An Honourable Estate
by Siggy
Summary: A Cranford fic based on characters in the books by Elizabeth Gaskell but mainly the BBC tv series. This is a Mr Carter romance and will differ hugely from the TV series - eventually. PLEASE NOTE THAT THE RATING HAS GONE UP. NOW COMPLETE.
1. The Language of Flowers

**Some disclaimers – I am not the BBC, Elizabeth Gaskell or Heidi Thomas who was responsible for so much of the fabulous story and dialogue in Cranford. I do not own these characters – they have a life of their own.**

**This story is a mere romance and should be read as such – no doubt I will get period details and manners wrong, for which please accept my apologies in advance.**

**Chapter One also includes a lot of dialogue from Episode 5 as in essence I have rewound the clock and Mr Carter is still alive at this point. My story begins after Mr Carter has found out about the mortgage that has been raised on the Hanbury estate and Miss Galindo's part in its occurrence. As the story progresses it will part company with the tv series in a big way.**

**Please feel free to read and review – this is totally different from everything else I have written so bear with it.**

**Oh and there will be smut – but this is a slow burning romance.**

**Enough talking – on with the story.**

**Note**: Have now amended this to reflect the confusion regarding Mr Carters first name - the BBC have called him Edward and Edmund but given that Edward appears on the screen in Episode 5 I have now decided that is his name!

* * *

**Chapter one**

**May 1843**

Mr. Edward Carter paused at the threshold of the modest house on King's Street and wondered once more what motive had brought him to Miss Galindo's doorstep. It was the right thing to do, he surmised, the gentlemanly thing to do. _But you're not a gentleman are you Eddie? _an inner voice tormented him. He nodded as if in acknowledgment; that much may be true but he knew when he was in the wrong and on this occasion an apology was required. Miss Galindo was a refined gentlewoman and his manner toward her had been appalling. He thought back to their conversation earlier that day and winced when he recalled his parting words to her.

"_Miss Galindo, Lady Ludlow has mortgaged the estate, against my advice, without my knowledge, and as a direct consequence of your assistance!" _

He winced, not so much at the words themselves but the curt manner in which he had delivered this unwarranted rebuke and the slamming of the door that had followed. No, not very gentlemanly at all. So here he stood, clutching his peace offering of roses and hoping that she would accept them in the spirit intended. He allowed himself a wry smile as he contemplated seeing her again. After a faltering start they had begun to forge an amicable working relationship, but more than that, he had actually begun to look forward to their conversations. The sight of her sitting at her desk, wearing clerk's cuffs and with an unladylike pen behind her ear made him smile, especially when a stray lock of hair would escape its bounds and he would have to fight the almost overwhelming urge to tuck it back into place.

He cleared his throat; this would not do, this would not do at all. He rapped on the solid door and waited for a response. The street was reasonably quiet at this time of day and he tipped his hat in greeting as Miss Pole hurried past, probably on her way to Johnson's. Miss Pole bobbed a greeting in return but did not stop to make polite conversation – indeed she seemed even more determined to reach Johnson's in record speed.

"Sir?"

He turned back to the door to find a young girl looking at him with inquisitive frankness.

"Is your mistress at home?"

"Yes sir," she bobbed before allowing him over the threshold.

After some struggle regarding the ownership of the flowers, he managed to divest himself of hat, stick and gloves and was pointed in the vague direction of the parlour.

Laurentia Galindo sat threading ribbons into a despised bonnet but as always her thoughts were elsewhere. She had replayed the events of three weeks ago over in head, the events that had irrevocably led to today's heated exchange with Mr. Carter. She analysed the conversation with Lady Ludlow and how it had led to the retrieval of the estate deeds from Mr. Carter's office. Had she truly not known Lady Ludlow's intentions – could she not have guessed? She shook her head; in truthfulness she could still say that she had no inkling of Lady Ludlow's real intent but even if she had known, what could she have done differently?

It was such a shame, she thought as she wrestled with an intransigent feather. Just as they were beginning to develop a friendly rapport too. She could not tell him how much she enjoyed their conversations, so marked in contrast were they from the twittering and gossip of her customers, so full of common sense and intelligence. She could only just admit to herself that she now looked forward to her spells of duty in the estate office and not just because they took her away from the onerous task of bonnet trimming! For some irrational reason he had been the first person she had wanted to tell about the bee orchid she had spotted and his rare but glorious smile had been ample reward.

And now…now she was afraid that this burgeoning friendship had been wrested from her and through no fault of her own. Her hands fell idle as her eyes filled with unaccustomed tears. She heard someone cough and she blinked away the tears quickly. He was here! She blinked again as came towards her.

"I've disturbed you," he said quietly, "your maid just pointed the way."

She stood to meet him, "Yes, I'm afraid young Sally hasn't quite absorbed the relevant lessons on how to receive visitors. However beggars cannot be choosers and she suits my needs, such as they are."

They stood looking at each other for what seemed at age, neither knowing exactly what to say or how to say it. She noted with delight and surprise that he had brought flowers – and red roses too. It was quite obvious that Mr. Carter knew nothing of the language of flowers and she hoped that he had not been spotted coming to her door – she could only imagine the gossip that would no doubt ensue. And it also seemed that she would have to be the instigator of this particular conversation as Mr. Carter seemed to be struck dumb.

"I assure you, Mr. Carter I had not the least notion what Lady Ludlow intended to do with the deeds."

"I am quite sure of that," he said clutching the flowers tightly, his eyes cast to the ground, "just as I am sure that no one on this earth, man or woman could have stopped her."

Laurentia was beginning to wonder if in fact the flowers were for her at all, so reluctant did he seem to part with them. She decided to take pity – on the flowers!

"I think perhaps the stems of those flowers are still a little moist. I should not like you to stain your cuff."

"Oh…yes of course."

_Stupid man, the whole point of the exercise was to give her the flowers._ He cursed inwardly at his clumsiness but reasoned that he was not an experienced giver of flowers and therefore had not had enough practice. He felt her cool fingers brush his hand as she rescued the blooms from his grasp, and the resulting shooting sensations spread throughout his arm.

"I'd better put these in water, "she muttered, "Can I get you some tea?"

He nodded his assent which gave Laurentia the excuse she needed to leave the room and catch her breath. Handing the flowers to Sally and giving instructions for refreshments she tried to compose herself. There really was no need for this acting like a lovesick young girl – while it was true she did not have many gentleman callers, it hardly warranted this skittering feeling which the touch of his hand had instigated. This was Mr. Carter after all – merely a colleague, perhaps a friend but surely nothing more.

Taking a deep breath, and carrying the flowers now safely arranged in a vase, she re-entered the parlour to find Mr. Carter deep in thought. She motioned for him to take one of the seats as Sally brought tea and began to serve. She sat opposite him and waited until the maid had left the room before she began to talk.

"Lady Ludlow was brought up in a different century Mr. Carter. She has had but two tasks in her lifetime, to bear her children and to preserve her land. The very thought of that mortgage must pierce her like a shard of glass."

He smiled a little sadly, "It pierces me. I have worked beside her these last ten years."

"Pray don't think I disregard that."

Edward took a deep breath before deciding what to say. He somehow knew he had to convince Miss Galindo exactly how much Hanbury meant to him, but to do so would mean revealing some of his innermost thoughts.

"Hanbury has been such a large part of my life." he started, "I was not yet 30 when I applied to Mr. Bolton, who managed the estate then. He trained me in his ways; he even let me get married to his daughter," he smiled at the remembrance and Laurentia could not help returning that delightful smile.

"My wife had a little money of her own and when she died," he paused and sighed deeply, "when she died, it was put to me that I could buy myself a small farm. Start afresh, away from her memory."

He paused, surprised at how much sadness he still felt after all these years. With a voice full of emotion he continued, "But I could not part with the past, or the place I'd come to love so much."

Laurentia nodded wordlessly, but longed to be able to touch his hand, give some sign of empathy, a gesture of comfort.

He continued, "I was persuaded by a friend to invest in his mill up in Halifax, and without further effort, I made more money than I could earn in 30 years at Hanbury. But when I went to see the place that made me rich, it sickened me. There were children there dragging great sacks of wool, sleeping under looms in exhaustion, so pitiful it tore my very soul."

He looked at her not bothering to conceal his feelings of guilt and sadness, "I pulled my thousands out of there and just put them in the bank, where they grow still. And I cannot bear to touch them."

"I sometimes wonder," she said as the truth of it suddenly dawned, "if the presence of money isn't more unsettling than the lack of it."

"But if only Lady Ludlow had come to see me about the mortgage, I might have been able to dissuade her."

Laurentia shook her head, "She has made her choice, Mr. Carter. Septimus came first. All other things are rendered secondary."

"And the tragedy of it is that he'll never return to Hanbury. And as soon as he inherits, he will sell the whole estate."

"No Mr. Carter, The tragedy is that Lady Ludlow knows it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miss Pole bustled into Johnson's and was relieved and delighted to see both Mrs. Forester and Mrs. Jamieson within; Mrs. Jamieson perusing various items with a discontented sneer while Mrs. Forester seemed unusually animated as she surveyed a particular printed muslin.

"I must say," she muttered, "that it's all very well, having such a superfluity of choice, but where will it all end? A different dress for every day of the week?"

"Choice?" Miss Pole spluttered, "What is the talk of choice when there is such news to be had?"

No sooner had the sentence been uttered than Mrs. Jamieson appeared at their side.

"What news? If it's regarding Mrs. Brodie's youngest daughter, I do believe that I was the bearer of those good tidings."

Miss Pole bristled, "Indeed Mrs. Jamieson, that is _old_ news. The news I bring is freshly caught." She paused for effect and sure that now had the undivided attention of her audience she carried on.

"A certain estate manger has been seen carrying flowers to a certain milliner of our acquaintance," she said with a flourish.

"Mr. Carter? No, surely he is beyond such gestures now?" Mrs. Jamieson said, "and Miss Galindo? I believe you must be mistaken."

"He is past his fortieth year I believe, but still such a fine looking man I think," muttered Mrs. Forester.

"Well, whatever his age, I have seen him with my own eyes, and the flowers," she paused again, "were red roses! What do you have to say to that?"

An astonished gasp was the only reply and Miss Pole considered her job well done.

"Red roses mean…" Mrs. Forester twittered.

"True Love," finished Mrs. Jamieson, "but how would Mr. Carter know that?"

"It matters not whether Mr. Carter knows of it; in fact it only reveals his true intent! The language of flowers can not be denied and Miss Galindo will certainly know what they mean," Miss Pole concluded.

They nodded in agreement at last on this particular point. As a gentlewoman Miss Galindo would be only too aware of the significance of such blooms.

"Well, we are unlikely to have the matter confirmed by Miss Galindo – or Mr Carter for that matter," sighed Mrs Jamieson "I've always said that she lacks the appetite for stimulating conversation."

"Yes, she is sadly deficient in that particular area," agreed Mrs Forester, "although she was said to be a beauty in her youth."

"Beauty? Pah! What good is beauty when you have no dowry to ensnare a husband?" Miss Pole spluttered. Peering out of the window she spotted the Misses Tompkinson in the street, "Now you must excuse me but I have urgent business." And with that she quickly left the shop and intercepted the two sisters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miss Galindo stood in the hallway and handed Mr Carter his gloves and hat as he prepared to leave.

"What will you do now?" she enquired.

He shook his head in despair, "I'm afraid there is very little I can do, but while there is a breath left in my body I must try. I will go and see Captain Brown at the railway site and see if the estate can provide materials for the works."

Miss Galindo now knew enough of the estate's business to know that it would be a vain hope, but she blessed him for trying.

"Thank you Mr Carter," she put her hand forward to offer a handshake.

He stood there dumbfounded as he looked at her outstretched hand.

"You will not shake my hand?" she said softly with disappointment.

"Indeed not madam," he said never taking his eyes from her face.

Instead he reached forward and gently grasped her hand, quickly bringing it to his lips and placing a soft kiss on the back of it.

"You said once that I would always see you as a woman," he said still lightly holding her hand, "And you were right Miss Galindo, I do see you as a woman and for that I make no apologies."

He smiled, and with another light kiss to her hand he was gone.

**...to be continued**


	2. An Unfortunate Occurance

**Thank you all for your great and positive reviews and reaction to this story – they really mean a lot.**

**Disclaimers: Thanks to Mrs Gaskell and the BBC and to Heidi Thomas for the use of some of her dialogue in this chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – An unfortunate occurrence**

The very next day Mr. Carter made it his most pressing priority to visit Captain Brown at the railway works. He had slept but fitfully, the urgent matter of the mortgage on the estate causing him to toss and turn for most of the night, sleep only finally arriving as he imagined a pair of deep brown eyes regarding him with concern, and then a cool hand upon his brow.

He had awoken with fresh determination to solve both of his current dilemmas; to find new sources of income for the estate and to start to determine the extent of his feelings for Miss Galindo – and vice versa. He was not entirely sure that there would be a happy outcome to either of his problems but that would not prevent him trying.

The site of the railway was a scene of the utmost chaos and confusion, or at least it seemed that way to Edward. However, amidst the confusion there did seem to be some sense of order at least to the men that worked there. Accosting one fellow, who was dusted head to toe in white chalk so much so that he resembled a ghost, he was soon pointed in the direction of Captain Brown.

"Ah Mr. Carter, you've come to see the progress being made I imagine? And perhaps to inform me that Lady Ludlow has relented?"

"Lady Ludlow will not sell one single acre in her lifetime," he said as they began to walk away from the scene of the explosions that punctuated their conversation.

"Railway money has a way of talking. _She _may be deaf to it but there are those that listen. There will be a line to Cranford yet," Captain Brown said as he paused to survey the scene, "It may take longer, it may require more engineering, but it will get there."

"And I will be glad, in principle at least," Edward said in all honesty, "but is there no other way for Hanbury to profit from the railway? Can we not sell you timber, or fodder...or tools?" he said with increasing desperation.

"Could you supply us with the quantity we need?"

"I don't know."

"I'm afraid you do know Mr. Carter," Captain Brown said not unkindly, "and the answer is that you cannot."

He opened his mouth but any reply that Edward had been about to make was swept away as a violent explosion erupted behind them. He felt himself being lifted and thrown through the air by some unknown force, as if he weighed no more than a feather. Still deafened from the hellish noise he finally crashed into a hard surface, rock raining down around him, and screaming with pain as his leg was crushed by he knew not what.

For a moment everything was quiet and he thought he must still be deafened by the explosion, but gradually noise began to permeate his consciousness, men shouting and running and finally hands removing rocks and dragging him away. Pain seared through him like a knife cutting through butter and meeting no resistance. And then he felt nothing as he tumbled into blackness, his final thought being the thought of all men in their most desperate hour. _God help me!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miss Galindo tied her bonnet and paused as she contemplated her reflection in the mirror. Turning from side to side she critically evaluated her features before grimacing and then pinching her cheeks to inject a little colour into her pale complexion. Perhaps she would take a brisk walk to Hanbury to learn if Mr. Carter had been successful in his dealings with the railway company. She smiled and chided herself for making excuses; she could no longer deny that the thought of seeing Mr. Carter again gave her a warm glow of anticipation.

Finally content with her appearance she stepped into the street, only to be assaulted by the sound of shouting and confusion. Several men were running in the direction of Dr Harrison's house as a cart bearing a solitary body clattered hurriedly down King Street, also coming to a halt outside the young doctor's house.

A strong sense of foreboding gripped her and would not let go as she tentatively began to walk down the street. Later that day, when she re-examined her actions she would still not be able to explain exactly how she had known that it was he who lay on that cart. But suddenly the apprehension and dread had crystallised into utter certainty and knowledge. Casting all propriety aside she ran as fast as her skirts would let her to reach his side and she arrived just in time to see Dr Harrison and Dr Marshland emerging from the house.

"There's been an explosion at the railway works," the driver of the cart said breathlessly, "two men are dead including Captain Brown. I've brought you Mr. Carter 'ere," he said before finally collapsing.

She watched in appalled helplessness as the battered and bleeding Mr. Carter was helped into the house. She knew nothing of logic at this moment; she only knew that she had to follow him and offer what help and comfort she could. Laurentia had never had cause to enter Dr Harrison's house before but she quickly found the room where he was being examined and she discreetly stood to one side and watched.

Dr Harrison quickly and efficiently examined Mr. Carter for injuries, other than the injury to his leg which was immediately obvious. "This is not your blood I think?" Or at least he fervently hoped not.

"I was nearby a horse…when the gunpowder went off," Edward stammered but then winced with pain as the doctor pressed a particularly sensitive area.

"We'll need to bind that to stop the bleeding," he said probing. He turned his attention to Mr. Carter's right leg which had sustained noticeable and serious injury. Whilst being obvious that the leg was badly broken, on further examination he detected both good circulation and reflex actions; there was still a good chance to save this man's leg.

"Your leg is badly broken and you will need an operation to reset the bones. Soon. Do you consent to that?"

He nodded, "If you will do it." He had seen the fine work the doctor had made of Jem Hearne's broken arm and if there was anything to be done for his leg, he knew that Harrison was the man.

"Miss Galindo, can you send to Hanbury Court for a quantity of ice? We need to bring the swelling down before we can proceed."

"Of course."

The doctor continued, "And see if a message can be sent to Miss Mary Smith. She has assisted me before and showed great common sense."

"Miss Galindo?" Edward whispered.

"Yes?" She moved closer to him. She was but a little reassured by the doctor's assessment but tried not to betray her feelings of anxiety to Mr. Carter – he needed positive thinking now, not girlish hysteria.

"When you are done running his errands, come back to me with a pen and ink."

"Of course." She smiled reassuringly and left the room.

As soon as she had gone he gave in to the tortuous pain and gave free rein to the cries that he had been trying to hold back on her account.

"Here, this will ease the pain," said Dr Harrison as he carefully administered some opium – just enough to keep the patient comfortable for now.

Frank Harrison left the room as the opium began to take effect. Although he was sorry for Mr. Carter's injuries, at least here was a patient he could help. At this very moment his beloved Sophie was ill, possibly dying and there was nothing he could do! He found Jack tending to another injured worker and beckoned him over.

"Jack?"

"What about the leg?"

"I can save it," he announced,"there's good circulation, no compound fracture. Both tibia and fibula are broken, but they appear to be clean breaks. It will be extremely painful to reset the bones but at least he should have full use when it is restored. What about you?"

"Some minor injuries mostly...and they brought Captain Brown's body," he reported.

"Cause of death?"

"Massive head and chest injuries, nothing could have saved him," he said shaking his head, "we should make the body presentable...for the family."

"Of course," agreed Frank, "but the living must have priority over the dead."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Laurentia quickly returned with pen, ink and paper, after first having dispatched a man to Hanbury Court with the terrible news. She had no doubt of Lady Ludlow's response and fully expected her to descend on Dr Harrison's house with all possible speed. The ice had already arrived and been carefully placed around Mr. Carter's injured leg to reduce the swelling. While she was relived that his leg was not to be amputated, a leg broken in two places was no small thing and he must be in immense pain. With a deep breath, she composed her features into their usual calm demeanor and entered.

As she had suspected, he stated his intention of dictating his last will and testament to her, to which she strenuously objected.

"There is absolutely no need for this Mr. Carter and the effort will only sap your strength."

He smiled drowsily at her, the combination of opium and the ice now packing his leg had reduced his pain to an almost bearable level, "Miss Galindo, would you fight me to the doors of Heaven itself?"

She snorted, "Doors of Heaven indeed, you are going nowhere near those doors today," she bristled. _Especially if I have any say in the matter._

"Indulge me, please?"

She was just about to deny his request on morbid grounds when he caught her hand. He was trembling slightly but his grasp was still warm and firm as she looked into his eyes. They were dark with emotion and she had a sense of how easy it would be to lose herself in their depths.

She nodded, "Very well, if you insist."

He took a deep breath and began dictating. He had thought about this carefully even before the accident and he considered his bequests not especially complicated. He realised now how remiss he had been in not making a will before but thankfully it was not too late. He may not want to touch the money himself, but he could still use it for good if he died. If he died...God knows he did not want to, but he was intelligent enough to know that he still could, it was still possible that he might not survive. He gazed at her as she scribbled down his every word, her hands working efficiently even as she frowned slightly and a small crease appeared between her brows. If he did die, she would be his only regret.

"And that is it," he said finally, his voice still groggy with opium, "Everything accounted for. It must be signed and witnessed."

"Mr. Carter, I would be a find clerk if I did not know the form of such a thing," she said firmly but gently. "Shall I ask Dr Harrison?"

"No," he slurred, "I don't want him to know I saw the possible end of this." He winced as a spear of intense pain shot through him, "You sign it."

There were tears in her eyes now as she made to sign the will as requested. "I'm a fool for indulging you, Mr. Carter. There is no possible end. You have injured your leg, it will be righted. That is all." She said the words like a mantra, believing that if she sounded convincing then surely all would be well.

She moved towards him, resting the paper on a book and gently placing the pen into his hand. "Now, put your name here, above mine."

Emotion threatened to overwhelm her for a second time as she placed the pen in his hand. She kept her eyes on his hands as she blinked back the tears, not daring to meet his gaze. Such strong beautiful hands, she thought as she clasped one with her own, her thumb caressing his as he struggled with his signature.

Edward almost cursed in frustration at his weakness. What had it come to when he couldn't even sign his own name? But as her soft hand curled around his, the frustration changed into gratitude that at least he had had this moment alone with her. As she looked down at the will, he took the opportunity to drink in her features, trying to brand them onto his brain so that he would never forget, would always have her image in front of him, all the way to Heaven if necessary.

The clattering of a coach and four announced the arrival of Lady Ludlow and she lost no time in sweeping into the house, her face clearly expressing her deep concern. She caught a glimpse of Mr. Carter's intense gaze directed toward Miss Galindo but merely nodded to herself in understanding. Extreme circumstances brought out extreme emotions, of that she was well aware.

"I brought brandy too and a quantity of linen." She said depositing the items with the grateful Dr Harrison and immediately moving to Edward's side.

"You know as well as I, that these are gestures made in place of an apology," she said gently.

"We spoke in anger to each other that day. I am sorry," he said, glad of the chance to right his wrong.

Another painful spasm ripped through him and Dr Harrison moved forward once more to administer opium.

"You must conserve your energy, Mr. Carter. I will speak with Dr Harrison after the procedure and arrange for your return to Hanbury as soon as he permits."

Lady Ludlow gently touched his shoulder, probably the first time she had ever been so familiar with him. In reality her heart was torn with guilt; he would not have been at the railway site were it not for her actions. As she left the room she was determined that she would somehow repay him for his sacrifice. Hanbury without Mr Carter's presence – it was unthinkable.

As Lady Ludlow left the room, Laurentia moved to his side once more, "I could stay...if you like?"

He shook his head; the very thought of her witnessing his pain was abhorrent to him and he would protect her sensibilities at all costs.

"You must attend...Lady Ludlow," he stammered.

"Very well," she said, "but we _will_ talk later...after the procedure."

His eyes followed her until she left the room but then flickered closed as he prepared to face the ordeal ahead.

"Ready Mr Carter?" Dr Harrison said, "This will be extremely painful, but I hope reasonably quick. Dr Marshland and I will restore the bones to their correct position. Once in position we will bind and splint the leg to keep the bones in place."

Mary Smith placed the wooden bit in his mouth and held his shoulders down while one doctor grasped him at the ankle and the other by the calf. Edward's repeated screams of agony rent the air as, with some considerable force, they manipulated the broken bones against the resistance of sinew and muscle, forcing them back into their original position.

As the doctors continued to work, repairing any lacerations and then binding the leg tightly, Mary noticed that Mr Carter was quiet. She removed the bit from his mouth and bent to listen for sounds of breathing.

"Is he alright?" said Jack.

**...to be continued**


	3. A Crisis at Hanbury

**Thank you for the lovely reviews and encouragement – much appreciated as always.**

**Usual disclaimers – I own nothing and no-one**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Crisis at Hanbury**

Jem Hearn stood respectfully to one side of the room as he watched the two ladies who had come to pay their respects. He hadn't really known the man in the coffin very well, but he had seemed a decent enough sort and certainly didn't deserve his eventual fate. No way for a man to go really, not blown up like that. Still, the doctors had done a decent enough job of patching him up, making sure he was presentable enough for his family; not many would have made such a thorough job of it for sure.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Jessie? No one would blame you," Mary said with concern.

Jessie Brown nodded mutely but clung to Mary's arm as if she was an anchor in a stormy sea. Her face was even more pallid than usual, set as it was against the unremitting black of mourning clothes. Sometimes she felt that she would never again wear cloth of any colour, never be permitted to be gay and pretty as she once had been. But surely now, this was the end of it? She was an orphan now and with no other family of note this must be the last thing that could be ripped away from her. Taking a deep breath she approached the coffin with something like trepidation.

"Oh!" she said with surprise, "but he looks…peaceful."

"He does," Mary nodded. She had aided the doctors as they had tried to restore Captain Brown to something approaching his original state and she was truly glad that Jessie had not been witness to the terrible injuries her father had sustained.

Jessie's eyes filled with tears as she looked from her father to Mary, "But what will I do now?"

"Try not to distress yourself Jessie," Mary said as she reassuringly touched her arm, "You can stay with Miss Matty and I for as long as necessary. You must try to be brave."

"Yes, of course. That's what Father would have wanted." But all she could think was that she now all alone in this world, without even a husband to console her, the husband that Major Gordon had wanted to be. How she regretted refusing him now. She turned again to the cold and silent figure before her and gently touched his cheek. Poor Father. He had seemed so excited about his prospects with the railway company and all he had really wanted to do was to take care of her.

She leaned forward and placed a light kiss upon Captain Brown's lifeless forehead while placing a small brown book upon his chest.

"Goodnight Papa," she whispered, a single tear tracing a line down her cheek, "sleep well."

As they left Captain Brown to his eternal rest, Mary could not help but enquire.

"Jessie, what was that book you left with your Father?"

She smiled, "Well, he loved Mr. Dickens so much, I thought he might be comforted by having The Pickwick Papers…although I'm sure Miss Deborah would have disapproved."

"Undoubtedly," said Mary, "although, perhaps in Heaven her views have modified slightly?"

They both looked at each other with wide eyes and understanding. "Well, maybe not," said Mary. "Now, let's get you back to Miss Matty's. I think a reviving cup of tea is what we both need and I do believe she dispenses the best tea in the village."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Laurentia watched her patient intently as he lay sleeping in the huge bed at Hanbury Court. Lady Ludlow had insisted that Mr. Carter be brought directly into the main house and not to his own quite modest cottage in the grounds. Privately she thought that he would probably be more comfortable in his own bed but Lady Ludlow was not to be opposed on this matter – or any other matter concerning Mr. Carter's welfare it seemed. And, she had to admit, it would have been difficult for her to be in constant attendance were he in his own cottage; Hanbury Court was vast and while her constant presence would not exactly go unnoticed, it was unlikely to be thought unseemly in any way.

She put her book down and closed her eyes briefly, unable to concentrate as her mind whirled with the events of the past twenty-four hours. While she had been certain that he would survive the ordeal at Dr Harrison's hands, she had not been prepared for the cries of pain that had emanated from behind the closed doors; it seemed impossible that the human body could endure such suffering. But then worse still was the utter quiet that followed with nothing to be heard except the silent ticking of the clock to mark the passage of time. She had silently prayed to God then to let him live; surely there had been enough death in Cranford for one day? She had glanced briefly at Lady Ludlow who had also seemed lost in her own thoughts and they barely noticed when Mary Smith entered the room.

"The injury to his leg was severe," Mary said, "but the doctors' have been able to reset the broken bones."

Lady Ludlow hand sunk into a chair with relief and grasped her hand before uttering, "Thank God."

"Can we see him?"

Mary nodded, "He is still not awake but you can see him for a few moments. He will need to rest here for a few hours more before he can be transported anywhere."

They had entered the room where he lay still asleep but Lady Ludlow had only lingered long enough to reassure herself that Mr Carter was indeed still alive. After speaking to the Doctors' she had then returned to Hanbury Court to make the appropriate arrangements to transport Mr Carter as soon as it was allowed.

And now he lay sleeping fitfully in the bed before her, his brow beaded with sweat as he struggled against a low fever. Wearily she rose from her chair and swayed slightly as her own exhaustion threatened to overcome her. Other than when the operation had been carried out, she had not left his side since his arrival at Dr Harrison's house the previous day and she had no intention of doing so until she was convinced that he was out of danger.

She perched on the bed beside him, careful to sit on the opposite side to his injured leg, and placed a cool palm upon his brow. It confirmed her fears that his temperature was still high and even though Dr Morgan had said that this was quite normal and to be expected, it still worried her. She retrieved a muslin cloth from the bowl of water by his bedside and placed it on his forehead for a few moments before proceeding to gently dab the cloth over his brow and face. She refreshed the cloth in water and then resumed her task, carefully touching the cloth to his jawline and then lower, until she had covered both neck and the small area of his chest exposed by the cut of his nightshirt. Finally she took each arm and ran the cool cloth from elbow to the very tips of his fingers. She held the fingers of one hand in her grasp and ran her thumb over his hand. She had never noticed his fine hands before; large to be sure and fitting for a farmer's son and now estate manager but such long fine fingers were unexpected and were previously unnoticed.

But then she had come to know Mr Carter quite intimately since his arrival back at Hanbury; indeed some would say perhaps more intimately than would be considered proper for a single woman in her position. She looked down his hand still lying in hers; she didn't much care about what was considered proper. She was a spinster nearing forty years of age and not exactly fighting suitors away from her doorstep or ever likely to be in the future; her reputation was her own to defend or not as the case may be. And in any case, Lady Ludlow was fully supportive of her decision to nurse Mr Carter, even insisting that she also stay at Hanbury until the danger was passed.

She was just about to move away when she felt a imperceptible pressure on her hand. She looked down but could see no movement from his hand but she had certainly felt something. She lightly curled her hand around his.

"Mr Carter?"

She scanned his face for any signs of awareness but his expression remained the same; she felt a return of the pressure to her hand as she became aware of his fingers trying to squeeze hers. She felt her heart skip a little in response which she tried to repress, at least until she was sure that he was truly well.

"Can you hear me?"

She gazed intently at his face and then she saw his eyes flicker and his lips move slightly as if he were trying to speak. Still holding his hand she moved her head closer to his lips to try and catch what he was trying to say.

"Are you in pain? Do you need something?"

"Doctor," he whispered finally.

"I don't understand. Do you want to know what the doctor said? Or when the doctor is coming to visit?"

With great effort, Edward shook his head and squeezed her hand.

"Harrison...here...please!"

He released his grip on her hand as she finally comprehended his meaning, before he released her hand and lost consciousness once more.

She nodded, "Yes of course, I'll send for him now."

She had no doubt that Mr Carter had an understanding of what was happening to him and in that brief moment of lucidity had been able to voice his concerns. She rushed out into the corridor and hailed a passing footman, instructing him to send for Dr Harrison and impressing on him the urgency of this request. She had no sooner accomplished this, when Lady Ludlow approached.

"Is everything alright my dear, you look as pale as a ghost?"

"I fear there is something wrong my lady. Mr Carter's fever has not yet abated and...and..." she swayed as a wave of dizziness swept over her.

Lady Ludlow took hold of Laurentia's arm and gently escorted her back to Mr Carter's room, insisting that she take the easy chair next to the bed.

"You must try and get some rest Laurentia; it will do Mr Carter no good if you collapse – and then I will have two patients in Hanbury. Now, tell me."

Briefly she told Lady Ludlow of Mr Carter's awakening and request and her fears that the fever was not abating.

"You did the right thing," Lady Ludlow said, "I have great faith in that young doctor but more importantly so does Mr Carter. I am sure that when Dr Harrison arrives he will put the matter to rights. In the meantime my dear, you must eat something; you've hardly moved from his bedside."

"But.."

"I will tell cook to send something and you can eat it here if that will make you easier."

Miss Galindo gave in to the inevitable; Lady Ludlow was right as always – it would do no good if she collapsed through exhaustion and malnutrition. She just hoped that Dr Harrison would get here quickly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unfortunately, it was a good two hours before the slightly disheveled Dr Harrison appeared at Hanbury Court and Mr Carter's condition had deteriorated accordingly.

"My apologies for the delay," he said as he was shown into the bedchamber, "I have been attending the Reverend Hutton's daughter who was most gravely ill."

"And she has recovered?" said Lady Ludlow.

He nodded, "She is past the crisis now."

He made his way over to his patient who he had not seen since the resetting of the broken bones yesterday. Dr Morgan had of course been in attendance earlier today but Dr Harrison was still dismayed that Mr Carter still displayed signs of fever.

"And you say he has been like this for most of the day?"

Laurentia nodded, "Almost from the time he was brought to Hanbury but the fever and restlessness do seem to have increased in the past few hours."

"Has he regained awareness at any point?"

"Yes, briefly...he asked that you attend him specifically, which is why you were sent for."

Dr Harrison merely nodded and proceeding to examine his patient; checking his injured leg, taking his pulse and listening to his heart, before coming to a conclusion.

"Dr Morgan was correct in saying that a fever is quite normal in cases of this kind. However, it is unusual for the fever to be this prolonged or severe."

"And what is your recommendation?" demanded Lady Ludlow.

"The fever cannot be allowed to continue for much longer – it would be severely detrimental to Mr Carter's health and future recovery."

"I see and what do you advise?"

"The fever must be broken...forcibly if necessary. He will probably experience both chills and fever for the next few hours but we must precipitate a crisis." He looked around the room, "Build up the fire to keep the room at a constant temperature. Miss Galindo, will you be looking after the patient?"

Without hesitation she nodded, "Yes, of course."

"I would recommend more quilts for the bed and they should remain in place even if the patient objects. I will also leave some laudanum which you can administer if he should become overly distressed."

"You will not stay?"

He shook his head, "There is very little I can do here now...it is up to Mr Carter to rise to the challenge and fight; I have every confidence in you Miss Galindo, to assist him. I will return early tomorrow morning."

Dr Harrison was thanked for his services and once he had gone Laurentia set about carrying out his instructions to the letter. It was long past nightfall already and the heavy curtains already drawn against a light chill, but soon a fire roared into life in the fireplace and more quilts and eiders were placed upon the bed.

"Are you quite sure you wish to do this Laurentia?" Lady Ludlow enquired, "I could instruct one of the servants..."

"No, I'm quite sure, " she said, "I have looked after him thus far and besides, I have had some experience in these matters"

"Of course, your brother."

She nodded, "So you see my lady, I really am the best person for the job."

"I find a woman often is," Lady Ludlow smiled, "Very well, but you must inform me if anything changes."

"I will."

"I believe your maid has brought some clothing and various necessary items which have been placed in your room, and one of the footman will be on duty outside should you need anything at all."

When Lady Ludlow had gone, Laurentia tucked the quilts around Mr Carter and then settled herself in the easy chair next to the bed, determined to stand vigil. _It's just a fever, all will be well. _She tried not to dwell on the last time she had performed this service. Her brother's case was not the same, not the same at all! Lucien had developed a typhoid fever and after years of drunkenness and debauchery he had been unable to defend himself against it. Mr Carter had been robust and healthy prior to his accident, surely that would stand him in good stead?

She decided to make herself more comfortable in the overheated room and she loosened the buttons at her neck, kicked off her shoes and finally removed the pins holding her hair, until it tumbled down her back. Her patient seemed quieter now but she wasn't necessarily sure that that was a good thing. She picked up her book and tried to concentrate on the words before her, wishing she had brought something lighter to read; _Eugene Onegin _wasn't the happiest reading material in the current circumstances. It wasn't long before she felt her eyelids drooping and gradually she succumbed to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She awoke with a start. Confused and disorientated, for a moment she did not know her surroundings or why she had awoken suddenly. The candles still flickered by the bedside as she gradually regained her senses and arose from her seat.

"Mortgage...must do something...railway." Edward mumbled incoherently.

She made her way to his bedside to find him thrashing from side to side, the quilts having been kicked away in his delirium.

"Mr Carter?"

"Warm...so warm..." his voice tailed off.

She retrieved the quilts and placed them once more upon the bed and then picked up the small phial of laudanum. She sat on the bed to administer the dose but as she did so, his eyes suddenly shot open.

"No!"

"Please Mr Carter, you must."

He twisted his head away, "No...Mary...please"

_Mary, who is Mary? _"Please, you must fight this, you mustn't give in to this."_ I couldn't bear it._

She place her hand upon his forehead. He was burning with fever now; surely this must be the crisis the doctor mentioned? As the quilts were once more displaced she looked about in desperation...and then she remembered, remembered the last time she had nursed a fever and how she had coped. Determinedly she replaced the quilts, tucked them securely in and then quickly lay on the bed next to him. She had no conception of right or wrong, only that a man's life was at stake and she was determined not to let him go without a fight. The weight of her body would not only prevent him from dislodging the quilts, she hoped that her own body heat would provoke the crisis of fever the doctor had mentioned.

As she lay next to him she could feel the heat emanating from his body as he continued to thrash from side to side.

"Mary...my love."

"Hush now," she soothed as she pulled the quilt further up his body, "all will be well."

Her arm now rested on his body, anchoring the quilt in place. He seemed to be comforted and after a while, his thrashing gradually stopped. She closed her eyes briefly and wondered if it was safe to rise from the bed, whether the crisis was truly over. She decided that she would remain for a further five minutes and if he was still quiet, she could safely remove back to the chair. She listened intently; the only sound was of his breathing, slow and steady now and gradually she matched her breathing to his. Her eyes drooped with tiredness as the softness of the bed and the heat of the room finally conspired to overpower her resistance and she finally succumbed to sleep, her arm still resting softly upon his chest.

**...tbc**


	4. The Chaste Bedfellow

**Thanks for the reviews here and on TRA – and your reward is a quick update :-)**

**Usual disclaimers apply – I write for love not profit!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - The Chaste Bedfellow**

Edward felt as if he were swimming or at least floating peacefully in some millpond somewhere. He could feel the surface of the water just above him and if he were to make just a little effort, he was sure that he could break through the barrier from water into sunlight. Although, on reflection, he wasn't actually sure that he wanted to as there seemed to be no compelling reason to make that effort. He was quite comfortable where he was. Where exactly was he though? He tried to push the thought from his mind as quickly as it had arrived but it was too late.

Where was he? All he knew was that he felt safe and warm and…not alone! The more he concentrated the more he was sure that there was someone with him, lying next to him. As he lay there he could now feel something or someone pressed against him, a slight pressure on his chest and a tickling sensation at his chin. Tentatively he tried to move a limb but the effort seemed to be beyond him. Admitting defeat he tried to open an eye instead; his eyelids fluttered with the effort but gradually, after blinking several times his vision steadied and he could focus on the scene before him.

Hanbury Court, he was in Hanbury Court! He couldn't remember coming here but he recognised the room of course; he knew every room at Hanbury. Something had happened he was sure of it – if only he could remember what. He grimaced slightly as his body began to gradually awaken, the injuries he had sustained prodding his memory as nothing else could. The railway…an explosion and then…nothing. Well, he had obviously been hurt in some way but at least he appeared to be alive, judging by the pain he was now feeling. He began to flex his fingers and was surprised to feel another hand on top of his! This really was quite peculiar and he adjusted his gaze and looked down to see a hand resting lightly upon his own and then long, lovely hair which was spread over his chest and tickling his chin.

It could only be one woman of that he was sure, but as to the reason she was there he had not a single idea. He lay quietly for a moment longer, unwilling to disturb his sleeping beauty and simply enjoying, for a fleeting moment, the sensation of her hand touching his, her body lying next to his, no matter how chaste the circumstances. However, he was only permitted to enjoy the long-forgotten sensations for a brief time as he heard mutterings and movement from outside the room. Quickly realising that he must somehow alert Miss Galindo and yet not embarrass her by acknowledging her presence on his bed, he closed his eyes and groaned quietly while he moved his hand out of her grasp.

It was enough, as Laurentia started awake and sat bolt upright, wiping the sleep from her eyes. All too quickly she heard the voices outside the bedroom door as she slid off the bed and with her back to him, rapidly began to coil her hair and put in it back in place. He smiled at the intimate picture she made, her long arms sweeping up to her head, expertly pinning her hair, before he closed his eyes again as she turned around to face him. There was a knock on the door and a maid entered.

"Brought you some breakfast ma'am," she said putting a try down, "Oh and Doctor Harrison sent word that he'd be here before ten."

"Thank you…?"

"Betsy ma'am," she said and bobbed before leaving.

She gave a sigh of relief as the door closed behind the young maid. It was indeed fortunate that she had woken before someone had entered the room; for herself she could not give two figs but she would not have Mr Carter's reputation sullied – injured though he was, there would still have been gossip had she been discovered lying upon his bed. She made her way to his bedside now, anxious to discover his current condition and was relieved to find that he seemed quiet and at ease. Touching her hand once more to his brow she found his temperature to be quite normal.

"Thank God," she muttered.

She was just about to move away when his eyes opened. It seemed so long since she had seen his eyes that the colour seemed quite shocking; they seemed to be the deepest shade of blue she had ever seen and yet she could have sworn they had seemed grey only a few days ago.

"Mr Carter?"

"Miss Galindo," he whispered his voice croaking as he struggled to sit up.

"You probably shouldn't move too much," she scolded, but moved to help him.

He was grateful but felt slightly uncomfortable by her renewed close proximity as she supported him until he was finally upright and propped up by pillows. He gestured towards the jug of water but was shocked to find that his hand trembled so much that he could not hold the glass steady. Once again she was there to steady his own hand as he drank deeply.

"Thank you," he said finally finding his voice.

Sitting down on the bed next to him she asked, "How do you feel?"

"I'm not quite sure, " he admitted, "confused, a little tired," and then he remembered, "my leg…"

"Your leg is fine Mr Carter I assure you. Dr Harrison has done an excellent job in repairing the damage. He will be here shortly and no doubt will be able to explain what has happened in medical terms."

"And you…have been here…constantly?"

She blushed slightly although for the life of her, she couldn't actually understand why – she wasn't normally the 'blushing' sort of woman.

"Yes, it seemed the right thing to do."

He nodded, "Of course."

"You'll forgive me if I ask Mr Carter but, is there anyone, any family or friend perhaps that you would like to attend you?

He frowned, "No there's no-one, at least not close by. Why do you ask?"

"You were a little delirious last night...quite feverish in fact and you called for Mary."

"Oh," he said and sank a little further into the pillow closing his eyes for a moment.

"I believe it to be entirely natural Mr Carter – to call for someone...dear to you."

"My late wife," he explained.

She placed a sympathetic hand on his arm but as she made to move away and he caught her arm gently.

"Yes Mr Carter?"

"Thank you," he said with feeling, watching as she began to adjust the quilts around him and then moved towards the door, "Miss Galindo?

She turned and smiled, "Yes?"

"I think…that is…I would like it very much if you called me Edward."

"Edward?" For a woman who wasn't accustomed to blushing, she seemed to be doing an awful lot of it today.

"Yes," he said quietly, "in the circumstances I think it…appropriate…at least in private. And if I may call you Laurentia?

She made a most unladylike expression, "No."

His heart sank, "No?"

"I see that I will have to make a small confession…Edward," she said trying out the name tentatively, "You see, I actually don't like my name very much. It's much too...

"Regal?" he supplied.

"Well, I was going to say stuffy," she said, "but regal will do. 'Laurentia Ann Galindo' – can you imagine? Anyway, my closest friends...my family called me Lauren, so if you like..."

"Lauren"

The sound of her familiar name uttered so softly by him, caused her to catch her breath and stop the nervous chattering she had succumbed to. But only for a moment.

"Yes, well," she stuttered, "I must go and see about getting you something to eat...and the doctor will be here soon and..."

"Thank you, Lauren," he said closing his eyes and lying back contentedly against the pillow.

She left the bedroom and quietly closed the door behind her leaving him to rest. Briefly she leaned back against the door and let her mind wander. 'Edward', she tested the name once more, a smiled playing around her lips. He was 'Mr Carter' no longer, now he was 'Edward'. She hugged that happy thought to her breast before striding off towards her own room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Martha crept into Jem's workshop at midday hoping to surprise her new husband with a visit and some food. He had been very mysterious in the past couple of days, working late and the like. When asked all he would say was that he had a special job to complete. Jem was always in demand in the village, that she knew; he could turn his hand to any kind of skill although carpentry was his speciality. He had been especially busy since the accident at the railway site, what with those coffins to be made. Martha sighed; she was so proud of him and she realised she was a lucky girl to have landed him; tall and handsome and so good with his hands!

She saw him then tucked away in the corner; she couldn't tell exactly what he was working on – it looked like some sort of chair but none that she had ever seen before. She crept up behind him and put her hands over her eyes.

"What the 'eck?" he said grabbing her hands. Jem had been so engrossed in his work that he hadn't realised anyone had come into the workshop

Martha kissed him on the cheek, "Surprised?"

"Nearly frightened the bloody life outta me woman."

"No need to get yer tackle fur in a twist!"

Jem blushed, "Honestly Martha, I don't know where you pick up these things."

She wrapped her hands around his waist and smiled, "Oh I've learned a whole lot of things since we got married."

He laughed, "Ay, reckon we both have at that."

She gave him a squeeze before disentangling herself and examining Jem's handiwork.

"So, what's this then?"

"Nothing really, just something I'm trying to do for Mr Carter."

"Oh, well it's a shame what happened to his leg and all but I still don't understand."

"Well, I was speaking to Miss Mary and she said that he probably wouldn't be able to get around and about like he used to, well not for a while so I thought this might help."

"You're a good man Jem Hearn."

He shrugged his shoulders, "Mr Carter's always done alright by me; gives me plenty of work on the estate. Least I could do really."

"There's still not many who would do the same thing," she said, "now get yourself over here."

"Why? You got some of that pie left over from yesterday?" he said as he engulfed Martha in a bear-hug.

"Something even better," she giggled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well Mr Carter, you certainly are most improved since I saw you last night," Dr Harrison said as he proceeded to examine Edward.

"You were here last night?"

"Indeed, although you might be forgiven for not remembering as you were quite ill." Frank nodded to himself; strong heartbeat and pulse, temperature almost normal and the leg itself whole with no signs of infection. Most satisfactory indeed.

"I am deeply indebted to you Dr Harrison."

"Not at all. Dr Marshland and I merely reset the bones and repaired any injuries. And I have to admit that I was worried that the fever you developed might undo all the good work to repair your leg. Miss Galindo is an excellent nurse it seems."

Edward nodded thoughtfully, "You advised her?"

"Only in the essentials of fever management but it she seemed to have some prior knowledge. I merely reiterated the importance of breaking the fever by keeping the temperature high and constant, and obviously it worked."

"It did indeed," he said finally understating Lauren's presence on his bed this morning.

"You have eaten this morning Mr Carter?"

"A little…some breakfast."

"Well, you must try to eat normally. The correct diet will be essential in promoting a speedy recovery and to help knit the bones together once more." He turned as the door opened.

"Ah Miss Galindo. Mr Carter and I were just discussing your excellent nursing skills."

"I simply acted on your instruction Dr Harrison," she said as she looked from one man to the other. She wasn't sure but she thought she saw a slight twinkle in Edward's eye.

"In any case, " Dr Harrison continued, "it would seem that the danger from fever is past, although there is still some way to go before full recovery."

"The leg will be…useful again?" Edward asked with some trepidation.

"That rather depends on you Mr Carter. If you follow my instructions I am sure that your leg will be as it was before the accident. If however you try to do too much too soon, you could be left with a permanent disability. I will call regularly of course but you must be patient Mr Carter."

"And for the moment?" Lauren asked.

"For the moment I prescribe bed-rest, lots of nourishing foods, beef teas and especially milk or cream. I would also prescribe the use of comfrey to help knit the bones and arnica to help with the bruising. Sleep when your body tells you to and if need to, use laudanum for the pain."

"And when can I get out of bed?"

"Not for some time I'm afraid. We must give the bones time to start healing before putting any pressure on the break; a couple of weeks perhaps."

"Weeks?" Edward said.

"You may be able to get out and sit in a chair before then but nothing more strenuous I'm afraid."

Edward was shocked. He realised that he should be grateful that he was alive but the prospect of spending so much time in bed was not one that he relished.

"But the estate won't run itself!"

"I will help as much as I can Mr Carter," she said moving closer, "we will manage this together."

"Very well," said Dr Harrison, "I will leave you and return tomorrow, but please call me if anything should change."

"Dr Harrison, I believe Lady Ludlow would like to see you before you leave; the footman outside will show you the way."

She smiled to herself as Dr Harrison seemed to lose his usual composure; he then pulled his jacket down smartly as left the room to be escorted to Lady Ludlow, his expression perhaps resembling a Christian before going into the lion's den.

"Do you think he'll survive Lady Ludlow's interrogation?" Edward said.

"I think he might be pleasantly surprised. She was all praise this morning when I told her of your recovery. She has been very concerned about you."

Edward watched as she sat down in the chair next to the bed. He noticed that she had changed her dress and her hair was smoothly coiffed – unlike this morning. The remembrance of it brought a smile to his face. But still, his overriding concern was for the estate; he could not simply lie here doing nothing.

He sighed, "Well her concern may falter when she finds out that I am to be bed-ridden for weeks."

"And I have said that I will help. You have trained me very well Mr Car….Edward, "she said, still unaccustomed to using his name.

"You have done so much already; you cannot possibly be expected to run the estate office!"

"I do not mean to run it alone and I am sure we can manage between us. As long as you remain well, I can come here and bring any queries that there may be and you can give your instructions."

"But…"

"You heard the doctor Edward? I am confident we can manage and besides I have an idea."

"Oh?"

"I will of course, require some assistance in the estate office until you return to full health and I think there is a young man who has been trained in such matters."

"Harry?" He thought for a moment. Naturally it would make perfect sense but alas, he was not entirely confident that her ladyship would think so, even in these circumstances.

"And Lady Ludlow? You know her thoughts on this matter?"

She nodded, "Yes, but I believe that if I explain everything then she must see that this is the best solution. I will talk to her later today." She noticed that his eyelids were beginning to droop. "Now you really must get some rest…you look a little tired."

"I'm fine," he protested as she adjusted the pillows behind him.

"Nonsense, remember the doctor's orders?"

In truth he did feel a certain weariness which seemed remarkable as apparently he had done nothing but sleep for the past two days. He was simply reluctant to put an end to this conversation. He closed his eyes and began to drift away, the pain in his leg acceding to the wishes of his mind.

"You'll come back?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Of course."

She watched as he fell asleep, the residual pain and tension leaving his face as he did so. When she was quite sure he was asleep she leaned forward and brushed a stray lock of hair from his brow. He looked younger, boyish even in his sleep and she began to wonder why he had never married again. His name certainly never attracted gossip in Cranford which was highly unusual. She frowned as her finger gently brushed his cheek, scraping against the stubble she found there. Well that would have to go before her Ladyship paid another visit – Lady Ludlow abhorred stubble in any form!

……**..to be continued **


	5. A Close Shave

**Thanks for the encouragement and as always the lovely reviews – couldn't write this without them, so keep 'em coming!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - A Close Shave**

Edward lay perfectly still as his body was assailed by the most exquisite and yet provoking sensations that he could ever remember experiencing. Why on earth had he agreed to this…torture? And could anyone possibly explain why his whole body was racked with feelings of a most unseemly nature, when only his face was being subjected to direct physical assault?

"Edward, I do believe that this would be over more quickly if you refrained from frowning quite so much."

He tried not to frown, "My apologies, I was but trying to recall exactly why I agreed to this. Perhaps I was delirious at the time?"

Lauren smiled serenely in the face of his sarcasm, as she brought the edge of the cut-throat blade closer to his jaw-line and expertly shaved away offending stubble.

"Because it has been almost a week since the accident and you know how her Ladyship disapproves of such…impropriety. Although I'm quite sure I do not know why you should have continually delayed the matter."

_Exactly this reason _he thought, as she continued the delicious torment, her delicate fingers touching his face constantly. He had tried every excuse known to man, had asked that he be allowed to shave himself or that some manservant of the house could perhaps be engaged to the task. But no, each course of action was denied to him. He could not shave himself as his hand was not yet steady enough and apparently no man could be spared to perform the task – and did he really want a stranger to perform such an intimate duty?

"I could have returned to my home and then her Ladyship would have been spared the sight," he said sulkily.

She stopped shaving briefly, "Now you know that would have been impossible. How could I have continued to look after you there?"

"I am not ungrateful Lauren, believe me," he said briefly touching her arm.

And he was truly grateful, but the physical sensations she now induced by her touch were threatening to overwhelm all polite behaviour. They had been in each others company constantly; eating, reading, talking, playing chess and even sleeping – he in the bed and she in easy chair beside him as fatigue finally overwhelmed her. They had discussed music, education, politics, literature and the workings of the estate; disagreeing on some topics but also finding many other areas of compatibility.

They had laughed often but she had also been there in times of need, when the pain in his leg threatened to overwhelm him and seeking to calm his many frustrations at being bed-bound, being dependent on others for every need. He was attracted to her of course; he had been even before the accident but he had consoled himself that it was an intellectual attraction; two souls seeking companionship nothing more. But now...now he realised it was much more than that.

"Perhaps if you just closed your eyes and think of something pleasant then the ordeal will soon be over."

"Hmm," he said not entirely convinced.

True, if he closed his eyes then he wouldn't be able to look at her face, her eyes twinkling with amusement and licking her lips in concentration as she wielded the blade. And if he couldn't see her face then his thoughts wouldn't run to her lips and how much he would like to kiss them, to taste her mouth while his fingers tangled in her hair. He closed his eyes quickly.

He groaned inwardly. Now it seemed that the sensations were heightened; he could feel her every touch as she turned his face this way and that. He had to admit that she seemed to know exactly what she was doing; expertly applying the shaving soap, using the blade skilfully by never going against the grain of stubble. He had no complaints with regard to the quality of the actual shave he just wished it wasn't quite so…arousing! His eyes shot open again – it seemed that eyes open or closed these feeling were not going to dissipate; he would just have to grit his teeth. He moved his injured leg a little, hoping that a little pain would help divert him.

"Arghhh"

"Are you alright? I'm not sitting too close to your leg."

"No, I'm fine," he lied.

But she was sitting too close – too close for comfort, close enough that he could feel the warmth of her body as she leaned over him, close enough to smell lemons and something else…bergamot, yes that was it. He was becoming to recognise it as her unique smell, it seemed to lift his mood immediately and he was comforted at night by the sweet aroma.

"Almost done," she muttered.

She had no idea why he was making such a fuss and the fact was it could be delayed no longer. And while he could not yet shave himself, she supposed the task could have been delegated to a male member of the household. No she had to admit to herself, that it had been a totally selfish act on her part; a chance to touch his face to examine it closely. And what exactly has she learned? That despite appearances, under the stubble his skin was smooth to the touch, that his jaw line was strong and with a slight cleft to the chin, that his eyes were sapphire or grey depending on the light and his mood, and that when he laughed or smiled at her it caused a strange sensation in the pit of her stomach, even as she returned his smiles. But soon he would be well enough to return to his cottage – and what then?

"There," she said as dabbed away the last of the soap and patted his skin with a cold cloth.

"Can I see?"

She retrieved the small shaving mirror as he experimentally stroked his cheeks. Good, very close indeed, but there seemed to be something not quite right. He looked at his image in the mirror with shocked surprise.

"What have you done?"

"Done?"

"They're…gone," he said touching the skin where once there had been side-whiskers. He turned his head from side to side, but where previously there had been a fairly luxuriant growth, they had been reduced to a mere shadow of their former glory, neatly trimmed and reaching to the bottom of his ear lobe.

"Ah, you noticed."

"How could I not help but notice madam? I've been shorn!"

"Nonsense," she said as she bustled to clear away the shaving equipment, "besides, you look so much…younger," she said hoping to pacify him.

"Lauren," he said with a warning growl.

"Very well, I admit I made a mistake…the blade slipped, and then of course I had to make the other side look identical and – I am sorry Edward. But they will grow back."

He continued to look at his reflection in the mirror. He had been so used to seeing his whiskers in the mirror; even before they became the fashion he had been quite glad of them – they made him look more mature, older, more able to command respect on the estate. But, then maybe he didn't need that disguise any more.

"Younger," he muttered, "not sure if I want to look younger."

"Well, definitely more handsome anyway," she said sitting on the bed next to him.

"Really?" The mirror and the whiskers were forgotten now as he smiled and looked directly into her eyes.

"Yes, really," she said a little hesitantly.

She found that she couldn't tear herself away from those luminous eyes, her breathing becoming shallow as her eyes roamed over his face but always returning to those eyes. The rest of the world seemed to fade away as she lost herself in his unremitting gaze. She could feel the warmth of his hand resting upon her own and then somehow she started to move inexorably closer to him and yet still only their hands were touching, their eyes communicating all that was necessary. Closer and closer she moved, unable to stop herself even if she had wanted to, until their lips were only a breath apart.

"Lauren," he whispered, not sure if it were a plea or a question.

"Yes."

The knock at the door abruptly broke the spell and she quickly stood up and placed some distance between herself and the bed.

The maid bobbed a curtsy as she entered, "Please ma'am, there's a couple of visitors come up to see Mr Carter."

"Very well Betsy, I'll come."

The maid left the room as quickly as she had entered and Lauren smoothed her gown and turned towards the bed.

"Well, visitors," she said brightly, "do you wish to see them?"

"Lauren I..."

"If you are too tired I can always send them away?"

"No, that won't be necessary," he said as he watched her leave the room.

He gave a deep sigh as he realised that she intended to ignore what had passed between them. But what had passed really? A fleeting moment in time, but one that he was eager to repeat and bring to its natural conclusion. His only hope was that the growing friendship that seemed to have developed between them would not be impaired.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren sighed with relief as she escorted Jem Hearne and young Harry into Edward's room and then left the room to give them some privacy. Liar, she thought to herself. She had left the room because she felt the need to put some space between them, to catch her breath and try to establish what was happening. Easy enough to determine surely? The shocking truth was that she had been going to kiss him, or had he been going to kiss her? Well, whichever way it was (and to tell to truth she couldn't be totally certain), a kiss had definitely been involved! Her fingers wandered to her lips as if to repress the smile she was certain she was wearing. How long had it been since she had been kissed by a man? Kissed with intent and feeling as opposed to a gentle greeting by someone familiar? Far too long…and that was another place…almost another lifetime.

Enough! She shook herself and started to briskly walk along the corridor and then set off in the direction of the estate office. She had been working in the office almost every day since Edward's accident, increasingly now as he continued his recovery and did not require her constant attendance. However, the fact of the matter was that she could not continue without some assistance and she was determined to speak to Lady Ludlow. She had virtually given up her own millinery business – not that this was a hardship, but it did provide her only income. She much preferred working on the business of the estate and with Edward's assistance, she was becoming quite proficient but another pair of hands would be useful and Harry would be ideal. He already knew how to read and write and was beginning to study figures so he could be very useful. She shook her hand as she thought of Harry's current occupation in the cattle shed; what a waste of intelligence. She could support her Ladyship in many matters but not this one.

She quickly settled herself at Edward's desk and began the business of opening the post and dealing with the must urgent of enquiries, sorting those that she could deal with alone and then making a separate pile of those she would bring to Edward's attention. She was soon thoroughly engrossed in work and so did not hear when Lady Ludlow entered the room.

"Laurentia my dear, I thought I might find you here."

She rose and bobbed a curtsy which Lady Ludlow acknowledged and then gestured for her that she should continue her work.

"And how does Mr Carter today?"

"Much improved I think," Lauren said," although I still believe that he chafes at the enforced restrictions imposed upon him."

"As any active man would," her Ladyship agreed, "however he must see that it will be to his eventual benefit," she paused and wondered how to broach the delicate subject she had come to discuss with her old friend.

"Laurentia, I have been meaning to speak to you about a rather sensitive matter."

"Oh?" She tried not to blush – surely she was not going to speak of her relationship with Mr Carter?

"Yes indeed my dear. I realise I have been remiss in my duties, both as your benefactress and as your friend."

"I don't understand."

"Of course, you are a gentlewoman and as such I have no doubt that the thought of remuneration for your service has even crossed your mind."

"But my lady..."

Lady Ludlow held up her hand to preempt any further denials, "I must insist Laurentia. It was always intended that you should be paid for your work in the estate office but now that you also act as nurse for Mr Carter..."

"Please my lady, I certainly do not require payment for nursing Mr Carter! I act as any Christian would and have given my time freely and will continue to do so."

Lady Ludlow smiled, "Of course my dear I understand. But you do consent to payment for your work here?" she said gesturing around her.

"That would be most kind, of course."

"It often amazes me," she said rising to leave, "that it takes men such a long time to settle disputes and arrangements when it appears that women can settle the matter in a few moments. Don't you agree?"

"Indeed your Ladyship…although there is one other matter I would speak to you about."

"Yes?"

"Harry Gregson."

"Laurentia please!"

"Madam I know how much this distresses you and of course I would not seek to deepen your distress. But the fact of the matter is that I cannot cope alone in the estate office. Even with Mr Carter's help it is becoming too much, and I already fear that I overburden him with work which will delay his recovery."

"I had hoped that you agreed with me on this matter."

"You did not ask my opinion my Lady. I originally agreed to work in the office as a favour to you and because you said that Mr Carter was overtaxed with work. I did not seek to deprive Harry of his education."

Lady Ludlow moved towards the door, "We will speak no more of this."

"My Lady?"

"When two persons have arrived at a certain point of expression on a subject, about which they differ greatly, the sensible course if they wish to remain friends is to drop the conversation entirely and suddenly. It is one of the few cases where abruptness is desirable."

Lauren felt the anger and frustration rise inside her, "I disagree Madam, and when I think of Mr Carter's generosity and goodness towards you and this estate….his intentions…"

"What do you mean?

"Nothing, I'm sorry I should not have said…"

"No, I demand to know – what is this generosity of which you speak? All I know is that Mr Carter disobeyed my orders, even knowing my feelings about education of the lower orders."

She shook her head, "Mr Carter is the best of men, generous and honourable. He would have…" she hesitated but then plunged on, "According his will he intended to leave his considerable estate to Harry Gregson, but on the proviso that he lend you the bulk of the money to pay the mortgage. On your death the money would then be repaid with interest to Harry."

"But how…Mr Carter is not a rich man! He earns a comfortable living to be sure and I know that his late wife left a reasonable sum but…"

"It would have been enough to almost pay off the mortgage you have taken out on Hanbury."

Lady Ludlow looked faint and Lauren rushed over and escorted her to a chair.

"I never realised," Lady Ludlow muttered.

"Please your Ladyship, Mr Carter would be mortified if you knew of his intentions."

"Do not concern yourself my dear," she patted Lauren's hand absent-mindedly, "although I now understand his distress with regard to the mortgage."

"He loves Hanbury deeply my lady."

"Yes, although I had not realised until now exactly how deeply he felt." She rose wearily from the chair, "Very well Laurentia, you may have Harry but he will only work half the day in the office; he will still be expected to fulfil his duties with the livestock."

"Thank you my Lady," she curtseyed, "I promise you will not regret this."

"I will hold you to that Laurentia, now" she smiled, "you must have dinner with me tonight. I fear that Mr Carter has been monopolising your time of late.

She nodded her assent although she slightly resented the time spent away from Edward. Still, she knew this was the price she would have to pay to have Harry working in the office again, and for that reason she accepted the invitation gladly. She also realised that she would have to confess her indiscretion regarding the will to Edward – and that conversation she was not looking forward to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren yawned as she left the dining room and began to make her way back to her own room. It was not particularly late as Lady Ludlow kept country hours at Hanbury for which she was grateful. She had actually enjoyed the evening even though her mind had occasionally wandered back to Edward, hoping that he wasn't too bored by himself. She still remembered his excitement earlier in the evening when she had stopped by to see him. Jem Hearne had delivered a chair with wheels and he could not wait to try it out. Only the insistence of both herself and Jem had persuaded him to delay trying the chair until Dr Harrison had approved. In fact, he had been so happy and excited that she did not have the heart to tell him of her conversation with Lady Ludlow. Oh, she told him that Harry would be allowed to work in the office, but she could not bear to see disappointment in his face when she revealed her imprudence in revealing the terms of his will.

She would tell him now, she decided. She had no doubt that Lady Ludlow would keep her word and would not comment on this matter directly to Edward but still...she would not rest until she admitted her guilt. She approached his room with some trepidation, but took a deep breath and gently tapped on the door. There was no answer to her knock but she entered the room quietly to check on her patient.

The room was almost in darkness as a single candle burned on the table beside the huge bed. She moved swiftly to his side to assure herself that he was simply sleeping and was relieved to see the gentle rise and fall of his chest, a book open but abandoned as sleep had claimed him. She quietly retrieved the book, carefully marking his place before smiling at his choice of reading material.

"_Sense and Sensibility,_ Edward? You old romantic" she muttered to herself.

She closed the heavy drapes against the night air and was just about to blow out the candle when she stole a last glance at him. He looked so innocent, so sleepy and rumpled that it quite took her breath away. A disturbing thought occurred to her; she would like to see how he looked when he awoke first thing in the morning – would he still look so handsome and dishevelled? She quickly leaned over and kissed his forehead before blowing out the candle.

"Goodnight my sleepy one."

A pair of blue eyes watched her in the darkness as she deftly moved across the room and found the door.

He smiled happily, "Goodnight my angel," he whispered as the door closed and he gave himself up to sleep and pleasant dreams.

**...to be continued**


	6. Tears and Laughter

**Thanks to everyone who reads or reivews or both! Your thoughts and encouragement always appreciated.**

**On with the story. . . . . . .**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Tears and Laughter**

It was a beautiful June day and Edward had awoken in high spirits and keen to try out the wheelchair as provided by Jem Hearne. He had seen such contraptions before of course but this was a magnificent example and probably the most comfortable he had seen. Essentially it was a small easy chair to which large wheels had been attached, but most ingeniously a jointed leg rest had been fashioned so that his leg could either be supported horizontally or with the pull of a small lever, the leg rest lowered until the leg was in its normal position.

Dr Harrison had already made his regular visit and declared the chair 'a capital idea'. For the moment he recommended its use only two or three hours every day and then it must be with the broken leg supported in the horizontal position. But as the leg gradually healed he could see no reason why he could not increase the use of the chair until the leg was able to bear weight once more.

So now, here he sat on the south colonnade of Hanbury, where he had been carefully wheeled and placed in position by Wallace, the footman now assigned to transport Edward whenever he should desire it.

"Thank you Wallace," he said.

The footman smiled, "No problem at all Mr Carter. You just ring the bell when you want to move and I'll be right back."

Edward closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of the sun on his face for the first time in almost two weeks. He had begun to think that there was no other life outside the four walls of his bedroom but now...now he was reminded that there was indeed life still going on – and how he longed to be a part of it. He had still not been allowed to struggle into his normal clothing for fear of disturbing the splint on his leg, so for the moment he sat there bundled in his dressing gown and slippers, a blanket placed over the lower half of his body. The south colonnade was always a beautiful place to sit and admire the view but he had never really found the time to do so before. With its beautiful portico ceilings and their magnificent paintings and yet still facing directly onto the great manicured lawns, it truly felt as though he were sitting outside and yet inside at the same time.

"Edward?" A gentle voice interrupted his reverie.

He opened his eyes and there she stood before him. He had not seen her all morning and presumed that she had been working in the estate office. On second glance he thought she looked a little distracted and serious. He was beginning to know her moods now but surmised it likely something to do with the estate or Lady Ludlow.

"Come and sit down Lauren please." he smiled, "have some tea – you look like you could do with a cup."

"Thank you I will," she said, sitting down opposite him.

She busied herself pouring two cups of tea while surreptitiously glancing at him. How she hated to spoil his good humour, but she really could put off telling him no longer. It was eating away at her conscience and the very fact that she had been keeping this from him would only make it worse.

"So, what do you think of my new surroundings?" he said, gesturing at the magnificent vista that lay before them.

"I've always thought this was a particularly beautiful spot and I am glad that you able to enjoy it. It must make such a difference to be finally out of doors – if only partially."

"If only you knew how restricting the past couple of weeks have been!" he said. "I've always worked out of doors, even as a boy on my father's farm. Yes, I do work in the estate office regularly but most of the time I like to be in the open air, on foot or horseback."

She nodded, "Edward there's..."

"Are those papers for me?" he said gesturing at the portfolio she was carrying.

"Actually, there is one particular matter I would like to talk about," she said handing him a sheet of paper.

He unfolded the paper and immediately recognised its contents, "My will?"

"Yes, I kept it safe...after the accident. I knew it wouldn't be required of course, "she teased, "but I thought you might like it back."

"Yes...yes thank you. I suppose I should place it with a notary or have it re-drawn."

He stared at the writing on the page, his own signature which had been unsteadily appended with the help of the woman before him. It was a shock to be again confronted with the evidence of his mortality; that he had believed himself to be in true danger when this had been dictated. And yet here he was now – still breathing, still alive and more than ever drawn to the woman beside him.

"I am so sorry," she said.

He looked up from the document to see Lauren twisting her hands in agitation and a hint of a tear in her eye.

"Lauren, what's wrong?"

"The will, that is...I couldn't help it...I don't know where to start," she said finally.

"I usually find the beginning as good a place as any," he said trying to lighten her mood.

Taking a deep breath she continued, "I told Lady Ludlow...unintentionally...but I told her Ladyship about your bequest." She closed her eyes and waited the inevitable anger to fall upon her head – and she would not blame him in the slightest.

"How?" he said quietly.

"Edward, I didn't mean to I swear it..."

"Please Lauren, how? How did this come about?"

"We were arguing, about Harry, about education...and about you. I was so tired and angry and she seemed so ungrateful, and it just...came out."

"It just came out! Don't you see what you've done? Are you happy now?"

She stood up abruptly – this was a thousand times worse than she expected but she deserved every condemnation he cared to throw at her.

"Of course I'm not happy! I betrayed your trust and that is the dearest thing to me Edward. I know it is of no consolation to you, but I meant no harm truly."

He rubbed his forehead with frustration, "I know but..." he paused to gather his thoughts. "But this changes everything, don't you see that? Her Ladyship will treat me differently now and if she does that how can I carry on here at Hanbury?"

"I am sure she will not say anything Edward. She has given her word that she will not mention this and you know how much her honour means to her."

"She may not mention it, but the knowledge remains all the same."

"Perhaps you could..."

Edward shifted uneasily in his seat and tried to turn the wheels of the chair himself but banged them in frustration."

"Edward?"

"I need to think...alone, and I cannot move this damned chair!" he exploded.

As much as she hated to walk out on an argument without resolving it, she recognised that she must be the one to leave, and that way she could at least let him retain some pride.

"I will leave you to your thoughts," she said and without a backward glance made her way along the colonnade and into the main house where she promptly burst into tears of frustration.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Miss Galindo has always had a reputation for being somewhat flighty," Miss Pole said as she peered into the milliner's window.

"Flighty? Are you quite sure?" Miss Matty said quietly.

A small gaggle of Cranford ladies had informally gathered outside Miss Galindo's home which also doubled as her millinery establishment. Apart from Miss Pole and Miss Matty, also assembled were Miss Mary Smith and Mrs Jamieson, who had deigned to alight from her sedan and partake of what she hoped would be the latest information regarding Miss Galindo.

"Well, what else would you call it?" Miss Pole continued, "she's hardly been seen in Cranford this fortnight and her poor maid Sally left all alone."

"I dare say that 'poor Sally' is enjoying the respite," ventured Mary.

"I think we can conjecture the cause of her absence, can we not?" Mrs Jamieson said with a sly smile. "After all, she was seen actually _running_ on the day of the accident."

"Indeed," concurred Miss Pole.

"I am sure it must have been for a very good reason," said Miss Matty, always anxious to see the good in all. "And poor Mr Carter…he was rather badly injured wasn't he Mary dear?" she said as she looked to Mary for reassurance.

"Indeed he was; he was very lucky indeed to have survived the accident at all. I for one am glad that he has someone to nurse him back to health."

The ladies all nodded and sighed together, each lost in their own thoughts until a familiar voice interrupted their reverie.

"Ladies?"

Miss Pole was the first to recover, "Ah, the wanderer returns!" she said.

"We had quite given you up," Mrs Jamieson said.

Lauren knew that she had been the topic of their conversation, although in truth she could hardly blame them. She had only returned to the village as a means of clearing her head since the argument with Edward this morning, but while she was here she had also resolved to attend to some pressing matters.

"Alas, only a brief visit I'm afraid," she said.

"And how does Mr Carter? Much improved I hope?" said Miss Pole.

Lauren nodded, "He is better than before certainly, although there is still a long way to go before he will be walking again."

"Yes, we do miss him about the village you know, "sighed Miss Matty, "I always found him a very reassuring sight."

"I will be sure to pass on your kind enquiries to Mr Carter."

"Yes, "said Mrs Jamieson, "please do let him know that we _all_ wish him the speediest of recoveries."

"Of course. Now you must excuse me ladies but I have so much to do before my return to Hanbury." And with that she entered the quiet sanctuary of her home.

"Very flighty," said Miss Pole said, as the little group dispersed about their business.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward was still sitting in the south colonnade deep in thought. The will was lying abandoned on his lap, the contents of which were still uppermost in his mind. How he wished now that he had never thought to commit his wishes to paper. He sighed as he once more struggled with his thoughts. He would have to apologise to Lauren…again. He seemed to have got into the habit of apologising to her it seemed. But he had come to the correct conclusion that it was hardly her fault and the misdeed had not been deliberate. Still, he would have to find a way to deal with the consequences; should he say nothing at all to Lady Ludlow and try to continue as though the words had never been spoken? Or should he say something directly? And if so, what exactly should he say – what precisely did he want to say?

He was feeling slightly restored by a light lunch of bread and a selection of cheeses and fortified by some red wine, which had the added benefit of dulling the ache in his leg. He had just begun to think about calling for Wallace and return to his room when he heard footsteps and a voice.

"Mr Carter! How the devil are you?"

As Sir Charles Maulver arrived at his chair, Edward had the instinctive reaction to stand but of course this was impossible in the current circumstances.

"Sir Charles, you'll forgive me if I don't…" he gestured to the wheelchair.

"Oh of course man, don't even think about it. It's good to see you up and about at least."

"Your timing is indeed fortuitous Sir Charles, as this is my first excursion since the accident."

"Splendid, splendid. I intended to call earlier of course, but I was advised to wait," he paused and cleared his throat nervously.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Edward said. He couldn't think why Sir Charles had decided to pay a call. They had had very limited dealings previously although their relationship was cordial enough in the circumstances.

"Listen here Carter, I'll come straight to the point. I'm here on behalf of the railway company."

"Oh?"

"Yes, and the fact of the matter is that I'm here to offer…well, compensation I suppose you'd call it."

"Compensation?" said Edward still not quite understanding.

"The accident my good fellow. Now while of course the company cannot admit liability in this, we do recognise that there was some negligence and so the directors have decided to offer recompense for pain and injury if you will."

"I doubt very much if Miss Jessie Brown can be _recompensed_ for the loss of her father!"

Sir Charles nodded, "Of course not. Captain Brown was a fine fellow and I'm having a devil of a time trying to find someone to replace him. But at least Miss Jessie will have not have the worry of losing her home now. Her rent will be paid until she decides what to do and a small reparation made which she has accepted."

"I see."

"So there it is. You'll accept the five hundred pounds on offer?"

Edward blanched, "Five hundred pounds?"

"It's a good offer I think you'll find," Charles bristled.

It was indeed Edward thought; the railway company must be very eager to see the whole matter settled.

"It is a most generous offer Sir Charles but I fear I must decline."

"Decline? Have you gone mad?"

Edward laughed dryly, "No not mad. I do not want money given to me that I have not honestly earned."

"But you could have been killed!"

"And then I would not have needed your money at all."

"How can you refuse such a sum? I suppose Lady Ludlow must pay adequate wages but with five hundred pounds you could…"

"Retire and never work again? Quite possibly Sir Charles but _that_ would be the death of me. If you wish to offer recompense I would rather it benefited the estate in some way."

"Hanbury?"

"Yes, now if the railway company could contract with the estate to supply goods and services of some kind?"

Sir Charles nodded thoughtfully. It wasn't out of the question certainly and in fact it could work out cheaper than paying Carter his compensation. Yes, he was almost sure he could get the board of directors to agree.

"Very well, if that is what you want. You sure you won't change your mind?"

Edward shook his head, "No chance at all. You'll prepare the necessary contracts?"

"I'll take this to the Board with my positive recommendation and have the paperwork prepared and sent to you." He rose and offered his hand, "A pleasure doing business with you Mr Carter, as always, and I wish you a speedy recovery."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren sat up bed and sighed noisily as she punched the pillow into shape and once more laid her head upon it and tried to sleep. Still the events of this morning were running around her head and stirring her emotions making it almost impossible to get any rest. She had not seen Edward since this morning, thinking it best if she left him to himself for a while. She had hoped that perhaps he would send for her but no call came and so she kept to her room, not even checking on him before she retired for the evening, which had been her usual habit.

Still, if he had need of her he could shout – she was only in the room next door after all. Perhaps she should get up and just peer into his room to ensure that he was sleeping soundly? Maybe if she did that, then her mind would finally let her go to sleep. She was just of the verge of rising from the bed when she heard a sound from next door. What was that? A moan and then a soft thud and then a curse? Quickly she jumped out of bed and hurriedly lit the candle on the bedside table. Easing her feet into her slippers and grabbing her shawl she peered out into the deserted corridor before then leaving her room and softly tapping on Edwards door.

She could see him by the light of the candle, sitting on the edge of the bed breathing heavily.

"Edward? Are you ill?"

"I'm fine…I just tried to get some water…it was too far away."

She made her way around to where he was sitting and put the candle next to the bed. True enough, there was water and broken glass on the floor next to the bed.

"Be careful where you stand," he whispered.

"I see them; they're quite big pieces…easy to spot." She quickly gathered up the glass before turning to look at his face which seemed tired and haggard in the shadows cast by the candlelight, "Did you hurt yourself?"

He nodded, "A little perhaps…I must have knocked my leg on something."

"Come then...lets get you back to bed and I can get you something for the pain…laudanum?"

"No," he muttered, "a little brandy perhaps?"

She moved next to him, "Now, you must put your arms around my shoulders and then I can help move you back to bed."

"You should…send for a footman," he stammered, but still put his arm around her shoulders wincing with pain as she struggled to move him back until he was leaning against the pillows.

"Do you really want a footman?" she said as she reached down and carefully moved his legs back into the bed.

"I suppose not," he said with a slight smile.

He lay with his eyes closed, breathing deeply as the the pain continued to wash over him. Lauren adjusted the pillows and quilts around him until he was quite comfortable and then placed her hand on his forehead.

"Are you sure you don't want laudanum?"

He shook his head, "No, hate the damn stuff and I don't want to become addicted to it. Just brandy will suffice."

"Very well, but a large measure I think."

She rapidly filled a glass and returned to his side, placing it carefully in his hands and watching him drink, ready to assist should his hands become unsteady.

He took two large mouthfuls of the fiery liquid which burned its way down his throat and then emanated out into the rest of his body. Gradually his breathing returned to normal and he opened his eyes. His heart leaped into his throat as he beheld the vision before him. She looked so beautiful, her long hair plaited into a girlish braid which lay across her shoulder, her dark eyes gleaming in the candlelight, the glowing, creamy skin of her arms and neck revealed by her nightgown.

She caught the look in his eyes and knew she should go.

"I should leave."

"Please…stay a little longer, just until the pain goes."

"I don't think…"

"He smiled wryly, "Lauren I promise – your virtue is safe with me…for the moment."

She blushed prettily but then chided him, "Indeed Edward, for I could probably outpace you by a mile…if I wanted to."

She sat down on the bed next to him and wrapped her shawl a little tighter around her shoulders as he took another sip of brandy.

"I apologise for my outburst earlier today," he said finally, "you did not deserve that."

"I understand entirely but I must be allowed to take some responsibility."

"Well, what's done is done and cannot be undone by wishing it were so."

"Will you say anything…to her Ladyship?" she said quietly.

He took a deep breath, "Yes, I think I probably will – although exactly what I will say…well, I have not yet decided."

"We will think of something I'm sure of it."

"We?" he smiled.

"Of course, that is…if you would like me to help?"

"I could think of nothing better," he said, gently taking her hand, his thumb caressing the delicate skin of her palm. A shiver ran up her spine.

"Are you cold," he said.

"No, not really," she said, before finally dragging her eyes away from his, "How is the pain now?"

"Better," he said before swallowing the last of the brandy.

"Still, I think perhaps you should rest tomorrow…in bed. No wheelchair excursions for you Mr Carter." she laughed quietly.

"Very well, but you must promise to sit with me for some of the time or I will send for Wallace and we will race along the corridors in that damn chair."

She squeezed his hand as she laughed out loud.

He returned the squeeze, "I like making you laugh…you don't do it very often do you?"

"Not recently," she admitted.

His face became serious, "Lauren, when I am quite well and able to stand on my own two feet again, I should very much like…that is, I think we should…damn!" He knew what he wanted to say, but he just couldn't find the right words!

Lauren took pity on him, "I think what you are trying to say is that you would like to 'walk out' with me."

"Walk out? Well, in that case I will almost certainly require two functioning legs. We couldn't just sit?"

"I believe you are teasing," she laughed.

"Yes, although I have to admit 'walking out' doesn't sound very exciting does it? No offence of course, as I am sure a walk with you would be delightful but…"

"Is this your way of saying that we are both too old to walk out?" she teased.

"Possibly," he mused, "perhaps we will have to invent our own rules of etiquette for courtship when one has reached a…certain age?"

"I think that would very sensible," she smiled her heart bursting with happiness. "Now, you really should get some rest."

She took the empty glass from him and then proceeded to adjust the pillows until he was comfortable once more.

He watched as she picked up the candle holder and he caught her hand as she passed by the bed and kissed it lightly before setting her free.

"I believe that I shall endeavour to get well quickly," he said softly.

"I shall look forward to it."

**. . . . . . . . . . . to be continued**


	7. Horses for Courses

**Usual disclaimers apply – all mistakes are mine and mine alone. Thanks for you kind reviews and encouragement as always.**

**Chapter 7 – Horses for Courses**

Lauren sat in front of the mirror brushing her hair the required one hundred strokes before bedtime. It had been drilled into her as a girl and she had always resented it when younger, but now she found it quite a comforting ritual as it allowed her mind to drift freely and appraise the days events. Of course oftentimes her thoughts turned towards Edward, especially now that she had removed back to her own house in Cranford, while he remained in Hanbury Court. It would not have been appropriate for her to remain much longer, now that he had recovered much of his strength and did not require the constant nursing that had marked the early days of his injury.

Almost six weeks had passed since the day of the accident but in many ways time seemed to have stood still. Although they had agreed that there would be no further advance to their budding relationship until Edward was quite well, they had developed a deep and meaningful friendship which was characterised by laughter and teasing as well as looks of such intensity that she thought she would burst into flames. The only physical contact they had allowed themselves was the occasional meeting of hands and that only when they were quite alone.

Edward was ever impatient to be on his feet again but truly she did not know if his motivation were just the efficient running of the estate or the desire to commence his courtship – she hoped that it was the latter. Courtship! She laughed softly as she continued to brush her hair from scalp to tip. Who could have imagined such a thing would happen and at her age too. Of course she had been courted before, but that was a very long time ago and in very different circumstances. She did admit to herself that she was a little apprehensive about what was about to happen. Courtship surely was a very different matter when one was of 'mature' sensibilities. The normal etiquette such as asking a male relatives permission, the necessity of having a chaperone at all times and the other unending rules which quite rightly applied to _young_ women – surely they did not apply to her? No, they would have to make their own rules but she feared the only problem would be adhering to them!

She had only occasionally wondered what it would be like to be married, but more often she had reflected on how it would feel like if a man truly desired her. She stopped brushing as she contemplated her image in the mirror. She knew that he desired her. Oh, nothing improper had been either said or suggested, but she would occasionally notice a look in his eyes; a look of appreciation but more than that; a fleeting glance that suggested desire…no, it was more like need, which he then quickly tried to hide. As she finished plaiting her hair for bed she tried to imagine what would happen if he were here now, standing right behind her. She closed her eyes and easily summoned his image in her mind. He would stand there, his eyes burning into hers; perhaps one hand would brush away the hair from her neck and he would kiss the delicate skin revealed. Her fingers lightly touched the spot she had imagined him kissing and when she finally opened her eyes they were languid with desire. She shook herself and laughed before blowing out the candle and hopping quickly into bed. If she did not take care, then she feared she would be the one breaking the rules!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward sat in the Blue Drawing Room tapping his good foot impatiently has he awaited the arrival of Dr Harrison and Dr Morgan. In the normal way of things, he considered himself a patient man; to work for Lady Ludlow one had to practice patience to an extraordinary degree! However, the past six weeks had been trying in the extreme for a man who was used to being active and his only consolation was Lauren's presence. The thought of her immediately brought a smile to his face; she was the reason for his impatience and yet without her he was sure he could not have tolerated the enforced period of inactivity quite so well.

The door opened and Wallace entered.

"Dr Morgan and Dr Harrison for you sir?"

"Yes, yes, show them in," he said, as he levered himself upright, careful not to place too much weight on his right foot as he had been previously instructed.

"Ah Mr. Carter, "said the older doctor, "still obeying orders I see."

"Of course Dr Morgan," he said as they shook hands and he quickly sat down.

"Mr. Carter has been quite the model patient," said Dr Harrison.

"Thank you doctor, I can only hope that my patience will be rewarded."

"Of course," Dr Harrison smiled. He could only imagine how incommodious the whole incident had been; he doubted whether he would have had the fortitude that Mr. Carter had displayed in the last few weeks. "Well, shall we proceed?"

Dr Harrison cut through the stiffened bandages and carefully removed them from Edward's leg and then made a thorough examination, methodically probing and testing the bone from ankle to knee, Dr Morgan peering over his shoulder.

"Well?" Edward finally said.

Dr Harrison smiled in triumph, "It has healed very well indeed. The bones have knitted together without any noticeable disfigurement or foreshortening thus far."

"Thus far?"

"You must understand Mr. Carter, that this is not the end of the healing process. The bones will continue knitting together and the process is a slow one - care must still be taken."

"But I will be able to walk now?"

"Yes, that is the next stage in the process of recovery but as always you must be patient. I will rebind the leg as it still requires extra support. The good news is that you now have permission to walk - but with crutches or a cane to support you. A little pain is normal to begin with but you must know your limitations and know when to rest."

"And how long before I can walk without aid?

"Each case is individual Mr. Carter but I would expect you to be walking without any aid in another three or perhaps four weeks; you will know when the time is right."

Edward leaned back in the chair and smiled as Dr Harrison prepared to rebind his leg, "Thank you Dr Harrison; you cannot know how much this means."

No-one could know how much it would mean to walk again, no matter how slowly at first, and with a cane if necessary. This would be a new beginning for him and with luck he would have Lauren at his side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren sighed as she read the same sentence for the tenth time; she really must try and concentrate or she would never get this document copied to her satisfaction. As she sat at her desk in the estate office with only Harry for company, she reflected on the events of the last few days. In essence, she supposed, nothing had really changed...and yet everything. For one, Edward was now making the most of his ability to walk, although in the beginning she could see how much the effort it cost him by the occasional grimace, as he made his way around the estate. He now began to pick up the reins of the estate once more, attending to business in the estate office and waiting on Lady Ludlow as required. He had not yet broached the topic of the will with her Ladyship but Lauren knew that he intended to do so at the earliest opportunity.

On a more personal note, Edward had now returned to live in his own cottage in the grounds. And while Lauren was pleased that he had quickly re-established his previous way of living, it also meant that they had less opportunity to be together and for that reason alone she was sorry. Of course, they worked together quite companionably in the office, stealing the occasional glance at each other, but more often than not they were very well chaperoned by Harry. She sighed again. She shouldn't be so impatient. After all, Edward had so much to deal with, what with the move back into his cottage and dealing with the day to day business of the estate. She was sure that he would start the business of courtship soon.

"Finished Miss," Harry piped up, interrupting her reverie.

"Can I see?"

She perused the document he presented and nodded thoughtfully. His penmanship was becoming better each day; this was an excellent piece of work.

"Well done Harry, this is very good indeed. I think we will show this to Mr. Carter on his return. He will be quite pleased at your progress I am sure. Harry I…." she was interrupted by a knock on the door and a footman entering.

"Miss Galdindo…Lady Ludlow requests your presence on the East Terrace."

She nodded, "Thank you. Please inform her Ladyship that I will be there presently."

Of course her Ladyship's 'requests' were not to be refused and so, a little reluctantly, Lauren removed her clerk's cuffs and adjusted her hair and generally made herself presentable.

"You may as well finish work for the day Harry and make the most of the good weather. Why don't you take that book Mr. Carter gave you and find a spot to read in peace? What was it called again?"

"_The Short History of Insects,_" Harry said with a smile, "it's very interesting."

"I'm sure that it is. Now off with you and don't be late tomorrow."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren was quite out of breath as she arrived at the East Terrace, only to be surprised by the presence of Edward who seemed to be making an inspection of two horses on the grass before them.

"Ah, there you are my dear," Lady Ludlow said, as Lauren bobbed her curtsey, "I know how much you love horses and thought you might be interested in the fine specimens before us."

Edward caught her eye but simply bowed his head slightly in acknowledgment as he continued to inspect the horses.

"Mr. Carter's poor animal was killed in that terrible incident," continued Lady Ludlow in a low voice, "and now that he is ever more reliant on horse power because of his injury, I thought it only proper that he should have the choosing of a replacement."

"Of course, my lady," Lauren said as she watched Edward inspecting the two animals.

While the horses were indeed magnificent she however, could hardly take her eyes from Edward, as he paced slowly around examining each animal closely. Bare-headed in the sun and using a walking stick to support his injured leg, he still looked the very epitome of masculinity; tall, broad-shouldered and long-legged and with a commanding presence; she had been so used to seeing him as an invalid, it was somewhat of a surprise to be confronted by a somewhat different…and very pleasing image.

"Mr. Carter is a skilled judge of horseflesh my dear. He has quite transformed the stables you know," Lady Ludlow smiled.

"Indeed," she managed to mumble as she continued to watch him.

She gazed entranced as he examined each horse in turn, mesmerised as his hands ran firmly and expertly over the silky coat, smoothing along the back and down to the flank and giving the rump a firm slap, finally down the hindquarters until he raised the animal's leg and inspected the hooves. Lauren began to feel a little warm as she watched; lips slightly parted and wondered...just wondered what it would be like to feel...

"Are you quite well Laurentia? You do look a little flushed," Lady Ludlow said with a smile. "Come and sit in the shade my dear and have some fresh lemonade. I shall have to reprimand Mr. Carter if he has been working you too hard."

They sat down in the shady spot on the verandah as a maid poured glasses of cool lemonade for them both. She really didn't know what had come over her. It must have just been the unexpected heat of the afternoon surely which had caused her heart to race. Revived by the thirst quenching liquid Lauren composed herself and brought her emotions under control. Yes, she was perfectly self-possessed now...nothing at all here could disconcert her. They _were_ beautiful animals she had to admit; one a fine looking bay stallion and the other a sorrel coloured gelding; it would be hard to choose between them.

She noticed Edward talking to one of the grooms as he continued to stroke the stallion. The horse pawed the ground impatiently but Edward merely stroked the animal's nose and then began to talk softly to the horse who immediately calmed. He moved around to the side and prepared to mount. Lauren looked on, enthralled if a little nervous as he placed his left foot firmly in the stirrup and carefully swung his right leg over the horse until he was seated comfortably in the saddle. The horse skittered a little but he soon brought it under control and took the beast through its paces.

"He has a remarkably fine seat does he not?" Lady Ludlow remarked.

"My lady?" she spluttered.

Lady Ludlow glanced at Laurentia and noted her flushed cheeks, darkened eyes and a certain nervous licking of the lips, but merely nodded as she remarked.

"Yes, he rides very well indeed," she smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some time later Edward received a summons from Lady Ludlow to attend her in the Blue Drawing Room, where he now waited somewhat anxiously. He had decided that he must now broach the subject of his will of which Lady Ludlow had been apprised. He wished that he could pace the room as he normally did whenever he was slightly nervous, but due to his injury he was somewhat limited in movement and so contented himself to a nervous tapping of his left foot.

"Ah, Mr. Carter, prompt as always," Lady Ludlow said as she swept into the room.

"My Lady," he bowed.

"Please sit down Mr. Carter. I know that it is not the usual form but I would not feel easy until you sit. You must rest your leg."

He took the seat gratefully, "Thank you," he said. "My Lady, I wish to broach a somewhat delicate subject which…"

She raised her hand, "I do not mean to be ungrateful Mr. Carter but I believe I know the matter to which you refer." She paused to gather her thoughts. "I would never of course have mentioned this matter to you either directly or indirectly. I have given my word. However, since you now have now raised the subject…"

"Your Ladyship, if I may?"

She nodded her assent.

"Regarding the matter of my bequests, I simply wish to state that my thoughts in this have not changed since my recovery. It is my fervent wish to be of some assistance and therefore if I can be of service to Hanbury…"

"Mr. Carter, "she said gently, "I cannot accept your most generous offer, so kindly and unselfishly made. I understand your motives of course. You have always served Hanbury to your utmost ability – I recognise that now."

"Then why refuse?"

"You are an employee of this estate Mr. Carter, and I simply cannot be in debt to one of my employees. You must see how difficult this would be for both of us? How the delicate balance that exists would be destroyed?"

He sighed but nodded in agreement. In truth he had not expected any other reaction but at least the offer had been made.

"If there were another way perhaps?" he said.

"You are welcome to explore the possibilities of course, and I note that you have already secured a new contract with the railway company to which I have agreed. But please, let us talk no more of bequests."

"Very well my lady."

"Now, I fear I must ask a great favour of you, especially as you are not yet returned to full health."

"How can I be of service?"

"I have a guest arriving for dinner tomorrow evening, and I would like you to attend. I find having a third at dinner enlivens the conversation somewhat and you would be doing me a great service."

"Of course my Lady, it would be an honor."

"Excellent," she said, "Oh, there is just one other thing. I am a little worried about Miss Galindo."

"Is there something wrong?" Edward said quickly, his voice full of concern.

She nodded thoughtfully, "I thought she looked a little fatigued today. What do you think?"

"I thought she looked…admirable."

"I see," she said, noting his slightly flushed face and nervous stance, "I see…perhaps you are right after all. Thank you Mr. Carter, that is all for now."

Edward rose from his chair and bowed before leaving the room.

Lady Ludlow smiled to herself and a few moments later made her way over to the large window overlooking the verandah. It was still a most pleasant afternoon and she was just in time to see Mr. Carter greet Miss Galindo with a wide smile.

"Ah, now I do see," she said quietly.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . to be continued.**


	8. The Dance

**Thank you all for reviewing, favouriting or just simply reading. Am encouraged by reviews as always so the more the merrier!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – The Dance**

Edward settled into the relevant comfort of an elegant armchair, as he awaited both Lady Ludlow and her guest for the evening. He stretched out his right leg in order to ease the ache that still troubled him intermittently. It was his own fault, he admitted as he grimaced slightly, trying to find a comfortable position. He would insist on pushing his troublesome leg to the limit of its current abilities with the result that he would have to endure a dull ache for most of the evening. Still, he was hopeful that he would be distracted by some intelligent conversation by her ladyship and whoever her guest might be. It never occurred to him to enquire as to the identity of the guest; it was not unusual for Edward to be invited to Lady Ludlow's table and it would have been impertinent and probably irrelevant to enquire who else might be attending.

As he sipped on his glass of Madeira he allowed his thoughts to stray almost inevitably to Lauren, as they so often did these days. A warm glow spread throughout his body, which he attributed to the wine but could equally be a reaction to the very thought of her. Images of the past weeks flashed through his mind; her hand on his as he signed the will; her concerned expression as he struggled through fever, her hands on his face as she carefully shaved him but most of all he remembered feeling the weight of her body next to his as he had emerged from his fever. That totally innocent action now had the power to send his mind and body reeling as he recalled her warmth, her hand innocently placed upon his chest.

He swallowed another mouthful of wine. Try as he might to resist it, it would seem that his body had begun the process of awakening from a long sleep. It had been five years since his wife had died and in that time he had never so much as looked at another woman, certainly not with romantic intentions. He had sworn he could never love again – physically or mentally, and so he had locked his heart and soul away; content to live alone with his grief and his memories. Ironic really he supposed, that he had chosen chastity for the latter part of his life, when his youth had been quite the opposite situation. He had been a typical farmer's son in many respects, and while he worked hard and long there were also many advantages. He remembered losing his virginity to one of the milkmaids on the farm; he also remembered the soft, willing bodies of the many maids that followed, attracted by young Eddie's sunny temperament and charming ways, not to mention his strong, long-limbed body and startlingly blue long-lashed eyes.

But he had never lost his heart until he had come to Hanbury and fallen in love with Miss Mary Bolton, the estate manager's daughter. Blonde and pert and pretty, he courted her assiduously until she finally gave in to his entreaties and they were married. He counted that day as the happiest of his life, much as he reckoned the day that he lost her to be the utter nadir. He could not think of it even now; his mind had simply blanked out the awful events and he had locked his heart away forever…until now.

Miss Laurentia Galindo…Lauren…his guardian angel it seemed. He was convinced that he would not be alive but for her and that somehow she had brought him back from the abyss, had nagged and cajoled him into life when he would have closed his eyes and accepted the beckoning darkness. He had admired her of course, prior to the accident, but the very fact that they had been thrown into such close proximity had served to redefine his feelings towards her. What had begun as admiration and friendship was transformed into longing and desire; that desire which he had thought so successfully suppressed for these many years was now begging to be unleashed.

He shifted uncomfortably in his chair; he must do something soon; He would speak to Lauren tomorrow, perhaps they could walk on the estate and talk, or if the day was fine he would invite her to a picnic lunch and he could finally tell her the extent of his feelings and perhaps gauge her reactions. Did she feel the same? It had been a long time since he had tried to determine a woman's opinions regarding emotional matters, but he believed that she did return his affection.

Satisfied that he now had a plan and anticipating the events of tomorrow, he did not hear the quiet opening and closing of the door.

"Edward?"

"Lauren!"

He stood up quickly to greet her but gasped as his leg gave way slightly beneath him. Immediately, she was at his side and caught hold of his arm as he regained his balance.

"You should sit," she scolded softly.

"I'm perfectly able to stand," he said testily, annoyed that his body had once more let him down and with such inappropriate timing. "I'm sorry, I find my temper a little short these days," he smiled wryly.

"You are forgiven, but only on condition you sit…and I will sit also," she said as she took her place in the chair opposite.

The sight of her sitting before him soon restored Edwards's mood. In fact, he found it difficult to tear his eyes away as he took in her appearance this evening. She was wearing a pale blue satin evening gown, its full skirt and fitted bodice accentuating her figure, while the scooped neckline exposed creamy skin at the neck and shoulders, and hinted at the womanly curves beneath.

"You look…beautiful, " he said finally, his eyes discreetly raking her from top to bottom.

"Thank you Edward, "and you look most…dashing," she decided. And he was, she thought. Clad in black tailcoat and trousers, snowy-white shirt and black silk cravat, he was possibly the most handsome man she had seen in some time.

He laughed, "Thank you," he said, "however I believe 'dashing' is beyond me at the moment…now perhaps ambling or even strolling I could manage."

"Well, 'dashing' or not I am pleased, if not a little taken aback to see you here."

"And I you," he said, "but the surprise is a pleasant one. Lady Ludlow did not inform me as to the identity of her other guest."

"I see," she nodded. She smiled to herself. She could be mistaken of course, but it would seem that her ladyship approved of their deepening friendship.

Any further speculation was interrupted as a footman entered the drawing room carrying a small tray and upon that tray rested a note, which was then presented with great dignity to Edward.

"Thank you," he said finally and the footman left them alone together once more.

"Is something wrong Edward?"

"It would seem that her ladyship is slightly indisposed. Nothing serious," he added seeing her concern, "but alas she regrets she cannot dine this evening."

"Oh." Lauren felt the disappointment keenly. As soon as she had realised that Edward would be the other guest at dinner, she had eagerly anticipated an evening spent in his company, but now that Lady Ludlow was indisposed… She looked up to find Edward standing next to her chair, his arm outstretched.

"Her Ladyship also insists that we dine without her. Shall we?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren thought…no, she positively knew that she had never experienced a more pleasant evening in her life, than the one spent in Edward's company tonight. She was sure the food had been delicious, although if asked she would be hard pressed to name a single morsel she had eaten. All that she did know was that the more time she spent in this man's company, the more she was beginning to realise that she was probably falling in love! What else could it be? She was distracted and restless whenever he was absent but when she was in his presence she felt strangely light-headed and feverish and given to talking nonsense – at least it felt like she was talking nonsense.

She looked at him now as they sat in the drawing room, where they had withdrawn after dinner. He was gazing into the fire as he sipped on a glass of brandy and it gave her the opportunity to study him in profile. He really was quite handsome, she decided. No probably not in the conventional way, but there was something intensely masculine about him, about his whole manner and bearing. But she also found him to be intelligent and charming company and unlike most other men of her acquaintance, happy to admit when he was wrong.

"Pleasant dreams?"

Lauren quickly looked away, "Dreams?"

He smiled gently, "You looked like you were having pleasant dreams."

"Yes, I suppose I was," she said, "but unforgivable of me when in company."

"Nonsense. In more polite company perhaps, but we are friends…well, more than mere friends I hope?" he said as he reached out and took her hand.

"Yes, I believe we are Edward."

There was a stillness in the room as his hand gently caressed hers, his thumb grazing over her fingers and gently stroking the soft palm of her hand. Strange but delightful sensations spread rapidly from her hand, darting along her arms and chest and culminating in a warmth that settled in the pit of her stomach. Gently he took her other hand and raised her until they were both standing facing each other, hand in hand.

"Lauren, I would like…"

They quickly sprang apart, as there was a sharp rap on the door and a footman entered.

"Will you be requiring anything further this evening, Mr Carter?"

"No, nothing thank you," he said quickly, eager to be rid of the man.

The footman continued, "Her Ladyship has ordered that the carriage for Miss Galindo be ready in thirty minutes."

Edward sighed, "Very well. I will escort Miss Galindo to the carriage personally – in thirty minutes."

"Well," Lauren said when they alone, "it would seem that her ladyship does have limits to her indulgence."

"Indulgence?"

She laughed, "Come Edward, you cannot deny that Lady Ludlow's 'indisposition' was very convenient?"

"You mean…"

"I mean that I doubt very much that she is indisposed at all!" she said taking his arm as she wandered towards the pianoforte.

"Oh," he said finally understanding, "I see."

"You're not upset?"

"Upset? No, indeed quite the opposite." Although he now realised that if her ladyship was aware of their relationship they would have to be discreet indeed.

Lauren sat down at the piano and began to leaf through the sheet music.

"Do you like music Edward?"

"I cannot claim to be much of an expert as I have had the chance to experience music but rarely. Still I do enjoy listening whenever the opportunity presents itself. You play of course?"

"Not as expertly as some, but passably enough I imagine."

She placed her fingers on the keyboard and began to play, hesitantly at first but then with more confidence as the music transported her. Mozart was one of her favourite composers and she rarely had the occasion to either listen or to play herself.

Edward watched enraptured as she first played and then with some caution, began to sing softly in accompaniment to the music. She is beautiful, he thought as the candlelight cast soft shadows on her skin. Not classically so, but there was a softness and elegance that made his heart race and her dark eyes bewitched him. She looked radiant and lovely, her shoulders bare and her hair falling in wispy tendrils about her face.

"Beautiful," he whispered.

She paused and raised an eyebrow, "Edward?"

"The music," he stammered, "so beautiful. What is it?"

"Mozart, it's called 'Quando Miro'" she said as she began to reprise some of the chords.

"Italian?" he guessed.

"Yes, shall I translate?"

He nodded.

"'Quando miro bel ciglio nero'" she said as she played softly, "When I behold those lovely dark eyes, full of sweet passion and I see an enchanting smile on those ruby lips; I feel a burning desire within my breast. You whom I worship, remedy my pain." She blushed as she finished, realising that perhaps the words were somewhat…passionate. "The words don't seem appropriate when coming from a woman," she muttered.

"No," he said softly, "but they would be more appropriate if it were I saying them."

"They would?" she said as she stood and emerged from behind the protective barrier of the piano.

"They would," he said, hardly daring to move…or breath, so keen was he not to disturb the atmosphere that had been created.

She glided toward him, "Do you ever dance Edward?"

He was a little disconcerted by the change of conversation but managed to form a reply, "Yes, especially when I was younger of course. County dancing and then lately quadrilles, cotillions and the like."

"Waltz?"

"No, I've never waltzed though I heard it is quite acceptable now."

"Perhaps I could show you the steps…when you fully recovered."

He put down his drink and moved a step closer to her, "We could make a start…you could show me the hold position."

Lauren knew she should probably resist the invitation…but she didn't want to.

"Well, let's see. You should take my hand," she said offering her own, "and your other hand should rest lightly on my waist."

She held her breath as he complied with her instructions, revelling in the warmth of his touch.

"And your other hand," he murmured.

"Oh yes, how silly of me." She moved her hand to his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "There, that's how it's done I believe."

"You've never actually waltzed yourself?"

"No," she said looking away, "I've seen it performed of course but..." she glanced up again, "I've never wanted to dance this way with anyone before."

His hand slipped from her waist until it rested in the small of her back, bringing her closer to him. "I promise you Lauren, that when I am finally able, I shall dance my first waltz with you."

There was no escape from the intensity of his gaze as she finally lost herself, captured by his hypnotic eyes as his lips gently touched her forehead. She sighed contentedly and closed her eyes as he gently and very slowly dotted kisses across her brow, her nose and her cheeks.

"Lauren," he whispered.

She opened her eyes and looked trustingly into his, lost in a world where only he existed. His hand softly caressed her cheek as his lips gently touched hers, as light as a butterfly and just as hesitant. Delicious tingling sensations immediately swept through her as she shyly returned the pressure, her hand slipping to his waist to steady herself.

Edward groaned softly as he broke the kiss reluctantly and stepped away from her. She looked at him in confusion but then she heard a shuffling noise from outside the door. By the time the door opened, Edward and Lauren were seated a respectable distance from each other before the fire.

"How prompt you are Mr Wallace!" Edward said pointedly.

Wallace flushed slightly, "Yes Sir."

"I will walk Miss Galindo to her coach. That will be all."

Lauren laughed, "You shouldn't be so hard on him Edward, he's only following orders after all."

"Hmmph," Edward muttered as he helped Lauren arrange her shawl around her shoulders and took her arm.

"I don't think he likes me," he grumbled, "I've known him since he was a young lad around the estate, forever getting into trouble and stealing apples from the orchard."

"I think he's probably slightly in awe of you," she chided.

They walked slowly towards the main entrance where one of Lady Ludlow's smaller carriages was waiting for Lauren.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" he asked quietly.

She smiled, "Not in the office I think as I have some bonnet trimming that is desperately overdue."

"Oh," he said glumly.

"However, if the weather is kind, I had planned to do some sketching in the afternoon…next to the river, by the cascade."

On reaching the main entrance, Edward helped her into the waiting carriage, ensuring she was comfortably settled for the short journey to the village.

"I had a lovely evening Edward."

He took her hand and discreetly placed a kiss upon it, "As did I. Until tomorrow," he said as he quickly kissed her hand once more and closed the carriage door.

She waved as the carriage pulled out of the immense driveway, "Until tomorrow."

**. . . . . . . .To be continued**


	9. Tales of the Riverbank

**Thanks again to all who read and review – they are greatly appreciated trust me.**

**Special dedication for this chapter must go to the Smutresses of TRA as they were the inspiration for this particular romantic encounter – you know who you are! Thanks one and all for the continued inspiration.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Tales of the Riverbank**

The next day dawned fine and warm and immediately Edward was cheered by the thought of an afternoon appointment with Lauren by the river – he only hoped the weather would hold. The last few days had proved warm and sultry but he well knew the vagaries of the English weather and he fully expected a storm to clear the air in the next few days.

And so while the good weather lasted, he made his first excursion into Cranford since the accident and he mentally girded his loins for the onslaught of enquiries regarding the state of his health from the ladies of Cranford. Normally he dealt with their enquiries and gossip with brusque politeness and wrapped himself in that cloak of reserve he used for keeping people at a suitable distance, or more truthfully, keeping the well-meaning ladies of Cranford at a distance. But not today. Today he rode into Cranford intending to make social calls on the ladies (and gentlemen) to whom he felt he owed a debt of gratitude.

In no particular order he had called on Miss Mary Brown and conveyed his heartfelt thanks for her assistance and his apologies for any distress that he may have caused during his operation at Dr Harrison's surgery. Thence to Dr Harrison himself to convey once more his thanks and gratitude and to offer hearty congratulations on the doctor's forthcoming nuptials. And finally and most importantly, he had visited the house of Miss Jessie Brown who was attended by Major Gordon. This was not a call he looked upon with anticipation but he felt he owed it to Miss Jessie. His fears were ungrounded as Miss Jessie welcomed him gracefully into her home and put him at his ease. Fate had decreed that her father should die while he should live; and while she still grieved for her father it was obvious that she had found contentment with Major Gordon. Once more he passed on his felicitations to the happy couple on receiving the news of their imminent nuptials.

As he strode purposefully, although with a marked limp, towards Johnson's to take receipt of an item he had purchased earlier, his thoughts were interrupted by the distinct tones of Miss Pole.

"Mr Carter...Mr Carter!" she said breathlessly as she finally caught up with him, "I do swear that even with a broken leg you still outpace me!"

He bowed but smiled indulgently at the small woman before him. He was in a good mood and could afford to be a little more amenable, "Miss Pole how very good to see you again. And as you see, the leg is no longer broken but..."

"Yes, yes that is all very well, " she interrupted, "but there is a matter of great import and we must have your opinion."

"Very well," Edward said and allowed himself to be escorted to Mr Johnson's establishment where Mrs Forrester was waiting outside in some state of agitation. "How may I be of assistance?"

"Is it not obvious?" Miss Pole said gesturing at a notice in the window.

"'_New Silks from Paris'" _he read with incomprehension.

"Mr Johnson was always of a somewhat revolutionary tendency," muttered Mrs Forrester.

"No, not that," Miss Pole exclaimed and then gestured to another notice in the window, "this!"

Edward read the notice with interest. It would seem that an entertainment was being held in the Assembly Rooms of the Royal George Inn on the 1st September 1843. There would be music, dancing and a light supper provided. While unexpected certainly, Edward could discern no immediate cause for alarm.

"A surprising turn of events ladies, but not unwelcome in the slightest."

"Surprising! Do you not comprehend who is the instigator of this..._revelry?"_ she said, investing the word with all of the disdain she could muster.

Edward peered closely. Ah, now it became apparent. The railway company was the sponsor of the dance.

"Well? What do you think of that Mr Carter? Surely you of all people can see what an imposition upon the genteel refinement of Cranford this would be?"

Quickly suppressing a smile he replied, "I think it an admirable enterprise Miss Pole and I judge it to be a gesture of conciliation by the railway company towards the people of Cranford."

"I see," said Miss Pole.

"You do not think," said Mrs Forrester nervously, "that an occasion such as this might promote...unsavoury behaviour?"

"Not in the slightest," he replied, "in fact it is my belief that such an event would only attract guests of the most polite social standing...such as your good selves. I am sure that Sir Charles Maulver, who is a director of the company after all, will grace the event with his presence."

"And you Mr Carter, will you attend?" said Miss Pole.

Edward smiled, "I do believe I will...and I hope to see you both there. Good day ladies."

And with that last thought Edward left the ladies still staring after him as he entered Johnson's to collect his purchase.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was mid-afternoon by the time Lauren reached the spot by the river where she intended to sketch. The bonnet trimming that she so resented had taken longer than she thought possible, but now it was done and she was free to indulge in one of her favourite pastimes. She was really much preferred basketry or even sewing but unfortunately it was her millinery skills that provided her income.

She had picked her spot carefully to ensure that she could encompass both the cascade and the nearby folly in her drawing. She had also brought a blanket which she had laid on the grassy bank fully intending to relish the privacy offered by this secluded spot. A lazy afternoon spent outdoors and in the sunshine was just the restorative she needed.

Of course, she also hoped that Edward would be able to join her at some point, especially as she had dressed so carefully in anticipation. She had rifled her meagre wardrobe in desperation for something...attractive and a little less buttoned up than her usual mode of dress. Besides, it was far too warm today and so she wore a day dress in a light cotton print and a crisp white cotton under-blouse, discreetly open at the neck. It was hopelessly out of fashion of course but then the ladies of Cranford considered themselves to be above fashion in many ways, each lady wearing the clothes that suited them best - whatever the style. She also removed her constricting bonnet and threw it beside the blanket, determined to enjoy the freedom that this secluded spot afforded.

And so she seated herself upon her small sketching stool and surveyed the scene before her. In no time at all she was engrossed in her work, pencils flying over the paper as she endeavoured to accurately capture the scene for posterity.

"Good afternoon."

She jumped in surprise but knew the voice instantly, "Edward, you startled me!"

"I'm sorry, but you were so engrossed in your work...it seemed a shame to intrude."

"You walked from your office?"

"No, Alexander is over there," he pointed to a nearby tree where a sorrel coloured horse was contentedly grazing in the shade.

"Alexander?" she queried.

He smiled wryly, "It seemed to fit his personality."

He moved closer to her and peered over her shoulder to inspect her work. As he did so, she could feel the warmth of his body and smell his clean, masculine scent which was mingled with a hint of sandalwood.

"I wasn't sure if you would come," she said.

"I wasn't sure if you would be here," he said, his eyes dancing with amusement, "but here we both are."

"Yes," she said suddenly lost for words.

"You look...very cool," he said, suddenly feeling a trifle warm himself.

"Thank you. You look...warm. You should take off your jacket – no-one will see you here."

He smiled gratefully and removed his hat and jacket, "May I?" he said gesturing at the blanket on the ground.

"Of course."

He threw his jacket and hat onto the ground along with a saddlebag which he had been carrying and then stretched out on the blanket, resting on one elbow and taking in the view...ignoring the scenery and concentrating instead on the lovely woman before him. Was it his imagination or did she grow more beautiful by the day? He had the perfect view as she concentrated on her sketch pad, presenting a lovely profile to his eyes. Her hair was loosely knotted at the nape of her neck and he noticed how the sun caught hints of gold in what he had previously thought was merely light brown hair. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and her lips pursed in concentration as she sketched, lips that just last evening he had tasted for the first time.

He inwardly groaned and tore his eyes away from her, lying flat on his back and closing his eyes against the sun. He really would have to try and moderate his feelings, at least whilst he was in her company, and not think of kissing or tasting or touching. She was not some housemaid to be tumbled in a meadow! She was a lady...a baronet's daughter – she deserved respect and admiration. And surely they were both of an age where love and true companionship were more important then mere physical passion...weren't they? He gave up the conundrum as he felt his eyelids grow heavier and soon he was lightly dozing in the warm sunshine.

Some moments had passed and Lauren discreetly wiped her brow. Even though she was wearing a light summer dress she still felt the affects of the sultry August sunshine. She thought that perhaps she really ought to replace her bonnet and turned around to retrieve it when she noticed Edward now asleep on the blanket. She smiled and then quickly found a fresh sheet of paper, moving her chair closer to his sleeping form, and hurriedly began to sketch his features. He looked completely relaxed and abandoned in his slumber, his mouth slightly agape and one arm flung above his head, the other resting on his chest. His position looked so comfortable that she was sorely tempted to join him on the blanket and sleep away the warm afternoon. She sighed at the impossibility of such an act and instead continued her sketch until she was satisfied that she had caught his likeness. She did not usually do portraits but this was too good an opportunity to resist.

Edward jumped and brushed his nose as a fly attempted to land on his face and then thought the better of it. Lauren laughed out loud as he looked around in some confusion.

"Did you enjoy your slumber?"

"I was merely resting my eyes," he said with a smile.

"Of course, and I have the evidence to prove it." She rose from her stool and handed him the sketch.

He examined the drawing with a slight frown, "Do I really look like that?"

"I think it's a good likeness."

"I will take your word for it my dear," he said as he looked up at her, "why don't you rest next to me? It is far too warm to be standing around in the sun."

He held his hand out to her and she took it without hesitation, immediately feeling the now familiar frisson that passed between them. She knelt beside him, still holding his hand as he turned onto his side to face her, his fingers tracing lazy patterns along her fingers and then drawing circles on her palm. Lauren could not remember a time when holding someone's hand had evoked the same sensations as those she felt now.

He squeezed her hand, "Is this against the rules do you think?"

"Undoubtedly, but we have our own rules – do we not?"

"Yes, but I must tell you, that is…you must know...how much I care for you?" he said stumbling over the words.

"And I you," she said, her eyes glistening.

Then, as if some unknown force had taken hold of her, she watched as her own hand reached towards him and gently caressed his cheek. His skin was warm and smooth to the touch and his hand covered hers before he turned his face and placed a soft kiss in the palm of her hand.

"Did I tell you how lovely you look today?"

"I don't believe you did," she teased.

"Well you do...that dress suits you very well. But that reminds me," he said sitting up and reaching for the saddlebag.

Lauren looked on with curiosity as he rummaged in the capacious bag.

"It's in here somewhere," he mumbled, "Ah, here it is," he said brandishing a small package. He also extracted a bottle and two glasses which had been carefully wrapped to guard against breakage. "I thought you might like a refreshing drink, so I brought some elder wine. I'll pour the wine and you can open this," he said.

She removed the tissue paper until she finally reached the square box it concealed. She looked up at him quizzically but he just smiled as he poured the wine. Carefully removing the lid she exclaimed in delight, "Oh, Edward!"

"Do you like it?"

"Of course...it's beautiful."

In her hand lay a beautiful tortoiseshell back comb, functional to be sure but also very decorative with delicate gold scroll work and clear rhinestones which were set off by the dark brown colouring of the tortoiseshell.

"Would you put it in for me?" she said.

He carefully placed the glasses on the ground as they knelt before each other. With infinite care he untied the ribbon of her bonnet and slowly removed it, his hand brushing the side of her cheek as he did so. Wordlessly turning around, she sat now with her back towards him as expertly placed the comb in the heavy coil of hair at her neck. She shivered slightly as his hands brushed the back of her neck but she did not pull away, merely closing her eyes as his fingers swept up stray tendrils of hair and secured them under the comb.

"There," he said finally satisfied, "all done."

She moved her head experimentally and touched the back of her hair to find the comb securely in place, "You have unexpected talents Edward."

He laughed as he handed her a glass of elder wine, "I _was_ married for several years. Some skills are never forgotten."

She sipped the wine and spluttered at the unexpected coolness, "Oh goodness."

"I forgot to tell you, I kept the wine in the ice-house before riding out here."

"It's very refreshing...you really do think of everything."

"Not everything but I do try."

Edward sipped his wine, not quite remembering the last time he had been so content – or so happy. He breathed in the air deeply as he contemplated his situation; he was surrounded by the most beautiful countryside, the sun was shining and beside him the woman he had come to feel a great deal of affection for. But it was more than that – he also felt as though a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He did not know why or as yet understand completely but he could trace this feeling back to the moment he had awoken from his fever to find Lauren next to him, taking care of him. They would marry of course; although no promises had been made, nothing said or indeed implied, their level of intimacy was such that it was only a matter of time.

"You're very quiet," she said.

He clasped her hand, "I was just thinking how lucky I was," he explained, "to live in such a place and just...to be alive."

Tears sprang unexpectedly to her eyes and she held his hand even more tightly, "If you had died...I do not know what I would have done..." She bit her lip as the words failed her.

"Hush now, it is thanks to you that I am here at all," he kissed her hand. "Now, I have seen the evidence of your portrait skills, how does the landscape progress?"

She laughed but was glad to have the mood lightened and she retrieved the abandoned drawing and presented to Edward for inspection. "Well? What do you think?"

He examined the sketch critically. She had caught the beauty of the area very well indeed. The cascade was detailed and lively and the surrounding woods and countryside beautifully drawn, even down to the folly in the background.

"Very good, but I think there is something missing."

"Missing?"

"Yes, for complete accuracy there really should be some trout in the river."

"Trout," she said with a somewhat bemused expression, "I saw no trout while I was drawing."

"No, they're very shy."

She snorted in a most unladylike fashion, "Edward, I do believe you are teasing me again."

"No truly, very shy creatures indeed...but they are most definitely there. Come, I'll show you...we shall tickle some trout," he said as he made to rise from the blanket.

"Tickle trout?"

"Yes indeed. Don't you remember Shakespeare? Twelfth Night? _"for here comes the trout that must be caught with tickling"_ . When I was a boy, Dickon and I used to go trout tickling quite regularly. Of course, my father always insisted we throw the fish back into the river as we didn't need the food – it was just for sport."

"And Dickon is?" she said as she rose and began to brush down her dress.

"My brother Richard, but we call him Dickon."

"And what do they call you...your family?"

"Eddie...that's how I think of myself really but 'Edward' is really much more suitable for an estate manager to her Ladyship."

"Eddie," she said testing the name.

He shook his head and laughed, "There is much you still do not know about me...and much I do not know about you, but that will all be remedied – in time." He held out his hand. "Come, I will show you the trout – further down stream."

Edward picked up the blanket and they walked hand in hand until they reached a spot near the riverbank, far enough away from the cascade and with a ledge where a fish could possibly hide. Laying the blanket on the ground once more Edward carefully positioned himself lying face down and began to scour the water looking for clues. Having rolled up his shirt sleeves he lowered his arms into the water while Lauren looked on in wonder and disbelief.

"Are you quite sure about this?"

"Of course, come lie beside me and I will teach you."

And so, following his lead and rolling up her sleeves, she lay beside him on the blanket and peered closely into the water, "Are there any trout?"

"We would be very lucky to catch a glimpse. The catching of them is all done by touch not by sight. Here, let me demonstrate...you are the trout and I will catch you. Place the palms of your hands together and then put them in the water."

At this moment Lauren had no idea of what to expect or what game Edward was playing, but as she was enjoying herself immensely she decided to humour him. The water was clear and cool as she lowered her hands beneath the surface and she immediately felt some relief from the heat of the afternoon.

"Like this?" she said.

"Perfect, " he said, "you see, the trout will come to rest in any shelter and lie quite still. The experienced poacher will know where to look and then very slowly and very carefully, he will lower his arms into the water beneath the fish, gradually bringing them up towards the surface until he makes contact." He lowered his arms into the water to demonstrate until his fingers came into contact with her hands.

"Does the fish not panic at the contact?"

"No, but you must be gentle...like this," and he slowly began to run his fingers along the back of her hands, "they call it 'tickling' but it's more like...a caress."

"Yes, it is," she agreed. Even with their hands under the water she could still feel his soft skin and the warmth from his fingers as he continued to stroke the back of her hand, his voice a gentle murmur in the breeze. She also became increasingly aware of the closeness of their bodies lying together on the riverbank. Suddenly she felt something else skim her hand. "Oh, did you feel that?"

Edward closed his eyes in concentration, moving his hand away from hers and finding something else entirely, "It's a trout," he whispered, "here, move your hands exactly how I showed you."

Lauren concentrated and moved her hands very slowly until she came into contact with the fish's belly and then began stroking as Edward had demonstrated.

"You see how the fish has relaxed in your hands? They do say that women are better than men at this game. Now the trick is to land the fish...do you want to try?"

She could feel the weight of the trout in her hands, totally relaxed and trusting under her touch and she could not bring herself to cause it any distress.

"No, I think we will leave him to his rest today."

She slowly withdrew her hands but then, with a wicked gleam in her eye, she scooped some water in her hand and aimed it at Edward, still lying on the bank next to her. He yelped with shock as the water splashed against his face and shirt but quickly recovered.

"I see now...that is how it is to be? I warn you madam, you are playing with fire," he said with mock severity.

"On the contrary – I am playing with water," she said teasingly, but then spluttered as Edward retaliated with his own watery ammunition.

She tried to scramble to her feet to avoid the next anticipated deluge but was caught roundly as his arm quickly looped around her waist holding her fast against him, her back against his chest.

"Oh no, you cannot run away! You have an unfair advantage over me. And besides, you have to face your punishment."

She continued to wriggle in his arms as they both laughed like children, "What punishment? It was a mere splash of water."

"Ah, but you are a poacher and I believe Lady Ludlow's estate manager is not a man to be trifled with. I have heard that he is very cold and stern…and possibly eats small children for breakfast."

She twisted around until they were face to face, "As it so happens, I am well acquainted with the estate manager."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, and I believe he is both kind and generous," she smiled into his eyes.

He returned the smile as he brushed away stray drops of water from her nose and eyelashes. His breathing grew shallow as he noted her flushed cheeks as she trembled slightly in his arms. He ran a finger over her softly parted lips and he knew in that moment that he was lost. He should leave…leave now before he ruined everything, before he spoiled the one fine thing in his life. But he couldn't.

Her fingers brushed against his cheek and he returned his gaze to her trusting eyes…eyes so warm and dark that he thought he might drown in them, to lose himself and never surface again. Slowly he closed the distance between them, his hand stroking her face as his lips gently brushed against hers and he finally surrendered to the impulse that drove him.

"Edward," she sighed against his mouth offering no resistance.

"Lauren, my Lauren," he whispered, knowing that any words he uttered were unnecessary and also afraid that he would spoil the moment, say the wrong thing.

He moved closer, rising above her now as his hands cupped her face and his lips continued to move against hers. He deepened the kiss as she yielded to him, kissing her hungrily, passionately and with all the love that he felt for her. He rolled her towards him slightly as his hands began to hesitantly explore the soft curves of her body. He followed the gentle slope of her spine until he reached the more womanly curves of her hips, gently pressing himself closer to her, his only instinct was to be close to her, as close as possible. He knew that he must stop eventually but right at this moment he realised that he would take whatever she was prepared to give and damn the consequences.

He finally released her mouth as his hand moved to her neck, feeling the pulse beneath his fingers, until he reached her delicate collarbone. Fingers shaking, he traced the neckline where her dress gave way to skin but stopped as she flinched. She touched his face, "Don't stop...it was just a surprise."

He looked down at her trusting face, her lips swollen with kissing, her eyes bright with desire, "You are beautiful...so beautiful," he sighed.

Slowly he lowered his head and tenderly brushed his lips against the hollow at the base of her throat and she moaned with pleasure, her head falling back to allow him greater access as his lips travelled as far as the restriction of her dress would allow. He kissed across each collarbone and then dotted soft kisses at the side of her neck and up to her ear, whispering sweet words of love between each kiss.

He stopped for a moment to look at her face. She was looking up at him with curiosity and some expectancy but also a little apprehension. But he also saw complete faith and trust. She felt the same desire as he...of that he was sure. She was not a total innocent in that she had obviously been kissed before. It would have been more surprising to him had she not been kissed before, but she was unmarried and therefore had no experience of the physical pleasures and experiences that making love entailed. But she was his now...she would be his and he would teach her everything, but only in good time...when they were married.

Promising himself that he would just take one final kiss, taste her lips once more before he stopped, he lowered himself towards her until their lips met. It was almost his undoing as she parted her lips beneath his and he surged forward, her tongue meeting his, hesitantly at first but then with growing confidence. Passion raged through him like a fire as her arms entwined around him holding him close, her hips arching instinctively towards him, and whispering his name between heated kisses. He kissed his way back down her neck, his hands cupping the lush curve of her breast, feverishly wondering how he could touch the flesh beneath her bodice.

"Edward...please," she whispered softly.

Her voice finally brought him to his senses though truthfully he did not know whether it was a plea to stop or a plea to continue. It was of no matter and with a deep breath and a feeling of uncertainty he raised his head and looked into her eyes. To his immense relief he saw no disgust, no rejection reflected in her eyes, just wonderment and rapture. He kissed her gently once more before rolling onto his back, but still holding her to him as she rested her head on his chest.

"Why did you stop?" she said finally.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her, "My love, when the time comes and we make love fully for the first time, I want it to be special and hopefully unforgettable...and preferably in a comfortable bed rather than on a blanket by the river."

"I see," she said quietly.

They lay quietly together and she pondered on these most wonderful events. Truly she had not wanted him to stop although she had only a vague idea of what would inevitably have followed. She could still feel the warmth of his burning kisses, the touch of his hands as they caressed her body, the unexpected heat that coiled at the pit of her stomach. She had felt the hardness of body pressed against her and she knew that she had been the cause, she a somewhat plain spinster nearing her fortieth year! The thought made her feel deliciously wanton. She wanted him so much...needed him in ways that she could not yet articulate.

_So, this was love...this was desire._ She smiled serenely as she contemplated the future consummation of this desire. They had already broken so many rules as their courtship progressed that she was struck with a heady thought. Did they have to wait until they were married? In many ways she knew him so well that it already felt as though they were married! She had no doubt that Edward would offer marriage; he was a decent and honourable man after all. But if they were to marry eventually then why wait? Hadn't she waited long enough to experience the very feelings that he had evoked in her?

The next time this happened, and she was reasonably certain that there would be a next time...the next time there would be no hesitation on her part.

**. . . . . . . . . . . .to be continued.**


	10. The Gathering Storm Part I

**Many, many thanks for the reviews – every single one is appreciated.**

**I do not own the characters which belong to Mrs Gaskell and the BBC (apart from my own). Perhaps explains why they keep running off and doing their own thing.**

**Note: Apologies - I know I promised some 'progression' in Edward and Lauren's relationship but the chapter grew too long, so have had to split into two parts, the first part being relatively smut free. I still hope you enjoy and Part II is not far behind.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 The Gathering Storm – Part I**

The next time he saw her there would be no hesitation on his part, Edward thought to himself as he stretched out his leg and tried to relieve the numbing ache that had settled there. After all, it was now quite obvious that they were attracted to each other and wanted the same thing. Yes, they must bring this relationship to its natural conclusion and the sooner the better as far as he was concerned. It would be done this very day – he _would_ ask Lauren to marry him. A unfamiliar sensation washed over him, a combination of satisfaction, happiness and nervousness. He could understand the satisfaction and happiness but why was he nervous? Surely she would not refuse him? Not after all they had shared together thus far? But then...she was a baronet's daughter and he was only a farmer's son who had somehow managed to rise up to his current standing by dint of sheer hard work and a large piece of good fortune.

He closed his eyes briefly and remembered their time by the river. It had been the most perfect and beautiful day he had known since...well, since before his wife had died. How he had wanted to make love to her and how loving and responsive she had been in return; even now he could feel his body respond to the very thought of her. Of course she would marry him. He winced slightly as he stood up and gazed out of the window. His leg pained him today and for no reason that he could account for. He opened the window but there was no breeze to relieve the hot and humid atmosphere. The sky was grey and oppressive and the very air itself seemed dense and immovable.

"Sir?"

He looked up; he had been so lost in thought that he had almost forgotten Harry was there.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Will Miss Galindo be coming back to work here?"

He smiled; it was almost as if the boy had read his mind. "No Harry, I don't believe she will – she has far more important things to do." _Preparing for a wedding in the first instance._

"She was nice...I do like her," he said as he continued to laboriously work at his ledger.

Edward grinned, "Yes, I like her too."

The door opened soon after and Lady Ludlow glided into the office. Harry soon leapt to his feet, followed by Edward a fraction of a second later.

"Ah, Mr Carter, I am so glad I find you in the office," she said as she looked around, "I have a matter which I need to discuss with you." She sat down in the vacant chair once occupied by Miss Galindo.

"Of course my Lady." He turned to Harry, "Harry, run off to the kitchen now and tell them Lady Ludlow would like some tea in the estate office." Edward had an overriding feeling that Lady Ludlow was not here to discuss estate business.

"I take it that Miss Galindo does not work in the office today?"

Edward shifted uncomfortably, "No, we..that is...she feels...it might be better if she did not...at the present time that is," he stuttered.

Lady Ludlow smiled discreetly and nodded, "I understand,and I dare say Miss Galindo is quite correct." She paused slightly and gestured for Edward to be seated. "You have become...friends?"

He blushed slightly and thought that the term 'friends' did not quite accurately describe their relationship but nevertheless agreed and nodded, "Most emphatically."

"She is a remarkable woman in many ways Mr Carter. She has character and intelligence which I greatly admire and yet she is independent and sometimes headstrong...perhaps even recklessly so."

"Madam?"

She sighed, "It is a difficult thing Mr Carter, to be a single woman of a certain age. When one is young, there are parents and perhaps other members of the family to issue guidance and direction. But when one is older, when there is no family to speak of, that person might begin to feel as if there were no restraints."

Edward nodded emphatically, "I understand my Lady."

"A woman's reputation is her most precious asset and as fragile as the finest crystal; once broken it can never be repaired," she paused and arched an eyebrow, "I am sure you will agree that such an occurrence should be avoided at all costs."

"That is also my greatest wish."

"Good," she said as she rose slowly from the chair, " I see that we are in agreement?"

Edward inclined his head.

"Then perhaps I may expect good tidings in the not _too_ distant future?"

"It is my fondest hope...although it does rather depend on the lady in question."

She gave him an appraising look from head to toe, "I am confident that the lady who has captured your affections also has the wit to return them. Good day Mr Carter."

Edward watched as she imperiously swept from his office and then let out the breath he had not realised he had been holding. Once again he had learned that it did not do to underestimate Lady Ludlow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren put down the cap she was busily embroidering for a moment and picked up the fan which lay on the table beside her. The heat really was unbearable today and with not even the consolation of sunshine, instead a dull, grey, heavy sky cast a gloom over Cranford. She was truly glad she had chosen to wear her lightest, prettiest and most summery of gowns, a gown that she had not worn in some years. She brushed away an imaginary speck of dust from the full skirt and smiled to herself. Of course, the fact that she would be seeing Edward later today at Hanbury had nothing to do with her choice of gown. The under-gown was plain white muslin with a low scooped neck and short sleeves; very plain and unremarkable. No, it was the diaphanous over-dress which transformed this garment into something special. The gossamer light covering which extended from hem to throat and encompassed the arms down to the wrists, had the double effect of rendering the gown into something beautiful and yet modest. Cornflower blue stars had been artfully embroidered over the pale gauze and she had tied a matching blue silk bow around her waist.

The thought of seeing Edward, seeing his eyes darken with desire (as she knew they would), at once made her heart pound and her pulse race. She touched her lips as she remembered the ardent kisses they had shared on the riverbank...kisses and more! She had never before allowed a man so many liberties with her body and yet she did not feel ashamed – she felt alive, more alive than she had felt for years. She had no doubt that if the good people of Cranford knew of her indiscretions her good name would be lost forever. But they did not know, and they would not know. As long as she and Edward were discreet their 'courtship' could continue surely?

She had endured a very restless night pondering that same question and many others. She believed that she loved Edward now, even though she had not yet spoken the actual words. He was kind, generous and thoughtful as well as being handsome and intelligent, if a little provoking sometimes. Really, she could not do better for a husband. But there still remained obstacles in her mind; his great fortune for one! He might hide the money away and try and forget about it but nevertheless there it was – twenty thousand pounds and more. It was a great deal of money and she wished that she was not aware of its existence. She did not want him to think that his recently revealed wealth had anything to do with how she now felt about him and yet surely he must wonder? Perhaps she should say something?

But there was also one other matter, one that she could barely articulate to herself but nevertheless disturbed her. She was a virgin. That in itself was not the problem as it was the expected state of unmarried girls. But she was not a girl now - she was a grown woman of almost 40 years and she felt herself to be faintly ridiculous. She knew nothing of married life, of what a man might expect or how to please him – and she so wanted to please Edward. There was no-one to advise her, no close female friend or relative that she could confide in. She was not totally ignorant of the reproductive processes of course. She had read widely and having lived close to farms and livestock for most of her life, she was well aware of the mating habits of farm animals. But that was not the same – was it?

A voice interrupted her reverie.

"Beggin' yer pardon ma'am, Mr Carter is here to see you."

She immediately stood and smoothed her gown, "Very well Sally, please show him in." Her calm words belied the fluttering she felt in her stomach as she wondered at the reason for this unexpected visit.

He entered the room and immediately Lauren knew the reason he had come. There was a nervousness in his bearing but also a sense of anticipation that she could almost feel.

"Thank you Sally, that will be all," she said waiting until the maid had disappeared before she turned to him, "Edward, this is most unexpected...I thought we were to meet later at Hanbury?"

Taking a deep breath he walked over to her and kissed her cheek, "A not unwelcome surprise I hope?"

"Of course not – you are always welcome," she smiled, "Are those flowers for me?" she prompted.

"Yes, I thought you might like them...I thought the colour magnificent."

"Thank you, they are very beautiful." They were indeed magnificent. The roses he offered were in full bloom, their scent heady and the colour a perfect coral. Lauren blushed slightly as she took them and wondered once more if Edward was really so ignorant of the language of flowers!

Edward watched as she fussed around the room, finding a vase and hastily arranging the flowers. He cleared his throat slightly as she gestured towards the chair. He had rehearsed the words he needed over and over on the journey from Hanbury but now that he was actually here, that the moment had finally arrived he found himself wondering how to start.

"Lauren I..."

"Did anyone see you?" she interrupted.

"See me?"

"Yes, at the door. You know that I am very glad you are here but you must also know how the good ladies of Cranford love to gossip."

"Indeed," he said with a slight frown.

"I am not so worried for myself Edward, but if people start to talk then..."

"Lauren, if you are so concerned about this then perhaps it might be easier if you just married me!" he blurted. _Damn!_

"Oh", she sat down heavily in the chair opposite.

"I'm sorry, you must think me an idiot?"

"Of course not."

He ran his fingers through his hair, "I had all of these words to say and now...now I've just..." he sighed heavily with disappointment. "I'm not good with words...with romantic gestures. I'm much better with..."

"Trout?"

He laughed, "Yes, I suppose I am." He leaned forward and took her hand, "But I do think...feel, that we should marry. We have become very close and given the extent of that closeness, it is only right and proper..."

She nodded to herself. 'Right and proper' did not exactly seem like a passionate declaration of love but had she really expected that? "I see," she whispered.

"And it would make things easier," he continued.

"Easier?"

"Of course! If we were officially betrothed then our being seen together would not excite undue comment."

Edward had the distinct feeling that he had done or said something wrong but could not think what it was. Perhaps he should have asked when they had been by the river, but he had needed to think clearly and thinking clearly did not happen when you were lying on a blanket entwined in a woman's arms.

"Lauren, I realise that you are a baronet's daughter and perhaps..."

"That is not the reason for my hesitation," she snapped. "I'm sorry Edward, I did not mean to be so abrupt but that somewhat dubious distinction has brought me nothing but trouble in my life. I was a baronet's daughter for mere months and yet it continues to haunt me to this day."

Seeing her distress he rose and poured a glass of water, allowing her time to compose herself. He handed her the water and she smiled gratefully and took a sip, "Tell me," he said simply.

"It is a very boring tale."

"I would like to hear it."

"Very well. My father was a clergyman, the younger brother and heir of Sir Lawrence Galindo, Baronet. However I never met my uncle as he lived on the Continent and he corresponded but rarely. We lived in the family mansion of course, although we could barely afford to at times as my uncle was somewhat lax in sending monies for the upkeep of the ancestral home."

"And your family...you mentioned a brother."

"We were a small family; my parents, myself and my brother Lucien and he was away at school and then university of course."

"Of course."

"Well, one day we received the news that my uncle had died whilst abroad and that therefore my father had now ascended to the baronetcy – he was now Sir Hubert Galindo. My father was very shocked and grieved as his brother was only two years senior and we had not received any reports of his illness. Still the riches of the estate were now ours and my brother and I the eventual recipients of that fortune."

"That must have brought a little happiness to your family?"

A small bitter cry escaped her lips, "You would have believed so, however it was not to be. My brother went a little wild, as I dare say young men with money have always done so in the past. I was now of course considered a great catch in the marriage market...but I had already formed an attachment."

An irrational feeling of jealousy swept through Edward. "Did you love him?"

She nodded, "At the time I thought so. I readily accepted his proposal of marriage."

"What happened?"

"My father received a letter from the lawyers, saying that it had been discovered that Sir Lawrence had left an heir, a legitimate son from an Italian woman whom he had married. My father was baronet no longer and all the riches and respect that had attached to the position had also disappeared."

"I'm so sorry. What happened to your family?"

She took a deep breath, "My father could not bear to remain in the county and so he obtained a curacy in London where we lived quietly. My brother could not re-adjust to a life without money and he caroused and gambled his life away; he died from typhoid fever and my parents never really recovered from the bitter blows that life had bestowed on them. My father died six months later from a weakness of the heart; my mother followed him three months after that...and I was alone."

A single teardrop trickled down her cheek and Edward quickly moved forward. He dabbed away the doleful evidence of her sorrow with his handkerchief. How he longed to take her in his arms but he was sorely afraid that the story had not yet reached its conclusion.

"But you were engaged to be married...he did not spurn you?" he said angrily.

"You must not be so angry Edward," she said touching his hand, "Not all men have your strength of character and it was hardly his fault if I were no longer a lady of good fortune. His parents were very dismayed at this turn of events, all of their hopes for their son making a good match seemingly lost. He was a baronet's son himself you see? He could not possibly marry a woman with no dowry and no position."

"He rejected you?"

"No, I rejected him." she said quietly.

"But, I don't understand...if you loved him?"

"I loved him enough to realise that we could never be happy in these infelicitous circumstances; that eventually he would come to resent the nature of his marriage – that he would come to resent me and I could not bear that."

He could hold back no longer and he stood and took her into his embrace, folding his arms around her and wishing for all the world that he could sooth her pain.

"You must not pity me Edward," she mumbled into his chest, "I do not want your pity."

He drew back so that he could look at her, his fingers gently stroking her cheek, "I do not pity you although you are deserving of it. No, I admire you...your strength of character – that is worthy of admiration." In fact he loved her all the more but still could not understand why she hesitated to marry him if it were not her family connections.

"So, you see now that position and rank hold no sway over me?"

"Then is there something else that bothers you?" he said releasing her.

"I am poor and I have nothing but myself to bring to this marriage."

"That is all I desire," he smiled.

"Very well. I am stubborn, argumentative, outspoken...I will not always agree with you. Oh and I have a temper and..."

"I do not care," he declared.

She sighed, "I see you are not to be dissuaded."

"Then you accept?" His heart leapt for joy at the possibility.

"I do not refuse...but I would ask a favour."

"Of course, anything."

"Give me a little time...to get used to the idea." She saw the look of disappointment in his face and it tugged at her heart. "My hesitation is not connected to you dear Edward," she took his hand and pressed it to her cheek, "rather it is my own poor character that is at fault. I have been independent for so long now and in charge of my own affairs, that the thought of giving up that independence is slightly unnerving...no matter how handsome and gallant the prospective husband." He moved to protest but she quickly placed her fingers upon his lips. "You know it is the truth."

She moved thankfully into the circle of his arms once more, grateful for the warmth and security that she experienced whenever he held her. Perhaps that would be enough, perhaps she _could_ overcome her fears and doubts. She had told the truth when she had said that it was not Edward himself that caused her hesitation...it was the actual institution of marriage that held the most fear for her.

Edward continued to hold her close against him, almost willing his confidence and love to pass from his body into hers. He was not downhearted but merely surprised at her reluctance. He had always supposed that women who did not marry had not had the opportunity to do so, but now he realised that some woman chose not to marry! The idea was novel indeed but he was confident that he could persuade Lauren of the mutual benefits to be derived from the state of marriage, and to this end he brought his hands to cup her face gently and claimed her lips with a possessiveness he had not known he felt. His body exulted as she pressed ever more closely to him, his hand moving to the back of her neck as he deepened the kiss, her lips parting under his delicious provocation, her hands seeking to bring him closer still. Their tongues met, gently duelling as the simmering passion erupted between them.

He groaned, his lips leaving hers to taste the warm sweet skin of her neck, his frustration rising as his fingers searched for more skin and finding only the sheer material of her dress. Not deterred, he kissed his way down to the base of her throat his fingers fumbling at the pearl buttons at her neck until he finally exposed more of her throat and chest to his touch. "So lovely," he murmured as his lips found that sweet hollow at the base of her throat. His fingers delighted in the soft silkiness of her skin as he traced the modest neckline of her dress, lingering slightly as they skimmed over the barely revealed rise of her breast..

"Oh Edward," she sighed, her knees almost buckling underneath her.

His arm supported her as he pressed her down into the armchair and knelt by her side. Her fingers weaved into his hair as she sought to bring him nearer to her, imprisoning him gently as his lips now followed the trail left by his hands, dotting heated kisses from from her throat down to the outline of her bodice. Worshipfully kneeling before her, his eyes lifted to meet hers for a brief moment before his hands moved from her waist, moving inexorably upwards until his thumbs grazed over the fullness of her breasts, one hand moving to tug lightly at her bodice, and then kissing the newly exposed flesh.

Abruptly a violent pain shot through his knee and he cursed as he almost tumbled to the floor. He was still breathing heavily as he adjusted his position to sit fully upon the floor and stretch the offending leg into a more comfortable position. He laughed ruefully as he rubbed his leg and tried to ease the pain, "No more than I deserve." His breath caught as he looked at her in the chair, her eyes bright with desire, tendrils of hair escaping to her shoulders, and looking like a woman that had been thoroughly seduced – or not so thoroughly in this case.

"Oh Edward, are you quite well? Shall I rub your leg? Will that help the pain?"

"Probably not a good idea in the current circumstances, although the gesture is appreciated. Can you help me stand up?"

She moved forward and supported him until he was able to stand.

"Shouldn't you sit for a while to recover?" she said with some concern.

"I think it best that I leave...while I still can."

He kissed her forehead tenderly and then began the task of restoring her to her former untouched state. One by one the pearl buttons were refastened and tendrils of hair secured into their proper place. He could do nothing about the shining eyes or swollen lips but otherwise she looked exactly as she had been before – Miss Laurentia Galindo, a spinster of this parish.

They walked slowly, arm in arm until they reached the front door.

"You will still come to Hanbury later?," he enquired.

"Of course. I have said that I will visit with Lady Ludlow first, and then I will come to you."

"I will look forward to it," he said, a voice filled with yearning.

"As will I."

He kissed her hand before she turned and opened the door and he stepped out. He turned to face her.

"We will marry Lauren," he said as he gave a final bow and walked slowly away from her.

She closed the door, her fingers moving to touch her swollen lips and tracing a line down her neck until they rested on her chest. She sighed contentedly, but she realised that Edward's parting words had not been a question – they had been a statement of intent.

**. . . . . . . . .to be continued**


	11. The Gathering Storm Part II

**Please note that there is ****adult content**** towards the end of this chapter – tasteful Victorian smut but smut nonetheless.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 – The Gathering Storm Part II**

It was late afternoon by the time Lauren finally approached the main drive to Hanbury Court. She stopped for a moment to compose herself. The walk from the village had been more tiring that usual, which she attributed to both the stifling heat and the fact that she had felt obliged to change from her summer gown into something a little more suitable for walking the distance between Cranford and the estate. Her gown was sensible and somewhat weighty and as a consequence she now felt grimy, overheated and rather dowdy compared to this morning. The overcast sky seemed to match her gloomy mood and she fervently hoped that the rain would keep away until after her visit.

She ought to be happy. She was happy – wasn't she? A handsome and intelligent man had proposed marriage and she had accepted…well, she had not refused him at least. She had thought that the walk would also clear her head and thus enable her to come to a definite decision, though it truth she supposed the actual decision had been made. '_We will marry Lauren' _Edward had stated this morning. She smiled wanly - after the events that had taken place in her parlour this morning she supposed that they really ought to. She could still feel the imprint of his burning kisses, the firm but gentle touch of his hands on her skin and her own passionate reaction to his ardent caresses.

Her mood had considerably lightened by the time she quickly crossed the drive to the main door of the house to be greeted on her arrival by Stevens, her Ladyship's butler.

"Good day Miss Galindo," he intoned, "is her Ladyship expecting you?

"I believe so Mr Stevens, but if she is otherwise engaged?"

He raised a weary eyebrow, "There is a _gathering_ on the East Terrace."

Lauren tried to suppress a smile; she knew how much Stevens detested _gatherings_ though of course he would not say so. "May I enquire as to the nature of this gathering?" she said, "I would not like to intrude."

"Lady Ludlow's former wards have come to visit," he sighed, "all of them."

"Oh dear." It seemed to be the only reaction required as Stevens gave a tight-lipped smile in return. She could hardly blame the poor man. Like all the senior servants in Lady Ludlow's household he was getting on in years and did not particularly appreciate the equilibrium of his domain being disturbed and Lauren remembered only too well that her Ladyship's wards could be….well, boisterous.

"Lady Ludlow is detained elsewhere and therefore Mr Carter kindly offered to entertain the young ladies until her Ladyship arrives."

"I see," she said. "Perhaps I should assist Mr Carter in his endeavours?"

Stevens merely nodded his assent.

"Thank you Mr Stevens."

Lauren had time to ponder on the possible consequences of her decision as she wandered through the labyrinthine corridors and made her way towards the East Terrace. While of course she was eager to meet with Edward, doing so in the company of four young and attractive females was perhaps not such a good idea. Misses Catherine, Emma, Alexandra and Anne were young and pretty and quite likely to make her feel even more plain and drab than she already did. They were also reasonably intelligent girls and Lauren hoped that they would not detect any hint of affection between Edward and herself.

As she made her way through the large drawing room that bordered onto the terrace, she could hear peals of girlish laughter. The joyous sound made her hesitant to intrude and she carefully approached the window that overlooked the scene of such gaiety. Three of the girls were sitting and obviously conversing and drinking lemonade but her eyes immediately sought out Edward who was standing on the lawn and talking to Miss Catherine. They looked to be in deep conversation and he nodded seriously as she talked. A shard of jealously pierced her as Catherine smiled up into Edward's face and she lightly placed her hand on his arm.

Lauren stumbled backwards out of sight as Edward returned the smile full measure and took Catherine's arm and escorted her to back her seat before finally kissing her hand. Blinded by sudden tears, Lauren turned and ran out of the drawing room closing the door behind her. _How could he? _After all that had passed between them this morning. She had to leave; she could not let him see her like this. Perhaps he did not want to see her? Perhaps he had changed his mind? Catherine was obviously much more to his taste; she was young and pretty with long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes – how could he not prefer her? They would marry and they would have beautiful children and…Tears were streaming down her face as she stopped to gasp for air.

"Miss Galindo?" said Stevens as she crossed the entrance hall, "are you quite well?"

"A sudden headache," she managed to mumble, "Please convey my apologies to her Ladyship."

"Of course but…" he watched as she almost ran out of the house, "it looks like rain," he said to her rapidly retreating figure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On Lady Ludlow's return Edward finally managed to extract himself from the clutches of the delightful yet persistent young ladies, and was making his way back to the peace and tranquillity of the estate office, when he passed Stevens who handed over his hat and opened the door.

"Thank you Mr Stevens."

"No, thank _you_ Mr Carter…your assistance was invaluable."

There was a rumble of thunder in the distance.

Stevens shook his head, "I told Miss Galindo that…"

"Miss Galindo was here?" Edward interrupted.

"Did you not see her? Although she did say she had a sudden headache and had to leave."

"She left? How long ago?" he said looking anxiously at the glowering skies.

"Only ten minutes or so – I think she was intending to walk back to the village."

Edward's heart raced as he hurried away towards the stables. He turned his face upwards as he felt the first drop of rain. _She'll never make it before the Heavens open._

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren was quickly beginning to regret her hasty behaviour as the sky darkened and the wind began to swirl around her. She tried not to think about Edward as she tramped unseeingly onwards, her eyes focused on the path beneath her. She just wanted to reach her home and to close the door behind her. She wanted to forget all about today, forget all about Edward and marriage – she would be better off alone!

It was beginning to rain heavily now as she stopped and looked around her. She had lost her bearings slightly but there was no shelter to be had anywhere and she could hardly return to Hanbury. There was nothing for it, she would just have to continue to Cranford – it was only rain after all. She walked more quickly now until she came to what was known locally as Parson's Meadow. Normally, she would traverse the pathway around it but if she cut across that would shorten the journey time considerably. Having made her decision she stepped onto the stile, hitched her skirts and climbed over the low fence that surrounded the meadow.

She had barely gone two paces when there was a bright flash of lightning and some seconds later a deafening crack of thunder which made her jump in fright. _I am not afraid, I am not afraid. _She repeated the mantra to herself as she quickened her pace once more. There was a small grove of trees at the far side of the meadow, perhaps if she headed for that she could shelter for a while. The wind howled around her, catching her skirts and pushing her back as the downpour continued, the rain driving against her face and rendering her almost blind. She began to panic as her heavy skirts began to weigh her down and another crack of thunder resounded. She clasped her hands to her ears and began to stumble towards the trees as fast as she could.

"Lauren for God's sake!"

She heard the pounding of hooves and Edward's voice being carried away on the wind. She wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry; to run or stand still, but before she had time to decide he had reached her side and she looked up at him.

"I was calling, why didn't you answer?"

"I did not hear you," she snapped. She watched as Edward struggled to keep the horse under control.

"Give me your hand."

"No – I don't want your help!"

"For Heaven's sakes woman, don't be foolish."

She stood with her hand on her hips in the pouring rain, "Foolish! I'm foolish? Well, I suppose I must be after this morning. Just leave me alone." She started to stride off but Edward quickly moved Alexander to bar her way.

"It may have escaped your noticed but we are arguing in the middle of a field and I for one do not care to be struck by lightning. Now give me your hand or do I have to come down there and pick you up?" he said crossly.

Just as she opened her mouth to answer, the sky was illuminated by a sheet of lightning and the horse reared up in abject terror. Lauren screamed and fell to the ground as the hooves passed close to her head. Edward cursed as he loosened the reins slightly and leaned forward over the neck to regain his balance, "Steady Alex, steady now," he soothed. As soon as the horse had come to a halt, he leapt down to the ground and knelt by her side.

"Are you alright?" he took her hand and helped her to her feet.

"I'm just winded…I'll be fine...please leave…"

He took hold of her by the shoulders, "No arguments Lauren – we have to get out of this field and find shelter." He took her hand and helped her into the saddle and quickly moved up behind her as Alexander adjusted to the extra weight.

Edward looked around and quickly considered the options. The copse of trees was far too dangerous and there was no other shelter around. The main house was too far…there was only one other place but given the circumstances there was no other choice – they would have to head for his own cottage! He quickly turned the horse around and headed back in that direction.

"Hold on to me," he shouted over the next crash of thunder. There would be no time to dismount or go the long way around; they had to get out of this field quickly. He pressed Alexander into a gallop and he easily cleared the low fence; from here it was only another five minutes on horseback to his cottage. As he spurred the horse faster and they finally neared the cottage, he noticed a horse and cart passing only a hundred yards away. Its driver briefly saluted in recognition. Edward cursed silently knowing only that the restoration of Lauren's reputation would now be in his hands.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Quickly...inside." Edward dismounted and helped Lauren from the saddle and gestured in the direction of the door, while he led the horse around to the back where a small stable was located.

Once inside Lauren's anger returned in full force and she vented her considerable frustration on the ribbon of her bonnet, which had become sodden with rain and reluctant to untie. Eventually she managed to wrest the unfortunate bonnet from her head and threw it across the room.

"That's no way to treat an innocent bonnet," Edward announced as he hurried into the front parlour, removing his hat and shrugging off his wet jacket as he did so.

Lauren merely scowled in his direction as she considered her current situation. It was not promising. "Don't speak to me."

"Very well." Edward walked towards her and she backed up as far as she could in the small room. He moved to hold her head gently but firmly between his hands and looked directly into her eyes. Before she could react, his mouth closed on hers taking the breath from her. His lips were warm and soft against hers, demanding and passionate as she struggled slightly, her fists ineffectually beating against his chest in frustration. Eventually, he ended the kiss but held her so close that her fists were still trapped between their bodies. "Do you have any idea...any idea at all of how concerned I was? You could have been killed."

"Well as you can see I was not. May I go now?"

He looked at her in confusion, "What have I done Lauren? Have I upset you in some way?" He drew back to look at her.

"You...you...you don't want me!" she stammered, at a loss to put her frustration and disappointment into words.

"I think we both know that's not true."

Lauren blushed at the truth of it. "I didn't mean..."

"I know, although it doesn't make it any less true." He noticed her shivering and he gently touched her arm. "You should get out of these wet clothes before you catch a chill."

"Really?" she said icily.

"I think the damage to your reputation has already been done my dear. Getting out of those clothes while I light the fire will not significantly alter the situation I promise."

"There's no-one else here?"

"Of course not! Now go upstairs and remove those wet clothes. I'll light the fire down here and then we can soon have them dried. And then you can explain everything to me."

She sighed heavily but resigned herself to the logic of the situation. Her heavy dress was sodden and sticking to her skin and she was beginning to shiver uncontrollably. She jumped as another loud crack of thunder resounded around the small cottage. Self-pitying tears began to form in her eyes as she now realised what a predicament she had placed herself in. She had no fears about Edward's behaviour but the very fact that she was in his cottage...alone with him, meant that she had been compromised beyond redemption. Unless...unless Edward chose to marry her _and_ at the very earliest opportunity. Did he still want to marry her?

She quickly found her way to what she presumed was the master bedroom. The room was large and well appointed and she blushed slightly at the thought of him lying in the comfortable bed in front of her. There were books, lots of books on the table by the bedside and a handsome dressing table in front of the window, which was scattered with all manner of paraphernalia and there was a very pretty jewellery box, which Lauren presumed had belonged to his wife.

She moved to unfasten her dress but cursed in frustration when she realised that the main fastenings were at the back, beyond her reach. How humiliating! She contorted her body and tried in vain to reach the elusive buttons until she sat down on the bed in frustration. Well, at least she could take her boots off – probably the only thing she could do. She looked around at the gentle knock at the door.

"Yes?"

"The fire is blazing away down here – are your clothes ready to dry?" Edward said from behind the barrier of the door.

"No, not really."

"Why not?" he said his voice still muffled by the door.

"Oh do come in Edward, its quite safe."

He cautiously opened the door and peered in, "Oh, you're still..."

She signed deeply, "I normally have a maid Edward. I cannot reach the buttons on this dress."

"Ah yes, I can see how that would be a problem." He paused and shuffled his feet, "I could...erm...help...with the buttons. I could close my eyes!"

She couldn't help laughing despite herself, "And then you wouldn't be able to see the buttons. Please just help me unfasten this dress. Thank you."

Edward moved towards her as she stood up from the bed. He had never really noticed how small this room was before...but it was – and it seemed to be getting smaller by the minute. She turned her back to him and he began to tackle the fastenings of her dress.

"Are you still angry with me?" he said.

"Yes...no...I'm not really sure."

"I see." He had to admit that his full concentration was not entirely upon the argument as slowly, one by one, the buttons gave way under his touch. His hands began to shake slightly as the dress gave way to reveal a pretty chemise and corset.

"I saw you...with Miss Catherine," she said finally. "You seemed to be enjoying yourself...very much."

Edward looked on with bemusement as she stepped out of the sodden dress and turned around to face him, "You're jealous?" he said with amazement.

"You were flirting with her!"

"She was flirting with me! There is all the difference. And besides, why would I want a young girl? How ridiculous."

"Ridiculous? Why? Do older men never marry younger women then?"

"Yes of course they do but...why would I when I have you?"

"I...don't...know." she finally sobbed.

"Would you like to know what I think?"

"Not really but I suppose you will tell me anyway."

He moved until there was almost no distance between them at all, his eyes a hard glimmer of silver. "I think you are trying to create an argument where none exists. I think you are so afraid of giving up your independence that you are seeking an excuse to end this relationship, an excuse to refuse my proposal of marriage."

Her next words were lost as a flash of lightning lit up the whole room, swiftly followed by a loud crash of thunder which seemed to rend the very sky itself. Lauren cried out and all but threw herself into Edward's arms, gratefully burrowing her head into his chest as his arms wrapped around her.

"Hush now, nothing to be afraid of."

"I'm not afraid...I just don't...like it." she sobbed.

He stood holding her as the storm continued to rage outside, stroking her back and cradling her head against him, soothing her fears away until she gradually became quiet in his arms.

She plucked at his shirt sleeve, "You're dry," she said. "How?"

He laughed, "I keep old clothes for gardening downstairs...just an old shirt and trousers that are fit for nothing else."

"Oh," she mumbled into his chest.

Edward continued to hold her as the aftershocks of her crying died away. The warmth of her body soon began to remind him that he was standing in his bedroom with a soft and beautiful woman in his arms.

"Are you still afraid?" he asked quietly.

She looked up, "No. The thunder doesn't seem as loud when you hold me."

"No," he said softly, "not the thunder."

She looked up into his eyes, "I'm not afraid of you Edward." Her hand moved to stroke his cheek and with that touch he abandoned all hope of salvation.

His thumb skimmed over her lips, "We can stop...I can leave before..."

"Do you want to leave?"

"No...Never."

"And I do not want you to," she said simply as her arms wrapped around his waist, drawing him closer.

They stood enfolded in each others arms for what seemed to Lauren like hours, but of course must only have been moments. Edward had been right when he had accused her of seeking an excuse to end their relationship and that was the reason for her tears. Oh, the thunder did not help of course, but ultimately it was the recognition that she was so afraid of losing her independence that she would have pushed Edward away from her forever. How strange that he seemed to know her so well and yet sometimes she felt that she did not know him at all! She shivered under his touch, a shiver which had nothing to do with the temperature and everything to do with the man now holding her.

His hands moved to her bare arms, slowly and gently skimming the soft skin until they reached her shoulders where they rested briefly.

She laughed nervously, "You must think me brazen."

"I think you are the least brazen person I know," he said as he kissed her forehead. "And you know that I would never do anything to hurt you?"

"I know." She looked at him and spoke with a calmness she did not feel, "I want you to teach me Edward…please."

He groaned as his hands moved to her face, the last restraints to his willpower seemingly vanished as his lips descended on hers, tasting and probing until she gave way to his sweet demands. Their bodies moved together until they could not possibly be closer, and she could feel his warmth, feel his heart pounding against her, his breath against her neck as he trailed kisses down towards her shoulders. She felt his hands tangle in her hair as he sought the restraining pins that held it and then heard his sigh as finally her hair was unbound and it fell across her shoulders. Her breath caught as his hands moved lightly over the rise of her breasts and then down as he reached the first fastening of her corset and skilfully unfastened the clasp. His gaze never left hers as one by one he unhooked each clasp until the corset fell away from her. He smiled as his hands now traced the natural contours of her body and she could feel the heat from his hands through the cotton of her chemise.

"I must confess I had quite forgotten the amount of underthings women wear," he said as he reached to untie her petticoats. They dropped to the ground and he gallantly took her hand as she stepped out of the pool of material at her feet.

She stood before him wearing only her chemise. "There are usually more," she whispered nervously, "but it's too warm for…ohhh." She gasped with surprise as his hand traced the outline of her breast, his thumb gently grazing over her nipple. Even though she was still covered, the shock was immense…but pleasing. She closed her eyes to savour the sensations that were shooting through her body. She hung onto Edward, sure that if she did not then she would fall to the ground with sheer pleasure. Suddenly she found herself being lifted into his arms and carried the very short distance to the bed.

Edward placed her very carefully atop the bed and then quickly lay down beside her, thinking that every second not spent next to her was a waste. He paused for a moment just to look upon her; he knew what he wanted to do and God knows his body was urging him on, but he knew he must proceed carefully. Tonight was about her pleasure; his own was secondary.

"Edward?" she asked

"I was only thinking how lovely you look," he said as he smoothed and caressed her hair.

"Should we get into the bed?"

"No sweetheart, I don't think so…unless you're cold?"

"No, in fact I feel quite warm."

"Possibly you wear too many clothes," he murmured.

She laughed as he reached for her, "I think you are the one wearing too much clothing! You have me at a disadvantage Sir."

"Quite possibly."

He silenced her protests as his lips claimed hers, nipping and teasing, tasting her sweetness and delighting in her passionate response as she met him kiss for kiss. She pressed herself against him, her hands threading into his hair and holding his head against her. His need for her was almost a physical pain now, a battle of wills between mind and body with only one victor possible. His mouth left her lips and slowly began to explore the rest of her body, nuzzling at her neck until she moaned, until gradually his lips found her chemise covered breasts. Experimentally, he began to kiss one breast through the soft material, his hands cupping the fullness and stroking softly.

Lauren felt that she would explode with pleasure as she felt his tongue close around one nipple, while another hand rested on her hips gently holding her in place. There was delicious warmth spreading throughout her body as Edward persisted in this wonderful torture. Wantonly, she pressed against him. She wanted….she wanted….

"Please," she whimpered, "I need…"

"I know," he soothed, "and you shall have everything…I promise."

She felt his hands move to the hem of her chemise and then slowly and teasingly he began to pull the garment upwards, all the time his fingers skimming the outline of her body, touching her hips, her waist, her breasts, until finally it was over her head and free. She was completely naked to his eyes and for a moment she curled up and tried to hide from his sight.

"No," he took her arms and unfurled them, "you must not hide yourself." A flash of light from the forgotten storm illuminated the room, revealing her to him. "You are so beautiful, my love." His hands found her lush breasts once more, his lips teasing one nipple and then moving to the other. She gasped in surprise as desire coursed through her, her hands pulling him closer, seeking the contact she desired but frustrated by the clothing he still wore.

"Please Edward, I must touch you."

"Of course," he smiled, as he made to unbutton his shirt.

"No…let me."

He lay on his back and watched as her trembling fingers struggled with the buttons of his shirt until finally it was open. Her hands tentatively touched his chest, feeling his heartbeat underneath her hands, watching the rise and fall of his chest, exploring the expanse of smooth skin now under her fingers.

"Do I please you?" he smiled.

"Oh yes," she whispered, "I never thought you would feel so hard and yet so soft."

She helped him finally remove the shirt and he groaned under her innocent touch, her fingers caressing his neck, his shoulders and finally grazing against his nipples and down to his stomach. He gently grabbed her hand before she could inflict further damage upon him.

"I promise one day that you can explore to your very heart's content, but today you must be patient!"

"But you are still wearing your trousers Edward."

He silenced her the only way he knew how, his lips searching and desperate upon hers, his hands seeking and demanding that she respond in kind, his fingers slowly burning a slow and tantalizing trail over her stomach and hips until they found the most secret place of all.

"Oh…you shouldn't…oh!"

No one had ever touched her there, she wasn't even sure that she had touched there! She squirmed beneath his tender caresses as he sought out the most intimate areas of her body, evoking a response she had not thought possible. She felt hot, but yet she shivered and she thought she might finally melt as his hands continued to stroke her into a state of ecstasy and his lips fastened onto a nipple. She felt a strange throbbing from deep within as her hips moved against his fingers, restlessly searching for she knew not what.

Edward removed his hand and placed a still-trousered thigh in between her legs, his arousal painfully rubbing against the rough material. She was so close to completion but yet he still did not want to rush her towards the inevitable; he wanted to be sure that she was ready for him.

She whimpered as she came into contact with his thigh, the material rubbing against her delicate skin and causing yet more strange yet wonderful sensations to spread from her womb, moving like a lightning strike until they reached the tips of her fingers. Her whole body was alive to every sensation, every minute hair standing on end. But it was not enough, there was something missing she was sure.

"Edward…I don't know what to do…I need you."

The very words made his blood boil with passion and he could hold back no longer. Quickly he removed his trousers and lay back down beside her, bringing her closer until he was sure that she could feel him against her.

"Oh…Oh, I see," she said comprehension suddenly dawning.

He rolled her onto her back, and settled between her thighs, stroking her face tenderly, "This first time may be a little…uncomfortable," he said, "but only the first time I promise."

Before she had time to think about this statement, he covered her body with his own and quickly entered her, pausing as he reached the barrier of her maidenhood. He was her first lover – and he would be her only lover of that he was sure. He wanted to make this so beautiful and special for her and he could only hope that it would not hurt too much. He knew that she desired him and that he had aroused her senses to fever pitch – he could do no more.

She writhed underneath him, her hands caressing his back, his legs and everywhere she could reach. He slipped his hand between their bodies and touched her. He was rewarded by a moan of contentment as she instinctively arched her back and pressed her hips forward. He could hold back no longer; he took her hand and entwined his fingers with hers as he surged forward and sheathed himself fully within her. She flinched but did not cry out.

"It feels a little strange," she said.

"For me also," he admitted, "It has been some time."

"Is that it?"

He laughed, "No, not quite my angel."

He began to move within her, at first carefully and slowly, each thrust eliciting a gasp from her lips, a soft cry encouraging him to greater efforts. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around him, her moans increasing in volume and he knew that she was near her peak.

"Edward...Edward." she moaned his name as his thrusts became faster and deeper, teeth gritted as he fought to maintain his own control as she headed towards completion.

Finally, she shouted his name, her body shuddering before turning rigid beneath him, clutching at his arms as though she were drowning and then finally collapsing beneath him. Knowing he could hold back no longer, he devoured her mouth in a burning kiss before he thrust deeply within her, calling her name as he burst within her, shattering into a thousand pieces in her arms.

**. . . . . to be continued**


	12. Remembrance of Things Past

**Thank you all for the really positive reaction to the last chapter – the reviews are always appreciated. **

**Warning**** – there is a little more Victorian smut at the beginning of this one – just in case you want to skip it ;-)**

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Remembrance of Things Past**

Even as she awoke from the depths of a peaceful slumber, a contented smile played around Lauren's lips. She could feel his warm skin against hers as they lay tangled together in the bed, she could hear his heartbeat as her head rested against his chest and she could feel each breath he took as she matched her own breathing to his. She did not know how long they had been lying there, how long since they had both slipped from wakefulness into the oblivion of sleep and she did not want to know. The unalterable and shocking fact remained she was in a bed with a man who was not her husband; that they were both naked was both a source of satisfaction and surprise. She had never in her entire life slept without wearing a nightgown of some description and she found the sensation wholly pleasurable.

But more pleasurable still was the warm and very solid presence of man next to her. She felt him stir against her, his hand briefly caressing her hip, pulling her even closer. She kept her eyes closed, not wanting to break the spell she had found herself under, not wanting the cold harsh light of reality to descend and intrude on their happiness. She could hear the rain still beating against the window and smiled hopefully. She could stay for a while longer perhaps – at least until the rain had stopped? She shivered and was amply rewarded when Edward began to move his hands along her arms and shoulders and then her back, stroking and rubbing her skin into warmth.

"Are you cold," he whispered.

"Not now," she answered, finally opening her eyes. Even in the gloomy half-light she could see the intensity of his gaze directed at her.

"We have much to discuss," he said softly, as his hands continued their exploration of her body.

"Not now," she repeated, quickly moving to place her fingers on his lips as he moved to protest. "I do understand and we will talk but I would savour this moment a little while longer."

He nodded and kissed the fingers she had used to silence him. Desire stirred in him once more as her hand stroked his cheek, her fingers tracing the outline of his lips until he caught one finger, gently nipping the tip with his teeth before running his tongue over the surface. Taking advantage of her shocked surprise, he quickly moved forward planting soft kisses on her forehead, eyes and cheeks before finally claiming her lips with his own. The kisses were slow and sensual as he tasted her sweetness, his lips tracing the shape of hers until they parted to allow him access. He teased and tormented with his tongue, probing and then withdrawing until she tentatively followed his lead, invading his mouth as he had invaded hers. They finally broke apart gasping for air and Edward quickly leapt from the bed.

"Edward?"

"I won't be very long," he said with a reassuring smile as he left the room.

He was as good as his word and had only been gone a short while when he returned to the bedroom bearing a small candelabra complete with two new candles burning brightly. As he turned to draw the curtains, Lauren found herself glad of the illumination. She had never seen a completely naked man before, apart from the classical statues and they had always seemed somehow cold and unreal. Now, as he stood before her she could appreciate his large manly form, from his broad shoulders and smooth chest to his long lean legs and...

He turned around to face her and laughed as she blushed, "Do I live up to your expectations?"

"Yes...I mean that is...I could not help but..."

He placed the candelabra by the bed until they were both illuminated by the golden light. "I only tease," he said, "you may look your fill...that is why I went in search of the candles. I want to see you – and for you to see me."

She smiled shyly, "You see, it's just that before...when we did...when we..."

"Made love?" he said, quickly getting into the bed beside her.

"Yes. I so wanted to see all of you."

He smiled in understanding, "And so here I am," he said as he drew back the covers.

"Can I touch you?"

"I will try to endure such punishment."

Lauren moved closer and began her journey of discovery. Of course, she had touched his body during their lovemaking but she had not really _looked_ at his body, her own being so overwhelmed with pleasurable sensations itself. Now...now she could really see him. They lay facing each other as her fingers slowly traced the outline of his shoulders, making their way down each long arm until they reached the tips of his fingers. Quickly he captured one hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing her fingers and then placing her hand upon his heart. She rested it there for a moment, relishing the strong heartbeat against her hand, before pushing him backwards onto the bed and renewing her exploration.

Her hands covered the smooth surface of his chest, fingers exploring the firm contours and experimentally grazing over each nipple. She was surprised when Edward breathed in sharply and then sighed and closed his eyes. She was delighted with the reaction she had provoked and determined to find more ways to please him. Feeling more confident now her hands went lower, reaching his waist and stomach before moving down to his hips and strongly muscled thighs and finally reaching...

She quickly looked up to find that he was still lying back with his eyes closed. She could not stop now! She wanted to know everything about him; about his body and how she could return the pleasure he had willingly given her. Well, surely this was it? Her fingers reached out to his stirring manhood, exploring the length and shape as it seemed to grow in her hands.

Edward groaned, his hips arching towards her innocently provocative touch.

"I'm not hurting you?" she said with some concern.

"On the contrary," he gasped, "it is very enjoyable."

She smiled with understanding now. Her hands continued to stroke his rapidly growing arousal, moving more confidently as she experimented, changing the grip or pace of her strokes. She felt wonderfully powerful as he reacted to her every touch, moaning and gripping the edge of the bed until finally he could stand no more. He quickly reached for her and dragged her up and over his body until she was lying on his chest, her eyes wide with wonderment and desire.

"Edward," she sighed.

No further words of encouragement were needed as he reclaimed her mouth in an intoxicating kiss, before rolling her onto her back. An almost carnal ache rose up in her as their tongues met, dancing and twisting together in harmony. Slowly, achingly slowly, his lips trailed kisses across her chin, around her ears until he finally nuzzled at her neck, as she whimpered her approval. Still not satisfied, his tongue found the hollow at her throat, his thumbs softly grazing over taut rosy nipples. He gave each breast his full attention, cupping the fullness in his hands as his lips and tongue worshipped each nipple, before finally taking one into his mouth and suckling.

"Oh...my..."

Edward smiled with satisfaction, "Do you like that?"

"Mmmm." It was the only reply she could manage.

His fingers moved oh so slowly downwards until he finally reached the soft, warm heat at her very centre, her desire already evident in the moist satin flesh beneath his fingers. Her hips began to move, matching the slow intense rhythm of his fingers as he stroked her to even greater heights of passion, her breath coming in short gasps.

Edward groaned, torn between wanting this to go on forever and knowing that he could not possibly wait any longer. He kissed his way back up to her face, resting on his elbows as he smoothed away her hair. Her hips continued to arch against him as he moved to lie between her thighs, nudging them apart with his own.

"Tell me," he whispered, "tell me what you need."

"You...only you."

He eased himself slowly into her and then pulled back, repeating the move as he caressed her most sensitive spot, teasing and tormenting them both until her breath was coming in short gasps her hips jerking against him, and he knew that she very close to that blissful, erotic release. Finally he could take no more and he thrust forward, filling her completely in one swift motion. She cried his name as she was seized by a rush of overwhelming sensation, her body clenching around him in satisfaction. He lifted her hips towards him and with one last thrust he gave himself up to the glorious waves of passion, exploding with a cry as his very sanity seemed to shatter around him.

xxxxxxxxx

Some time later, slowly and dreamily Lauren moved to scratch a somewhat annoying itch on her nose. Except that it wouldn't go away and so she was going to have to open her eyes and see what the annoyance was. She very slowly opened her eyes to find Edward lying fully clothed beside her and tickling her nose. He smiled and leaned forward, changing the tickle to a kiss.

"My own sleeping beauty...I was beginning to wonder if you would wake at all!"

She sighed and stretched her limbs fully, feeling a delicious and languorous ache pervading her body. "Well, I do believe your bed is very comfortable," she said, "much more so than my own."

He laughed and she was reminded anew of how handsome he was, "I'm glad you think it comfortable for you will be spending a lot of time in it."

"Edward!"

"Sleeping, lots and lots of sleeping...I mean when we are married of course." A grin played around his lips. "Will you mind?"

"Sleeping – no not at all. I find sleeping rather enjoyable."

Edward laughed even more heartily as he gathered her into his arms. "I do believe that I am going to enjoy being married to you. Now, you should come downstairs and have something to eat and drink before I escort you home."

She sighed deeply as she watched him leave the bedroom. Yes, she supposed that she would have to face the reality of her situation now, but she felt less fearful than before. She still had doubts but not about Edward...never about him.

She jumped out of the bed and looked around for something to wear. Her clothes would still be damp from the rain she supposed, but she could not find them anyway. Further inspection of the room revealed a clean nightshirt which was far too big but which would suffice, and a pair of rough socks which she pulled onto her feet. She caught sight of herself in the large mirror, "Oh dear," she said to her reflection. Quickly she smoothed her tangled hair and hurriedly plaited it into a heavy braid that hung over one shoulder and then she made her way downstairs.

Edward turned towards her as she entered the small but comfortable parlour. A fire was blazing in the hearth and she noticed her damp clothes now drying in front of it. Candles were liberally distributed around the room, creating a warm and inviting glow.

"Very fetching, my dear," Edward said as he caught sight of her.

She curtsied, "Thank you kind sir."

"Come," he said taking her hand and leading her to a small table, "Have some food. You must be hungry by now."

"Quite ravenous."

"Good. There's plenty here...nothing hot I'm afraid as I usually take my meals up at the house with the servants. But there's cold roast beef with horseradish, fresh bread and butter and a veal and ham pie...oh and a raspberry tart."

"It all looks quite delicious."

"Come eat up."

To her surprise she found she actually was quite ravenous indeed. Edward sat opposite at the table and they talked animatedly while eating the delicious repast, all washed down with a glass of good red wine. Afterwards, he led her over to a chair in front of the fire, pulling her down to sit in his lap.

"Does it still rain," she murmured against his hair.

"Only a little now I think. When it has ceased I will take you home – there should be no-one else abroad at this time of the night and I can take you almost all the way."

She nodded. "Do you have any regrets?"

"Regrets? About this evening? Only that we are not already married...and that you cannot stay. If I could arrange it, I would marry you tomorrow." He held her even closer to him.

"I am sorry."

"For what?"

"For my behaviour earlier today. When I accused you of flirting with Catherine and then running away. I really don't know what I was thinking."

Edward sighed deeply and after a long pause finally responded. "I know it must be bewildering...the thought of marriage. You were in the right - you have been independent for a long time." He turned and looked into her eyes, "But I do not seek to change that – it is one of your very finest qualities. I hope that I will not be an overbearing or demanding husband to you...I do not want some lily-livered sort of wife who will never gainsay me."

"That is just as well, otherwise I would be a disappointment!"

"I know what sort of person you are Lauren and that is who I wish to marry."

"Thank you for understanding."

He grinned, "Oh I do not claim understanding...perhaps that will come after many years of marriage."

"Shall we marry soon?"

"As soon as may be arranged, love. There can be no delay now...you have been thoroughly compromised."

"Twice!"

"Indeed...twice. I will apply to the Bishop for a license."

"A license...but surely there is time for the banns to be read at least? It is not as though I am likely to be with child at my age...is it?"

"I hope not!" he said sharply, but immediately softened again, "I apologise…I did not mean to sound unkind."

"You cannot have high expectations of children from this marriage and yet…you are not upset? You do not wish for children?"

He stared into the fire, his thoughts seemingly a thousand miles away.

"Edward?" she said softly, her hand linking with his.

"It is not that I do not wish for children," he said finally. "If we are blessed with a child then of course I will be happy...more than happy."

"Will you?"

He said nothing and she started to stroke his hand with her thumb and kissed the side of his head but said nothing. She realised that there was some deep emotion at work within him but that nothing would drag it forth unless he was willing to speak. He stared into the fire almost as if he would find the answer in the flames. Finally he spoke, his voice so soft and low that she could hardly hear.

"When my wife died…no, I must go further back I think. My wife…my Mary – well, she was quite young when we married. She was barely 19 years old and I a good 12 years older than she, but we loved each other very much. She wanted a babe desperately I think; she was so good with children you see?"

Lauren nodded silently, unwilling to break the mood by talking.

"It was a long time before she finally conceived but even then," he took a deep breath, "she lost the babe shortly after."

"I'm so sorry Edward. That must have been very sad for you both."

He nodded. "It was. But at least we knew that she could conceive a child, and the doctor said she was young and healthy – there was no reason not to hope for the future." His hand tightened its grip around her waist as he continued. "After six months, she conceived again and this time everything seemed to go well. She was happy and healthy and round with child – it was such a happy time! All was well until one day, quite near her time, I was on the neighbouring estate on business; a message came that I should come home as her pains had started. Of course, I rode as fast as I could even though I knew that the doctor and midwife would already be there."

Lauren realised of course that the ending of this particular story could only end in grief but she did not interrupt, merely held onto him all the tighter.

"A whole day and night she struggled to bring forth the child. I could hear her cries but naturally they would not let me see her. Finally, the doctor emerged, his hands covered in blood. He said he could not save both of them; I would have to choose between my wife and my child." He paused, his voice finally breaking with emotion.

"Oh my darling. How terrible!"

"Yes, but it was a surprisingly easy choice – there was no choice, at least for me. I told the doctor to save my wife. Again they would not let me see her, until finally there was a great cry…and then utter silence. Eventually the doctor emerged again but this time he had tears in his eyes and I knew then that I had lost them both. I rushed past him into the room but it was too late. There was blood, so much blood everywhere…" He faltered, the tears streaming unchecked down his face, "I took her in my arms, begged her forgiveness…but she was gone."

"And the child?"

"My beautiful, perfectly formed son was also dead. They were buried together at Hanbury not long afterwards."

His body shook with great racking sobs as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding him, rocking him until at last the storm subsided. "My dearest love," she whispered.

Finally he recovered enough to speak, "Forgive me…it has been such a long time since I spoke of it. I…I have never spoken of it since that dreadful day."

"Oh Edward! I am glad that you did – there should be no secrets between us after all."

He nodded numbly.

"Childbirth is a great travail for women Edward, but there is nothing you could have done," she kissed his tear-stained face. "It was not your fault."

"I would not put you through the same ordeal."

"I do not think it likely and I confess that I have not really thought about children. I suppose I like them well enough but I had given up hope a long time ago."

"Then we will have each other and that will be enough," he said.

"Yes, it will be more than enough. But if I _had_ been younger – I think I would have liked to have borne your child very much."

They sat in companionable silence, each lost in their own secret thoughts but their hands entwined now, fingers interleaved with each other.

She sighed deeply, "I wish I did not have to leave you now."

"I know…but you must. You cannot risk staying until daylight. As soon as tomorrow comes I must take steps to restore your reputation."

"Restore? But surely no-one else knows but us?"

He shifted uncomfortably, "We were seen by someone."

"Oh Edward!"

"I do not think they saw your face but we cannot take that risk. I know the man and I am convinced he will not talk but…"

"I see." An unexpected cold chill ran through her as the reality of her predicament dawned.

"That is why we must marry by licence as soon as may be arranged. I will apply to the Bishop myself and if all goes well we can be married in one week."

"One week…not a little longer perhaps? Oh, I would not delay on any account but there are still preparations to be made."

"Very well - ten days and no longer. I will speak with Lady Ludlow on the morrow."

"You will not tell her what has happened?" she blushed.

He chuckled grimly, "No indeed! I will simply inform her of our plans to marry. I am sure that she will be pleased."

As she drew closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her, Lauren wished that she felt the same sense of confidence!

**. . . . . to be continued**


	13. An Engaging Matter

**Chapter 13 - An Engaging Matter**

If a man who still walked with a slight limp could be said to have a spring in his step, then Edward Carter most emphatically did. Swinging his walking stick as he went, he almost bounded up to the main house, greeting everyone he met with a wide smile as he sought out her Ladyship's private secretary to request an appointment as soon as may be. Assuring Mr Steele that it was a matter of the utmost importance and that yes he would be prepared to wait if necessary, he presented himself at the appointed time and place.

As he waited outside the drawing room Edward had time to reflect on the previous evenings events. While he certainly regretted any circumstance that might reflect badly on Lauren, he found that he could not regret the actual events that had taken place. Making love with her had been as wonderful and fulfilling as he had imagined and she had been as beautiful and responsive as he had hoped. And while his physical needs had been very satisfactorily fulfilled, he now realised that there had also been an ache in his very soul; an ache which today seemed less burdensome.

Shaking himself from his reverie, he quickly stood as Lady Ludlow approached the drawing room and the footman quickly sprang into life.

"Ah Mr Carter – I hope I have not kept you waiting?"

He bowed. "I am at your service, as always my Lady."

He followed her into the drawing room and stood waiting until she had made herself comfortable. He cleared his throat nervously.

"My Lady, I have a personal matter which I wish to bring to your attention."

"Indeed?"

"Yes…I would…that is…." He paused to gather his thoughts.

"Come Mr Carter – out with it! We have known each other a long time and whatever you have to say cannot be so terrible?"

He swallowed and tried once more. "Lady Ludlow, I wish to inform you that I have formed a deep attachment to a most respectable lady of your acquaintance, and in consequence I have asked for her hand in marriage."

"I see," she said, a somewhat inscrutable expression on her face. "Miss Galindo I would presume?"

"Yes, my Lady."

"And she has accepted your proposal?"

Edward smiled broadly. "She has done me that great honour."

Finally she returned the smile, "I am most pleased Mr Carter. In my opinion it is not good for a man to remain unmarried – it is not the natural way of things."

"I find that recently I have come to agree."

"Very well. And when do you intend to marry."

"As soon as can be arranged. I intend to apply to the Bishop for a license and thence to be married without delay…in no more than ten days if it can be managed."

"Ten days! That is very precipitate Mr Carter!"

He inclined his head. "We see no reason for delay, my Lady. Neither of us is in the first blush of youth and we have no close family that need be considered. In short there seems to be no compelling reason for delay."

She continued to regard him with astonishment and some suspicion. "Mr Carter, I would not seek to meddle in your personal affairs, but any action that may have an effect on the reputation of Hanbury is also my concern. My estate manager's wife must be above reproach."

"Miss Galindo is above reproach Madam," he said curtly "and furthermore I would take issue with anyone who would say otherwise."

"That is not the point. Such a hasty marriage is bound provoke undue comment," she paused and rose slowly to her feet. "Please do not misunderstand me - I think you will make a fine match and it is my greatest wish that Miss Galindo marries happily. God knows she has known enough sorrow for one lifetime…as have you. Are you quite certain that the wedding cannot be delayed?"

"It cannot."

"Then I am very disappointed Mr Carter…very disappointed indeed." She walked over to the window that overlooked the park.

"May I speak plainly my Lady?"

She turned and nodded her consent.

"You must know how much I love Hanbury and I do not think only of recent events that may have proved my devotion. I have spent some of my happiest years serving you and your family and I could wish for nothing more than to remain here." He paused and looked directly into her eyes, "But Miss Galindo means more to me than Hanbury, and I will do anything to ensure that she is happy, content and respected by all that know her. If I cannot do that here, then we will leave and start afresh – away from Hanbury."

"I see you are determined on this."

"I am."

"Mr Carter I do not know what has occurred," she put up one hand to silence his protest, "and I do not want to know. I must accept only that you have good reason for this haste. However, I must insist that there be no more irregularities before the wedding. Do I make myself plain?"

"Very plain."

She nodded, "Then you have my blessing of course, although might I suggest that the wedding take place in the chapel here, rather than in Cranford itself?"

"Thank you for your blessing my Lady. Alas, I must beg to disagree on the matter of the chapel. I will ask Miss Galindo's opinion of course, but I believe that she would rather marry in Cranford. While I would wish for a small quiet wedding, neither do I intend to hide away from the townsfolk – nor will I deprive my bride of her special day. She will have carriages and rose petals and as many guests as the church can hold."

"You are a romantic Mr Carter!"

He smiled wryly, "So it would seem."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Surely that cannot be Mr Carter visiting with Miss Galindo again?" Mrs Jamieson said with some degree of astonishment.

Mrs Forrester sighed as she watched Edward disappear inside. "It would seem that he is very anxious to be certain of her affections. I fear that we are about to lose Mr Carter to matrimony once more."

"I am sure that I would not know what to do with such a man cluttering up the place." Mrs Jamieson said.

"Oh, I do not think that it would be so burdensome," sighed Mrs Forrester.

"I cannot see what the great attraction is for myself. Granted she is a baronet's daughter but her beauty has faded considerably," Miss Pole opined.

The ladies began to wander in the direction of Mr Johnson's establishment.

"Although," Mrs Forrester said, "I did speak with her yesterday and I thought she looked much improved. Why her cheeks were positively rosy!"

"Well, I understand that she has not been to Hanbury in two days…since the day of the storm in point of fact. So, it cannot be the fresh air and exercise that have her looking so flushed." Mrs Jamieson said pointedly.

"Well, whatever the reason," Miss Pole said, "Mr Carter really ought to have a care. Such frequents visits can only lead to the most distasteful of gossip."

"Oh, but he is such a gentleman. I am sure there is nothing to be concerned about." Mrs Forrester said as they crossed the threshold into Johnson's.

"I am sure that he is," Miss Pole replied, "but that will not help Miss Galindo if her reputation is tarnished! Who will buy her bonnets then I ask you?" On receiving no reply she continued. "And I am sure I do not understand the sudden proliferation of weddings in Cranford! I blame Dr Harrison of course – he has started a most alarming trend. He and Sophie Hutton are to marry in September and of course there is Jessie Brown and Major Gordon, Caroline Tompkinson and Mr Godard, Dr Morgan and Mrs Rose! At this rate the whole of Cranford will be wed before the end of the year!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren sat writing at her escritoire, compiling lists and composing notes as the various strands of thought occurred to her. There was so much to do! She didn't really see how it could all be accomplished in ten days or less. Granted that the wedding would be small but there were other important considerations such as her millinery business and where they would live. Would she go to live in Edward's cottage on the estate or would he come to live here? She was beginning to develop quite a headache just thinking about it all!

"Am I disturbing you?" a familiar voice said.

She looked up and smiled, glad of the distraction. "Of course not Edward."

He walked over to the desk and kissed her cheek, "I have missed you."

"It has only been two days."

"I know," he smiled and looked over her shoulder, "You are busy I see?"

She pressed her fingers to her temples to try and ease the ache, "There is so much to consider that it is quite vexatious at times."

He took hold of her hands and led her away from the desk. "I am here to help if I can and you know…not everything needs to be settled before we marry. Now, can I do anything?"

They were standing very close as she looked up into his eyes, "Your very being here helps me…although there is something."

He moved closer still, "Yes?"

"I have developed a rather unpleasant headache – do you have any cure for that?"

He stroked her face, "Well, of course I am not a medical man but I believe that I might be able to help. Close your eyes."

She did so and almost immediately she felt his fingers move to her temples, moving gently but firmly in a circular motion as he released the tensions that had gathered. Her hands moved to his waist to steady herself as she rocked under his touch. "That does feel very good," she sighed.

"I'm glad to be of service."

Still gently rubbing her brow and temples, he tenderly kissed her eyes and the tip of her nose before his lips finally descended on hers to steal a kiss.

Finally they both opened their eyes.

"Better?"

She nodded.

"Good. Then come and sit down – I have something very important to say."

Almost as soon as she had settled herself in the chair Edward was on bended knee by her side.

"Edward? But, you have already proposed…haven't you?"

"True sweetheart, but it was hardly very eloquent and you deserve a more formal proposal."

Lauren composed her face into an earnest expression fitting to the occasion, though she could not help wondering if Edward would be quite comfortable in his current position.

He cleared his throat. "Lauren, you must know by now how much I have come to admire your character and your beauty. So much so, that I find that I cannot contemplate the future without you beside me." He kissed her hands and gazed intently into her eyes. "I would consider it the greatest honour if you would consent to be my wife."

She paused and then with tears in her eyes she replied, "Edward, that was so beautiful."

"I know that I have perhaps not behaved as a gentleman should and that you feel yourself to have no choice in the matter. But…I would have your honest answer Lauren. I would have the answer you would give putting aside all other considerations."

She thought for a moment…but only a moment. She knew the truth in her own heart now and there was a deep connection with this man that she could not deny…even to herself.

"Yes," she said quietly.

"Yes? Yes you accept?"

"Yes I accept. I would be honoured to be your wife Edward."

With a broad smile he reached inside his coat and produced a small box and extracted the ring inside.

"I hope you will accept this ring. I'm afraid it's not a family heirloom but I hope you like it." Hands shaking he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"It's very beautiful." There were tears in her eyes but she could still see the five sapphires sparkling in a beautifully ornate gold setting. "And it fits so well."

"Your maid Sally was very obliging. I admit I secretly borrowed an old ring of yours. Do you really like it? The jeweller said it was in quite the latest style."

She nodded and then collected herself. "Now, you must get up – I'm sure that kneeling on the floor cannot be recommended by Dr Harrison!"

He leaned on the arm of the chair but managed to stand now without incident. "See, no harm done. Shall we have some tea – or perhaps something stronger to celebrate?"

"Something stronger I think. I feel in need of reviving I have to say. There's some brandy in the cupboard if you would pour."

While Edward tending to the drinks, she quietly slipped out of the room but soon returned bearing a small parcel of her own. She made her way over to the armchair where he was sitting and quickly knelt down before him before her courage gave way.

"Lauren?"

"I know it is not usually done this way but you must know by now that I am far from conventional."

"But you should not kneel before me...I would never want that." he said with some concern.

"Let me finish Edward. Besides," she smiled quite wickedly, "I do not mean to make a habit of it." She placed on hand over his and quickly his fingers curled around it. "I know that I told you before that I had nothing to give, nothing to bring to this marriage apart from myself...but there is one thing." She placed a small box into his hand. "I would like you to have this Edward. This is the only thing of value that I own and I give it to you with my whole heart."

He opened the box carefully, intrigued as the the nature of its contents. Inside he found what he estimated to be an old solid-silver pocket watch and fob.

"Do you like it?" she said quietly.

"Like it? It is a magnificent timepiece...but you do not need to do this."

"It was my father's and his father's before him and quite possibly his father's father's. Who else would I give it to if not my future husband? I know of no-one more deserving and I know that you will cherish it."

"I will always hold it dear to me...because it was given by you." And with that he took hold of her arms and raised her from the floor, dragging her onto his lap.

She sighed as his arms held her closely, "I promise that I will try to be a good wife to you." She turned her face to his, her fingers exploring the contours of his face, her eyes locking with his until she felt giddy with desire. Before she realised what she was doing, her lips found his and she kissed him. A part of her mind realised that it was the first time she had initiated such a kiss but that was probably her last rational thought, before she kissed him with every ounce of desire that she felt.

She felt rather than heard Edward groan against her and then his tongue gently parted her own lips, tasting and teasing until they were both breathless. She felt his hands at the back of her neck, holding on as if she would slip away from him and she felt his heart beating rapidly against her chest. He wanted her but she also wanted him! She understood now what that wanting and needing was...and she realised that she did want him – very much.

Her heart began to pound and her body began to tingle with anticipation. She could barely breath as his hands moved from her neck to her shoulders and then further down until he reached the soft fullness of her breast, his fingers squeezed gently and she felt a warmth flood her body in response. She heard a sharp intake of breath as she wriggled in his lap.

"Lauren," he gasped finally, "no...we...must...stop."

"Yes," she said finally.

They were both breathing heavily, their foreheads touching as they sought to compose themselves.

"You understand of course," he smiled, "that I did not actually want to stop."

She returned his smile, "You understand that I did not want you to either?"

Desire shone in her eyes as he looked at her. "Of course, I do have a marriage license in my pocket. We could get married today...if you would like?"

"You saw the Bishop?"

"Yesterday. I swore the necessary oaths and was granted the license. We can marry whenever we choose."

She thought for a moment. It was _very_ tempting indeed. They could just ask the Reverend Hutton to marry them today and that would be that. They could be together...man and wife and with all of the duties and pleasures that entailed. She sighed. It was impossible of course.

She turned and kissed his forehead. "Somehow, I do not think that Lady Ludlow would be very amused...do you?"

He thought back to his earlier interview. "Alas, I think you are probably correct."

"It was a lovely thought though."

They sat entwined together quite contentedly, each reluctant to sever all physical contact until the last possible minute. The wedding plans were discussed and agreed with remarkably little disagreement between them. Lauren agreed that to marry in Cranford church would be best and that they would do so on the following Thursday; that still left eight days to arrange matters. Lady Ludlow had further agreed that Edward could be spared from his duties for a further week after the wedding ceremony and he also suggested Derbyshire for their wedding journey. It was not too far to travel given the limited time, but the sights were glorious.

"Oh, I had almost forgotten" he said, as they both reluctantly stood and he retrieved a package from the side table. "Lady Ludlow sent this gift with her compliments and also hopes that you will join her for lunch tomorrow."

Lauren quickly opened the package to discover a good quantity of quite beautiful ivory satin brocade material. Tears sprang to her eyes as her fingers ran over the smooth silky fabric beneath her hands. "Oh my goodness...this is...it's beautiful."

Edward smiled and rested one hand on her shoulder. "Her Ladyship has asked me to say that if you wish, the seamstress at Hanbury will assist with your wedding dress."

"She cannot be so displeased then...can she?"

"I am sure that she only has your welfare at heart." He kissed her once more before reluctantly parting. "And now I really must leave. There is still a great deal to accomplish before our wedding – and the Hanbury garden party itself only days away. You will attend of course?"

"I am looking forward to it."

"Excellent. There is one other favour I would ask." His eyes were twinkling with suppressed amusement which Lauren found intriguing but highly infectious.

"If it is in my power then you shall have it."

"How very tempting a prospect," he laughed. "But I will content myself with asking for your help in a purchase I must make today. Will you accompany me to Johnson's?"

"Together? You mean we should go together?" she stuttered.

"We could always walk on opposite sides of the street although I feel that would accomplish little." He took her hand. "I believe it would be quite respectable and would serve many purposes, most importantly being that I would enjoy walking with you."

"Of course. I will just fetch my bonnet." She smiled as she left the room but suddenly felt quite nauseous. It was nonsense of course. Why should she not walk with Edward into town. It was all quite respectable...they were officially betrothed after all.

They paused at the front door as Edward retrieved his hat and stick, before turning to her. "Ready?"

She nodded mutely as he opened the door and they stepped out. The day was pleasant enough, if not reminiscent of the brilliant sunshine they had enjoyed only last week, but at least the storm had cleared the oppressive heat and left only a typical August day in its wake.

Edward offered her his arm, "Shall we?"

It felt strange and yet somehow right, as they walked down the street before crossing and turning in the direction of Johnson's. Edward nodded briefly to any acquaintances but did not stop to talk.

"There are not many people about town today," Lauren said with some disappointment.

He patted her hand reassuringly. "No matter. There is only one person with whom I need to speak. Ah, the lady herself."

Miss Pole was heading in their direction but was so engrossed in her conversation with Mrs Forrester that she almost failed to stop. Almost. Edward discreetly blocked their path until the ladies were obliged to look up and see what had impeded their progress.

"My apologies Miss Pole, Mrs Forrester." He bowed and received their curtsey in return.

"None necessary I'm sure," Mrs Forrester said blushingly.

Miss Pole drew herself to her full height. "Mr Carter. You have become quite the regular visitor to Cranford."

"I find that there have been compelling reasons."

"Indeed." She turned to Lauren. "Miss Galindo, your millinery skills have been sorely missed recently. Why, I have not seen your shop open for some time."

Before she could reply Edward intervened. "I must take full responsibility for that Miss Pole. You see there is much to organise before the wedding."

Miss Pole and Mrs Jamieson looked at each and then back to Edward. "The wedding?"

"Yes, of course. Did you not know? It has been arranged for some time, although it has not been common knowledge of course."

"I see...I see. May I offer you congratulations Mr Carter...Miss Galindo?"

"Thank you. You are amongst the first to know officially and of course I...that is _we_ would be honoured if you would both attend?"

They both kindly accepted Edward's invitation and then moved to admire Lauren's ring, which they agreed was very beautiful indeed. However, Miss Pole apologised that she could dally no longer as she had suddenly remembered a previous appointment.

Edward and Lauren turned and watched as the ladies hurried away and conveniently encountered the Misses Tompkinson outside the butchers shop.

"And there you have it. I believe that you need tell no-one else if that is your wish. I am certain that Miss Pole will see to it very efficiently."

"I am sure she will." She laughed at smiled up into his eyes. "Thank you, that was well done. I must admit that I quite dreaded the thought of telling each individual person in Cranford."

"You know that I would not cause you any distress if I could help it. Although I dare say that you may receive more callers in the next few days than you are used to."

"I believe that I can survive the ordeal."

"I know you can. Now, shall we go in?" he gestured towards Johnson's.

"You really do want something?"

"Many things. After all, we have a wedding, a honeymoon and then the Assembly Ball when we return..."

"The Ball?"

"Of course. We should return in time and as an old married couple it will be quite proper to attend. And I believe that I promised you my first waltz did I not?"

"You did, my love, you certainly did."

"I do not forget my promises lightly." He kissed her hand before tucking it into his arm again as they entered the shop.

**. . . . . . to be continued**


	14. Every Rose has it's Thorn

**Chapter 14 - Every Rose has it's Thorn**

Edward was right. Lauren received more callers the next day than she had in the previous three months. Miss Pole and Mrs Forrester were of course the first to call and offer their congratulations and enquire more fully into the details of the wedding. Whilst being shocked that the wedding day was to be so soon, they seemed somewhat placated when she reminded them of Edward's pronouncement that it had been arranged for some time. Lauren did not really like to lie outright and consoled herself with the thought that it was really only a very small white lie. But at times like this she was extremely grateful that social calls only lasted for fifteen minutes.

Fortunately, Miss Matty Jenkyns and Miss Mary Smith were the next to arrive and the conversation consequently far more amenable, mainly being centred on flowers, the ring and the wedding dress. Lauren enjoyed the conversation more than she thought possible in the circumstances. She even began to feel a flutter of anticipation when she thought about her imminent nuptials and a feeling of excitement had now begun to replace the anxiety she had previously experienced. She also found that she enjoyed the more restful company of Miss Matty and especially Mary. Although Lauren was almost twenty years older than Mary, she realised that they had many common interests and her conversation was lively and intelligent.

It was with only with slight regret that she had to instruct Sally to receive no more callers today as her appointment with Lady Ludlow could not be deferred. Indeed, her Ladyship had sent an open curricle and driver to transport her to Hanbury – something which had never occurred before!

The journey to Hanbury was quick and uneventful but still gave Lauren time to ponder on the impending conversation with her Ladyship. Edward had not elaborated on his own discussion although the outcome seemed to speak for itself. They were to be married without delay and in Cranford parish church – not hidden away in Hanbury. But Lauren had known Lady Ludlow a long time and had a very different relationship with the mistress of Hanbury.

She had been only a child when her mother had brought her to the estate for the first time. It seemed that her mother and Lady Ludlow had struck up an acquaintance whilst both were visiting London and she had taken a shine to the dark-eyed, serious little girl. Very soon they were making regular visits to Hanbury, mostly in the summer when the estate was at its best. Lauren remembered sunshine and laughter and lots of other children to play with. She had thought it must be like heaven itself. She sighed; she was under no illusions that this conversation would be very different indeed to Edward's.

On her arrival she was shown directly to the informal dining room and there awaited her fate. Whatever was said, she would not betray Edward or say anything that might cast him in a bad light in her Ladyship's eyes, of that she was determined.

"Laurentia, my dear! I am so pleased that you could lunch with me today."

She bobbed a curtsy. "My Lady. I am honoured to be invited as always."

"Nonsense child. Now, before we lunch I must be one of the first to congratulate you on your forthcoming marriage. I have to say I had almost given up hope."

Lauren laughed, both at being thought of as a child and of being a hopeless case. "As had I. But it would seem that love flourishes when least expected."

Lady Ludlow nodded sagely, "And you are happy?" She gestured for Lauren to be seated at the table.

"Oh yes. I believe I am the most fortunate of women. Edw…Mr Carter is as intelligent and honourable a man as anyone could wish for in a husband."

"And handsome perhaps?"

Lauren blushed furiously. "Of course."

"Do not look so shocked my dear. I may be old but I still have eyes in my head. And I am glad that you think him so. It is altogether appropriate that you should think your future husband handsome. Indeed, it would be altogether disappointing if you did not."

"Then you may rest assured my Lady."

"Excellent. Now, I have already spoken of this with Mr Carter as he has probably already told you."

"He has not mentioned the exact particulars of your conversation my lady."

"I see. Well, Mr Carter was ever discreet. That is why he is such an excellent estate manager."

Lauren nodded her agreement.

"My concern is merely the unseemly haste, Laurentia. Surely you must know what sort of impression this gives to other people?"

Lauren thought carefully before she answered. "I do realise that it would appear to be somewhat rushed but…I am to blame."

"In what way?"

"My Lady, you have known me since I was a child and I can hide nothing from you. You know everything about the torments and troubles of my life…the disappointments."

"Of course," she said sympathetically.

"Then you must understand that now that I found such happiness, I cannot bear to wait too much longer for that happiness to be complete. I dare not wait…unless it be snatched away once more." She had not realised until the very moment that she uttered the words, that they were absolutely true. Now that she had finally decided that she wanted to marry Edward, she did not want to wait any longer.

"If that is your wish then of course I understand completely. There may still be comment from those who are not aware of your previous circumstance, but I will not permit it in my hearing and I am sure it will all die down soon enough once you are wed."

The rest of the lunch passed most pleasantly and uneventfully with much discussion of the arrangements to be made and of Lauren's future role as the wife of Hanbury's estate manager. Truth be told, she had not realised that there would be any expectations of her but Lady Ludlow gently explained that the duties could be onerous or simple, depending on Lauren's own inclinations. She would certainly want to be involved in getting to know the tenants on the estate as they often looked to Mr Carter for help and advice.

They finally repaired to the drawing room and took tea as Lady Ludlow retrieved a document from the side table.

"There is something Laurentia, which may come as something of a surprise, but I hope a pleasant one."

"My Lady?"

"Many years ago, I made a promise to your mother that should anything happen to her, I would watch over you and guide you in the right direction."

"And you have."

"What you do not know is that you mother also left you a small amount of money…" She handed over the document.

"Money…but.."

"It is not much as I am sure you must realise, but she made me promise not to tell you about this small legacy until you were to be married – should that happy day eventually come to pass. It is only a very small amount but enough to help with your wedding trousseau with perhaps a little left over. I believe a woman should always retain a little of her independence when married and you will have a small sum of money that is your own – the terms of the legacy dictate that it should not pass to your husband. I have also added an amount to match the sum provided – I know your mother would approve."

"My Lady…I do not know what to say."

"It is nothing less than you deserve Laurentia. I am sure you will make good use of it."

With tears in her eyes, Lauren knelt at Lady Ludlow's feet and kissed her hand.

"Come now, no need for tears. What would Mr Carter say if he could see you? He would castigate me rightly for causing you distress. I have something that may cheer you."

"Oh?" Lauren sniffed discreetly and returned to her chair.

"Has it been decided where you will live once you are married?"

"Not definitely decided, but I think with your Ladyships permission then I will move into Mr Carter's cottage on the estate."

"No"

"No?"

"From what I remember, that cottage is far too small…don't you agree?"

"I...er…I would not know your Ladyship."

There was an almost imperceptible rising of an eyebrow. "No, of course not. You may not know but Mr Carter only moved into that cottage after the death of his first wife. It was not intended to be permanent but he was rather fixed on the matter and decided he would stay there. But now you are to join him, I'm afraid it will not do."

"I see."

"There is another much larger cottage available which I believe would suit. Rosewood Cottage is superior in every way and much more fitting for the estate manager and his wife. I have been trying to persuade Mr Carter to move there for a very long time - perhaps you will have more luck than I."

"I will certainly discuss it with him and obtain his opinion on the matter."

"I am sure that he will only wish to make you happy. Now, I'm afraid I must end our delightful tête-à-tête as I have an appointment with Mr Carter himself."

"Oh?"

"Do not worry my dear. It is nothing out of the ordinary – merely estate business. But I believe that Sir Charles is also visiting today – perhaps you could entertain him until I have concluded my business with Mr Carter."

"Very well, my lady."

"Excellent. I will send Mr Carter to find you once we are finished with our discussion. As you are both conveniently at Hanbury today, perhaps you could suggest visiting Rosewood Cottage and soliciting his opinion on the matter?"

"Thank you my lady, I will."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward smiled with some sense of satisfaction as he emerged from the drawing room. His business with Lady Ludlow had been concluded with remarkable alacrity and it had been concluded by her Ladyship's exhortation that he find Lauren and thence pay a visit to Rosewood Cottage and come to a decision. For himself, Edward certainly had no strong feelings either for or against the proposal, although he could certainly see the merits. He had already decided that if Lauren approved of the cottage and its situation, then there was certainly no reason that he could contemplate why they should not make it their home once they were married.

He absent-mindedly fingered the pocket watch which had been Lauren's gift to him. This simple act made him think of his wife-to-be which in turn made him smile once more. He did seem to be much more in the habit of smiling these days, but then he did have a lot to smile about it seemed. He was about to embark on marriage with an intelligent and beautiful woman whom he adored – surely his life could not be happier?

Edward began to make his way towards the main entrance hall, which gave onto the south colonnade where he had been told that Lauren and Sir Charles Maulver would be waiting. It was still quite a pleasant day and he was not surprised that they had decided to make the most of the temperate weather. He idly wondered if Sir Charles were here to try and persuade Lady Ludlow to sell land to the railway company. If so, he feared that it would be a wasted journey; her Ladyship was still adamant that no Hanbury land be sold in her lifetime.

The portico doors were open and as he approached he could hear the murmur of conversation and recognised the unmistakable tones of Sir Charles.

"….but a farmer's son? Honestly Laurentia!"

Edward immediately stopped in his tracks, suddenly torn between announcing his presence and needing to know what Lauren's reaction would be to such a damning appraisal of the man she was about to marry. He stepped back into the shadows.

"Really Charles, he's hardly some itinerant farm labourer. He is Lady Ludlow's estate manager," she said.

"Please don't take this amiss my dear. I actually like the man. But you could do so much better."

"Someone more like you I suppose?"

"Well, you loved me once."

Edward knew he should move, do something – either announce his presence or retreat to the sanctuary of the main house and leave them to their conversation. But to his shame and despair he found that he could not move – not even if the very hounds of hell were behind him.

"That was a long time ago Charles," Lauren said with annoyance, "almost a different world entirely."

"But I did love you," came the soft reply, "and you rejected _me_ I seem to remember."

She laughed bitterly. "I hardly had a choice! Your parents would never have allowed us to marry once it was known that I had no inheritance, no dowry, and no position. And you seemed to recover from the disappointment remarkably quickly".

"You of all people should recognise that our social strata do not always marry for love," Sir Charles retorted. "Of course, I appreciate that you must crave the security that he can provide and he is not without means I understand?"

"Yes of course I crave security….."

Edward finally summoned up the strength to turn and leave, his heart breaking with every step and not caring in which direction he went, only knowing that it was away from the source of his pain. She only wanted security - she did not love him! And not only did she not love him but her former lover was Sir Charles Maulver! How they must be laughing at him. _Of course_ _I crave security_. Her words swam in circles in his head until he felt he would run mad. He finally stopped walking and rested his head against a cool pillar.

"Mr Carter?"

He looked around to find Mr Stevens regarding him with some concern. With a force of will that he did not know he possessed, he managed to compose his features and face the aged butler.

"How can I help you Mr Stevens?"

"There is a young man to see you. He seemed quite agitated and would not take no for an answer I'm afraid."

"Did he say what he wanted?"

"No, but he was quite insistent that he must see you today. I have sent him to the estate office to await your return."

"Very well, I will deal with him now." Edward turned in the direction of the office, hoping that he could dismiss the young man quickly. He needed to be alone, to think, and to somehow quell the pain that threatened to engulf him.

No sooner had he opened the door to his office, he was greeted by a serious young man of about 14 years of age.

"Uncle Eddie?" he sobbed and threw himself into Edward's arms.

"Tom?" It had been some time since he had seen the lad, but it was still quite recognisably his young nephew. "Tom, why are you here? Has something happened?" He soothed the boy until he was able to speak.

"Oh Uncle Eddie," he gasped, "there's something bad happened at the farm. Mam sent me."

With a rapidly encroaching feeling of dread Edward realised there was only one circumstance that was so serious it called for his presence. "What is it Tom?"

Tom looked at his uncle with tears and heartbreak clearly reflected in his eyes.

"It's Dada."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Of course I crave security," Lauren said, "all women must marry for security unless they are of independent means." She really could not understand why Charles was not more supportive of her. She was beginning to find this conversation most tiresome and looked around hoping that she would see Edward coming towards her. Surely his business with Lady Ludlow must be concluded?

"And you patently are not of independent means," retorted Sir Charles.

"Patently. But even so, I do not want Edward's money. I love him so much that I would marry him were he the poorest man on earth."

"But…he is not a gentleman."

"And I for one am glad of it! He may not be a gentleman by birth Charles, but he is most certainly a gentleman by virtue of thought and deed and I find that I much prefer it that way."

"So, you are determined on it then?"

"You do realise that I am not seeking your approval? I do not mean to hurt you when I say this Charles, but I have come to love Edward more than I ever loved you. I would like you attend the ceremony but if you feel that you cannot…"

"To give you away?"

"Lord no! I hardly think that appropriate! No, I have asked Dr Morgan to take on that office. But will you attend?"

"Of course , I would be honored."

"Good, then it's settled." Lauren stood up and began to make her way into the house. "Now, I must go and find Edward. We are to look at Rosewood Cottage today to see if it will make a suitable home." She paused to look back at her former love. "Make no mistake Charles, I do love Edward so very much…and I will love him until the day I die."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren approached the estate office with a sense of anticipation. Ridiculous really! She had only seen him yesterday but she longed to tell him of her conversation with Lady Ludlow and discuss the plans for the cottage and the wedding. Should she tell him of her conversation with Charles? She had almost been tempted to reveal to identity of the man she had almost married but had thought better of it. Edward was so understanding that perhaps she _should_ tell him at a suitable time?

As she drew near, she noticed a young man with a horse waiting outside. He was soothing and petting the animal much in the way that she had seen Edward do with horses – in fact he looked very like Edward. She entered the office and was immediately confronted with the sight of him rushing around, opening and closing drawers and files and then quickly writing notes.

"Edward?"

He froze at the sound of her voice and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. How he wanted to throw herself into her arms and receive the comfort only she could give. But he could not. He would not.

"Lauren…I…"

She looked at him with concern. "There is something wrong?"

"I…I must leave. Today."

"Leave! But, I don't understand. Why?"

"My brother..." he stopped and tried to compose himself. "My brother is dead." _And I am truly alone._

"Oh Edward." She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. "What a terrible thing to happen – I am so sorry."

He closed his eyes as her arms wrapped around him, wanting to submit to her embrace, needing her warmth and consolation as he had needed nothing else before. But he could not move. His arms hung limply by his sides, even while the rest of his body rejoiced at her nearness. But she did not love him. Finally he could stand no more.

"No!" He pushed her away, gently but firmly.

"But…"

"I have to leave today. There will be much to attend to. I must comfort my family and attend to the business of the farm and I must speak with Lord Rawdon to discuss the tenancy."

"Yes, of course. I do understand Edward."

He turned quickly. "Do you?" _Do you understand how my heart has been broken?_

"You must go and be with your family – but you will return?"

He did not answer. "I have spoken to her Ladyship of course. The garden party is only days away but you will manage."

Lauren looked at him in surprise. "I…what do you mean?"

"Everything is written down and noted and all the arrangements have been made. The file and papers are here for your reference. You will supervise everything while I am gone."

"But…but."

"Harry will help and Mr. Wallace has been allocated to your service on the day – there is nothing to worry about - I know that you will cope and Lady Ludlow has great confidence in you."

Lauren nodded her mind a whirl of confusion. "Yes…but I will miss you."

He walked slowly towards her, his eyes burning with unshed tears. Holding her firmly by the shoulders and tipping her head back, he sought the truth in her face. "Will you I wonder?"

Not giving her time to respond he crushed her to him, his lips immediately finding hers in a bruising kiss. He claimed her mouth with a hungry urgency which she was powerless to resist even had she wanted to. He captured her lips time and again, as if demanding an answer to the question he dare not voice, fearing that he already knew the answer - _Do you love me?_ Finally they broke apart somewhat dazed and gasping for air.

Her lips were full and trembling as she watched him pick up his hat and head towards the door. Lauren could not explain why she felt such unease at his going. She sensed that something was very wrong indeed – something aside from the death of his brother. The kiss was almost…almost a goodbye, crushing in its finality. She ran to the door.

"When will you return?"

"I do not know."

He continued out of the door to where the young boy was waiting. A groom had brought Alexander around and Edward quickly vaulted into the saddle and prepared to leave.

Anxiously she called out, "But you will return Edward?"

His answer, if there was one, was lost on the breeze as he turned the horse and set off at a gallop, leaving her alone and confused.

**. . . . . . .to be continued**


	15. The Truth About Denial

**Thanks too all for the support and reviews - and for those who favourite and read :-)**

**Still a bit angsty I'm afraid but it will start to get better soon**

* * *

**Chapter 15 – The Truth about Denial**

Lauren knew that she was not with child. She had thought that there would be some sense of relief with the arrival of her monthly courses. After all, now there would be no scandal, no future gossip when a child arrived less than nine months after the wedding day, no physical evidence of her indiscretion. But somehow she felt empty...even disappointed. Could it be that she actually yearned for a child? She tried to banish the idea to the furthest reaches of her mind. Thoughts such as these were not helpful in the slightest – especially under the current circumstances.

It had been not quite fully two weeks since the death of Edward's brother although it felt like a lifetime. Not a day had gone by that she did not re-live that last conversation, re-imagine that final devastating kiss and yet she was still just as confused and bewildered as she had been on that day. She tried to console herself that it was just her imagination, that of course there was nothing amiss between them and that he would come back to her as soon as he could. The only communication had been a brief note sent by messenger, which she had devoured avidly. However, she was disappointed in its content, which was to the point and devoid of any personal sentiment. He simply apologised for his tardiness in returning to Hanbury due to the need to settle important farm business. He also begged her forgiveness for the fact that they would need to postpone the date of the wedding. Lauren had hastily written a note in reply, assuring him of her constant affection and that she would look forward to the day of their reunion. She had watched the messenger ride off and her heart had ached to follow him, to deliver that note into Edward's hands herself. How foolish.

Aside from her own personal sadness and confusion, there was also the matter of mourning to be considered. Although as a man, Edward was not subject to the constraints of the strictest etiquette of mourning, there were still observances to be attended to. Quite rightly he could decide to postpone the wedding even longer than planned – perhaps another three months or more. She had settled in her own mind that if that was what Edward decided, then she would of course be supportive of that decision. Although there was still her reputation to consider, at least there had been no further gossip even though she supposed she would be the very last person to hear of it.

She had also decided to observe mourning for Edward's brother – it was the correct thing to do. Her day dresses were mostly of a dark hue at any rate, but she still had Sally dye one of her least favourite gowns to the deepest shade of mourning. She already owned a black velvet cloak that could be brought to the fore whenever she visited town and she had fashioned a new bonnet to match her mourning clothes, though in truth it had used very little of her skill – no feathers or trimmings to speak of, just a simple black straw with black silk ribbons and a very little black beading. She had thought that she had done enough mourning in her life - apparently not.

Lady Ludlow had approved of course but Lauren was feeling somewhat aggrieved that she did not request Edward's return, but instead stated that 'these things take time'. The annual garden party had taken place without too many mishaps and her Ladyship had expressed her pleasure in Lauren's handling of the event. Once more the only disappointment had been the absence of Lord Sepitmus but Lauren had a feeling that even Lady Ludlow had not seriously expected an appearance from her errant son. As planned, an artist had been commissioned to record the scene for posterity and the picture was even now awaiting her Ladyship's approval before it could be dispatched to Septimus in Italy.

But still the hardest thing to bear was Edward's absence. She had not realised how she had come to depend on him, on the sight, the sound and the even the clean, masculine smell of him. She closed her eyes and summoned up his image in her mind. He would be smiling of course, smiling at her alone, his eyes dark with desire as they had been on that fateful day of the storm. She thought back to that day often and never with a sense of shame, only with a hope that it would not be the last time they would be together, that he would come back to her so they she could help mend whatever rift there was between them.

Her reverie was interrupted by a gentle tap on the door and Sally announcing a visitor.

"Miss Mary for you ma'am. I could tell her you're not receiving if you're not up to it?"

Lauren smiled. Sally had been most sympathetic in her consideration of her feelings and she had deflected most of the unwanted callers. However, on this occasion she was glad of the interruption. Mary Smith had been a frequent visitor since Edward had been called away, sometimes accompanied by Miss Matty but quite frequently she came alone. Lauren was very glad she had decided to call today and asked Sally to prepare some tea which they would take in the small garden which was her pride and joy.

They exchanged greetings and settled themselves comfortably in the garden while Lauren poured tea for them both.

"Oh this is a very pretty garden, Miss Galindo. And there are still so many flowers in bloom."

"Thank you but I do wish you would call me Lauren. I know that we are far apart in age but I do feel that we have become friends now – I would like to think so."

Mary blushed but agreed. "Very well, if you would call me Mary. And I always like to think that sometimes age is irrelevant in the matter of friendships. After all, I am particular friends with Miss Matty and she is a great deal older than either you or I."

"Then it is settled. And I so glad you called today as I have a special favour to ask of you."

"Just ask and if I can be of service I will try."

Lauren idly fingered her engagement ring. "I was thinking about the wedding arrangements and I wondered if you might help with a particular duty."

"I would love to help in any way I can. I enjoy nothing better than a wedding." Mary said excitedly.

"Of course there is still some doubt as to when it might take place – because of Edward's brother."

"Yes, I understand that Mr Carter will be very upset of course." Mary sighed and frowned slightly. "Although, it does seem to be that the burden of mourning does fall upon the female in our society. It seems most unfair that men should go about their business virtually unaffected whilst women must closet themselves away. But you must not have even known Mr Carter's brother?"

"No. Edward had spoken of him, but I had not yet had the opportunity to meet him...and now I never will. How does one mourn for the unknown brother of the man you are betrothed to?"

"I am sure I do not know but I am certain that when Mr Carter returns he will apprise you of his wishes. Rather than delay too much longer perhaps the wedding will be a smaller affair than planned?" said Mary.

"Yes," she nodded thoughtfully, "but I can do nothing until he returns. However, there is one matter that I am intent upon and that is why I am glad you called. Whenever the wedding ceremony is finally held Mary, I would like it very much if you would be my attendant."

Mary beamed in response. "Yes, yes indeed. I would like that very much. I am so happy for both you and Mr Carter – I think that you will be very happy together."

"I hope so."

"I am sure of it. You look very well together and Mr Carter did look very happy when I saw you in town."

"It's just...I know I am being foolish but I do miss him so very much. And I realise it's very selfish to think this but if Edward's brother had not died, then we would be married by now!" Lauren bit the inside of her lip to try and stem the tears she felt bubbling inside of her.

Mary reached over and patted her hand. "Please do not upset yourself. I am sure that if I were in your situation I would be thinking exactly the same thing."

She allowed herself to be comforted even though she had not confessed her doubts regarding Edward to Mary or to anyone else. What could she say in any case, when all she had were feelings and instinct and doubts?

"Now then," Mary said with a smile, "we must talk about something less depressing. I know…the supper and dance at the Assembly room."

"Is that soon? In all the commotion I had quite forgot."

"It's tomorrow evening."

"Oh dear – really? Then I suppose I should not attend and besides, it does not look as though Edward will be here in time."

"But there are plenty of ladies who will be attending without gentleman to escort them. I am sure there would be nothing amiss."

"I had planned to go – Edward promised that we should waltz together, although that was some time ago and before his recent bereavement."

"I think it will be just the thing to cheer you up Lauren, and besides it is not as though you are in deep mourning."

"That is true but…"

"There can be no 'buts' allowed," she laughed. "You can still be very discreet and yet enjoy yourself at the same time. And Mr. Carter promised did he not?"

"I cannot think that he will arrive in time," she said wistfully.

"Well, if he does not I am sure that you will still enjoy good company. Miss Matty and I will be escorted by Mr. Peter Jenkyns – do say you will come with us? It will make such a merry party."

"Well…I suppose…" Lauren said as she started to waver.

"Excellent, then it is decided. And even if you decide not to dance, there is still the music and the conversation to be enjoyed. Now, what shall you wear?"

"Well, I had planned on the blue satin but now I think that might not be appropriate. Perhaps you could help me decide? There is not much variety to choose from I confess but your advice would be helpful – it has been such a long time since I attended such an occasion."

"Very well, I would be glad to. But only on condition you accompany me to Johnson's to choose some new trimming for the dress I will wear."

An agreement having been reached they were soon rummaging through the contents of Lauren's wardrobe, discarding the unsuitable gowns until they reached agreement on the most appropriate. Lauren had to admit that she now felt immeasurably cheered by Mary's optimism and lively conversation. She would attend the Assembly Room supper although she had decided that she would not dance at all. The ladies would in all probability outnumber the men in attendance at any rate, so it should not present too much of a difficulty.

The rest of the day passed in a whirl of activity as the promised visit to Johnson's was carried out, which naturally meant that she also spent a deal of time talking to the other ladies of Cranford and keeping them apprised of her current situation. These endeavours, combined with an afternoon visit to Hanbury and an evening spent sewing trimmings onto dresses, meant that Lauren was glad when the time came to retire to bed. She had dismissed Sally for the evening and had just prepared some warm milk and honey which she sipped as she stood on the back porch, watching the stars in the clear evening sky. It was cool and crisp with perhaps the very first hint of an autumn chill in the air but she did not mind. She felt very much more optimistic at the end of this day then she had at the beginning.

She had decided she would no longer put her life on hold while she waited for Edward to return. She loved him of course but she must proceed without him for now. After all, she had managed quite well before she had fallen in love with him and she would do so again. And if he did not return? She did not really think it likely as Edward would not abandon Lady Ludlow, even if he would abandon her. But if he were still tardy in returning then perhaps a visit to a particular farm in Dunham would be called for. At least then she could ask him face-to-face when he would come back to Hanbury – and to her.

She found it somewhat comforting to know that he might well be watching the same stars tonight, gleaming and sparkling in a deep cobalt sky. She closed her eyes for a moment and made a heartfelt plea to the night sky; _Please come home soon Edward._ Her wish made she finally closed the door and wearily made her way to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was almost dark as Edward lay on his back and looked at the stars. He had often done this as a boy, casting wishes up to the sky as he dreamt about a different life. He wondered what Lauren was doing now but then immediately tried to dismiss the thought. He was no closer to resolving his feelings about her now than he had been on the day that he had learned of his brother's death. If truth be told, he had put his own feelings to the back of his mind as he had sought to deal with the aftermath of Dickon's death. A stupid, senseless death at that! He most likely would have recovered from the accident with the scythe but then he had taken a fever from which he had not recovered and had died the next day, leaving his family distraught at their unexpected loss.

And that was the state in which he had found them on his arrival. The younger children crying and not really understanding, while the older boys manfully trying to cope with the farm and hold back their pain. And then there was Lizzie his sister-in-law. On the surface very much in control of her family and her grief, but when the children were abed and there was no-one else around to see but him, then the truth of her sorrow would become all too apparent. The tears had flowed unchecked from them both as they remembered Dickon, beloved husband and brother, the man they had both lost. He was glad that he had come, even though his motives might not have been as pure as they should have been. In truth, he had been glad to escape Hanbury, to leave behind responsibility and the pain of betrayal. But of course he had not truly left those things behind; they had followed him to Dunham as easily as if they had been seated alongside him on Alexander.

"What are you doing here?"

Edward heard the familiar voice before he saw the gentle glow of the lamp she carried.

"Counting the stars."

Lizzie Carter sighed and carefully put down the lamp before joining her brother-in-law on the blanket. "No. I mean…"

"I know what you mean," he said kindly, "but the answer is still the same. I'm counting stars."

Men! As useless as the day was long and never a direct answer to a question when a riddle would suffice. Lizzie knew all about men! She had known them in all shapes and sizes, from lovers and liars to husbands and sons. All different but all the same – and she knew when a man was troubled.

"Well, much as I like having you around Eddie, you can't stay here forever. You can't hide here." She sighed as she rearranged the sombre black material of her skirt, a solemn reminder of her loss – as if she needed reminding.

"And what makes you think I'm hiding," he said as he pouted slightly.

She laughed for the first time in two weeks. "Oh don't pull that pout with me! I've known you nigh on twenty years and I know when something's not right…and it's not just about Dickon is it?"

"No."

Like extracting teeth it was! Ah well! Looks like she was going to have to do this the hard way. He was so like his brother it was almost unbelievable. Still, it gave her the advantage too. She had known exactly how to turn Dickon around, so she reckoned she had a fighting chance here too. Throwing dignity to the wind she assumed the same position as Edward, lying flat on the blanket and staring up at the night sky.

"Anything I can help with?" she said quietly.

"I…I don't know. It's not easy to explain."

"Well, there's no-one else here but you, me and the dark. Whatever the problem is it stays right here between us." She paused to let him take in that last remark before adding, "Why don't you tell me her name?"

He smiled in the velvet darkness, "Is it that obvious?"

"Only to me."

After an endless moment he replied. "Lauren…her name is Lauren."

Still lying in the dark, illuminated only by the moon and the single lamp beside them, he began to talk. Slowly at first and quietly, his silvery-blue eyes fixed on a single star in the heavens above. He talked of the accident and how Lauren had nursed him back to health, how he had gradually fallen in love and how he had planned to marry her, planned their life together. However, as a man of delicacy and taste, there were some things he omitted to tell Lizzie of course.

"And you love her?" she said.

"Yes." He amazed himself by saying the word without hesitation. He loved her still.

"Then what on earth are you doing here?"

"She doesn't love me," he said simply but painfully.

"How on earth do you know that?"

With the deepest of sighs he told her of the events that had brought him here on that terrible day, the overheard conversation, her motives for marrying – nothing was left out.

"I see," she said when he had finally finished the tale.

"So dear sister that is what I am doing here – apart from looking after my brother's family of course."

"Of course – but we don't need your help anymore. You've done everything and more. You've sorted the accounts, secured the tenancy for our Robert, spoken to his Lordship and even helped with the harvest. Please don't take this the wrong way Eddie but…this isn't your home anymore. You're welcome here as often as you like…but you need to go home now. You need to sort things out there."

"I'm not sure I can."

"Dickon used to say you could sort anything with that brain of yours." She looked across and was pleased to see a smile ghost across his lips. "But tell me one thing – why the big hurry to get wed? It doesn't sound like your lady-friend was going anywhere. What was the big rush? What happened?"

He squirmed and looked down, looking for the all the world like a guilty ragamuffin. "Nothing."

"Eddie," she said in the same warning voice she used to her children, "what did you do?"

"We…that is I…it was all my fault. There was a storm…and we…got wet!"

Comprehension suddenly dawned and she quite honestly didn't know whether to laugh or cry. But at least now she knew she could sort this out.

"Sit up Edward Carter so I can see you."

Unhesitatingly he followed her order and watched as she did the same and they were facing each other. Before he knew what was happening the solid flat of her hand connected with his cheek in a resounding slap.

"Hellfire! What was that for?" he said as he touched the offended cheek.

"Oooh, lots of things! Compromising a lady for one, eavesdropping on conversations is another…but most of all for being a total idiot!"

"What?"

"Do you really think a woman like that would go to bed with you before the ring was on her finger if she didn't love you? You may be charming… but you're not that charming."

"But…the conversation I overheard…She's a lady – she's too good for me!"

"_Too good for me_" she mocked. "Now that's enough of that. Come on Eddie! We all have to piss in a pot – some of us just do it from a greater height that's all. You deal with these people all of the time."

"She just wants security," he shouted angrily, "she doesn't want _me_."

"Ah, now comes the truth of it. I'll tell you something about security shall I?" she shook her head in disbelief. "Yes, she does want security, all women marry for security…but not the sort you think of, not what men think of as security. It doesn't mean money Eddie, although that can come into it. What she wants the security of love, the security of knowing that her man loves her and will never leave. Of falling asleep in his arms at night and knowing, absolutely knowing that he'll still be there in the morning – that's what Lauren wants you idiot! And that's what she thought she had, that's why she agreed to marry you."

"I don't…I just don't understand."

"What are you afraid of?" she said quietly now. "Do you really doubt her – or do you doubt yourself?

Edward closed his eyes as the truth finally dawned, or in point of fact he finally allowed the truth he had always denied its voice. "I'm afraid…I'm afraid that I love her more than I did Mary. All these years, since Mary died, I've loved this ideal woman, the perfect woman that no other could match – because she was dead. And now…now I'm afraid, because I'm betraying my first wife."

Lizzie put her hand gently on his arm, "You know that's not true. If Mary were alive and you were dead, you wouldn't wish her to be alone for the rest of her life would you?"

"No, of course not."

"Well then. And it's not a case of loving more or less, better or worse…it's just different. Each person you love is different, each woman - but its still love." She sighed as she watched him struggle with the notion. "Men! You're always putting women up a-height on a pedestal and then complaining when they fall off."

"How do you know all this?"

"Because I'm a woman, and women know everything!" she laughed. "Go back home Eddie, back to Lauren. You've got a second chance at love – don't throw it away. But, if by some great miracle I'm wrong and she doesn't love you – don't give up. She will love you; you've just got to give it time." She smiled at him, "But I know I'm not wrong."

He took her hand and kissed it, "Thank you."

"See, you always were a great charmer with the girls. You'll be off soon then?"

"Yes, of course you're right. I should return to Hanbury. I need to speak to Lauren and make things right. What date is it– I seem to have lost track of time here."

"Well, let's see 16th August when you got here so…it's a new month tomorrow, first of September."

"The first! Are you sure?" Edward leapt up from the ground.

"Yes I'm sure. What's wrong?"

"I have to go…I made a promise."

"To who? You can't travel at night!"

"No, but there are things to attend to… I need to pack."

She watched and smiled wistfully as he ran into the farmhouse leaving her behind on the blanket. She lay back and picked out a star in the sky and smiled. "Well Dickon, you'd better be watching over that brother of yours. I've done all I can – its up to you now."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . to be continued**


	16. Dancing in the Dark

**  
Thanks to one and all for reading and/or reviewing - all appreciated as always.**

**Also thanks to Lucida Bright who gave me some helpful suggestions when I first started to write this epic. Was it help with the angst? I couldn't possibly say :--)**

* * *

**Chapter 16 – Dancing in the Dark**

"I do believe the whole of Cranford is here tonight," Mary said with some small measure of enthusiasm.

Lauren looked around the crowded assembly rooms and came to the same conclusion. "I think you are right Mary but I am very glad of it."

Mary's excitement was infectious and Lauren was quite willing to allow herself to be swept up in the exhilaration. She had been a little surprised to find so many of Cranford's populace in attendance. She had thought that there might have been some reluctance to attend the event; not that dancing in and of itself was to be deplored but there was some resentment against the railway company who were the sponsors of the occasion. Both Mary and Lauren were therefore pleased that the dance was to be well attended – though perhaps for different reasons. Mary would be glad of the increased number of potential dance partners for the evening while Lauren felt that she would be able to decline to dance more readily as there seemed to be sufficient ladies present that no gentleman would feel slighted by her refusal – if they should ask!

"Oh dear," said Miss Matty, "It is very busy. I had not imagined so many people…we could be separated in the crowds!"

Peter Jenkyns smiled indulgently at his sister and patted her hand, "You would not wish for anyone to miss such an importance occasion I am sure. And besides, I will be here to find you wherever you are."

Mary smiled at him with mutual understanding while his blue eyes twinkled in return. "Moreover," said Mary, "I see all of our friends here; look – there are Miss Pole and Mrs Forrester chatting to Mrs Jamieson. I already have seen the Misses Tompkinson, the Johnsons' and Dr Morgan and Mrs Rose. You will always be amongst friends wherever you are."

Being content that Miss Matty had been consoled, Peter then escorted his trio of ladies towards the Grand Staircase which led to the upper assembly rooms where the dancing would take place.

Lauren could already hear the orchestra playing and immediately her spirits were lifted. In common with most people attending, it had been a very long while since she had attended such an occasion but she was now very glad she had allowed herself to be persuaded. The event committee had done an admirable job in the organisation of the event; the music was lively, the assembly rooms transformed into an elegant venue and with the promise of ample refreshments to come, it seemed that every eventuality had been catered for. She wished that Edward had been here to experience the atmosphere for himself as she was sure he would have enjoyed the occasion.

"Ah, there you are Laurentia. I had hoped that you would attend."

"And where else would I be, Charles?"

Sir Charles Maulver stood at the top of the staircase, imposing and elegant in black evening dress and greeting the multitude of guests before they entered the ballroom.

"That's the spirit," he said as he moved to kiss her hand. "You look quite lovely tonight, even if you are in mourning."

"Half-mourning," she corrected.

"Well, whatever it is, the colour suits you."

Lauren could not help smiling at the compliment. With Mary's help she had finally settled upon a silk moiré gown of delicate mauve to which she had added black velvet trimming at the hem and neckline. She had also limited her jewellery to her newly acquired betrothal ring, a discreet pair of pearl earrings and around her neck she had fashioned a plain black velvet choker.

"Thank you Charles," she looked around inquisitively. "Lady Lucida is not attending?"

He sighed deeply, "My wife is tardy in the extreme. So much so that we were very late in arriving ourselves. I believe she is in the ladies dressing room, doing whatever you ladies do when you arrive at a ball."

"You shouldn't be too hard Charles; we both know she has many responsibilities."

"I realise but…ah at last!"

Lauren turned to see an elegant vision in topaz silk bearing down on them at all speed.

"I'm so sorry, but you know how it is?" She immediately took her rightful place at her husband's side.

"You look stunning m'dear," he whispered as he kissed her hand, "always well worth the wait."

Lauren smiled at them both. They were very well suited to each other and even after all these years of marriage they were still very much in love. She was glad that Charles had married happily after she had been obliged to refuse him. Hopefully, now she would have her chance at happiness too.

After the proper greetings had been exchanged with their host, Peter escorted his ladies into the main ballroom and, having found seats for them, went forth in search of some refreshments. Lauren looked around in amazement at the transformed ballroom. It truly looked magnificent. It was festooned in elegant white and silver ribbons and flowers, with the only splashes of colour provided by the green leaves and fronds. The candles in the chandeliers and sconces had all been lit and they now twinkled merrily, casting their magical light around the room and reflecting in the numerous mirrors that adorned the walls.

As expected, it was not too long before many handsome young men approached Mary and begged to be allowed to mark their name in her dance card. Dr Marshland approached, having been invited to attend the ball by Dr Harrison, but was dismayed to find that the waltzes had already been allocated to another dance partner.

"I'm most disappointed, Miss Mary. And here's me thinking that you would keep at least one waltz for me," he said with merry eyes twinkling.

"Had I known you were planning to attend then perhaps I would," she replied teasingly.

He sighed and looked at the meagre choice remaining on her card. "Would you do me the honour of dancing the 'Sir Roger de Coverley'?

"With great pleasure" she beamed and bobbed a curtsy.

Dr Marshland was charm itself and chatted amiably to all three ladies, complimenting them on their gowns and expressing disappointment when both Miss Matty and Lauren graciously refused his invitation to dance

"I hear that congratulations are in order Miss Galindo? Mr Carter is well?"

She was momentarily disconcerted but soon recovered her composure. "Thank you Dr Marshland. And yes, Mr Carter is very well. I believe his leg only occasionally pains him."

"That is good news indeed. It is not very often that there is such a happy outcome – and certainly matrimony is not one of the usual benefits. He is a very lucky man."

At that point Peter rejoined their party bearing welcome glasses of lemonade and Dr Marshland departed in search of other dance partners.

"Come Matty," he said, "I'll not have you sit the whole evening out. Say you'll dance the next set of quadrilles with me. It will be less crowded I'm sure if we dance early in the evening."

"Oh, but I haven't danced for years."

"And neither have I but I'm sure that the steps remain the same."

"Oh do say yes," said Mary, "I would love to see you dance."

With such encouragement Miss Matty could not fail to be persuaded and so she and her brother made their way to the dance floor and joined the other couples already assembled.

"You are not engaged for this dance Mary?" Lauren enquired.

"No, although I must admit that I did turn down several requests. I do find that keeping some dances free is the best course of action, otherwise one would be quite worn out by the end of the evening."

"Very sensible. At least I do not have that problem to worry about as I am sure that I will not be dancing at all."

Mary turned to her friend. "You must miss Mr Carter very much indeed."

A wave of emotion seemed engulf her, threatening to disturb her carefully wrought equilibrium. "I do. With all of my heart." Mary pressed her hand in support. "However, I do not intend to dwell on his absence this evening. This is an occasion to be enjoyed and I fully intend to do so – even if I do not dance."

The next hour sped by in a blur, with a great deal of coming and going and changing of dance partners. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves immensely – no more so then Mary who had several eager partners, although Lauren noticed that she seemed most animated and at ease in the company of Mr Peter Jenkyns. They had danced the first waltz together, quickly followed by a lively quadrille while Lauren watched with interest. They seemed to be very happy and comfortable in each others company but she had also noticed that during the waltz the couple had been unable to tear their eyes away from each other. Was it just the friendship of like minds or was it something more? Peter Jenkyns was of course a good deal older than Mary, but that was not necessarily an objection if both partners were well matched. Lauren resolved then to inquire discreetly of Mary and promote the match if she could. Cranford would not gain another spinster if she had anything to say about the matter.

Another dance came to an end and the weary participants hurriedly left the floor in search of refreshments. Lauren laughed as she caught sight of Miss Pole and her partner. It would seem that Dr Harrison had been brave enough to engage her in a country reel but had found himself both out-paced and out-danced. She laughed at the contrast in height they presented and also relished the novelty of seeing all the Cranford ladies without either bonnet or cap, their hair embellished with discreet flowers or ribbons.

She turned towards the crowds as they milled around and suddenly her heart caught in her throat as she thought she spotted Edward. Could he really be here?

"Lauren my dear," Charles said as he approached her, "surely you will dance the waltz with me. I cannot bear the thought of you not dancing at all this evening – and with no good reason."

"Really Charles, you know that I cannot, and besides..." her eyes returned to the exact spot where she thought she had seen Edward but she could discern nothing now. Of course he was not here – her imagination was obviously playing tricks. She turned back to Charles with disappointment in her eyes. "Besides, I most certainly will not dance the waltz with you – I have promised them all to someone else."

"To Mr Carter I presume?"

"Who else?" she smiled.

She wistfully looked back to the almost empty dance floor and then to the throngs of people congregating around the perimeter. Her heart leapt again as she caught a glimpse of a tall imposing figure struggling to make his way through the crowd. Edward! Her heart began to pound as their eyes finally connected across the vast space. She watched anxiously as he endeavoured to make his way to her, weaving through the mass of people seemingly intent on barring his way. Finally, and against all social etiquette, he stepped onto the empty dance floor and slowly began to make his way across the room towards her. The room suddenly became quiet and all heads turned in his direction as he strode purposefully in her direction, his shoes tapping out his intentions for all to see.

Finally he stood before her. He was dressed almost totally in black; from his form-fitting evening coat and trousers to his neck-cloth and waistcoat – the only relief being a glimpse of white linen at the collar and cuff. She was mesmerised at the transformation from hard working estate manager to elegant gentleman.

"Quite an entrance Mr Carter!" Sir Charles said archly.

They stared at each other for what seemed like an age before Edward finally inclined his head in a brief nod. "Your pardon Sir Charles, but I have an appointment which I cannot break." He turned and took Lauren's hand, bringing her fingers to his lips briefly. "This," he said firmly, "is my dance I believe Miss Galdindo?"

All around she could hear the murmur of conversation and then the first discordant sounds of the orchestra tuning their instruments, but her world had narrowed to the sensation of his hand in hers and the look in his eyes, as they gazed questioningly into her hers. She could not trust herself to speak and so she nodded and smiled with what she hoped was encouragement. He returned the smile full measure and led her out onto the dance floor. This then was the moment she had so keenly anticipated since that evening at Hanbury when they had held each other for the first time. She was going to waltz. With Edward. The joy she felt at his return was almost too much to bear.

Finally she found her voice. "I will remember this all my life."

"The assembly or the waltz?" he said with a smile.

She had no time to answer as he set his right hand at her waist and took her right hand in his left. She placed her left hand on his shoulder. She could smell his cologne. She could feel the warmth of his body as he moved closer. She could feel his heart pounding – or perhaps it was her own?

Later, she would recall that a number of other couples also had taken to the floor. She could recollect the twirling multi-coloured mass of the ladies gowns, the flickering of the candles, the sounds of voices and laughter and people gathered at the sidelines watching. But at the time she was unaware of anything else but the music playing and the man who held her.

He performed the steps without fault if a little awkwardly for the first couple of minutes, and he held his body rigid and as far apart from hers as the positioning of the arms allowed. But then she gradually raised her eyes to meet his, meeting his smile with one of her own and she felt him relax his posture.

"I am glad you finally returned," she said.

"I made a promise and I missed you...very much."

With that he drew her closer, quite shockingly close it would seem, if the murmur of the gossips and the muttering behind fans was any measure. Lauren made no protest but simply relaxed into his arms, their bodies rising and falling in time with the rhythm of the music. They did not talk any further after that, they simply gazed into each other's eyes the whole time they danced, each unable or unwilling to look away. They seemed to have no need of words in this one perfect moment - their eyes and bodies were eloquent enough. He devoured her with those eyes, drinking in her loveliness and totally disregarding any audience they might still have.

And then somehow, as the dance drew to its close, she felt herself manoeuvred swiftly out of the ballroom, into the hall and then down the staircase.

"Where are we going?" she said.

"There is a garden at the rear of the assembly rooms," he replied, "I thought we could both do with some air and I would like to talk."

"But..."

He was still leading her by the hand as he turned to face her. "Don't be alarmed. There are bound to be other couples taking the air – there will be no scandal I assure you."

Stopping only briefly to retrieve her shawl from the cloak-room, they quickly traversed the entrance hall and went through the glass doors which led onto the garden at the rear of the assembly rooms. Lauren gasped with surprise. It would seem that the committee had been very thorough in their work as even these gardens, normally so unadventurous in design, had been transformed into a veritable magic grotto with the same white and silver ribbons and flowers adorning the area and torches blazing in wall sconces and braziers to illuminate the scene.

Edward took Lauren's arm, as he looked around for a suitable place to conduct this most delicate of conversations. Unfortunately, he had been proved right and there were many other couples who had escaped the heat of the ballroom to take in the cool evening air. Still, at first glance it would seem that there was no-one here who was so familiar that they would interrupt a private conversation.

"Would you care for a stroll around the garden?" he asked. There were a few seats which had obviously been set out for the purpose of this evening's ball but Edward ignored them, preferring to walk as he talked.

She nodded in agreement her heart still pounding, but not from the excitement and the effort of the dance. She realised that she had no idea what Edward was going to say and given his behaviour on the day he had left Hanbury she was now feeling slightly nervous.

"Lauren I…"

"Edward.."

They smiled as they spoke together. She graciously indicated that he should continue.

He cleared his throat and prayed to whatever God might be looking over him, to make his next words the right ones.

"Firstly, I owe you an apology," he said. "We should have been married by now and by delaying it seems I have left you open to all kinds of gossip and conjecture. That was not my intention I assure you."

She nodded. "I know that you would not have deliberately done so Edward. You had no choice."

"Perhaps. But I have been unforgivably discourteous. I…I should have returned earlier. I _could_ have returned earlier." He fell silent and waited for her judgement upon him.

After a long pause she finally spoke. "Perhaps you had a reason to stay away. Perhaps there was a need within you – a need for time and distance."

"Yes there was, but that was hardly fair on you. I was being selfish in the extreme."

"Edward, your brother had died! That hardly seems selfish to me. And I know that bereavement can provoke strange ideas and extremes of emotion. I do understand."

"Yes of course. You must understand only too well how it is to lose someone close." They continued to walk a little further away. "And I do appreciate your observance of mourning for my brother, although it was not strictly necessary."

"How could I not? He was your brother, and while I may not have had the pleasure of meeting him, showing respect is only natural. And, in a way I suppose I wanted everyone to know that I supported you in your loss. I did miss you Edward…more than I thought possible." She could not see the exact expression upon his face but by the way he was holding tightly onto her arm, she hoped that her words had made some impression. "What made you decide to return?"

"My sister-in-law told me I was an idiot."

She laughed out loud, a warm seductive sound that seemed to touch his very soul. "I think I should like to meet such a woman."

"You shall I promise. I rather think that you will get on famously."

They continued to walk further into the shadows. So far there had been no mention of love and Edward was loath to ask her directly but in a sense it did not matter. Lizzie had been right – this was not the sort of woman to leap into bed with man without some higher emotion being involved! Every sense, every fibre of his being told him that this woman felt something for him and that whatever he had overheard was not the whole truth. He would be patient. He would love her with all of his heart and soul and that would be enough. He would make sure of it.

There was but one more question to ask.

They were nearing boundary of the garden and he realised that even as they were leaving the other occupants behind, they were drawing nearer to the sound of music. He looked up and realised that they were almost underneath the ballroom where the orchestra was playing. The music was faint but still clearly audible in the still night and he had no hesitation in pulling Lauren into the deepest shadows.

"Do you hear the music?" he whispered.

"Of course. They're playing a minuet, but…"

"Hush," he said as softly as he could.

Slowly, gently, he wrapped an arm around her waist bringing her close against his body and with his free hand he took hold of her hand and held it against his chest. He kissed the top of her head as he began to move slowly with the rhythm of the music. She relaxed against him and allowed him to lead her in this mysterious dance, a dance for only two people, a dance full of feeling and unspoken emotion, perhaps a dance without end.

And without quite realising, even that slow circling movement became too much to contemplate and they simply swayed together, still perfectly attuned to the music and to each other. As the music came to an end so did their dance, but still they stood entwined and lost in the moment, until Edward finally drew back far enough to see her face. Or perhaps not actually _see_ in the gloomy half-light away from the glare of torches. Instead his fingers traced the outline of her features, skimming lightly over brow, eyes and nose until they reached her lips, one finger lightly moving over the warm soft skin and tracing their outline until they finally parted with a sigh, allowing the tip of his finger to swiftly enter her mouth and then retreat. She gasped in surprise but then sighed again as his fingers journeyed softly over her jaw line until finally reaching her neck and collarbone where he stopped short.

She finally opened her eyes to find him looking at her with an intensity she had not seen before.

"Marry me?"

She quickly tried to recollect her wits. "I do believe you have already asked me twice before."

"I know but…I would give you another chance. If you say no I will not think any the less of you. I know that if we did marry we would rub along together – but that is not what I want Lauren. I want you to be happy, truly happy. If you think that will not be the case then end this now. You should think hard on it."

"I do not have to think hard on it!" she said quickly. "I want to marry you Edward. I want this more than anything I have ever wanted. And I promise you that I will be happy with you, with our life together." She paused to lift one hand to his face, her fingers stroking the warm smooth flesh. "And what of you?"

"Me?"

"What do you want? Will you be truly happy when we marry? You see? I would give you another chance also."

"I do not need another chance. I need you. Always." He sighed in frustration. "I know I am not very good at words…at saying what it is I feel_. _But you must learn that with all men, and this man in particular, actions speak louder than words." His hands moved to cup her face.

"Do they?" she said innocently but yet wickedly at the same time.

"You need proof?"

"Yes…yes please."

And then his lips were upon hers, exquisitely tender and achingly gentle. With a slowness that was calculated, he brushed his lips across hers, the merest hint of friction that made her quiver and sent sparks of sensation racing through her body.

She felt his hand at the small of her back, easing her ever closer to him, and she felt herself growing warmer in response. His mouth grew more insistent as he captured her lips in a hungry urgency, his lips teasing and probing until they were both breathless with desire.

"I think," he said slowly as he struggled to recover his composure,_ "_that we should be wed as soon as may be. Because if we do not, I feel that I may compromise you again…and again…and again," he whispered, punctuating each phrase with soft kisses.

"Yes," she said simply.

He enfolded her into his arms and closed his eyes the better to savour the joy he was feeling and knowing no further reply was strictly necessary.

But the voice resounding in his heart was louder than ever as it echoed her reply. _Yes_.

…………**to be continued.**


	17. A Day to Remember

**Chapter 17 – A Day to Remember**

It had been, thought Edward, possibly the most magical evening in his entire life. He looked back on the events of the previous evening with no small measure of contentment at the eventual outcome. He admitted that there were still doubts, but he was sure that there was nothing that could not be overcome with patience and love on his part. He could not help smiling when he recalled the laughter and the music and the dancing – especially the dancing in the garden! He could recall exactly how Lauren felt in his arms, her warmth as she had moulded her body against his, the clean subtle smell of soap with a hint of lemon, and the sound of her laughter as they talked and planned together.

Eventually, for the sake of respectability if nothing else, they had returned to the ballroom to find that supper had already been announced and so they had made their way to the refreshment room. Determined to take advantage of the fact that almost all of Cranford was assembled, he had asked Sir Charles' permission to make a small announcement. The room had fallen silent as Sir Charles had graciously welcomed his guests and then indicated that Edward was to speak. He had thought that he might be nervous – he was not used to public speaking after all and there were a great many people in attendance. However, one glance from Lauren was enough to give him confidence and he had risen to his feet and started to talk. He looked around and realised that he was indeed amongst friends and could speak freely and they would understand. He had praised his betrothed's forbearance in the matter of their wedding day and announced that there would be no further delay. They were to be married the day after tomorrow and he and Lauren would be pleased and privileged if they would all attend the service at St John's.

The rest of the evening had passed in a blur as they had been surrounded by well-wishers eager to pass on their congratulations. The ladies had fluttered around Lauren while the gentlemen had lined up to shake his hand and tell him how lucky he was – and he agreed with them all. Even Sir Charles had taken him by the hand and wished him a happy marriage and good fortune. He would have been a churl to refuse Sir Charles' hand and so he had taken it – nothing would spoil his good mood. He had looked over to see his future wife glowing and laughing and dealing admirably with the ladies of Cranford who were no doubt inundating her with advice. And then it had been time for the last dance of the evening and they had taken to the floor for the final waltz, whirling around the floor and smiling into each other's eyes. Perfect and magical.

Today the practical realities of their imminent marriage required his attention. They had arranged to meet at Rosewood Cottage to discuss its suitability as a home. Edward knew the cottage well enough and thought it would suit admirably but he wanted Lauren's opinion on the matter. For himself, he would have been quite happy to stay in his own small abode but he recognised that they would certainly need more space. And there was one advantage that Rosewood had compared to his old home. Gardens. Huge gardens in fact. He had only given a cursory glance to the interior of the house but he had quickly been drawn to the rear of the property and wandered outside to inspect the area. As with the interior, the grounds were slightly neglected as the property had been empty for some time; but there was potential and he could imagine turning the gardens into something beautiful. He could hardly wait to show Lauren.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Edward?"

Lauren's voice echoed around the empty house as she wandered from room to room. Perhaps he was late arriving. Still, it would give her time to explore the cottage alone and form an honest opinion of it before she met with Edward. She was already well disposed to like it even before she had set eyes on it, but now that she was actually here she liked it very well indeed. She supposed it must be the same age as Hanbury Court itself, the warm sandstone and oak beamed ceilings revealing its origins, but she thought it charming indeed. She removed her bonnet and began to explore in earnest.

The cottage was bare and almost entirely devoid of furniture but it was still possible to get a sense of each room and how it could be utilised. There was a good size parlour and a more formal drawing room which gave way to a study or perhaps it was a small library? The kitchen and scullery were of similarly good proportions and there was a small formal dining room adjoining. It was very dusty and neglected but there was nothing that could not be solved by cleaning and scrubbing. Further investigation of the two remaining floors revealed a very large bedroom complete with an impressive four-poster bed. She blushed slightly as her thoughts inevitably turned towards the man who would be sharing that bed with her. Perhaps it was just as well that he did not seem to be here. Some temptations were beyond bearing!

She quickly left the main bedroom through an adjoining door which led onto a dressing room and then outside again to the hall that ran the length of this floor. The third floor revealed yet more bedrooms, dressing rooms and smaller rooms that could be used for children or perhaps a maid. All in all Lauren felt it was very satisfactory, indeed more than satisfactory and certainly larger than she had been used to in recent times. She was already imagining how she could turn this empty shell into a home and how she and Edward would live together here in this place.

She made her way carefully down the stairs to the ground floor and it was just as she was beginning to wonder where Edward could possibly be that she heard a noise. It was a faint thudding…not from inside the cottage she thought, and it seemed to be growing louder as she neared the rear of the property. She hesitantly made her way to the rear entrance and peered cautiously through a window to view the gardens beyond. At first she could see nothing and then there…a glimpse of white shirt hidden amongst trees and bushes. Edward? Quietly she opened the door and emerged into the hazy sunshine. She smiled as she moved down the garden and heard cursing. Definitely Edward, although he obviously did not realise that he was being watched.

He had removed his hat, jacket and even his waistcoat as he wrestled with the unruly bushes and tangled roots of the overgrown garden. Drawing closer she could now see that he had worked up quite a sweat, the soft while linen of his shirt sticking to his arms and chest and revealing the muscled form of a man who was not content to run the estate from behind his desk. He had retained the lithe form of a man who worked hard for a living and she could quite imagine how he had looked as a young man, perhaps working on the farm where he had grown up. She watched breathlessly as he continued to chop away at the dense undergrowth, unaware still that he was being observed…and admired. She felt herself growing warm and suspected that it was little to do with the sun which was still struggling to break through the morning haze.

Her resolve to creep ever closer and surprise him was suddenly marred by the breaking of a twig underfoot, which caused him to quickly turn in her direction. But of course he recognised her instantly and the welcoming smile which then lit up his face caused her heart to lurch unexpectedly. When had a mere smile become so important so her? When had he become as necessary as the very air she breathed? She did not have time to ponder these questions as she watched him put down the hatchet he had been wielding and extract himself from the bushes and thorns he had been tackling to stand on the lawn before her. He beamed another smile in her direction and held out his arms in welcome. She felt very young and light-hearted as she started to walk and then, unable to contain herself any longer, finally run towards him launching herself into his open arms.

"Edward!" she said breathlessly, as his arms locked firmly around her, swinging her up off her feet.

Edward felt that every sense was being assaulted by her mere presence. He could feel her warm body as his arms crushed her to him, hear the murmuring of soft whispers in his ear, smell the fresh sharp scent he had come to associate with her and taste the sweetness of her skin as his lips found the delicate skin at her neck. Finally, as he very slowly lowered her to the ground, he could see the face of the lovely woman in his arms…his wife to be. She was flushed and glowing and he thought that she had never been more beautiful – or desirable. His hands framed her face and the very air seemed to become hot and heavy with intent.

His lips touched hers, gentle and undemanding at first. Content merely to savour the taste and the texture, the sensation of his lips against hers. But then she sighed against his mouth and it was almost his undoing. His hands, which had been resting lightly upon her waist, now moved to the small of her back, pressing her closer and closer. He could feel her whole body pressed against him sweet and soft. Desire raced through him, his arousal growing more noticeable by the second. God, he wanted her so much.

His mouth grew more insistent, his tongue probing and nudging until her lips parted. She tasted as sweet as honey and he moaned as their tongues finally met, teasing and dancing – as intoxicating as fine wine. His hands began to roam her body, gently exploring the soft womanly curves of her hips and bottom. She did not resist him but instead yielded to his touch, her hands clinging to his shoulders and neck and moving ever closer. Immediately he was cast back to the night when they had lain together and he could picture her body beneath his, beautiful, lush and perfect – everything a woman's body should be. He itched to touch her, her breasts, her skin – hell, anything would do at this stage, so fierce was his yearning for her.

"Oh God…Lauren," he whispered. Even the sound of her name on his lips made him burn. He was like a starving man at the first sight of food. He felt hot, yet he shivered, he felt drunk and yet was perfectly sober. He could feel her heart beating rapidly against his chest, her breathing coming in short gasps.

Finally, he pulled back slightly and touched her chin to tilt her face towards him. Her eyelids fluttered and slowly opened, revealing dark eyes clouded with passion, her lips beautiful and swollen with kissing. She was utterly compelling and desirable – and she would be his wife come tomorrow.

She was the first to speak.

"I think," she said a little breathlessly, "that it is just as well we are to be married tomorrow."

"A pity it could not be today," he grumbled as he finally released his hold.

She laughed as he took her hand and led her towards an old garden seat. It probably would not do to mention that there was a perfectly serviceable bed in the house. She chided herself but then shook her head. Well, it wasn't as if she was a young virgin was it? In fact she was neither of those things now.

"So, how do you like Rosewood Cottage, "he said? "Will it suit?"

"I think it will suit very well, although it is very much larger than I expected."

"Well. You will have your maid and there will be a housekeeper of course."

Lauren sighed. "I'm afraid Sally won't be coming with me. She did not want to leave Cranford and her friends."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Actually, I believe that it is for the best. Sally was not the best of maids but for the limited services I required of her she suited adequately and we had grown used to each other. Still, she is well settled and she has already found another employer."

"Oh? A Cranford local I presume?"

"Not only a Cranford local but she will not even have to move house. Mary Smith will be taking over the tenancy of my small house and taking over Sally in addition."

Lauren explained that Mary had decided to remove from Miss Matty's home and set herself up in Cranford as an independent young lady. Mary had confided in her and revealed that she and Peter Jenkyns had indeed developed an attachment. She now felt it only right and proper to leave the Jenkyns household to enable Peter to pay court in a seemly and respectable fashion. Lauren had immediately offered her own home in Cranford as a possibility for consideration and Mary had agreed with alacrity.

"I see," said Edward. "So you will be in need of a new maid?"

"It would seem so, though I have to admit the very idea of beginning the search for someone suitable fills me with dread."

"Well, I do know of someone. Margaret…Margaret Gidman."

She looked at him with a bemused expression.

"The young girl who went before Lady Ludlow for a position. Her father had taught her to read and cast accounts."

"Ah yes, now I remember. I did not know her name but I do remember her…but you remember everyone's name?"

"I try. It seems the least I can do. Perhaps you can speak to her when we return from Derbyshire. And until you do…I will be your personal maid."

She shivered as he ran his finger teasingly across the back of her neck. She laughed. "But then, I don't imagine that we would get very far. I have no doubt that you would be very quick at the disrobing and very slow at helping me to dress."

He adopted a hurt expression, "Why, Miss Galindo I am shocked that you could suggest such a thing." He said before bursting into laughter. "I'm afraid you know me too well."

"No, not well enough…but I look forward to knowing you very well indeed."

He took her hand and kissed it before leaping up and dragging her to her feet. "Come, I'll show you the rest of the grounds. It is probably best we keep moving otherwise I cannot be held responsible!"

"The rest? You mean there is more land?"

"Much more. I believe that there are about six acres attached to this cottage."

"Six acres!"

"Not all gardens of course. There is a stabling and pastureland, an orchard and even some fishponds. All part of the estate assuredly but hedged and private to this cottage."

"Oh Edward, that is…. that is more than I ever dreamt of. I would have been happy to live with you in your small cottage but this…this is too much."

He stopped walking and turned to her, holding her by the shoulders and kissing her brow. "Not too much, never too much for you." They walked companionably together, his arm across her shoulder as they planned their future.

"And you are ready for tomorrow – you have everything you need?" he said.

She nodded. "Yes. I am to stay overnight at Hanbury and leave for the church by carriage. Lady Ludlow insisted. And hopefully everyone now knows that the wedding is tomorrow."

"I am sure that Miss Pole will have informed everyone who was not at the ball last night. The church will be full - but even if it were not, it would not matter as long as you were there."

"Yes," she sighed as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"You do not mind about the lack of a wedding breakfast?" he enquired softly.

"No, of course not. It is only right and proper in view of your mourning."

"We shall still have the toasts and wedding cake of course, which Sir Charles has kindly offered to host in the lower assembly rooms," he said stiffly.

The change in his tone of voice was so marked that she turned to look at him.

"Do you not like Sir Charles?"

"I do not know him well enough to like or dislike," he said. "But you must know him well?

"Yes." she said simply.

Edward held his breath and waited. Would she would tell him about her previous connection to Sir Charles? Perhaps even reveal the conversation he had overheard?

"I hope it will not rain tomorrow," she said finally.

Edward sighed but refrained once more from asking her directly. He must have patience. He was confident that she would tell him…one day. He would give her time.

"It would not dare rain," he laughed. "Now. Race you back to the house and the loser pays a forfeit." His eyes gleamed with mischief. "I'll even give you a ten second start."

"That's not fair…"

"Ten, nine…"

"Edward!"

"Eight…you're not running."

"Incorrigible," she laughed as she hitched her skirts and began to run like the wind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was her wedding day. Finally.

Lady Ludlow was the first to arrive in her dressing room at Hanbury Court. Her Ladyship thought that departing for the church from Hanbury Court by carriage and so allowing all of the estate staff to see her off on her wedding day would be the ideal start to the day and so Lauren had acquiesced to the request. A breakfast tray had been brought to her room but she had been unable to swallow a single mouthful, contenting herself with a cup of Earl Grey tea to sooth her nerves.

Lady Ludlow enfolded her in a light hug so as not to squash either of their finery.

"Laurentia." She smiled. It was all she could say for a while.

Oh yes, it was a day for high emotion and she knew that Lady Ludlow was extremely pleased for her and delighted that she had found happiness at last.

Mary was the next to arrive.

"Oh Lauren," she said, "How very beautiful you look. I swear I have seen nothing to compare. So simple and yet so elegant."

Lauren looked at her image reflected in the ornate full-length mirror and hardly recognised the woman she saw there. She was very pleased with the finished result. The delay in Edward's return had at least one beneficial outcome, giving more time for the Hanbury seamstress to alter and trim and perfect the creation she was now wearing. _This is my wedding day! _As the reality of the situation finally dawned, an unexpected wave of nervousness washed over her and tears welled in her eyes. She wondered whether all brides experienced this feeling – a strange combination of overwhelming joy and utter terror.

"Perhaps," she said, "I should have suggested waiting after all. Perhaps it is too soon?"

"No," Mary said. "You told me yourself there was no reason to delay and you have already waited such a long time for this day to arrive. This is simply wedding day nerves."

A maid tapped on the door and then poked her head around the door, smiling when she caught sight of the bride. Lauren was still slightly tearful but the maid announced that Dr. Morgan awaited Miss Galindo and Miss Smith in the main hall below.

The weather was perfect, cool but sunny as the carriage pulled away to rousing cheers from household staff. Dr Morgan patted her arm reassuringly and Mary smiled encouragement as they travelled down the long drive and out into the park before finally finding the short road that led towards Cranford. The dappled sunlight shone through the colourful foliage of the many trees that lined the route and a few of the leaves floated aimlessly through the sky towards the ground as the first hint of autumn began to emerge. And just for a moment she wished that her father were here or her brother, some family member she could talk to and who would understand. But only for a moment. After all, if her family had not been taken from her then perhaps she would never have come to live in Cranford and then would never have met Edward!

As they turned into Cranford the route was already dotted with villagers who were keen to catch sight of the bride and a thicker crowd of them gathered around the churchyard gates. Lauren was absurdly touched to notice that some of the houses had sanded their doorsteps in a tribute. While it was a well-known local custom somehow she had not expected it and once more tears threatened to break through her reserve.

Standing inside the church porch a few minutes later while Mary stooped to straighten her hem and then arranged her veil, Lauren could sense a throng of people filling the church just beyond the line of her vision. Lady Ludlow was resplendent in the Hanbury family pew along with Sir Charles and Lady Lucida, Reverend Hutton was waiting at the altar…and so was Edward.

The ancient organ began to play and Dr Morgan offered his arm. They stepped inside the church into the nave and for a brief moment she could see everything with crystal clarity, the minutest details imprinting themselves in her memory. Myriad faces turned to watch her advance, most of them familiar and almost of all them smiling. Then her eyes focused on the end of the nave, where a man stood watching her progress. He was tall, taller than most others in the church and dressed so elegantly in a coat of the darkest blue, white linens with a cream waistcoat and buff coloured breeches, his mourning almost forgotten for one day. Surely there could be no more handsome man in the world.

Edward.

He looked formal and solemn. But then as she drew closer, Lauren could see that his eyes smiled. Not with the infectious humour she knew he was capable of, but with something else that left her quite breathless. His eyes drew her forward. They warmed her from top to toe, they consumed her, they made her feel beautiful and desirable and very much needed. His eyes shone with adoration.

Lauren discovered that as soon as Edward smiled she was not afraid or nervous at all. Why should she be? This was her wedding day, and they would finally be together. She wondered suddenly if she was smiling and to her relief she discovered that she was and that moreover she had been since entering the church.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward was sitting at the front of the church with Dr Harrison beside him and young Harry to the other side. Dr Harrison was a fine man and he could think of none better to carry out the office of best man but…he wished his brother were here.

He was beginning to regret arriving at the church so early, and as his stomach started to churn he was also beginning to regret not having breakfast. A multitude of thoughts and worries sprang unbidden into his head; What if she did not come? What if he tripped over his tongue when saying the vows? Was it 'I will or 'I do'? What if he dropped the ring? What if someone spoke after the vicar asked if anyone knew of any impediment to the marriage? What if…..

There was a distinct stirring from the pews behind, and he guessed that Lauren must have arrived with Dr Morgan. Edward stood as the organ began to play a stately melody which he immediately recognised as Bach.

And then…finally…finally she was here.

She was dressed from head to toe in delicate ivory, her gown of satin brocade trimmed with fine lace, her bonnet also covered with lace, one layer of which covered her face. She looked almost delicate but extremely lovely. She was simply breathtaking.

As she came closer, he could see her face and her eyes. They were looking back into his own, dark and huge with anxiety but also perhaps admiration. He smiled slowly at her and felt such a surge of happiness that it almost overwhelmed him.

She returned the smile, and it seemed to him that the sun now shone as brilliantly inside the church as it did outside. He marvelled at how this woman could have become as important to him as the beat of his heart in such a short space of time.

"Dearly beloved," the vicar intoned, "we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this congregation, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God in the time of man's innocency…"

Of course Edward had heard these words before and he could not help thinking of his first wedding day, his first wife. But this time he did not think of her in sorrow, but with joy and thankfulness for the time they had spent together, time which he would never forget.

There followed a series of glorious never to be forgotten moments as the ceremony continued. Edward spoke his responses, firmly and without hesitation and she replied, quietly but with no less conviction than he. He slipped the gleaming gold ring onto her finger; he heard a joyful hymn sung lustily if not very tunefully by the congregation and the final prayer and pronouncement by the Reverend Hutton. They were man and wife.

Lauren held onto Edward's arm as the vicar lead them off to the vestry to sign the parish register. She signed her name with a flourish '_Laurentia Ann Galindo'_ and then Edward took the pen. For a brief moment he remembered that terrible day when he had signed his Will. His hand began to shake slightly but then once more she was there, her hand resting briefly on his as it had before. This time he appended his signature boldly, '_Edward Robert Carter'_. And then he was lifting her veil up over the brim of her bonnet and quite outrageously kissing her briefly right on the lips but she did not mind at all. They were husband and wife.

Beethoven's 'Ode to Joy' resounded loudly from the organ as they came out of the vestry and proceeded along the nave, past the pews occupied by their friends and acquaintances. It seemed to Lauren that she had never smiled so much in her life. Her face was aching with the effort and yet she could not seem to stop – she did not want to stop.

An open barouche gaily decorated with flowers and ribbons awaited them outside the church gates. A crowd of villagers had gathered to enjoy the show while the congregation spilled out of the church behind them. They were caught up with hugs and handshakes and smiling good wishes and were then showered with rose petals and rice as they dashed towards the carriage.

They were blushing and laughing by the time they had climbed into the barouche. Lauren threw her small bouquet into the crowd and she laughed as Mary neatly sidestepped the posy and it was caught instead by Sophie Hutton; somewhat appropriately as the young lady would be married the following week to Dr Harrison. Edward was also laughing, but his attention had been caught by Harry and the other young children who had gathered around the carriage. He would not disappoint them. Standing up he retrieved a small pouch and then, as was the custom, showered coins overhead for the children to catch. Amidst all the chaos they made their escape and Edward gave the coachman the signal to drive off to the assembly rooms for the wedding toasts.

Lauren sat across one corner of the seat, Edward across the other corner, their hands clasped on the seat between them, their fingers laced together as they waved to the crowd in the churchyard and out on the road. And then, apart from the coachman, they were alone together. At last.

"Come closer," he said with a seductive smile.

"Why?" She smiled too.

"Because you are my wife….but mainly because I would like to kiss you. Properly. May I?"

"I thought you would never ask." she laughed.

But her laughter was cut short when his mouth covered hers, one hand gently stroking her cheek as he passionately proclaimed his love for all to see. Lauren wrapped one arm around her new husband's neck and kissed him with all the love and passion that she felt for him. Desire rippled through her until finally they breathlessly broke apart.

"The trouble with kisses," he whispered, "is that inevitably they make you want more."

"And that is a bad thing?"

"Only when a host of people are expecting you at the assembly rooms and you cannot devote your full attention to the task. Of course," he smiled somewhat wickedly, "we could take the more scenic and perhaps longer route?"

Lauren simply smiled her assent and Edward leaned forward and instructed the coachman.

They could still hear the church bells pealing as they headed away from the assembly rooms.

**. . . . . . . .to be continued**


	18. Conjugal Love and its Chaste Delights

**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed - and to those who just read ;-)**

The title of this chapter is taken from a book by Emanuel Swedenborg which I thought just fit the content.   And of course I need hardly say, this chapter does have some adult content. Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

****

Chapter 18 – Conjugal Love and its Chaste Delights

All in all, mused Edward to himself, it had been a very satisfactory day. More than satisfactory in point of fact. He briefly drew back the curtains of the post-chaise as it bumped along the country roads towards its destination. It was almost dark now and spots of rain were beginning to appear on the carriage windows. Still, the weather had been kind for the wedding itself for which he was grateful. The wedding. He allowed himself a smile of contentment. Once more he was a married man and with that knowledge came a sense of completeness, of fulfilment even. Strange that before today he had not thought of himself as incomplete and yet…now he was. Complete.

Lauren was dozing lightly, lulled into sleep by the motion of the carriage, her head resting lightly upon his shoulder, her hand upon his chest. His wife. The very notion of it was cause for celebration and without doubt he intended a most private celebration when they reached the hotel in Buxton. His body warmed to the thought and he tightened his arm around her, drawing her closer and gently kissed her brow. He would not wake her yet. It had been a long day and she had confided to him earlier that she had barely slept a wink the night before.

The wedding toasts had been brief but enjoyable and almost the entire church congregation had reconvened at the assembly rooms to raise a glass and wish them well. He was particularly pleased that the decorations from the ball were still in place and the assembly rooms looked festive and somewhat bridal. He would have liked a formal wedding breakfast for Lauren's sake, but there was still the matter of his mourning to be observed. Lizzie had said that she did mind what he decided, but Edward knew that the proprieties should be observed. He wished Dickon could have been alive to attend his wedding and meet Lauren. He wished that someone from his remaining family could have attended the service but that also was not possible. However he was determined to make amends and visit Lizzie and the children and introduce Lauren at the earliest opportunity.

Lauren had not seemed to mind the brief celebrations and looked positively relieved when it was suggested that she retire and change into her travelling gown. He had thanked Dr Harrison and Dr Morgan warmly for their services this day and then he had turned to Harry. At first Edward had meant to shake his hand too but finally the emotion of day had prevailed and he had taken the lad up into a fierce embrace, which Harry had gladly returned.

"Will you be gone long then?" Harry had said.

"Not long. One week only." Edward replied. "But you will be glad of the rest from my chiding you about your lessons?"

Harry grinned, "No…well, maybe a little."

"Cheeky imp," Edward tousled his hair. ""Now remember your homework while I'm gone. What was it again?"

"Three more chapters of Oliver Twist…but it's so good I'll likely have finished the whole book by the time you get back!"

"Well, I expect you to tell me all about it when I return. We will have a lot to discuss."

And then Lauren had appeared, still looking as lovely as ever in her dark blue travelling dress and bonnet. More handshakes and hugs were exchanged as they prepared to leave. And more rose petals were thrown as they dashed to the carriage, more kisses stolen as they were alone once more.

Edward was brought abruptly back into the present as the carriage lurched forward and Lauren stirred in his arms.

"Edward?" she said sleepily.

"Shhh…it's nothing," he soothed.

She wrapped her arm more tightly around him, equally torn between sitting up straight and staying exactly where she was. She stayed where she was, content in the circle of his arms.

"Are we almost there?"

He parted the curtains once more and peered into the late evening gloom to try and gauge their location. He had passed this way many times and was reasonably familiar with the landscape.

"Not too far now. We should be there in perhaps 15 or 20 minutes." He tenderly stroked her hair as she continued to rest against his shoulder. "You will be glad when we arrive I suppose? Travel by coach can be a little tiresome."

"Yes. I admit to looking forward to finally reaching my bed tonight." She felt the low rumbling in his chest as he desperately tried not to laugh. She sat up quickly and tried to compose herself. "Oh! I did not mean that I was eager to…"

"You are not? Eager that is?" he said teasingly.

"No. I mean yes, of course I am looking forward to...to..." she stuttered before finally looking at his face. "You are teasing again."

"Yes. But then you are so eminently teasable Mrs Carter."

"I am not sure that 'teasable' is even a word."

"Well, it should be," he said before picking up her left hand and kissing her hand. He rubbed his thumb over the shiny gold wedding ring that now adorned her finger.

Even that simple contact of skin against skin made Lauren shiver with anticipation. Of course she was looking forward to her wedding night. Possibly more so that if she had still been a virgin. After all, she now knew exactly what to expect and what took place in the marital bed. Edward had been a gentle and considerate lover and she was confident that all would be well. There would be no unexpected surprises after all, not this time.

They sat in companionable silence for a short while until it became apparent by the increase in the number of coaches they passed that that they were nearing Buxton itself. The postillion driver expertly guided the coach along St. John's Road and into The Square, finally coming to halt outside the imposing façade of The Old Hall Hotel. Once inside they were enthusiastically greeted by Mr Cribbing, the manager of the establishment.

"Mr and Mrs Carter? I am very glad to welcome you to the Old Hall. I do hope that your journey was not too wearisome?"

"The journey was uneventful," Edward replied, "however it has been a long day."

"Ah yes! My heartiest felicitations to you on this your most special of days." He quickly waved forward a waiter who was bearing a tray. "May I propose a toast?"

Lauren and Edward smiled somewhat bemusedly at such deference but accepted the proffered glass.

"On behalf of the hotel, may I wish you nothing but happiness from this day forward." They raised their glasses and joined in the toast. "And now, let me escort you to your rooms…unless you would like to dine in the main dining room?"

Lauren looked at Edward with a silent plea hoping that he would understand. She felt somewhat crumpled and unkempt and she really did not think she could face a public dining room – not tonight.

"No, we will not be dining tonight Mr Cribbing. I think my wife would like to retire to our room."

"Perfectly understandable. Perhaps some light refreshments and a little tea?"

Lauren nodded enthusiastically. "That would be heaven itself."

He snapped his fingers and instantly a young man came running. He gave the necessary orders and then escorted them upstairs and through the corridors, brandishing the key to their room with a theatrical flourish.

"Queen Mary's Bower." he pronounced.

"Oh Edward! This is wonderful!"

And indeed it was, consisting as it did of not only a vast and impressive bedroom with adjoining dressing room, but also a small drawing room with private dining area. Edward watched somewhat nervously as Lauren explored the suite.

"Err, Mr Cribbing," he said quietly.

"Yes sir?"

"Are you sure that this is the correct room? I believe I asked for…well something smaller."

Mr Cribbing smiled conspiratorially, "Indeed you did Mr Carter. However His Grace gave strict instructions…well, His Grace's man that is."

"His Grace?"

"The Duke of Devonshire gave strict instructions that you and Mrs Carter were to be offered every facility."

Edward blushed. "Oh, I see."

"What is it Edward?" Lauren said as she returned to his side.

"I was just saying to your husband, that His Grace the Duke extends his warm cordialities on the occasion of your marriage."

"Goodness! How surprising."

"Very," admitted Edward.

"There was some mention of a favour being returned," Cribbing continued, "one of His Grace's horses I believe?"

Edward nodded as the mystery became clearer. "Yes, now I recall. Although I am surprised that the Duke remembers."

"His man, Mr Tyler said that the Duke has been awaiting an opportunity to repay your endeavours. He has not forgotten."

"Whatever did you do?" she asked.

"It was nothing really," he said, embarrassed at being the centre of attention. "I was visiting Chatsworth on behalf of Lady Ludlow and Mr Tyler mentioned that the Duke's favourite hunter was causing a few problems. He had become very skittish and unmanageable after a fall and they were beginning to despair of him ever being ridden again. I just brought him around I suppose. It was nothing really."

Lauren beamed with pride. "Well, His Grace obviously did not think it was nothing. And I do seem to remember you having a way with horses."

Edward shrugged but was relieved when there was a knock on the door and refreshments were brought in. Mr Cribbing made sure they were comfortably settled at the table and directed the waiter with great efficiency.

"Now, if there is nothing else I will leave to you enjoy the rest of your evening. Your trunks are being unpacked and a maid will be along presently to help Mrs Carter."

"There is one thing," said Lauren, "if it is not too much trouble."

Cribbing smiled obsequiously. "Nothing is too much trouble."

"A bath?"

"Of course. We will have one drawn for you."

"Thank you so much Mr Cribbing." she said.

Lauren watched as he finally closed the door behind him. It was such a relief both to be able to remove her bonnet and also to be seated without feeling she was being jolted about. She poured tea for them both but while Edward seemed to have recovered his appetite, she somewhat absentmindedly nibbled on a small pastry.

"Thank you Edward."

"For what?"

"For bringing me here, to this place, to this hotel."

He smiled wryly, "I had intended something much simpler but it seems the Duke had other ideas."

She reached across the table and took his hand. "And I would have been just as happy with a simple room – as long as you were here."

They quickly released hands as there was a knock on the door and a maid entered and curtsied.

"Begging your pardon ma'am. The bath is almost drawn– would you like to come through now?"

"Yes, that would be lovely…."

She curtsied again. "Annie ma'am. I'll be looking after you whilst you're here."

"Thank you Annie. I'll be there shortly."

"You do not mind being abandoned for a short while?" she said once Annie had disappeared.

"No," he replied, "but only for a very short while."

She left her seat and walked towards him, her eyes never leaving his. "I will not keep you waiting."

As soon as she was within touching distance, Edward took her hand simply intending to caress her fingers as she passed on her way to the bedroom. Instead, he found himself pressing his lips to the warm flesh of her palm, and then kissing each fingertip in its turn before returning to the centre of her palm, his tongue peeking out and marking a hot trail down to her wrist. A low moan escaped from her lips and he found himself pulling her forward until she was in his lap, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist while his other hand moved to her face.

"I am not sure that I can let you go," he whispered seductively.

"And I am not entirely sure that I want you to," she teased in return.

"Excellent."

And then the need for words passed as he brought his lips closer to hers, his mouth tasting hers, gently nipping her bottom lip. But very quickly it wasn't enough and he kissed her with an ardour that threatened to overwhelm him. It wasn't just about passion or desire, or at least not exclusively. The weeks of separation and soul searching and doubt, of loss and then hope, swiftly became more that he could bear and his body reacted accordingly.

His hands held her ever more closely to him even as his lips claimed hers, sensually teasing and probing until she answered in kind, responding with a fervour to equal his own. He was kissing her jaw line, and then her neck, scattering hot kisses until he reached her ear, his teeth gently nipping an earlobe.

She laughed as she squirmed his arms. "Really my love, you should have said you were hungry."

"I am hungry," he said in between kisses, "but not for food."

"Well – Oh!"

He smiled at her shocked reaction as his hands roamed freely over her body, touching and squeezing but unable to find any skin, anything that he could feel or kiss or taste.

A moan of frustration escaped her lips. "Edward. Perhaps this would go better if I actually undressed."

"Yes. Yes. Splendid idea." He heaved himself up from the chair, tipping Lauren onto her feet, grabbing her hand and making for the bedroom door.

Somehow she found the strength to pull him back. "No. I have a maid to undress me remember?"

"Damn!" He smiled what he hoped was one of his most winning smiles. "You could always send her away?"

"Not tonight." She almost laughed at the disappointment on his face – almost. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned against his broad chest. "I want tonight to be perfect Edward_. I_ want to be perfect – for you."

"You already are," he said, holding her closer and kissing the top of her head.

She pulled back slightly to look at him. "Thank you. But I would feel very much better if I can prepare for our wedding night…to clean away the dust of the journey."

"Of course. I am being selfish."

"Not at all." She stroked his face and touched her lips gently to his. "I want this just as much as you."

He groaned. "Then you had better go quickly." He watched her go through the door. "And if you are tardy I will come and find you."

He made his way to the drinks cabinet and poured a large measure of whisky. He was not normally a drinking man but he had a feeling the wait would prove intolerable if he did not.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This," Lauren said to no one in particular, "is bliss."

She relaxed further down into the soothing bathwater until only her head was above the surface. A huge bathtub had been placed in front of the fire in the dressing room and filled with deliciously warm water; perfumed oils and rose petals provided a touch of luxury. A huge bar of lavender soap had also been provided which she had used generously. But mainly, it was the simple warmth of the water that had transported her.

The connecting door to the bedroom was open and she could hear Annie moving around, unpacking and twittering merrily as she did so. Lauren found the chatter comforting, especially as Annie didn't really expect a reply most of the time.

"I'll lay out your nightgown in front of the fire, madam. Wouldn't do you getting cold."

Lauren blushed but smiled knowingly. She really didn't think there was much chance of being cold tonight. There wasn't really much chance of the nightgown remaining in place very long for that matter. She ran her hands slowly over her body, cupping the full breasts and moving down until they rested on her flat stomach. She had very rarely touched or even looked at herself naked – until Edward. Somehow he had awoken her body until it felt alive to every sensation; sensations and feelings that she had not known that her body could feel – had not even known existed until he had touched her.

And now it was her wedding night. Traditionally the night when she would have lost her virginity of course. She supposed she should have bemoaned the loss of her virtue – perhaps even been ashamed. But secretly, she was glad. Glad that she was not a nervous virgin, glad that she knew exactly what to expect and moreover she was looking forward to it. She wanted Edward to touch her and make her feel those delicious sensations once again and even more than that, she very much wanted to touch him, to experience the warmth and security of human contact – and the ultimate and very intimate contact between man and woman.

Annie interrupted her delightful reverie.

"Are you ready to get out madam?" She stood ready with huge, soft towels.

Reluctantly she emerged from the bath and Annie immediately enfolded her, patting her dry and then leading her into the bedroom. A fire crackled in the impressive fireplace casting a warm inviting glow around the room. Candles flickered around the huge four poster bed where the covers had been thrown back and fresh flowers placed on a side table. It was an imposing room but a great effort had been made to make it appear cosy, comfortable and welcoming.

"Here we are, just pop your nightgown on."

She was holding out a garment that Lauren was quite sure she had never seen before.

"Oh! Where did that come from?"

"It was in your trunk Mrs Carter. Although there was this note folded with it."

Looking slightly puzzled she took the note and read it quickly. It was from Mary. She hoped that Lauren would forgive her impertinence and accept this gift, which she had purchased on their recent visit shopping expedition.

Lauren examined it more closely. It was certainly like nothing she had ever worn before – or seen before. Sleeveless and full length, the fitted bodice was of modest but very sheer ivory lace and trimmed with a small frill. Many layers of sheer gauzy material fell away from the bodice to comprise the main body of the nightdress, seemingly respectable but she suspected it would reveal more that it concealed. She blushed as she fingered the delicate material.

"It is lovely," Annie piped up, "and it is your wedding night."

"Yes. Yes it is."

She allowed the maid to help her into the nightgown, smoothing down the layers and adjusting the ribbon ties until it was a perfect fit. She stared at the image in front of the mirror once more hardly daring to believe her reflection.

"It's beautiful." Lauren whispered.

"Ooh, you look like a fairytale princess."

Lauren laughed. "A very improper princess.

"Well, I think Mr Carter will like it."

They both laughed together. She sat down at the dressing table while Annie unpinned her hair.

"Would you like me to brush it out for you?"

"No thank you Annie. I will do that myself. Thank you for everything."

The maid bobbed a curtsy and left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward reached for his whisky glass and was surprised to discover it was already empty. He had been slouched comfortably in the armchair gazing into the dying embers of the fire, jacket, waistcoat and neck cloth already removed, but now he leapt to his feet.

Was it time? He did not want to rush her by barging in…but on the other hand he did not want to keep her waiting. Why on earth was he so nervous? After all, they had already made love before, seen each other naked and discovered some physical compatibility. He smiled wryly. No. It was more than just compatibility – there had been a naturalness and ease about it that he had not expected. They had seemed to fit together perfectly. But he wanted tonight to be as wonderful as the whole day had been - and if he did not keep control of his emotions it might be a very short wedding night indeed!

Taking a deep breath he walked toward the connecting door and slowly turned the handle. His heart seemed to lurch as he caught sight of her sitting before the mirror of the dressing table brushing her hair. At his entrance she glanced into the mirror and their eyes met in the reflection.

She smiled into the mirror. "Edward."

Encouraged by her welcoming smile he made his way toward her, totally ignoring the magnificence of the room and intent only on reaching her. He noted that she was wearing a shawl.

"You are cold?" he said as he approached and sat next to her on the stool.

She blushed. "Not really. It's just that this nightgown is not really designed for warmth."

"Can I see?"

She nodded and rested the brush in her lap as his hands removed the shawl from her shoulders.

He could see very little of the nightgown itself as she was turned away from him, only her bare shoulders and the reflection he could see in the mirror - but it was enough. His eyes became dark with desire and his fingers began to tingle with the urge to touch her.

"You look beautiful," he said as he moved her hair and kissed one shoulder.

Lauren felt a delicious shiver travel down her spine.

"May I?" he said gesturing towards the hairbrush.

She simply nodded wordlessly as he took the brush from her hand. Slowly and with great care he ran the brush through her hair, his hands lifting or smoothing her hair as required and dropping occasional kisses onto her shoulders.

"Perhaps I do not need a maid after all," she smiled.

He did not answer, but seemed content to continue brushing slowly through the full length of her hair. Gradually the brushing became slower and slower until finally he stopped, the brush forgotten. He reached forward and gently scooped a handful of hair, almost reverently bringing it to his lips to kiss.

"Lauren…"

At last she turned to face him, her eyes dark, her lips parted in invitation. Slowly he leaned forward until their lips met. It was almost as if neither of them wanted to be the first to move as they simply rested together, their lips touching but not moving. But then his hands found her face, tipping her gently back as his lips grew more demanding. She responded with a sigh and he took full advantage, his tongue darting in, twisting and turning with hers, teasing and tempting in equal measure. She held on to his upper arms, desperately trying to anchor herself to some sort of reality but failing miserably as the heavenly sensations transported her.

He murmured her name, his voice husky with need but all she could do was hold on and let him kiss her almost senseless before returning those kisses with equal passion. Her hands moved to his neck rejoicing in the warmth of his skin, before moving into his hair and tangling her fingers around the thick crisp locks. She could feel his hand moving, sliding up her back and leaving a burning trail in his wake. His fingers moved to her shoulders, trailed sensuously down her arms and then over to her breast, gently cupping her and groaning as she arched into his hand.

"Yes," she sighed, in answer to the silent question.

They broke apart, both breathing heavily as Edward touched his forehead to hers but resting only for a moment. He stood and then held out his hand to her with a smile.

"Come, wife," he smiled teasingly.

He had simply meant to lead her to the bed but as soon as she stood, all sensible intentions fled. He stood gaping as he finally saw the nightgown she wore. He doubted he had ever seen anything more beautiful – or more arousing. The lace bodice accentuated the shape of her breasts, pert nipples clearly visible through the fabric. The shape of her legs and outline of her body were covered and yet clearly obvious as the diaphanous material swirled around her body. He took a sharp intake of breath.

Lauren looked uncertainly at him. "You don't like it? It is a little…daring."

He moved closer and before she knew what was happening he had swept her into his arms and began moving towards the bed. "I do like it – very much." He said before placing her carefully into the centre of the downy mattress and lying beside her. "However, I cannot promise how long you will be wearing it."

She laughed and wriggled as his lips found her neck.

"Hardly fair Edward. Especially as you are wearing very many more clothes than I."

"That could soon be remedied." He rolled over onto his back taking her with him. "Although, if you continue to wear that garment, I would soon be your slave."

"Would you indeed?" She smiled wickedly. "I think I would like to test that theory."

"I am yours to command."

Lauren felt an undeniable sense of power as she contemplated her next move. "Very well. I would like you to undress. No. _I_ would like to undress you. If you could stand up please."

Edward's eyes twinkled as he envisaged the coming night. This could be a very surprising and pleasurable turn of events. He quickly obeyed her order, moving to stand at the side of the bed whilst she knelt on the mattress before him. He stood perfectly still as her hands moved to his waist and then very slowly began to un-tuck the shirt from his breeches. He had already unfastened the buttons at the neck and cuffs and it should have been the work of a moment simply to pull the shirt over his head. But no. Lauren had other plans. Her hands moved to the hem of his shirt and very, very slowly, began to raise it upwards over his torso. Her warm hands skimmed his waist, moved over his chest, briefly grazing his nipples until she raised the front of the shirt over and behind his head, his arms still trapped by the rest of the material.

She looked into his eyes, smiling wickedly. Good grief! It would appear that his new wife was a minx – or at least had the potential to be one. He could easily shake his arms free of the shirt of course, but he was eager to see what she would do next.

He did not have long to wait as she lazily trailed one finger down the side of his neck, along his shoulders and down to his chest, finally tracing languid circles around one nipple until it became pert. She leaned forward and took the nipple into her mouth, running her tongue over and around and it took all of his willpower to remain standing as sparks of pleasure ran through his body.

"Dear God," he mumbled. She was a fast learner indeed.

She laughed softly, "I will not torture you for too long," she said as her lips moved upwards once more until they found the side of his neck. He groaned as she quickly pulled the shirt to free his arms once more, leaving him naked from the waist up. Quickly he reached out for her, hoping to put and end to this tortuous game. He had only just managed to wrap his arms around her when she whispered in his ear.

"Boots."

Boots? What on earth...oh! He looked down and realised he was still wearing his top boots. "I don't suppose you'd like to help?" he grinned.

"No – I believe I will leave the boots to you."

She sat on the bed watching him intently and then bursting into laughter as he struggled to remove the offending items, finally falling onto his rear in his haste to remove them.

"Laughing at your new husband?" he chided, although in truth he loved to make her laugh. "You should be honouring and obeying according to your wedding vows."

She snorted. "If you could only see yourself, you would laugh too. Besides," she paused, her eyes raking discreetly over him, "if you come back to bed I will honour and obey."

Edward growled as the last boot went flying off and he returned to stand at the side of the bed where she sat demurely before him. "I like the sound of that – especially the obeying." He stood before her wearing only his breeches and he gently nudged her legs apart in order to stand between them.

"I rather thought you might," she said.

She felt emboldened by his desire for her and his smiling encouragement. She almost felt as if she were someone else, someone who felt comfortable wearing a nearly indecent nightgown in a bedroom with a half-naked man. But she was comfortable – very much so. Her hands moved to explore the contours of his body, the wide muscled chest and strong arms, powerful shoulders and sheer overwhelming maleness of him. She felt desire pooling between her thighs but this time she knew exactly what it meant, knew exactly what she wanted. Her hands were shaking slightly as they moved to his breeches. She was not yet bold enough to touch his obvious arousal which strained against the cloth, but instead she concentrated on unfastening the buttons at the waist and on the flap, slowly easing the breeches down until they sat upon his thighs. She dared herself to look at him, although in truth she could hardly avoid it. He was magnificent.

Edward stood quite still before her, the evidence of his desire plain for her to see. He did not dare to move or hardly breathe lest he disgrace himself. Never before had he felt so aroused by such simple actions and by her innocent touches. He let out a deep breath before daring to speak.

"Please," he begged. All laughter had disappeared from his voice now. No more games.

And then he felt her touch him, tentatively at first but growing in confidence as he moaned his encouragement. Her hands circled his aching flesh and began to stroke rhythmically along the shaft, his hips moving forward in response. He closed his eyes and allowed the pleasure to wash over his body; a tingling that started in the pit of his stomach and threatened to completely overtake him. Quickly he opened his eyes and grabbed her hand.

"No more," he rasped.

Lauren regarded him with bewilderment. "You did not enjoy…that is you were…" She frowned as she searched for the correct words.

"On the contrary," he said his hands cupping her face, "your very touch sets me aflame. But it would be very selfish of me to give in to my desires."

"Why?"

Edward tried not to laugh but it was very difficult. He had quite forgotten exactly how innocent she still was.

"Well, if I give in to my pleasure then I would not be able to pleasure you."

"Oh," she said, although she still wasn't quite certain. She thought back to the last time they had made love, running through the event step by step. "Ohhh," she said when comprehension finally dawned, "you need to rest after…after…"

"Yes." Good God just the thought of it was bringing him close to the edge.

"How long for?" she said innocently.

He opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it as he thought about the question. It had been such a long time since the necessity occurred he simply had no idea. "Why don't we find out," he said, as he quickly kicked off his breeches and lifted her further onto the bed, quickly reaching for the hem of her nightgown and rapidly lifting it up and over her head and flinging it to the far reaches of the room.

She squealed with surprise and pleasure as naked body came into contact with naked body. "What are you doing?"

His hands roamed freely as he nipped at her earlobes. "I thought I might start fulfilling _my_ marriage vows."

"Mmmm?" she managed to murmur as his mouth fastened upon one nipple.

"Worshiping you…with…my…body," he said as his lips found each nipple in turn.

He delighted in using his tongue to tease each nipple into a firm rosy peak, the sound of her moans only spurring him on to greater heights. His fingers teased a line of desire that trailed from her breast to the top of her thighs. Her hips jerked towards him, desperate for his touch. But he was still the teacher and she the avid pupil – at least for now.

"Tell me what you need." he whispered.

**  
**"Touch me," she gasped, as his finger skimmed over the dark curls between her thighs.

**  
**"Where? Here?" He rested his hand on her breast. "Or here?" His fingers brushed the soft skin of her inner thigh. "Or perhaps here?" Finally touching the soft, moist heat at the very centre of her desire.

"Yes…yes," she whimpered in approval as her thighs opened wider to his touch.

His fingers gently parted her moist folds as he began his intimate exploration. He could already feel the hot silkiness beneath his fingers as his fingers moved to find her rhythm. Gently he slipped one finger and then two inside as he licked at her nipple. Lauren moaned as a delicious pressure continued to build inside of her.

"So lovely…so wanton," he whispered seductively.

Her eyes flashed open. "Wanton? Is that quite…proper?"

"You will have to trust me when I say that in the bedroom and between husband and wife, 'wanton' is a good thing." Edward smiled reassuringly and quickly kissed her lips.

"Oh. I see."

His lips moved down her neck and towards her breast as he attempted to distract her once more. "You do not seem as nervous as before."

Her fingers weaved through his hair as she pressed him to her. "Well, it's not so much of a surprise I suppose. I know exactly what to expect."

Edward stopped nuzzling her breast and looked up into her eyes with some amusement, "No surprises?" He bent his head to the task once more, trailing kisses over her breast, moving downwards and feathering light kisses upon her stomach, before moving lower still.

"No, well I suppose that…" She gasped suddenly as his lips touched reached the soft hot core of her, placing his mouth where his fingers had so lately been. Her hips bucked violently forward as she reacted to the touch of his tongue at her most sensitive spot. "Edward! What are you doing?"

"Kissing."

"But that's…that's…" she moaned as spasms of pleasure shook her body.

"Surprising?" he muttered with a smile as he briefly raised his head to look at her. "Would you like me to stop?"

"Ohhh…no…please."

The only sounds threafter were the moans and sighs that emanated from her as Edward kissed and tongued and teased. He bent to his task with enthusiasm now that he was sure she consented in every way. His fingers continued to stroke that most sensitive spot as his mouth and tongue explored the warm womanly centre of her. He parted her thighs even more as his tongue sought out every secret crevice, wanting more of the molten honey of her desire. She squirmed and writhed beneath him as he held her hips firmly in place, her hands grasping the mattress for purchase but then letting go and instead holding his head firmly against her.

"Edward…please…please."

He could hear her breathing coming in short gasps as she endeavored to clutch him closer to her. He could feel her reaching the very peak of her pleasure and he had intended to see this through to the end but he could not – he had to be inside her. He wanted her to cry his name and shudder in his arms and he wanted to feel her muscles clench around him as she finally climaxed. His hands, his whole body began to shake with the effort of holding back his own pleasure as he finally kissed his way back up her body until they were face to face once more.

"I need you Lauren…so much."

She looked into his eyes, seeing something dark and intense but also seeing an almost unbearable yearning. She smoothed the hair away from his brow, offering that final comfort before whispering. "I'm yours."

He settled himself between her thighs, nudging them wider as he placed himself at her entrance and then easing himself forward until he was just barely inside her…and then withdrew. And then again, each time teasing and taunting, as she desperately tried to hold him closer, to draw him into her depths. He wanted this to be good, he desperately wanted this to last forever although he knew it couldn't.

Lauren wriggled beneath him, her hips arching towards him, her legs moving to hold him to her. "More," she said, the word somewhere between a demand and a plea.

He moved slowly and deliberately, his eyes locked with hers as he moved forward inch by aching inch, each movement punctuated by a gasp from her as she welcomed him into her body. She could feel herself opening to him, stretching to accommodate his whole length, until with one final surge he was completely sheathed within her. For a moment they lay still together, her hands stroking his arms and back as he fought to restrain himself.

"I can't hold…I have to…" he stammered.

Her only reply was to arch her body willingly against his, pressing herself even more firmly against him.

He began to move within her, each stroke slow and deliberate and taking her to new heights, bringing new waves of sensation. Her hips arched to meet each stroke, each thrust, as they settled into a magical rhythm of pleasure. She never wanted it to end, she wanted take him even further into her body, so deep that they could never be parted. She glanced down at their bodies, something she had not done before. She saw his swollen manhood pushing into her, her body accepting him readily. Joined. They were joined – this is what it meant. Not only joined in marriage but joined in this act which was the very celebration of that togetherness, of that vow.

She cried out and as if he sensed her desperate need to be closer, he moved his hands underneath her body, grasping her curvy derrière and pressing her even more firmly against him. She tried to say his name but she had lost the capacity for words or even thought. She gasped for air as their movements grew ever more desperate and frantic. He rolled his hips against her, delving deeper with each rhythmic push, meeting her hips as she arched wildly to meet his.

And then she felt it. The throbbing and pulsing sensation that had been building at her very core, started to wash over her in a lightening wave of tingling pleasure. There was a blinding, pulsing moment of bliss as her body found erotic release and she cried out, unable to contain the almost intolerable pleasure.

Edward felt her throb and clench against him and thrust into her harder once more, and then again, and again until finally he cried out her name as the white hot ecstasy of his climax overtook him, shuddering and convulsing until he was finally spent and collapsing obliviously in her arms.

They lay entwined and still joined as they both recovered their senses. He became all too aware that he must be crushing her. "Too heavy," he mumbled as he tried to move away.

"Don't move yet," she said, soothing him into stillness, stroking his shoulders and head. She didn't want him to move, not yet. She loved the weight of him, the feel of his whole body pressed against her, her legs wrapped around him. She would have trouble breathing eventually but for now there was something so elemental, so natural and earthy in the way they were laying together. She wasn't ready to let him go.

He lifted his head and smiled somewhat wearily, "No, I'll crush you like this." They disentangled reluctantly but he did not move far and she found herself nestled back against his chest, like spoons in a drawer. She was held firmly in place as his arm looped around her waist holding her close. He kissed the side of her neck and sleepily mumbled something which she did not catch. He fell asleep soon after that, his breathing becoming slow and shallow and very comforting in her ear.

For a moment she struggled to stay awake. She was sleepy and sated and her body was beginning to ache with the unaccustomed exercise but she desperately wanted to savour the moment. This time there would be no worrying about her reputation, no rushing away to avoid being seen. They were married. They could lie here in each others arms for ever.

That was the last coherent thought she remembered as her eyelids fluttered and closed and she succumbed to the insistent pull of sleepy oblivion.

**. . . . . . . . . to be continued.**


	19. Innocent Pursuits and Sinful Pleasures

**Chapter 19 - Innocent Pursuits and Sinful Pleasures**

Four days.

It had been a happy and blissful four days since their marriage and Lauren had decided that she did not want to change one single thing. She did not want to change the hotel, which was splendid and yet comfortable; nor Buxton itself which was quiet and yet still charming; she would not even seek to change the weather, even though the rain had forced them to seek shelter in the cosy seclusion of their rooms on more that one occasion.

And Edward.

She especially would not change one thing about Edward. He was charming, considerate, loving and passionate in equal measures. Strange that she had never really considered her new husband to be charming. The word itself suggested someone slightly frivolous and superficial, or at least that had been her experience of such men who possessed the attribute. But she had discovered that Edward had a natural charm that was not always evident in his everyday dealings at Hanbury. Here in more relaxed surroundings, she had discovered his natural good humour and wit very much to the fore. He had certainly charmed Annie who had very boldly declared that when she eventually got married she hoped that it would be to someone 'just like Mr Carter'. Lauren had just smiled but secretly thought that Annie would be very lucky indeed to find another such as Edward.

"Will you be wanting the pearl necklace tonight Mrs Carter?" Annie said.

Lauren started as she was brought out from her woolgathering. "I'm sorry - I was day dreaming."

"I was just asking ma'am if you wanted to wear your peal necklace tonight. It would go lovely with your blue dress."

Annie had finished dressing Lauren's hair and was now busy attending to the final finishing touches of her outfit. She had no idea exactly where in Buxton they would be going this evening. Edward had merely said that it was a surprise but that it would be appropriate to wear something slightly more formal. With the limited clothing available to her there was really only the blue satin, but it was appropriate and more importantly it had a sentimental connection as it was the dress she was wearing the very first time Edward had held her and when they had shared their first kiss. Blushingly she thought that they had now shared a lot more than mere kisses.

"The pearls will be very suitable. Thank you Annie."

Edward of course had finished dressing quite some time ago and had retired to the drawing room to await her arrival. He had quickly learned that no amount of pacing the floor or pointedly looking at his watch would speed up the process of her toilette, and indeed could be said to hinder the same, and so he removed himself from the fray.

However, in matters of love he was patience itself. Her needs and desires took precedence and were always uppermost in his mind. She still felt herself to be somewhat ignorant of the workings of the male and female body – when it came to making love that is. She had wished herself to be not quite so uninformed and so he had taken the matter in hand – quite literally on some occasions, as she now blushed to remember.

In the last four days she had discovered a whole world of information that she had not known existed. He had delighted in telling her the correct name for various parts of the body involved – both the anatomically correct and the more common and the somewhat rude versions which he had whispered into her ear while she blushed furiously. While not being offended in the slightest, and indeed anxious for more information, she had decided that she would only use the more 'polite' forms of the words.

And then there were words for the act of love itself! Edward had been more reluctant to impart that particular information but she had persisted and had eventually winkled it out of him. But once again she had decided that she preferred the more gentile versions. She loved 'giving pleasure; she also loved 'taking pleasure', but most especially she loved 'being pleasured' – that was the very best thing of all.

With a sigh she surveyed her reflection; her eyes were dark and her cheeks were somewhat flushed, her lips warm and full. Edward had been right – she was wanton. But if she was, then it was he who had released her sensuality and helped her to give it full rein. A discreet cough brought her back to reality once more.

"Will that be all ma'am?"

Lauren stood up and brushed out the creases from her dress. "Will I do, do you think?"

Annie nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yes ma'am. You look ever so elegant. I bet you'll be the prettiest one there."

"Do you know where I am going this evening?"

Annie had the good grace to blush. "Well…Mr Carter did tell me ma'am, but he made me promise not to say. Said he wanted it to be a surprise but that I should make sure you were dressed to the nines."

"And you have done a marvellous job Annie. Thank you."

Annie bobbed a curtsy.

"Oh, and you needn't wait up tonight."

"Are you sure madam? It's no bother." Annie said.

"I will manage admirably." And indeed she would as Edward was becoming very adept indeed in helping her to undress – a process that was every bit a part of their lovemaking as kissing or caressing.

Edward jumped to his feet as she entered the drawing room and slowly walked to her side, taking her hand and kissing her fingers. He then held both her hands, as he looked her over from top to bottom, his eyes widening with appreciation.

"You look beautiful, love," he said as he kissed her cheek.

She blushed anew in the glow of his admiration but it pleased her nonetheless. She was also pleased that he had taken to calling her 'love' when they were quite alone. He was still quite reticent in using endearments she noted, but he had taken to using 'dear' or even 'sweetheart' when he was feeling very extravagant; but when he called her 'love' in that low seductive growl, her heart simply turned over.

"Thank you," she said. "Although I still do not know if I am dressed appropriately for the occasion."

"You are – trust me," he said. "Now, all you need is your cloak and then we shall be ready."

Obligingly Annie appeared with the garment and Edward helped to drape it around her shoulders.

"It's not far," he said, "but the evenings are becoming somewhat chilly." Finally, he picked up his hat and then offered his arm. "Mrs Carter?" he bowed.

"Mr Carter," she replied with a smile.

Annie watched them go and allowed herself a sigh as the door closed. They seemed so very happy together, probably the happiest newly married couple she had ever seen. They might not be as young as some couples she had waited upon but she could tell they were in love just by the way they looked at each other, especially when the other wasn't watching. She entered the bedroom and began to tidy up, putting things to rights and making sure everything was just as it should be. Yes, Mrs Carter was a lucky woman indeed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward had told the truth when he had said that their destination was not far. Buxton's assembly rooms adjoined the famous Crescent, which was an easy ten-minute stroll away from their hotel. As they approached, Edward admired the architecture of the impressive façade. He had never been there but had been told that the Crescent here in Buxton was modelled on the Royal Crescent in Bath. It would have to be very fine indeed if it were to compete with the building before him now. Previous Dukes of Devonshire had developed and expanded the town greatly and the Crescent not only included the impressive Assembly rooms but also a separate ballroom, shops and tearooms and a grand town house for the Duke himself.

Tonight's event at the assembly rooms was to be well attended if the amount of people already crowding the reception and cloakroom was to be any indication. They had divested themselves of hat and cloak and began to make their way towards the main assembly room.

"We should find our seats quickly," Edward said, "the programme will begin shortly."

Lauren raised an eyebrow. "And you still mean to keep me in suspense?"

He took her hand. "It is a musical entertainment; that much I will say."

"Then I am sure I shall enjoy it Edward. It has been such a long while since I have attended a concert in any form."

Edward quickly found seats not too far from the front of the room where a small platform had been set up for the musicians. As soon as he ensured that she was settled and comfortable he went off to find a programme of events for the evening. Lauren took the opportunity to examine her surroundings. It was certainly more impressive than Cranford's small assembly rooms. Here the ornately decorated ceilings and gilded cornices spoke of the taste and wealth of the Devonshire family.

People were beginning to take their seats with more haste now and a discreet tinkling bell announced that the performance was about to begin. With some relief she saw Edward approaching and he had only just taken his seat when the musicians made their entry. He handed her a programme but almost immediately the lighting dimmed as footmen removed some of the vast branches of candles and the audience focus turned to the stage.

"You still have not told me what we are to hear tonight," she whispered as the musicians tuned their instruments.

He discreetly took her hand as he leaned forward to whisper, "Franz Schubert. I think you might enjoy it."

"Mmmm," she said quietly, momentarily distracted by sensation of his breath against her neck and his fingers twined with hers.

"Yes. Piano Quintet in A major…more commonly called 'The Trout' I believe.

They both broke into wide smiles as the music began.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were still smiling by the time they had returned to their hotel room, replete from a late supper and still bubbling with enthusiasm for the concert.

"Trout indeed!" she laughed, "I am beginning to think that you have an obsession with that particular fish. Why, you even had trout for supper!"

"And very enjoyable it was too," he said as he began to remove his jacket and neckcloth.

"The supper?"

"The music and the supper. Besides I like trout," he smiled innocently, "it reminds me of you."

"Ooh…you…" she laughed and hurriedly glanced around the room, looking for anything that could be used as an instrument for revenge. Everything was either too large or too breakable so she removed one of the kid slippers that she had been wearing and aimed in accurately it in his direction.

He tut-tutted with mock severity. "Now that will not do at all. I can see I shall have to take a firm hand with you, wife." He retrieved the slipper and started to walk ominously towards her.

"No! You wouldn't?" she said as she started to back away.

His eyes twinkled merrily. "Wouldn't I?"

Lauren shrieked as he launched himself towards her. Edward was surprisingly quick but she was quicker still and she nimbly side-stepped him, picking up her skirts and running around the room until they were on opposite sides of the huge bed, each wondering in which direction the other would go. After several feints and counter-feints by both parties, Edward finally launched himself over the bed and grabbed Lauren's skirts until he had a firm grip. Despite much wriggling and protesting she soon found herself dragged onto the bed and pinned down by his weight, each wrist gently pinioned against the mattress.

"Unfair," she said breathlessly.

"All's fair in love and war…so they say."

"And which is this – love or war?"

He looked at her somewhat quizzically. "Love…definitely."

She had no time to form either an intelligent or witty reply as almost instantly his mouth claimed her lips, driving all coherent thought from her head. She was vaguely aware that he had released one of her hands, but the previous game was forgotten as another and more interesting game began. She used her free hand to tenderly caress his face, fingers scraping against the stubble that was becoming evident. She moaned encouragement against his mouth as he continued to tease and taunt, his lips delicately tracing the outline of her mouth, until she finally surrendered under the sensory onslaught.

She felt a slow tingle of anticipation as his hands now began to wander over her body, appreciating the swell of her breasts as they strained against her bodice and then moving firmly down until they settled at her waist. His lips had moved too, leaving off from their ravishment of her mouth, instead gently nipping at her jaw line and throat until he reached the creamy swell of her breasts just visible at the low neckline. He kissed each breast while gently tugging at her bodice, hoping to reveal yet more delicious flesh.

"I really cannot decide," he muttered.

"Decide what?"

"Which one I like best." He paused and appeared to give the matter some considerable thought. "I quite like this one," he said as his fingers brushed over plump flesh that had escaped its bounds. "But on the other hand this one," he said as he pursed his lips and gently blew on the skin until she shivered, "this one is rather special."

Lauren merely groaned with ever increasing frustration as he continued his ministrations. Before Edward she had had no idea that married love - physical love could be like this. So playful and yet sometimes so intense and full of feeling that it fairly took her breath away. Her expectations had been coloured by overheard snatches of conversation many years ago, when her mother had still been alive. There had been talk of 'enduring such attentions' and 'letting one's husband have his way', which had led her to think that wifely duties must be onerous indeed. She had tentatively mentioned this confusion to Edward one morning. She could not tell whether he was more shocked or amused but then he most seriously told her that she should never 'endure' anything; it was a man's duty and pleasure to please his wife in the bedroom; anything less was most unsatisfactory.

"Edward," she sighed, as she desperately pressed her body against his, aching for the feel of his warm flesh against hers.

"Mmm, yes…too many clothes."

With like minds they knelt upon the bed facing each other. But there was no time for subtlety in the rush of passion that they both felt. There was much pulling and tugging of material and cursing and swearing as buttons refused to unfasten and ties refused to un-knot. Finally Edward was bare-chested and Lauren dressed only in stockings and chemise as she lay back laughing on the bed covers. She reached down to untie the ribbons that secured her stockings but a hand soon covered hers.

"Let me."

He knelt on the bed as she rested her foot against his chest, her hair splayed out behind her and arms above her head. Edward felt an immediate quickening in his groin; she looked so utterly abandoned and desirable that he was sorely tempted to abandon the niceties and plunge headlong into lovemaking. His hands were shaking slightly as he ran his palms along a firm shapely calf, past the knee until he reached the soft warm flesh of her thigh and began to softly caress the inside of her thigh until she softly whimpered with pleasure. Damn the stockings – they could stay on! Instead he quickly removed her chemise and she lay finally and gloriously naked beneath him. He moved forward until he lay between her thighs, resting his weight upon his arms.

"I think you forgot something," she giggled as her legs wrapped around him. "Breeches?"

"Yes...breeches…later" he murmured.

But he was already too distracted as he cupped the warm soft flesh of her breasts, dotting kisses in the valley between them and finally licking a pink swollen nipple, rolling his tongue around the taut flesh before finally suckling as she writhed beneath him.

"Ohhh…that's…ohhhh," she sighed, wrapping her legs even more tightly around him.

She found the fact that he was still wearing breeches while she was naked, strangely arousing and somehow…empowering. She felt as though she were in charge of proceedings. Delicious sensations flowed from her centre as he rubbed himself against her most delicate flesh, his arousal now very obvious indeed. Her hands moved to the waistband of his breeches.

Edward stopped what he was doing and looked into her face. Her lips were trembling and swollen and her eyes filled with dark passion. "Tell me what want."

"You, my love. Only you."

With a groan that sounded as though it had been ripped forcibly from him, he quickly removed the last barrier between them, before immediately reclaiming his place by her side. They lay facing each other as his fingers meandered slowly over her body, skimming her breasts and stomach, passing over the womanly swell of her hips until they reached the soft, tender skin of her inner thighs. He trailed one finger upwards until it reached the hot, moist flesh between her legs. Her thighs parted sweetly for him as she hooked one leg over his hip. She rocked against his hand as he continued to tease her towards ecstasy, gasping as his fingers entered and then withdrew, his thumb brushing against the most sensitive spot of all.

And then he suddenly gasped as her hand closed around his aroused flesh, her firm and yet still innocent touch almost sending him over the edge.

He laughed gently, "So, you would take charge then?"

In answer she simply smiled and pushed him over until he lay on his back.

"Very well, I submit to your every pleasure."

He quickly wondered if he would regret saying that, as her hands roamed knowingly over his body, almost as if she were trying to memorise it as she kissed each scar, each freckle or slight imperfection. She knelt astride him as she endeavoured to leave no area of skin untouched, mouth and lips kissing and nipping and teasing him to an almost intolerable degree. As she worked her way back to his mouth again, he held her tight against him, letting her feel the extent of his aroused flesh as it moved against her.

He wondered if she were ready for the next lesson.

"You could," he said tentatively, "ride me?"

Lauren's eyes widened with shock…and something else entirely.

"Ride you? You mean…I would be…that I…" she stammered.

"You would be in charge. Would you like to try?"

She nodded. "Yes."

He gathered his willpower around him. "We'll take it gently and if you do not like it we can stop. But," he smiled wickedly, "I think you will like it."

She was already sitting atop his body and so it was relatively easy to move her into the correct position, his hands gently raising her hips, and then edging her down until she was poised over him. She held her breath as she slowly lowered herself down, feeling herself stretch to accommodate him. He felt somewhat larger and different in this unaccustomed position. But good.

Edward gritted his teeth as he tried to hold himself still, suppressing the natural urge to arch against her, his hands resting on her hips as she tested the position.

"Move against me."

Her eyes flew open.

"You can do it. Take your pleasure."

She did, very slowly testing the motion, sighing with delight at the blissful friction between them, and then gasping as she realised that she was opening even further to him, that he wasn't yet entirely within her.

"Yes that's it," he encouraged. "That's so good."

He held onto her hand and then arched his hips slightly up, embedding himself fully within her and she found herself seated skin to skin against him.

"My God, my God," she gasped. She sat there, rocking back and forth against him, unsure of what to do next, but feeling incredible waves of pleasure all the same.

His breathing was coming in fits and starts and he fought for control, finally losing the battle as his hips bucked and he began to writhe beneath her. She leaned forward to grasp his shoulders as she attempted to hold on, and in doing so she began to move up and down his rigid length, taking control and seeking pleasure for herself.

"Edward, Edward," she moaned, her body swaying as the hot tide of desire threatened to wash over her.

He just grunted, his body bucking beneath her, forcing her against him, forcing her to take her pleasure from him, to hold tight and move with him and against him, her knees gripping his side for purchase.

And then…and then, there was a blinding shattering moment of release, as a cry was torn from her throat and the world seemed to fall apart in ecstasy. She jerked against him and then slumped over him breathing heavily.

Edward felt her contract against him, felt her pleasure resounding in his own body as, he rolled her onto her side, her legs still wrapped around him. His breathing was coming in agonised gasps as he thrust into her again and again, meeting her hips as she accepted him readily and filling her to the hilt as he moved deeply within her. There was a harsh groan of satisfaction as he was seized by a rush of intense sensation, before he finally spilled into her with a jarring pulsing climax.

They lay together for a long moment afterwards, still entwined and gasping for breath. He held her close to his chest as he listened to her breathing become shallow, her body slowly relaxing against his.

"Edward?" she mumbled.

He pulled back a little and looked into her eyes, "Yes?" he said gently.

"I do lo..."

He quickly stopped her words with a long, passionate and intoxicating kiss. His mind was a swirl of conflicting emotions as he finally released her. His heart was ecstatic at the very thought that she _did_ love him and had been about to announce that fact. He should have been happy – but he wanted more. No, he would have her love in the sober cold of daylight – not uttered in the heated passion of the night. He was a patient man – he could wait. He would wait.

He shivered slightly as he became aware of the chill in the room. He carefully retrieved the abandoned quilts and covered them both as he felt Lauren gradually fall asleep in his arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All too soon the honeymoon was over and they were settled into the post-chaise carriage as it pulled away from the hotel. Lauren glanced out of the window and caught a glimpse of Annie waving from the steps. She returned the wave and then the horses pulled away and they were leaving. There was a lump in her throat and a tear in her eye as she turned back to Edward.

"Are you sad to be leaving?" he enquired.

"Of course! This has been the happiest week of my entire life." She sniffed discreetly and then busied herself removing her bonnet.

"I am glad of it." He turned her face towards him, his thumb brushing her chin. "And you still have me you know."

"Yes I know…and I am happy. It just feels like the end of something. I wish we could stay here forever." She leaned against his chest and allowed herself to be comforted by him.

"It's just the beginning love. But I will endeavour to be a good husband and not neglect you in any way." He hurriedly wracked his brains for anything that might be of comfort. "And then there is the cottage. There is still a lot to be done which requires your attention. There is much to keep you occupied I'm sure."

"Yes…yes, you're right of course."

"You must do whatever you think is right with regards to furnishings and the like. I leave that all to you. And we can discuss the gardens and the land and gradually make improvements there also."

She squeezed his hand. "Thank you Edward. There is much to do of course. But thank you for understanding. I do believe I have become shockingly sentimental. You have been a bad influence on me!"

He laughed heartily, "And a good influence too I hope."

"Certainly." She laughed and kissed his cheek.

Gradually the sadness of departure was forgotten and the monotony of the long journey took hold. It would take most of the day before they arrived back at Hanbury – and that was only if they did not encounter too many delays on the road. Still, the time passed quickly enough as Edward pointed out landmarks that it had been too dark to see on their outward journey. Luckily the weather also proved kind and the day turned out to be mild and pleasant, the sun finally breaking through as they resumed their journey after a brief stop for refreshments.

"You will be glad to see Harry again," she enquired.

A smiled lit up Edward's face. "Yes…yes, I will. I only hope he has not been misbehaving."

"I am sure that he has been very diligent. He will have been kept busy in the cowsheds and he has become very personable under your tutelage."

She stopped as Edward's expression darkened.

"I wish I could do more for him. It's such a…a waste."

"Perhaps you still can," she said quietly. "You once made plans?"

He laughed grimly. "Perhaps it would have been better for Harry if I had died after all."

"Edward! You must never say that." Tears sprang into her eyes although she was not entirely sure if they were of sadness or anger at his words.

"I'm sorry. That was insensitive of me. Forgive me?" He gifted her with an apologetic look quickly followed by a winning smile.

"I am sure I can never stay angry when you look at me like that."

"Good. I shall remember that as I am sure I will need that look in the future."

"Seriously Edward. I am sure there is much you can still do for Harry – despite Lady Ludlow."

"I am sure you're right my dear. I blame myself for neglecting Harry of course. But perhaps now that I am fully recovered and my life is becoming more settled I can set my mind to the task." He looked at her inquisitively. "What do you think I should do…about Harry?"

"Me?"

"Well, I believe one of the many perks of having a wife, is that she is often full of good advice."

"Well." Lauren hesitated. Yes, they had become extremely close but she was still unsure how to broach the subject. "With regard to Harry, you could do exactly what you intended in your will. Send him to school."

"But how? Really Lauren I'm not being flippant but I do think it would have been easier if I had not been here. I'm not sure that I want it generally known that I have money – you are the only other person alive who knows Even her Ladyship does not know the full extent of my fortune."

"Perhaps there is another way to do this. You could set up a charity foundation – anonymously of course. Or a scholarship for less privileged children to enable them to receive schooling and to support their families if necessary. It could all be done through lawyers and no one need know it was you at all."

"And Harry could be the first recipient?" Edward's eyes lit up with excitement as he considered the possibilities. "You could be right. We would still have to be careful not to antagonise her ladyship but…it could work. Oh, I could kiss you!"

"Well, we are in a closed carriage – and I am your wife," she hinted.

"Yes, yes you are." And with that he reached for her, kissing her long and thoroughly until they were both gasping for breath.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The long journey gave Edward the opportunity to think about what had been said. The more he thought about it, the more it seemed like an admirable idea. A charity foundation to help children – not just Harry but perhaps many more children. Perhaps he could even found a charity school where boys and girls could receive a decent education. He doubted whether Lady Ludlow would countenance the idea but mayhap it need not be in Cranford. His spirits were immeasurably buoyed by the thought of finally putting his money to good use. The only thing about which he was adamant, was that it be done discreetly and that no one should know that he was involved.

He stretched out his long legs and adjusted his position as Lauren slept in his arms. It had been the very best of times, but all the same he was looking forward to his return to Hanbury – and to starting his new life. He had no doubt that there would still be difficult times ahead; Lauren had not been married before and would probably need to time to adjust. He had also been used to living alone and not having to consult anyone about anything at all. But the honeymoon had proved to be a success beyond his most fervent hopes and he was therefore confident that all would be well.

Carefully, so as not to wake his wife, he extracted his watch and held it close to his face in order to discern the time. It was quite gloomy in the carriage now but he could just about make out the time. Almost seven o'clock – they should arrive at Hanbury very soon now.

He gently stroked her face. "Lauren…sweetheart.

She stirred in his arms. "Mmmm?"

He smiled indulgently. He loved watching her wake up – one of the joys of being married. "We are almost home."

"Home?" She slowly sat up and stretched slightly, trying to ease her shoulders and neck.

"Hanbury. Rosewood Cottage."

She blinked and he saw comprehension dawn in her face. "Oh!" She started to fuss and smooth down her hair. "You should have woken me sooner."

"I didn't like to disturb you," he chuckled. "You looked so peaceful. Besides, I think you needed the rest."

She blushed furiously. Edward thought it made her beautiful and fervently hoped he would always be able to make her blush.

"I left instructions that the cottage be made habitable while we were gone, so you need not worry."

"I am sure everything will be as you say. However I have decided that tonight I am still on honeymoon; reality will have to wait another day.'

"Splendid idea! I believe I will join you."

She laughed. "I thought you might."

They were both still laughing when Edward sensed the carriage slowing before coming to an unexpected halt. What on earth? He looked out of the window but could see nothing.

"What is it Edward?"

"I am sure it is nothing. If I'm not mistaken we are just outside the estate. Perhaps the driver has lost his bearings. I dare say he is not familiar with the area. Remain inside and I will investigate."

Lauren watched as he exited the carriage, conversed with driver and then return to the carriage.

"Is something amiss?"

"The strangest thing," he said. "The gates to the estate were closed. I cannot imagine why. The gates are only rarely closed – I cannot remember the last time it happened."

"Strange indeed," she agreed.

"I've asked the driver to take us past the main house rather than straight to the cottage. I'll just check with Mr Stevens that all is well."

Lauren was not unduly concerned. It seemed such a small thing and she supposed that anyone could have closed the gates for whatever reason. It might be nothing at all. She quickly donned her bonnet and made herself presentable. Edward was peering intently out of the window as they approached they main house.

"Can you see anything?" she said.

"It's dark. I don't understand. Her Ladyship always keeps the house well lit."

She squeezed his hand trying to impart some reassurance. "There will be some sensible explanation I am sure."

An awful sense of foreboding was slowly creeping over Edward. This was not right. He could feel it in his bones. After what seemed an age they finally approached the main house, the carriage drawing up slowly and finally coming to a halt in front of the impressive entrance. He had been watching intently as they approached but what he now saw chilled him to the bone. He turned back to Lauren, his face ashen with shock and surprise.

"Edward? Please – what is it? What has happened?"

There was a long pause before he could finally speak, his voice no more than a whisper. "There are drapes, black drapes everywhere! At the windows. At the door. Even the stone pillars are clad in black."

Lauren stared back uncomprehendingly.

He took her hands. "Hanbury is in mourning."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . .to be continued**


	20. Despair and Desires

**So - chapter 20 - I never intented this fic to be so long so thanks to all those who regularly read and review and favourite - always much appreciated.**

**Thanks also to all those on TRA for their continued support - and to grainweevil for a certain 'shirty' avatar which provided inspiration.**

**And finally, and by no means least, to Mrs Elizabeth Gaskell whose story and characters I continue to play with - parts of this chapter especially takes inspiration from her novels.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20 – Despair and Desires

Lauren awoke with a start, her hand immediately reaching out only to encounter an empty space beside her. It was dark, but then the drapes were still drawn around the large four-poster bed effectively cutting off any natural light there might have been. She fumbled hesitantly until she had managed to light the candle next to the bed. It was still early but that was not a surprise. In the normal course of events Edward apparently rose quite early as a matter of routine, but since their return to Hanbury he had been waking earlier each morning, seemingly unable to return to the peaceful arms of Morpheus.

And every morning she had endeavoured in vain to return to sleep, burrowing under the blankets and quilts, moving over into the space he had vacated and breathing in the rich warm scent that still lingered. But this morning, as with every other, her mind would spring into life with countless thoughts and ideas – thoughts and ideas which refused to lay dormant as she moved restlessly around the bed. And so she gave up. Her mind would not be still; indeed her body would not be still until she sought him out.

Fortunately he was a creature of habit and she found him exactly where she had anticipated. Not the grandest room in Rosewood certainly, but Edward had made his study into a warm cosy haven of masculinity, full of the redolent aroma of leather and musty books and a retreat from more feminine aspects of the rest of his household. He was standing and looking sightlessly out of the large window facing into a small courtyard. She knew that he could not actually be looking at anything in particular, as it was still dark; but still he looked.

Quietly she closed the door behind her and walked towards him, her slippered footsteps muffled by the deep pile of the carpet. Wordlessly she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into him, her face resting against his back, the material of his waistcoat scratching her cheek. His only acknowledgement of her presence was a slight shifting of his stance and his hand moving to caress her own. She was content merely to offer her unspoken comfort, to absorb the warmth from his body and wait for him to speak – should he choose to do so. This had become a habit these last weeks since their return and they both had long since accepted the form and pattern of these meetings.

"I've made some tea," he said, his voice still tinged with early morning gruffness.

They simultaneously moved towards the fireplace where the teapot sat upon a small table. He poured her a cup, a drop of milk and no sugar as she preferred, before he sat down in a well worn but still sturdy leather chair by the fire. Carefully balancing her cup she sat in his lap, both legs hooked over the arm of the chair, while he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her head.

"Do you think she will see me today?" he said.

Lauren sighed and took another sip of tea. "Truthfully? I have no idea my love." Her heart lurched as his lips trembled slightly before forming into an aggrieved pout. "You must not take it so personally Edward. It is not a slight to you."

"I know but…."

"Her ladyship will emerge from her seclusion when the time is right I am sure of it," she said.

"But when will that be? Weeks? Months? Or Heaven forbid, years?"

She carefully returned the cup to the table before turning to him and putting her arms around his shoulders. "You would not deny Lady Ludlow's right to mourn her son? Her last surviving child?" she said gently.

"Of course not! But I am also keenly aware of my duty to the estate."

"And you are doing all that you can Edward. Her instructions were to run Hanbury as you see fit in her absence – more than that you cannot do." She paused as she studied the conflicting emotions that passed across his face. "You must comprehend what a blow this has been? Not only on a personal level, which is tragic enough. But on a familial and dynastic level, all of her ambitions, all of her life's work has come to nothing."

"Don't you think I feel the tragedy of it myself? I too know what it feels like to lose a son, although not in the same circumstance," he paused, his voice filled with emotion, his eyes boring into hers. "And Hanbury is my work too. Trust me, every last servant from myself to the lowest maid or footman will feel the loss of Lord Septimus. The rightful heir to Hanbury is dead and that is a disaster for us all."

"And now the new heir to Hanbury is some distant cousin?"

Edward nodded. "A descendant of the third son of the original Squire Hanbury. When the time comes I dare say he will just sell the whole estate. Or worse, he will sell it off in pieces."

She nodded mutely. She knew that he was right. And although she secretly thought that Septimus would have done exactly the same, it seemed somehow worse that a total stranger would inflict the same fate.

Selfishly she wished that Septimus could have picked another moment to take his leave of this earth. She had hoped that her first few weeks of marriage would be full of joy and happiness, not uncertainty and the gloom of additional mourning. Her life had changed dramatically since she had married Edward – but not quite in the way she had been anticipating.

Of course, her heart reached out to he Ladyship – how could it not? Lady Ludlow had retreated to the sanctuary of her own rooms, where she sat alone or with only her personal maid for company. She would not even see the Reverend Hutton although he called every day, and she communicated with Edward through brief notes dispatched through her secretary. All the business of the estate now passed through Edward's hands, all decisions were made by him and now all of the tenants looked to him for guidance and redress. It was a huge burden, which he had not looked for but nevertheless carried out with efficiency and diplomacy. But it had also meant the deferment of his own plans and schemes that he had hoped to put into action.

Meanwhile, Lady Ludlow sat in her shuttered room, silent and bedecked in black. No daylight was allowed to intrude into her grief; only the flickering of candles and lamps highlighted the gloom. Her maid had tearfully recalled these details, speaking in hushed tones of the hunched figure of her Ladyship as she sat near a lamp, the light falling onto an open Bible – the great family Bible of Hanbury. It might be expected to remain open at some consoling verse or passage; but no – it was permanently turned to the page where the births of her eight children were registered. Four had died in infancy, succumbing to all manner of ailments. Four had survived longer and Septimus had been the last hope, but now he too had yielded to death's cold embrace.

"There is nothing more you can do," Lauren whispered finally.

"I know."

And in his heart Edward did understand, but that did not lessen his frustration or the guilt he still felt. He should have realised what a bitter blow this would be to her Ladyship, instead he had initially experienced a feeling of relief that some of the financial burdens on the estate would be lessened. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to be soothed by Lauren's gentle touch and the light kisses she dotted around his face. He counted himself lucky to have such a wife; intelligent and even forthright at times, he supposed that some men would rather have compliant wives - but not he. In times such as these, she had quickly become invaluable to his piece of mind, knowing exactly when to cajole and needle and when to soothe.

Of course, it also did not harm that they were physically attuned to each other's needs and desires. Mentally they might still not fully comprehend or understand each other's ways, but physically…physically they were extremely well suited.

As if to prove the point, his traitorous body quickly began to react to her touch and to her proximity as she sat in his lap. He smiled at the inevitability of such a reaction but then she laughed quietly too, a delicious low murmur that sparked his desire even more.

"Just ignore it," he sighed as he opened his eyes again, "it will go away."

She twisted around until she was kneeling astride him on the chair. "Perhaps I don't want it to?"

She smiled langourously as she gracefully removed her nightgown, leaving her naked upon his lap, the flames from the fire casting golden shadows over her body, her hair spilling over her shoulders and back. They almost seemed to move as one, hands and fingers delicately stroking exposed flesh, although Lauren had to content herself with the only skin at his neck and chest revealed by his open shirt. She did not mind – she knew that her turn would come…later. She revelled in the touch of his strong fingers as they danced over her body, knowing exactly how and where to touch to extract the maximum pleasure.

There was no urgency this time, no rush to completion, but a slow languorous loving punctuated by sighs and kisses, by moans and gasps of delight as once more they were joined. She had the dominant position and so Edward was content for her to set the pace, to lead him to pleasure as she obtained hers.

Lauren thought that there could not be a more enjoyable sensation than feeling him inside her, the sensation of her body clenching around him in this…joining. But then there was the act itself, the yearning and searching, the restless rhythm and the resulting sensations that spiralled throughout her body; a tingling that set every nerve on edge. She opened her eyes to find him looking at her, his eyes dark with yearning and something else…something that looked like love.

He leaned forward and grasped her hips, resting his head against her breast as if seeking comfort. She stroked his hair and pressed him closer; she felt a great wave of tenderness towards him, something that felt far greater than desire but just as powerful – perhaps even more so. He was her friend, her lover, her _husband_.

"Yes…yes" she whispered.

Edward responded as he lost himself to her touch, arching upwards into her warmth, their hips moving relentlessly against each other until finally they both cried out, as wave after wave of intense pleasure shook them simultaneously.

He wrapped his arms ever more tightly around her as they both sought to recover from their exertions, but only partly to keep her warm. The other part held her possessively, vowing never to let her go – whatever the future might hold.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Of course," Miss Pole remarked, "I always knew he would come to a bad end."

"A bad end?" Miss Matty looked at her nervously, "do you really think so?"

"I heard it was typhoid that carried him off," said Mrs Forrester.

"Typhoid! Well, it may well have been the typhoid that killed him eventually, but what led to the catching of it?" Miss Pole paused dramatically.

"Bad sanitation?" Miss Matty ventured, "That is what Peter says."

"I've heard it said that Lord Septimus a dissolute rake. I have had it from Mr Gibson, who had it from his cousin Fred who works as a footman at Hanbury."

"He always seemed such a nice young man," Mrs Forrester sighed. "He was always very polite at the Hanbury garden party. Of course, that was a long time ago."

"Yes," Miss Pole said knowingly, "he was never the same after university apparently. And then he went to Italy of course and well, what would you expect from living in a foreign country like that?"

"Peter lived in a foreign country," Miss Matty said quietly in defence of her brother.

"But he was of stronger character. And besides, India is full of English people anyway."

The ladies nodded thoughtfully in agreement as they congregated outside Johnson's.

"Now," said Mrs Forrester, "if he only married – that would have been the making of him and poor Lady Ludlow would not be so heartbroken now."

Miss Pole snorted derisively. "Married? He never looked the marrying kind to me."

Just then a slim figure in black came into view.

"Oh…Mrs Carter….I say…Mrs Carter?" Miss Pole cried as Lauren almost walked past.

She stopped as if suddenly seeing the assembled ladies for the first time.

"Do forgive me ladies, I was quite in a world of my own – and I have not yet become used to my new name."

The ladies all bobbed a curtsy before continuing their conversation.

"Of course. We understand," said Miss Matty.

"And how is Lady Ludlow?" said Miss Pole. "Such a terrible misfortune."

"Yes it is quite tragic for her ladyship. But I think she begins to rally," Lauren replied. "She has begun to emerge from her deepest seclusion now. I spoke to her myself only yesterday."

"It has been over one month since the news of his Lordship's death?" said Mrs Forrester.

She nodded. "She only now feels ready to face other people I believe."

"And the funeral?" Miss Pole enquired, "Will there be a funeral at Hanbury?"

"No. He has already been buried in Italy. Lord Septimus will not return to Hanbury."

Lauren declined to mention the unseemly wrangling there had been with the 'executor' and 'special friend' of Lord Septimus. He had been buried with unseemly haste before her Ladyship's instructions were received. There had been some talk of his being disinterred and returned to England but the executor had been adamant and Lady Ludlow had withdrawn from the discussion before it degenerated into an indelicate wrangle. She had been deeply hurt by this turn of events and Lauren believed this had only exacerbated the grief she must have experienced.

"And you Mrs Carter - you are well? We have not had a chance to enquire about your wedding journey?" said Mrs Forrester.

Lauren blushed. "Buxton was delightful," she muttered.

"With many opportunities for exercise I gather?" said Miss Pole.

"Exercise," she spluttered.

"Yes. There are many splendid walks in the area I believe."

"Yes of course, " Lauren smiled, "walks. Alas, the weather was rather inclement – we did not explore the area as much as we would have liked."

"I wonder then that you were not bored?" Miss Matty enquired.

"No Miss Matty. An agile mind will always find something to occupy itself." Lauren said kindly. _And two agile minds will find even more!_

"Ladies," Edward said as he approached the group. He bowed his greeting and then turned to Lauren smiling, "My dear?" He offered his arm before turning once more, "I'm sorry we cannot stay but there is a decision of the utmost importance to be made and only my wife can advise me."

The ladies continued to look all agog as Mr and Mrs Carter walked arm in arm along King Street, laughing and smiling as they went.

Mrs Forrester sighed, "They look very happy together."

"He has not had a chance to get underfoot yet," sniffed Miss Pole. "Men always get underfoot in the end."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day dawned bright and full of autumnal promise and both Lauren and Edward were full of enthusiasm for the day ahead – if for very different reasons. Lauren was to meet with her housekeeper Mrs Hodges and also Mr Hodges her husband who served as handyman and gardener, to discuss the various plans and improvements she had in mind for Rosewood. Edward on the other hand was to meet with a new tenant farmer who was full of modern ideas on farming and such like. There could be no harm in listening to the man and if his ideas were sound then it could only be of benefit to Hanbury as a whole.

"I believe I will take Harry with me today," Edward said as they sat eating breakfast.

"To Mr Sheppard's farm? I think that is a very good idea. He will learn more about the estate and it will get him into the fresh air. You both have spent far too much time cooped up in the estate office recently."

"We have. But at least Harry is no longer working in the cowsheds." Edward had removed Harry at the earliest opportunity and Lady Ludlow had made no objection when she had finally summoned up the strength to meet with Edward. In point of fact she had seemed disinterested in everything, simply gazing into the distance as he had finally made his report. "And you love, what are your plans?"

"Well, after I meet with the Hodges', I have been invited to lunch with her Ladyship."

"Oh? Well I dare say that is a good sign."

Lauren nodded thoughtfully. "I hope so. Though I sometimes think that she will never be the same again Edward. She seems so much older now…even a little frail."

"It is only to be expected – it has been a heavy blow." He reached forward to hold her hand. "But she will recover I am sure of it. And I know she enjoys your company."

"I hope I may be of help. Oh and I believe Sir Charles will be calling at Hanbury today."

"I see."

An absurd flash of jealousy seared him like a flame. Logically Edward knew that he should not mind, that he no cause for worry where his wife was concerned. But ever since that dreadful overheard conversation, he could not tolerate the thought that not only had Lauren loved Sir Charles first, but that she had only married for security.

"Edward? What is wrong?"

"Wrong? Why should anything be wrong?"

"It seems that anytime Sir Charles is mentioned you become upset. Why?"

"Perhaps you might tell me," he said with a chilling softness.

"I…I don't know what you…"she stuttered.

He stood up and began to pace, his thoughts becoming jumbled and disordered. "I think you do know. You once said that there should be honesty between us – I think that is a very good idea."

"Don't be angry Edward please!"

He stopped pacing. "I'm not angry. Why would I be angry?" He walked over to where she still sat and crouched down before her. "You are my wife and I love you but…."

"You love me?" she interrupted.

"Of course I love you! Why do you think I married you?"

"Because…because…you felt obliged."

"Good God," Edward exploded. He stood up quickly.

Lauren raised her voice to match his. "Well you gave a very good impression of a man who was concerned with reputation and correctness and the avoidance of scandal and…and you never said…you never told me!"

"Ridiculous," he spluttered. "And what about you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You married me for security! Laughing and joking with Sir Charles and then…"

"What about Sir Charles? He has nothing to do with this."

"I overheard you talking to him Lauren. The day I left Hanbury."

"Oh. But that was nothing really. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Charles but…"

He shook his head and put raised his hand as if to stop her from talking.

"It is not Sir Charles that bothers me so very much. He was right – you are too good for me."

"But…"

"Until that day I had deluded myself that you might feel something for me, that you might even love me." He laughed bitterly. "It was something of a shock to discover otherwise."

"What did you hear?"

"Enough to know that is was security you craved – not me."

"That's not true!"

He walked away dejectedly and put on his jacket. "I have to go. We will talk later."

"Later? But…but…we should talk now."

"I have an estate to run madam. Now good day to you."

She watched in amazement as his long stride took him quickly to the main door and then outside, closing the door behind him without a backward glance. She kicked the chair in frustration before she saw his hat lying on the table. She picked it up and quickly ran to the door, wrenching it open and throwing the hat with some considerable force.

"You forgot this," she shouted, before slamming the door shut again.

"Men," she muttered angrily to herself, before finally letting the flood of hot angry tears escape and roll down her cheeks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you quite alright Laurentia?" You seem very…thoughtful." Lady Ludlow said.

"I apologise my lady, my mind does seem to be wandering."

"It is of no matter my child. I dare say it is a little tiresome to be sitting here."

Lady Ludlow sighed distractedly and gazed out of the window. Immediately Lauren felt guilty and ashamed – her problems were as nothing compared to her Ladyship.

"It is just…I am not sure how to say this."

"You can always speak freely Laurentia." Lady Ludlow looked inquisitively at her younger companion. "You know, I have always considered you to be as one of my own – almost as another child. It would seem that fate would have it no other way; you lost your parents and I have lost all of my children."

"Oh my Lady."

"Now – are you happy in your marriage?"

"But I do not want to burden you with my problems – especially not at this distressing time."

"I believe that listening to someone else's problems might prove…restful. I am so tired of my own turbulent emotions. Now – are you happy?"

Lauren thought for a moment. "Yes," she sighed deeply, "although I confess that sometimes I cannot understand men at all."

Lady Ludlow nodded sagely. "They can be a trial – and I mean all men, not just Mr Carter. In many ways they can be just like children – wilful, stubborn and given to tantrums if they do not get what they want. They need carefully handling my dear."

"I cannot let Edward…Mr Carter take all of the blame. I fear I have been less than forthcoming, although I confess that I did not realise he would take it so amiss."

"You have argued then?"

She nodded. "We said hurtful things and…I did not tell him – about Sir Charles."

"Ah," Lady Ludlow nodded, "that was a mistake."

"But he knew the circumstances of my first betrothal – he just did not know the man."

"And now he has found out the truth – from another source?"

Lauren nodded dumbly. "It seems he has known for some time – he was waiting for me to speak."

"May I speak frankly Laurentia? As one woman to another?"

"Of course."

"Do you love him?"

She blushed but answered Lady Ludlow directly. "Yes, with all my heart. But he thought that I married him for security."

"And yet he still married you – does that not say something about the man?"

"I thought he married me…because he had to…because of convention and respectability."

Lady Ludlow took hold of Lauren's hand. "I have known Mr Carter a long time my dear." Her eyes took on a distant look. "Why, I remember when he first came to Hanbury – he caused quite a stir I must admit." Her eyes crinkled with amusement. "There was much excitement amongst the maids and seamstresses I can tell you. But almost as soon as he saw young Mary Bolton, his heart was given. And in much the same way he has now given his loyalty and his heart to you."

"But I…"

Lady Ludlow shook her head. "I know Mr Carter would not take it amiss when I say that he is not a gentleman," She raised her hand to stop Lauren's protest, "except in manners. There are no pressing family duties, no dynastic considerations. Mr Carter has no reason to marry _except_ for love – he knows no other way. He could not marry unless his heart were involved."

Lauren felt tears burning her eyes once more, but this time they were not tears of anger or frustration but tears of joy. He had loved her all of this time?

"What should I do?" she said quietly.

"You must talk to him. He is not unkind – I am sure that he will understand. There have been misunderstandings on both sides, but you must be the one to make it better." She smiled, "It is always the woman who must make the first move."

"That hardly seems fair."

"I know, but as I said, they are like children. But like children, their hurts are soon forgotten once kissed better. Now go – do not delay."

"But…"

"I must insist," she said. Her black silk dress rustled discreetly as she walked towards the door, guiding Lauren gently along. "You cannot know the pleasure it gave me to see you finally settled – and I will not be content until you tell me that all is well once more."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was there - exactly where she hoped he might be.

After leaving Lady Ludlow she had called at the estate office hoping against hope that he might be there, but she was disappointed to find only Harry assiduously working at his books. Harry informed her that Mr Carter had 'gone home' for lunch and so she hurried back to the cottage.

Just as she had suspected, it had turned into a glorious autumn day. The sun had risen high in the sky, its warm golden rays illuminating the many hued leaves that lay scattered all around. After first establishing that he was not inside Rosewood, she removed her bonnet and made her way outside, crossing the gardens and entering the orchard. And there he was, lying at the base of a gnarled old oak tree at the orchards perimeter, stretched out full length on a blanket and a book covering his face.

At any other time, she would have been tempted to surprise him by silently creeping up, but after their previous harsh words she had no inclination to do so. They needed to talk but more than that, they both needed to listen. So, she deliberately did not walk quietly, but instead kicked the carpet of leaves as she walked, hoping that he was not actually asleep and he would be aware of her approach.

But still he did not stir.

With a heavy sigh she sat next to him on the blanket, peering at the book that so effectively shielded his face from view. _Vindication of the Rights of Women_ – serious reading certainly, although perhaps it did not bode well that he had fallen asleep whilst reading it. Deciding that she could not just sit and wait for him to wake she tentatively reached forward and touched his arm.

"Edward?"

"Hmmm?" a muffled voice said from underneath the book.

"I think we should talk – about this morning."

With a sudden movement the book was gone and she found herself staring into his eyes, her heart skipping a beat as it always did.

"Yes…yes we should."

To her annoyance he looked very relaxed about the matter, lying prone on the ground, his jacket and neck cloth discarded and shirt open to reveal a disturbingly sensual glimpse of neck and chest. Her cheeks flushed red but she eventually managed to tear her eyes away and tried to concentrate on the something more mundane. Like the grass. Or the leaves. Or anything really.

"I am sorry," she said quietly.

"What for?"

She looked at him with a bewildered expression.

He took her hand, "What are you apologizing for?"

"Oh. I suppose because I didn't tell you about Charles. I realise now that it was foolish to keep things from you but I really didn't think it was so important."

He nodded. "Thank you."

"But you were wrong you know."

"Oh?"

"I do love you." She smiled with embarrassment but was encouraged to continue by the squeeze of his hand and the look on his face. "I loved you then as I love you now. I didn't marry you for security…you must not have heard the full conversation that day."

"I know," he interrupted.

Still holding his wife's hand he manoeuvred himself into a sitting position so that he could look directly into her face. He felt his heart beating wildly in his chest but he forced himself to remain calm. There was still so much to say, misunderstandings to resolve, but still – she loved him. _She loved him_.

"I encountered Sir Charles this morning."

Laurens face showed her dismay. "Oh dear. That was…unfortunate."

Edward laughed. "Exactly my thought. Although, as it turns out, not unfortunate at all." He shook his head at the memory. "He was determined to engage me in conversation – about you."

"He did?"

"Indeed. And once he discovered that I knew about your previous engagement there was no stopping the man. He said that he wasn't bitter at all that you had plainly stated that you loved me more than him." Lauren turned her head away in embarrassment but he reached forward, his long fingers gently turning her face back towards him. "You said that?"

She nodded. "Yes – and its true Edward. I'm sorry I never thought to tell you, to give voice to those emotions. But I thought my actions conveyed everything."

"We are both to blame – I was hardly very forthcoming myself. After our…errm…conversation of this morning, I wracked my brains trying to think of the times that I had told you of my love – but to my shame I could not recall a single one. My only excuse, and it is a very bad one, is that I did not want to pressure you into declaring a love you did not feel."

"Oh, Edward!

"We have both been slightly foolish I think." He took her face into his hands and kissed her quickly and lightly. "I love you. I did not marry you to save your reputation or because you had been compromised – I married you because I love you and I cannot bear to think of life without you.

And then the time for words was past or perhaps Edward thought, there were too many words, so many that they could not possibly reveal his true feelings – only gestures and touch and movement could possibly convey what lay in his heart.

He took her into his arms, loving the feel of her as she leaned into him, revelling in the touch of her hands as she enfolded him into her arms, her sighs as she responded to his kisses and the subtle scent of soap and citrus and something that he recognised as uniquely her.

She lay underneath him now, her body cushioned by a bed of russet coloured leaves. His kisses left her breathless and giddy, his mouth warm and firm against hers, his lips parting in a smile. He claimed his wife with a slow thoroughness that would have left her dizzy had she been standing upright. It seemed that all of her life she had been leading to this moment – a beguiling combination of pure emotion and physical desire that she was powerless to resist.

"My love…my love," she murmured into his neck, before she nipped and teased, desperate for the taste of him; tangy, masculine and without doubt hers – only hers.

Edward raised himself up and looked into her eyes. They were dark and full of that emotion he now recognised – love. He knew beyond all doubt that this would be one of his life's most precious moments and he closed his eyes to savour every detail; the sound of the leaves as they rustled around the orchard, the gentle murmur of the nearby stream and the sweet smell of apples all around.

He leaned into her and kissed her deeply, longingly while at the same time his hands moved to her hair, quickly unpinning the silken locks until they fell around her shoulders. The day was mild and warm but not warm enough for any great exposure of skin, and so with great dexterity his hands moved to the hem of her dress, moving ever upwards and delving through the layers of petticoats until he reached his goal.

He loved her with his hands, his fingers warm and insistent upon her aroused flesh, coaxing and caressing until she began to shudder against him, her hips constantly moving in a primal rhythm. Her hands roamed his body, frustrated at the lack of warm skin but still seeking where she could find it; his neck, his strong arms and his chest where his shirt had fallen open.

He continued to make love with an almost desperate tenderness. He kissed her mouth with long drugging kisses, while his hands still explored the moist flesh between her thighs, searching, penetrating and feeling her muscles clench about him. His thumb brushed the most secret sensitive spot of all and stroked gently but insistently until she shuddered in pleasure.

She looked into his face, her eyes heavy with desire, "Come to me," she whispered.

He moved over her and then into her and heard her sigh as they were finally joined. Her body accommodated him easily and willingly, her hands grasping him closer as he started to move. He stroked her with long, deep strokes as they looked intently into each other's eyes, both unwilling to look away. And then suddenly it was not enough as their bodies quickened, desperate and hungry, anxious to achieve the very heights of love. It was not rhythmical nor poetry in motion, but a desperate searching combined with a frantic need to give love as well as receive.

Edward could feel that he was close, so very close. He leaned forward and kissed her neck, whispering in her ear; "I love you…Lauren…Lauren." He took up her name, repeating it like a mantra as he felt her convulsing around him in a frenzied explosion of exquisite sensation. Finally he surged into her in one absolute and glorious moment of pure pleasure, still crying her name as he collapsed against her.

When he had recovered, he quickly rolled to the side, all too aware that they were not exactly lying on a feather bed. But she seemed content enough as he adjusted her skirts and pulled her into a tight embrace. He listened as her breathing slowed, her grip on his arms slowly loosening as she drifted off to sleep. He kissed the top of her head and allowed his own eyes to droop. There was a contentment that he had never before experienced and a single tear escaped from the corner of his eye in recognition.

This woman, his wife, his own Lauren; she had accomplished that which he had thought impossible. Not only had she filled the aching need inside of him but she gave light and meaning to his every day. Whatever might happen he was now sure of one thing; as long as she was beside him he could weather any storm.

**. . . . . . . . . . . to be continued.**


	21. The Weight of Expectations

**Chapter 21- The Weight of Expectations**

"I think you might have missed something," Edward said with amusement as he surveyed his wife's plate of breakfast.

"Missed something?"

"I can't see any bacon."

"Ah, that's where you're wrong." Lauren moved aside some toasted bread to reveal the bacon concealed underneath.

"Hmm," he said leaning over to inspect her plate further, "Kedgeree, eggs, sausage and bacon. Yes, I think you have everything now."

Mrs Hodges bustled into the dining room and deposited a small basket onto the table. "Freshly baked girdle cakes," she announced.

"They smell heavenly, thank you Mrs Hodges," Lauren said.

"I take it you are somewhat recovered?" said Edward.

Lauren reached for a girdle cake and quickly smothered it with fresh butter and home made gooseberry jam. "Mmm," she mumbled through a mouthful, "it would seem that way. I am perfectly ravenous this morning."

Edwards's eyes twinkled with amusement, "Yes, although I believe I've already been the victim of your voracious appetites this morning."

Lauren blushed furiously but immediately hit back. "I heard no complaints."

He stood and wandered around to her seat, lightly kissing her on the neck. "Nor will you hear any. If my wife wants to seduce me before I'm barely awake, that is entirely her prerogative – and much to be encouraged. Tea?" He gestured at the large pot that sat on the sideboard.

She nodded.

Edward poured the tea and then returned to his seat. "But you are quite recovered from yesterday? No more headaches? No sickness? I could always ask Dr Harrison to call?"

"I'm really quite improved today – as you can see. I still feel a little tired but nothing really out of the ordinary."

"Good," he squeezed her hand, "although you still look a little pale."

"Its December my darling, of course I look pale."

December. Edward could hardly believe how much his life had changed – and in such a short space of time. The crisp mellow days of autumn had now given way to the short cold days of winter and in a matter of weeks Christmas would be upon them. But he was happy – totally and completely; he had a comfortable home, his work was challenging but still fulfilling - and most of all he had a lovely and intelligent wife whom he loved to distraction.

"What are you smiling about?" she said.

"I was counting my blessings," he said with a smile as he stood. "Now I must go. I am meeting with Lady Ludlow later today and I need to be prepared."

"About the changes to the estate management you wish to propose?"

"Amongst other things, but I will try and gauge her demeanour before pressing her on other matters." He paused as he shrugged on his coat. "The painting came back yesterday."

"The painting?"

"The painting of Hanbury that her ladyship commissioned and dispatched to Lord Septimus – it was returned to the estate. Unopened and unseen."

"Oh Edward." Lauren stood and fussed with the buttons of his greatcoat, picking off an imaginary speck of dust as his arms went around her.

"I have not the heart to tell her ladyship," he said.

"Perhaps he had already passed away before the painting arrived in Italy," she said hopefully.

He shook his head. "I had already made enquiries with the Italian solicitors before the painting reappeared. It would appear that the painting arrived before his lordship's final illness. It seems he wanted no part of Hanbury – except the money to fund his extravagant lifestyle."

Lauren could not repress a shiver and she wrapped her arms tightly around her husband, finding comfort in his solid strength and breathing in his familiar musky scent.

"Perhaps you should stay indoors today," he said as he pulled back slightly and kissed her forehead. "There is nothing more to be done in the garden and I think we may see some snow."

She looked somewhat sceptically at him, "What makes you think that?"

Edward laughed, "You forget love – I am a farmer's son! It would be a very bad farmer who didn't recognise the signs of changing weather."

"Well, we shall see who is right come the end of the day," she smiled. "But I may still take your advice. It is cold and there is plenty to be done indoors. You will not be too late this evening? Mrs Hodges is making one of your favourites – roast beef."

He kissed her lightly before finding his hat and making his way towards the door. "I will not be late."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry stood outside the drawing room nervously fingering the letter in his hands. Mr Carter has asked him to deliver the sealed letter personally to Lady Ludlow and to wait for a reply and so he stood…waiting…and waiting. His mind wandered back to the last time he had tried to deliver a missive to her ladyship; the letter had blown away in the wind. Luckily he had committed the message to memory, although Lady Ludlow had not seemed very pleased. Mr Carter assured him that her ladyship would not be so severe this time, although he was to be on his very best behaviour at all times and above all he must remember to make his bows on entering and leaving her ladyship's presence.

Sometimes Harry thought that it was like having two fathers; both could be severe and chastise him for wrongdoings and both could be affectionate – in their own way. His own Dada was quicker to temper and quicker to strike out but Harry loved him still. Mr Carter was…different. He didn't actually lose his temper – not really. But Harry could tell when he was disappointed and somehow that was worse. He would rather submit to physical punishment than endure Mr Carter's icy displeasure. Still, that had not happened recently – not since Mr Carter had gotten himself married that is.

Harry smiled. Mr Carter certainly seemed to be a lot happier since he and Mrs Carter – Miss Galindo that was – had been to church and pledged their vows. He didn't really understand what getting married was all about but he would vouchsafe that it must be a good thing – Mr Carter hardly stopped smiling these days.

All in all, Harry counted himself lucky; he no longer had to work in the cowsheds; he had a happy (if poor) and loving family; he could read as many books as he could devour and Mr Carter loved him almost as a son – and Harry loved him right back.

"Boy!"

Harry jumped to attention as the footman approached.

"Yes sir?"

"You have a letter for Lady Ludlow?"

"Yes sir."

"You may hand it over – I will ensure that her ladyship receives it."

"No sir. That is, I'm sorry but I have my instructions."

"Instructions?" said the footman with a sneer.

"Yes sir. I am to place the letter in her ladyship's hands myself."

The footman looked down from his considerable height and sighed heavily. "Very well. One moment."

Harry watched as the uniformed lackey entered the imposing door in front of him. He did not have too long to wait before the footman returned and gestured him forward into the drawing room.

He entered and tentatively made his way forward. He did not recognise this particular room – he was almost positive it was not the same room where he had encountered her ladyship previously; but then there were so many rooms it was hard to tell. He eyes adjusted to the gloom within; he had heard tell that her ladyship sat in the dark but he was pleased to note that some of the shutters were open, allowing at least some natural daylight within. He confidently walked towards the chair where Lady Ludlow was sitting.

Harry bowed and then stood for a moment and wondered if he should say something. Lady Ludlow seemed to be in a world of her own, her eyes fixed on some distant point and her mind elsewhere. But no, Mr Carter had given him strict instructions – he must be patient. Suddenly, Lady Ludlow's head jerked upwards and she became aware of another presence in the room.

"Ah, young Master Gregson is it not?"

He bowed again, just to make sure. "Yes milady. Mr Carter sent this letter – he said I should give it to no-one but you."

She nodded slowly and held out her hand to receive the item he offered.

"And do you know what it says?" she said putting the letter to one side.

Harry shook his head. "No milady. It was sealed by Mr Carter's own hand – and it's conf…conf…"

"Confidential?" she said with a vague hint of a smile.

Harry smiled broadly and nodded. "Yes. Confidential milady."

"I am pleased to see that you have learned discretion Harry. I am glad to have been proved wrong in your case."

Harry simply nodded.

"You may sit down," she said.

"Oh – I couldn't do that. It wouldn't be right and Mr Carter said I shouldn't."

"You have my permission – and it will be our secret."

Harry sat very carefully on the opposite chair.

"Now Harry, how do you find your work in the estate office?"

Harry grinned. "I like it very much your ladyship. There's so many words and books to read – I could stay there all day and night."

"And Mr Carter? He must treat you well of course?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yes. And he's been showing me the estate too, not just the books and things."

Lady Ludlow nodded. "He is a good friend – to both of us I think."

"Mr Carter says than Hanbury is the best place in the whole world and you are its best mistress."

She smiled despite herself. Really, this young lad had an impish charm that was almost impossible to resist, and now that he was cleaned and tidy – well…he could well be an asset to the estate as Mr Carter had claimed.

"And do you think that?" she said.

Harry considered the question seriously. "Well milady, I haven't been to many other places but I can't imagine there would be anything like Hanbury."

She nodded her approval. "Quite so. But I am beginning to think that Hanbury lacks something."

"Oh?"

"Wouldn't you be happy if there were a school? Somewhere you could read and write and learn all the things that a young man needs to make his way in the world?"

He frowned. "But…but I thought you didn't want that your ladyship?"

"I didn't. It doesn't mean that I was correct. I have been wrong about so many things." She stood and very slowly walked towards the window and looked out into garden. "I have had a lot of time to think recently Harry. Too much time possibly. There are many things in my life that perhaps I should have done differently. What do you think?"

He replied with a child's innocence. "I think you must be very sad."

"Sad?"

"To lose all your children. Mr Carter said that Lord Septimus was the last."

"Yes," she whispered, "the very last. I hope you never have to bear such sadness."

"But maybe if there was a school here then all the children would learn about Hanbury and love it as much as we all do?"

"I confess I had never considered that. But wouldn't you like to go away to school, maybe even to a great school and then university?"

Harry pulled a face. "I don't really know about that. I don't think I'd like to live away from my family – and Mr Carter. And if there was a school here then…"

"Then you wouldn't have to leave. Well young man, we shall have to see what can be done. You may return to your duties."

Harry jumped up from the chair and bowed. "Is there any reply to the letter my lady?"

"None, but you may tell Mr Carter that I shall expect to see him this afternoon at our usual appointment."

Augusta, Lady Ludlow returned to the window and to the contemplation that had become her custom. For an instant she could see a chink of light in the all-pervading gloom of her existence. Perhaps there was a way after all to ensure that the name and estate of Hanbury was not forgotten.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward took a last look around the estate office before dousing the lamp and closing the door behind him with a satisfying thud. It had been a good day. He quickly glanced at his pocket watch before heading off to retrieve Alexander from the stables. It was still reasonably early in the afternoon but the days of December were short indeed and it would be almost totally dark by the time he arrived home. He smiled wryly to himself. He could make all the excuses he liked but the fact was that he looked forward to going home these days – and most especially today when he had so much good news to impart to Lauren.

He allowed his mind to wander as he threw himself in to the saddle. Alexander could probably find his way home blindfold, which was just as well as Hanbury estate was not exactly a public thoroughfare and lighting was extremely limited. It now seemed that young Harry had passed the test he had set him with flying colours – and Lady Ludlow had acknowledged that fact. In fact, Harry had somehow gone even further than he had imagined and had managed to do something that had eluded Edward - permission to set about building a school. Harry had faithfully reported his conversation with Lady Ludlow and Edward had confirmed the salient details in his own meeting with her ladyship.

Edward had not been idle in the weeks and months following the death of Lord Septimus and today's meeting had been the culmination of that activity. In the most tactful and sympathetic way possible he had informed Lady Ludlow that the mortgage she had raised on the estate was now almost totally repaid. Due to Italian inefficiencies and his lordship's own temperament, work on building the planned new residence had not even commenced and Edward had set the estate lawyers to work on retrieving any funds paid. That, combined with the fact that there would be no further outgoings to her ladyship's son, meant that he could plan for the future with confidence. More importantly her ladyship's peace of mind was restored – at least concerning the finances of the estate. There were still debts of course but nothing that the estate could not handle.

All this and more had been discussed and he could not wait to tell his wife. He was quietly confident that Lauren would have some very pertinent ideas regarding the new school and he was fully prepared for her to offer to oversee this enterprise – indeed he was relying on it. His day was already very full, especially with the extra responsibilities that Lady Ludlow had now entrusted to him; he would oversee the project but ultimately he could not be involved on a day-to-day basis, especially as he would be the anonymous charitable benefactor of the school. Lady Ludlow had vouchsafed the land but the necessary funds must come from elsewhere.

He pulled his greatcoat tightly around him and looked up to the sky as he felt a droplet of cold moisture on his cheek. Snow! Still very light at the moment but the sky looked overcast and full and he would wage that there would be a substantial covering before the end of the evening. He peered into the gloom and could just make out the lights of Rosewood gleaming invitingly.

The snow began to fall more insistently, almost blinding him as he faced into the blizzard of white. He encouraged his equine companion into a gallop. "Come on Alex. The sooner we get home the sooner you can be in a nice warm stable with some apples and the sooner I can have my roast beef."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The unexpected sight of Mr Hodges waiting at the front door caused Edward to frown and urge Alexander in that direction. Normally, he approached the cottage from the rear and took the horse into the stables himself, but the fact that Hodges seemed to be waiting for him caused a small ripple of alarm. As soon as he reached the path leading to the front door Mr Hodges ran toward him.

"Thank gawd you've come Sir. I was just about to come and fetch yer meself."

Edward jumped down and handed the reins to Hodges. "What is it man? Speak up."

"It's the missus. Mrs Carter that is sir – she's gone. Disappeared."

"What you do mean 'gone'?" A cold ripple of fear was beginning to permeate Edward, rippling outwards from the pit of his stomach. "Gone where?"

"You'd best come in and speak to Margaret. I've only just found out meself."

"Here. Take the horse and see him settled and then come straight back. I may have need of you."

Edward stalked quickly through the house until he found Mrs Hodges and Margaret at the back doorway, peering out into the murky snowstorm.

"Oh Sir," the young maid said, "I'm so sorry."

"Tell me what happened. Where exactly is my wife?" He winced as he saw Margaret cower with fear and forced himself to moderate his tone. "It's alright Margaret – you've nothing to fear. Just tell me exactly what happened."

Taking a deep breath she started to speak. "Well sir, she was restless most of the day – Mrs Carter that is. She couldn't seem to settle to anything; one minute she was sewing and they she'd shoot off into the kitchen to talk to Mrs Hodges and then into the garden."

"I see. Did she seem well? Was she ill?"

Mrs Hodges stepped forward. "Well, she did ask me to make her some ginger tea…and well, normally you only have that if you're feeling poorly – an upset tummy maybe. And she did look quite pale come to think of it."

"Thank you Mrs Hodges. Now, how did she come to disappear – did she say where she was going?"

Margaret nodded. "It was only about an hour ago. She came through the kitchen and said she was going out." Margaret screwed her eyes up in concentration as she struggled to remember. "She was walking quite slowly, not like her usual self and she said she needed some fresh air and that she wouldn't be long. I told her it would be getting dark soon and she promised she would be back before then."

"And that was the last you saw of her?"

Margaret nodded tearfully. "Yes sir. She put on her cloak and went off. The last time I saw her she was at yon side of the garden, heading towards the pasture."

"Mrs Hodges?"

"Yes sir?"

"I want you to make sure the main bedroom has a roaring fire and that the bed is warmed. I will find Mrs Carter and bring her straight up."

Edward grabbed a lamp from the kitchen table and headed towards the door. "Light some more lamps and hang them outside the door and tell Mr Hodges to join me in the search when he returns."

With a growing sense of impending doom he headed into the elements. What was she thinking of? To head out when she knew it would be growing dark. Didn't she see the clouds full of snow? He would tan her bloody hide if…when he found her. His mind refused to contemplate the very notion of not finding her; that she wasn't already on her way home and that he would meet her as he was searching. They would probably have an almighty row and she would sulk and he would storm off – or possibly the other way around. And then they would both apologise and they would make amends in the sweetest way possible – their passionate anger turning into passionate love.

But first he had to find her.

He held the lamp high and began to call. "Lauren? Lauren?"

No reply.

He was sure he would hear her voice if she replied, for all the snow that whirled about him. He made his way towards the perimeter of the main garden, his eyes and ears alert for any signal. Where would she go? To the right lay what would normally be pasture but where Lauren was planning to encourage a host of wild flowers to grow. Surely there was nothing there to tempt her. His mind worked feverishly as he tried to imagine her thoughts. The orchard perhaps? They had recently placed a wooden love seat amongst the trees and it had become a special place for them - ever since that day when they had made love amongst the leaves.

He could hear Mr Hodges behind him, engaged in his own search as Edward headed quickly towards the orchard. It was almost totally dark now and even without the snow swirling around it would have been difficult to see anything. "Lauren?" His voice rang out and he was surprised at the desperation he heard in it. _Please God let her be found. _He found himself bargaining with God in his head. He would give anything just as long as he found her.

He stood in the middle of the orchard to catch his breath and held the lamp at arms length. He almost cried with frustration - darkness and snow were his only companions, along with a few piles of leaves that had not yet been cleared away and were now lightly covered with snow. "Lauren," he cried desperately.

Out of the corner of one eye he thought he saw something move. Quickly he swung the lamp around and shouted "Lauren?" Again there was a small movement…there…on the ground. He ran quickly towards the movement before he lost track in the darkness, almost slipping on the increasingly treacherous ground. As he drew closer he could see the indistinct shape resolve into a body lying face down upon the ground.

"Lauren…my God."

He knelt down beside her and carefully turned her towards him. He quickly smoothed her hair away from her face and tried to rouse her.

"Lauren…love….please wake up." He gently tapped her cheeks and then rubbed her hands. Even with the lamp beside him there was little he could see but there didn't appear to be any blood, no sign of broken limbs. Still kneeling beside her he scooped her into his embrace, holding her closely and rocking back and forth. "Come on Lauren wake up. I can't do this…not again."

Suddenly one of her hands twitched and he heard a whisper against his cheek. "Edward?"

"Yes...yes…I'm here." He held her away from him slightly to look into her face. Her eyes were still closed but her lips were moving and he leaned closer.

"You were right…snow," she whispered.

He almost laughed. How typical! But then his laughter turned to tears of relief as he held her tightly against his chest. _Thank God…thank God_. But now he had to get her home.

"Come on love, best get you into the warm. Can you stand?"

"Yes…I think so."

Edward carefully manoeuvred himself into a standing position, taking Lauren with him until they were both upright. He held her steady for a moment but then her knees buckled and he caught her before she hit the ground once more. "Perhaps not," he muttered. He was not going to be able to carry the lamp and Lauren back to the house so he quickly doused it and left it on the ground, hoping that Mrs Hodges had followed his instructions and left some lamps at the back door to light the way. He was confident of his direction from here and once he caught sight of the lamps he would know exactly where to head for.

"Put your arms around my neck," he said as he gently lifted her into his arms. "Good girl. My lovely girl. Soon have you tucked up nice and warm."

"I'm sorry," Lauren muttered against his shoulder as he began to walk slowly towards the house.

"Hush. You just concentrate on holding on."

Edward walked steadily if slowly towards the perimeter of the orchard, the snow almost blinding him now as he walked towards the house. A dull ache was beginning to emanate from his right leg but he ignored it. He would crawl on hands and knees if he had to. When they reached the low wooden face that marked the border of orchard he rested for a minute, balancing his precious cargo as he caught his breath and rested his leg.

The snow was falling insistently as he took her into his arms again. She nestled her head into his shoulder. "I love you," she mumbled.

"I know," he whispered. Edward peered into the distance and could now just make out the beacon of the shining lamps. He huddled her closer and increased his pace. Luckily the ground was quite flat here - even if it was covered with snow. He counted each step in his head, gritting his teeth against the pain in his leg and taking strength from the warmth of his beloved Lauren.

"Arghhh!" He cursed as he slipped and almost fell to the ground, instead he managed to balance on one knee, Lauren still safely enclosed within his grasp.

"Mr Carter…Mr Carter." He looked up to see Mrs Hodges and Margaret running towards them.

"Oh Mr Carter…are you alright?" said Mrs Hodges.

"I'm fine," he gasped. "Is Mr Hodges returned?"

"Look," she pointed, "he's just coming."

Sure enough he could see Mr Hodges running towards them from the direction of the pasture. "Good…good."

"Shall we help you with Mrs Carter?" said Margaret.

He shook his head. "No, just help me to stand up and then I'll get her into the house." They stood either side of him as he raised himself up and adjusted Lauren in his arms. He noticed that she was very quiet.

"Is the bedroom prepared?"

"Yes sir," Margaret said, "The fires roaring and there's a hot water bottle in the bed."

"Excellent. Mr Hodges?"

"Yes sir?" the older man gasped as he finally reached the scene.

"I need you to fetch Dr Harrison."

"Yes sir."

"Take Alexander – he's the fastest. And you must be insistent Hodges – don't take no for an answer."

Without another word Hodges nodded and headed in the direction of the stables. Edward hated to send another man out into the elements on a night like this but there was no help for it. Finally, and with Mrs Hodges and Margaret following closely, he staggered into the cottage and up the stairs to their bedroom, placing her carefully on the bed.

Edward tore off his gloves and coat and quickly started to remove her sodden clothing. She looked so vulnerable lying there in the vast bed alone – pale, shivering and so very quiet.

"You should go now sir –we can manage." Mrs Hodges said.

"Go? And where on earth would I go?"

"Just while we get her clothes off and pop her into bed."

"Mrs Hodges – you may be somewhat surprised to discover that I have actually seen my wife naked before! Do you seriously imagine that I would leave her now?"

Mrs Hodges blushed. "Of course not sir. But why don't you sit by the fire and get warm yourself. We can manage this much quicker I'm sure."

For a moment Edward was torn but was eventually won over by the logic of the matter. "Very well, but be quick about it." He sat by the fire, his eyes never leaving the bed as they managed to remove Lauren's clothing, replacing it with a substantial nightgown and tucking her into the bedclothes. Just as soon as that was done Edward returned to her side.

"Is she injured?"

"I don't think so sir," Margaret said.

He sat on the bed and touched her cheek. She was still a little cold but there did seem to be some colour returning. "Lauren…sweetheart?" he whispered against her ear.

There was no response.

**. . . . . . to be continued.**


	22. Twas the Night before Christmas

**Thanks to everyone for sticking with this story. I love all your reviews - thank you so much for the encouragement. Now a little Christmas cheer! - Oh and there is a smidgeon of smut - you have been warned :-)

* * *

**

**Chapter 22 – Twas the Night Before Christmas**

Edward paced relentlessly outside the bedroom. Or at least he tried to but then a sharp pain would sear his leg from knee to ankle and he would retreat to the chair that had been placed there for this purpose. What was taking so long? Harrison had been with Lauren for a good thirty minutes already – long enough he would have thought. Just as he was about to recommence pacing the door opened and Dr Harrison emerged, quietly closing the door behind him.

Edward leapt to his feet. "Dr Harrison?"

He smiled. "Shall we go downstairs Mr Carter? Leave the patient to her rest?"

Edward almost exploded with impatience. "But how is she?"

Dr Harrison gently guided Edward along the hall and towards the stairs. "You may rest easy Mr Carter. Your wife is in no danger. Now, I think you could probably do with a drink to steady those nerves."

"Yes…yes of course, forgive me. I forget my manners - and you must be in need of a drink to revive you."

"Perfectly understandable," he said as Edward showed him into the drawing room. "And a drink would be most acceptable before I return to Cranford."

Edward's hands shook slightly as he poured them both a large measure of brandy and they sat before the fire.

"How is my wife?"

"She will be fine with a little rest I believe."

"Thank God," Edward said as he heaved a sigh of relief. "But did you find out what happened – why was she lying there."

"I believe that Mrs Carter simply fainted."

"Fainted…but…"

"Normally she would have recovered herself a few moments later. Alas, she had the misfortune to hit her head and she was rendered unconscious for quite some time. However, I have examined her and believe all to be well now. She should rest in bed for the next couple of days – no exertion or excitements."

Edward nodded. "Of course. But why did she faint in the first place? That is unlike her."

"You do not know then?"

"Know what? Doctor, if you have something to tell me then please tell me now!"

Doctor Harrison blushed slightly and then smiled. "Mr Carter, I believe congratulations are in order."

"Congratulations?"

"Your wife is with child," he grinned and made to shake Edward's hand.

Edward simply stared in shocked amazement. "A child?" he said as the doctor shook his hand enthusiastically.

"Yes indeed. That would explain all of the symptoms and the fainting spell. Ladies are prone to various ailments and weaknesses but it is all perfectly normal I assure you."

A child? They were going to have a baby – Lauren was going to have _his_ child. Why had he not noticed? A curious mixture of fear and pride engulfed him along with a more primitive sense of ownership and possession.

"Are you quite well Mr Carter?"

"What? Oh…yes. Its just…" he looked at the earnest young man before him. "My first wife…she died in childbirth."

"Oh!" Dr Harrison's face dropped as this piece of news finally registered, "I'm so sorry but I see the cause of your anxiety now. I can make no guarantees of course but from what I know of your wife, I have no concerns for her health. She seems strong and healthy and has a very robust attitude. And once these early weeks are over I am confident she will seem as healthy as ever."

Edward nodded and then nodded as if suddenly coming to a decision. "You will attend her – regularly. And you will be there at the birth."

Dr Harrison noted that these were not questions but statements. "It is not usual but if that is what you require then of course. But I assure you that…"

"That is what I require," Edward interrupted.

The doctor nodded. "Of course. We can talk more tomorrow if you wish. I will call and check on Mrs Carter's health and talk about the coming months."

"Yes thank you, that would be most helpful," he said, his gaze drifting upwards to where his wife lay upstairs. "Is she awake now?"

"No," he replied, "Mrs Carter has had quite an ordeal. I have given her a very mild dose of laudanum to help her sleep. Most likely she will sleep through until the morning." He stood. "Now if you would excuse me, it's late and I really must get back to my own wife."

"Are you certain you wish to venture out again? I could have a bed made up for you here?"

"Thank you Mr Carter but no," he glanced out of the window. "The snow has almost stopped now and I would feel easier within my own home. My wife will be worrying about me – you know how it is?"

"I understand. Please apologise to Mrs Harrison for any inconvenience."

"Thank you. Might I also recommend that you rest that leg tonight – I would not like to see you develop a permanent limp."

Edward nodded, helped the doctor into his coat and showed him the door and watched as the doctor mounted his horse and rode away over the snow-covered paths.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren woke slowly. So slowly in fact that she wondered if she was indeed awake or whether she was still dreaming. It was not a sudden, jerking return to consciousness but a slow steady awareness of her surroundings. She was aware of being warm and comfortable and without opening her eyes too widely she realised that it was still pitch dark. She felt safe without really knowing why.

She smiled as her senses became more attuned to her surroundings; she could feel the weight of Edward's arm as it rested protectively over her waist and sensed the full length of his body as he nestled against her back, his breathing soft and steady. But something felt different. Frowning slightly she moved a hand and touched starchy cotton material enclosing her completely. A nightgown! She had almost forgotten what it felt like to wear a nightgown to bed. She sighed contentedly as her mind started to drift once more towards slumber.

A baby!

Her eyes shot open as she suddenly recalled the events of the previous evening. She remembered it all now; her feelings of alternating lethargy and activity; the episodes of nausea and then a sudden need to be outdoors. She remembered feeling giddy and light-headed and then nothing until she was safe in Edward's arms.

She now also vividly recalled her conversation with Dr Harrison and his diagnosis. She was going to have a baby. She had thought the notion preposterous and had told the good doctor so. She was too old surely? But no – Dr Harrison was entirely confident that this was indeed the case and had then offered his congratulations and assurance of his best endeavours should they be required.

Edward mumbled incoherently and moved closer to her, his hand now skimming over her waist and coming to rest protectively on her stomach.

He knew.

Lauren was fully awake now; her eyes wide open in the all-enveloping darkness. How silly, of course Edward knew – Dr Harrison would have told him of her condition. But what she did _not_ know was how he had reacted to such momentous news and more importantly how he felt about it. Slowly she moved one hand until it rested on top of his, her fingers intertwining with his.

"Edward?" she whispered.

The only response was the movement of his fingers as they curled around hers.

"Edward?" she said, a little louder this time.

"You should be asleep," he mumbled drowsily as he huddled closer, "go back to sleep."

Sleep! How on earth could she possibly sleep? Slowly she twisted and wriggled until, despite his mumbled protests, they were face to face. Even in the darkness she could make out the strong contours of his face, his long lashes flickering slightly as his eyes remained determinedly closed. Her fingers traced the outline of his nose, skimmed over his lips and grazed the outline of his jaw as she leaned forward and placed a kiss at the base of his throat.

"Lauren," he growled huskily but not without a slightest hint of a smile.

"We're going to have a baby!"

Sleepily and with a deep sigh, he finally opened his eyes. "Yes…yes we are. But not today."

"Yes, I know but I need to know…"

"What?" he said as he wrapped his arms around her once more, "what do you need to know – right at this moment?"

"Are you happy?" she said simply.

Edward looked at her and considered her guileless question – the question he himself had been pondering from the very moment he had discovered she was with child.

"Yes," he said honestly, "yes I am happy…and surprised…and shocked…and worried – but most of all happy." He kissed her longingly but very gently before he continued. "You did not know? Before yesterday?"

"No! You don't think I would keep something like this from you? I thought I was too old although…"

"Yes?"

She glanced shyly at him, "I suppose I had a brief thought that I could be with child but I immediately dismissed it as impossible. However Dr Harrison informs me that nothing could be further from the truth and that many women conceive at my age – and older!"

Edward simply nodded.

"I know that you are worried my love and that is only natural given what you have been through; but I am not Mary – it will be different this time."

He shook his head, "You cannot know that."

"And neither can you," she said gently stroking his cheek, "all we can do is put our trust in God – and Dr Harrison."

"Hmmm." Edward smiled and gathered her into his arms, feeling her gradually relax into sleep as he stroked her back; the soothing action also serving to make him drowsy. He did however give one last thought to who he would put his trust in on this occasion - and Dr Harrison seemed the clear favourite!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Just over three weeks later. . . . . . .Christmas Eve**._

"You look beautiful love," Edward said as he glanced at his wife and tried to concentrate on tying his neck-cloth.

"And you are undoubtedly biased – but thank you."

She paused to study her reflection once more before pronouncing herself satisfied. The plum coloured velvet gown sat low upon her shoulders, but not indecently so, revealing only a modest amount of creamy décolletage. The gown clung tightly to her upper body to reveal a shapely figure and still trim waist before the material resolved into a long heavy skirt. Her hands moved to her stomach and waist and she twirled this way and that.

"It doesn't show in the slightest," Edward said as he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and stealing a kiss. "Besides, you were still planning to tell our guests the good news tonight? I think it would make the Christmas Eve festivities even better."

She nodded. "Yes. I'm not sure I can keep this a secret for much longer – and now that Lady Ludlow has been informed I feel much easier in my mind."

"Did she seem pleased?"

She turned around to face him and immediately her fingers set to tweaking and adjusting his carefully arranged neck-cloth. "Very pleased indeed I would gauge. I was thinking…"

Edward raised his eyebrows and grinned. "Always a bad sign."

She slapped his arm good-naturedly. "About Lady Ludlow. When the baby is born – perhaps we could ask if she would stand as god-parent?"

"I see no reason why not." he smiled. "Now, we should go downstairs and await our guests."

"Yes," she said and she smiled into his eyes, her breath catching as she recognised the look in his eyes, a look of such intensity and yearning that it fairly took her breath away.

"Oh Edward," she sighed.

She moved closer as his thumb brushed over her lips and his hands moved to cup her face; his lips grazed her brow, dotting kisses on her cheeks and then confidently claiming her lips with his own. Almost immediately the passion surged between them and Lauren felt herself melting into his embrace. How she had missed this feeling, this instantaneous reaction to his simplest touch. Ever since he had discovered her 'delicate' condition their relationship had changed – subtly so, but definite changes that she was beginning to resent. Oh yes, he loved her just as much, more perhaps; but they had not actually _made_ love since the day he had found her in that snowstorm. He was gentle, loving and caring as always but it seemed he found numerous excuses to avoid her in the bedroom.

At first she hadn't noticed; she was so preoccupied with the momentous news and what it would mean to their lives. And then there was the constant nausea and fatigue – in truth there had been times when she had been just grateful to collapse into their bed at night and be comforted by his strong arms around her as she fell asleep.

But now it was different – she wanted more. Her nausea was now only occasional and she was feeling very much like her old self, apart from the weight gain that she noticed but apparently no one else had! Dr Harrison either visited Rosewood or she would pay a visit whilst she was in Cranford, and he seemed very pleased with her progress so far. Taking her courage in both hands, she had even made bold enough to question Dr Harrison regarding marital relations during these long months before she gave birth.

Dr Harrison had blushed wildly of course – but to his credit he had recovered his composure and delicately proceeded to inform her of the current medical opinions and his own personal opinion on this matter. She was thus reassured that the baby could come to no possible harm and the young doctor's advice was to follow her natural inclinations in this matter. Now, if only she could persuade her husband.

With that in mind, she concentrated on the task in hand, surrendering herself to the torrent of sensations that his kiss released, while subtly drawing him closer, deeper; tempting and teasing as her lips traced the shape of his mouth, her teeth nipping at his bottom lip until he groaned in surrender. Unable to resist, he deepened the kiss until their tongues danced and circled together, seductively claiming her mouth with a passion he had not demonstrated in weeks. She whimpered beneath his onslaught even as she exulted in her small triumph over his will.

"Lauren," he gasped as they finally broke apart, "we cannot…we…"

She smiled wickedly as she watched him struggle to recover his composure. "I must go - we have guests."

"Yes…guests…of course," he said, grasping at the excuse she had readily supplied.

With a final brief kiss and another glance in the mirror she headed towards the bedroom door. She looked back to where he stood, still rooted to the spot. "Until later?" she whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The evening that followed proved to be more of a success than Lauren had hoped and the cottage was filled with gaiety and laughter – and even a little music as both Lauren and Mary had been called upon to try out their skills on the pianoforte whilst the other assembled guests raised their voices in some traditional songs and carols.

The party was select but merry, as Doctors Harrison and Morgan and their respective wives, Mr Peter Jenkyns and Miss Mattie Jenkyns and finally Mary Smith, all entered into the festive spirit of this Christmas Eve. A blazing fire in the hearth and the traditional garlands of holly, ivy and mistletoe all added to the Christmas atmosphere.

Mrs Hodges had provided a resplendent feast which was enjoyed by all; a warming broth to start, followed by roast pork and an excellent game pie and finally a baked almond tart with a selection of jellies, pastries and custards to keep even the sweetest tooth happy.

Edward sat at the head of the table and looked around in satisfaction. He had never been a great one for entertaining but he was glad for Lauren's sake that the evening had gone without a hitch and his guests were now happy and sated. There was thing left to do and that was to announce their good news.

"Oh Mr Carter," said Miss Matty, "what an evening. I was not really sure that I should come but I have enjoyed myself so much."

"You are always welcome in my home Miss Matty."

She smiled and looked further down the table to where Peter and Mary sat opposite, smiling and deep in conversation. Edward noticed the wistful direction of her gaze.

"Do you approve of their attachment?" he said quietly.

"Oh yes." Miss Mattie then gave Edward a smile of such genuine warmth that it could not be mistaken. "I wish I had thought to arrange the match myself but it seems they needed no help from me."

At the other end of the table Lauren was deep in conversation with Mrs Rose – who had only very recently become Mrs Morgan.

"You seem very content Mrs Carter, if I may venture such an opinion?"

Lauren nodded as she sipped on a glass of mulled wine. "Very much so. And you Mrs Morgan - you are settling into married life once again?"

"Well, Dr Morgan is a very different man from my first husband…but yes. And I must say it does go a little easier the second time around." She sighed. "I had not thought to marry again at my age but…circumstances prevailed."

"I know exactly what you mean. And you Mrs Harrison," she said as she tried to draw young Sophie into the conversation, "you are adjusting to married life?"

Sophie nodded enthusiastically. "It has been so very different from what I expected."

"And the life of a doctor's wife is not an easy one," said Mrs Morgan sagely.

Lauren smiled and glanced towards Edward at the end of the table. He discreetly raised his glass in her direction and she raised her glass and returned the compliment. As he got to his feet she knew what was about to happen and she could already feel her cheeks glowing rosily in anticipation.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Edward paused while they all turned their heads in rapt attention. "Friends. Thank you all for coming and helping my wife and I to celebrate our first Christmas together."

"Hear, hear," cheered Dr Morgan.

"I will not bore you too long…"

"Oh you could never be boring," said Miss Matty.

He nodded graciously. "Nevertheless, I merely wanted to compliment our excellent cook and housekeeper Mrs Hodges for providing tonight's feast."

The gentlemen banged the table with their spoons in a sign of approval whilst the ladies beamed and nodded their assent.

"I would also like to thank Lauren, my wife and our gracious hostess who ensured that this evening was such a pleasant occasion for all I think you will agree?"

"Oh yes – well done Lauren!" Mary said as the others joined in the general approbation.

Edward hushed the room as he begged to continue. "Her efficiency is all the more remarkable given that she has not been feeling quite herself these last weeks."

"Oh dear," cried Miss Matty with alarm.

"Don't be distressed Miss Matty – I believe Lauren will say it is all in a good cause. My dear?"

Lauren blushed and nodded her assent. "The very best cause."

He cleared his throat and continued. "Lauren and I have been more than blessed in our marriage…we are to have a child."

There was a moment of shocked silence as the news sank in and then the room erupted into elegant chaos. The ladies gathered around Lauren, kissing her cheek, enquiring after her health and generally expressing their delight, whilst the men shook Edward's hand and slapped his back and wished him the best of luck. Dr Harrison of course had been a party to the secret but he expressed his good wishes once more and took the opportunity to enquire into his patient's health.

There was a banging on the table as Peter Jenkyns brought the room to order once more.

"Mr Carter…Mrs Carter," he said raising his glass to each of his hosts. "On behalf of those assembled I offer you our heartiest congratulations. And to you especially Mrs Carter, I wish continued good health and a beautiful and bouncing addition to your family – whether it be boy or girl. Now, if you would all raise your glasses I would like to propose a toast."

The glasses were quickly refilled as they all stood to salute their hosts.

"To Edward and Lauren," Peter said, "May you have everything you wish for – and more."

"Edward and Lauren," they chorused.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well I must say I thought that went very well," Lauren said as they stood waving to their guests as they departed.

His arm tightened around her and he kissed the top of her head. "Yes, I must admit it did – all thanks to you."

"Nonsense," she said as they closed the door behind them, "it was a combined effort." She tried to stifle a yawn as walked arm in arm towards the stairs.

"You should go up now love, you're tired."

"Not so very tired really," she protested. "Will you come?"

Edward saw the barely veiled invitation reflected in her eyes and began to stutter. "Err…I was…that is…" He gestured ineffectually in the direction of his study.

"Well I really need your help darling. Margaret has gone home for Christmas and I cannot get out of this dress without help." Her eyes twinkled with amusement and she quickly but unconsciously licked her lips.

His eyes widened and his pulse began to race. At any other time that invitation would have him following quickly behind and wondering how long it would take to remove her clothing. Hell fire, he probably would have been leading the way and virtually dragging her up the stairs. But it was different now. She was having his baby and he would do everything in his power to make sure that both of them were safe and healthy – and if that meant he had to reign in his natural urges, well so be it.

"Can Mrs Hodges not help?"

Lauren frowned slightly. "That is not her job and she already has enough to do with the preparations for tomorrow." She caressed his face and raised her eyes to his. "Is there a problem?"

"No. No, of course not. You go up and I will follow shortly…I promise."

"Very well."

Lauren hitched her skirts and wended her way slowly upstairs, shaking her head in mild annoyance. This was going to be harder than she thought – she was actually going to have to seduce her own husband! Unless…unless…could it be that Edward actually did not desire her? Perhaps he was even repulsed by the thought of making love to her now, even though she had hardly put on any weight. Maybe just the thought…

She shook her head as tried to dismiss these nonsensical thoughts. He would not be so cruel. He was good and kind and moreover had the heartiest of natural appetites, which she now planned to encourage. There must be some other explanation.

By the time Edward eventually appeared in their bedroom, she was sitting in front of the still blazing fire, staring into the flames as she sipped on a milky nightcap that Mrs Hodges had thoughtfully provided. She had been telling the truth when she had said she could not undress without help – in the main at least. She supposed she could have asked Mrs Hodges – but she did not. Instead she had removed her stockings and kid slippers and even somehow managed to wriggle out of her petticoats but she could progress no further without help.

Edward's heart lurched unexpectedly as he caught sight of her. She looked radiant…glowing, and not just from the reflection of the firelight. The light from the flickering candles cast enticing shadows around the room and there was not a single sound apart from the crackling of the fire in the hearth. The bed looked comfortable and inviting and he wanted nothing more than sink into its depths – preferably with his wife underneath him! Reluctantly he tried to drag him mind away from that appealing image.

"Lauren?" he whispered.

She sighed and almost reluctantly tore her gaze away from the fire. "Sorry – I was wool-gathering again."

He sat down in the opposite chair and began to tug at his boots.

"Are you happy Edward?" she said suddenly.

"Happy? Of course I am love. I don't think I've ever been happier."

"Really? It's just…you seem a little distracted."

"Not distracted - thoughtful."

"I see. So there's nothing wrong? Nothing you wish to talk about?" she enquired.

He shook his head and then stood and began to unbutton his waistcoat. "No, I don't think so."

Lauren smiled. "Good. Because you know if there were something you wanted to talk about…."

"There isn't."

"Yes, but if there were, then you can always talk to me…about anything."

"I know," he said. "Do you want me to help," he said waving his arm in the general direction of her dress. "You said you needed help?"

"Oh yes, if you would." She stood and presented her back to him, moving her braided hair over her shoulder. She shivered as his long fingers skimmed over the skin at her neck and upper back before beginning to wrestle with the fastenings of her gown. "This reminds me," she sighed.

"Hmm?" Edward said as with shaking hands he struggled with the small buttons.

"The first time we made love – do you remember?"

"How could I forget? And it wasn't so very long ago really."

"No, but so much has happened. I remember your hands shaking then."

He laughed softly. "I was nervous – very nervous."

"Were you?" she said as the gown finally fell away and she elegantly stepped out as he picked it up and put it to one side.

"Of course I was," he said as he turned away and laid the dress on the chest at the bottom of the bed. "And you were so…." He fell silent as he turned, her image seeming to rob him of every word but one, "lovely…so lovely." He stood rooted to the spot as he drank in the image before him; dressed only in a thin chemise and corset she looked so utterly desirable that it took all his strength of will to look away.

"Edward?" she whispered.

"You do not need my help now. That corset unfastens at the front I think." And yet still he could help himself as his eyes returned and he drank in the sight before him; shapely legs and hips leading to a trim waist and finally breasts that were threatening to escape the confines of the skimpy material. She walked towards him and he knew he was lost if she simply touched him.

"Please tell me what's wrong? Is it me?"

"You?"

"Maybe you do not desire me now that I am with child. Perhaps I am no longer attractive to you? You no longer want me?"

With an agonised groan he stepped forward and took her into his arms. "Not want you? What madness is this?"

He kissed her so hard and so fast that she did not have time to breath. But then it didn't seem to matter so much as he pressed himself against her and she could feel his arousal as their hips ground against each other. She wanted him – badly. She began to tear at his remaining clothing, pulling at his shirt until it was over his head and wanting nothing more than to feel the heat of his skin against hers. His lips were on her neck, nibbling and biting, his hands quickly moving to dispose of her corset.

"Do you feel it now…feel how much I want you – how I need you?" he cried.

"Yes…yes," she moaned.

"Then never say it again," he commanded as he swept her into his arms and threw her onto the bed.

She had little time to recover as he quickly removed his breeches and joined her on the bed, pinning her beneath his body as she squirmed and wriggled beneath him. As he paused for breath she looked up, breathless with wanting but still needing to know the absolute truth. She tenderly stroked his forehead, moving his hair to one side. "Why? Why would you deny yourself – and me?"

He groaned and rolled off to one side, lying flat on his back. "Because I thought it was the right thing I suppose."

"The right thing?" she said, as she quickly followed and knelt astride him.

"For you, for the baby. I thought it might make a difference."

"I see." Quickly she removed her chemise and threw it into the far corner of the room, leaving her totally naked and sat astride him. "And what do you think now?"

He gulped. "I think it was probably a bad idea."

"But with the best of intentions," she said leaning forward to briefly kiss his cheek. He groaned again as her breasts brushed against him. "And I do not think I have put on so much weight – do you?" Her hands were tracing the outline of her figure, encompassing her waist and then moving to her plump breasts, cupping them and grazing the nipples with her thumbs.

"I think I might have to make a closer examination," he grinned. Quickly he grasped her by the waist and twisted until she was once more laid on her back. He looked into her eyes and became serious once more. "Are you sure? There may come a time when you do not want me…"

"But that time is not today Edward. We should make the most of this time – when I feel healthy and energetic. Heaven knows what we will do when I am as huge as an elephant?"

He laughed. "We shall solve that problem when we get to it love. In the meantime…"

As he kissed her passionately his body began to relax, finally giving in to the demands that he had ruthlessly suppressed for the past few weeks. He began to worship her body with his mouth, his hands and his lips, her skin tasting like Christmas and as soft as silk. He kissed his way down her neck to obvious sounds of delight, nipping and teasing in all the places that he knew she liked, her hands weaving into his thick hair, trying to trap him against her.

"I was wrong," he muttered as his hands caressed her creamy flesh of her breasts, his thumbs teasing the darkening nipples until they peaked. "You have put on weight – right here." Unable to resist he lowered his head and took one peaked nipple into his mouth, his tongue gently teasing and circling, delighting in her frenzied reaction as he continued to suckle.

"Oh…yes…yes," she cried as she arched towards him. Her breasts ached as never before and the touch of his mouth was the only cure.

Edward forced himself to slow, to listen to her body as it spoke to his, to learn the new responses, the new changes that impending motherhood would bring.

"Please touch me…please," she said. Her hands grasped him closer, wanting him near her, wanting him inside her. She had never felt so in need of him before, so impatient to be finally joined.

Sensing her impatience his fingers moved slowly down her body, teasing and tickling as they went, until he met with soft downy curls and then the slick fiery heat of her womanhood. He was momentarily surprised at how aroused she already was, but only for a moment as he then proceeded to match his desire to hers. His fingers caressed her intimately, softly at first and then more insistently as she responded with moans and the arching of her hips.

His mouth latched onto a pert nipple even as his fingers were entering her silky depths, moving back and forth in rhythm with her sighs until he could feel her contracting. He continued to tease and taunt, delighting in her sensual abandon as he quickened the pace, thrusting quickly now and brushing his thumb against her most sensitive spot.

"So lovely," he whispered.

She whimpered slightly as he removed his fingers but he could resist no longer. He wanted her with a physical ache that was beyond anything he had known. He knelt over her and she readily parted her thighs, her hands reaching impatiently for him; but he gently imprisoned her arms as he moved forward and slid inside with one smooth thrust. He groaned and forced himself to hold still until the almost overwhelming sensations receded. But even now, as she ran her hands over his hips and buttocks, gripping him closer, he almost lost control.

Slowly he withdrew a little, resisting the impulse that drove him, and then he surged forward, looking for the magical rhythm that would please them both. He watched her as he continue to thrust, at first shallow and then deeply as she drew him in. He watched her changing expressions as he varied each stroke, the pleasure and frustration that passed across her face, the movement of her breasts as they rocked deliciously with each hard thrust. He watched as swollen manhood slid into her and out again, their hips joining and parting in mutual pleasure.

"Ohhh…quicker…please," she begged.

He increased the tempo as she wrapped her legs around him, her hips arching wildly now, desperately seeking the ultimate release.

"Edward…Oh god."

He held onto her hips as he drove into her, her cries of increasing pleasure spurring him on until finally she shuddered beneath him, her whole body jerking against him as she cried out in unashamed abandon in a sweet and glorious climax. Even as the after shocks of her ecstasy were receding he could feel a tingling pleasure emanating from his very core. With a final desperate thrust he felt himself falling, crying her name as his hips bucked uncontrollably and he exploded into blissful oblivion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Edward slowly started to emerge from his sleepy passion-filled dreams, it was to find that it was still dark and quiet. Instinctively he reached for Lauren, only to find a warm but empty space where his wife should be. Eyes closed, his hand continued to explore the empty area where she normally lay. Reluctantly he groaned and opened one eye, squinting into the darkness. Where on earth had she gone now?

"Lauren?" he said quietly, although he did not know why he was being quiet if she were not abed.

He heard a murmur of repressed laughter from beyond the bed curtains. He wriggled his way across the bed, unwilling to leave the warm comfort entirely and parted the drapery, peeking his head out as he continued his search. He saw her almost immediately, wrapped in a blanket and gazing out of the window.

"What are you doing?"

She turned around at the sound of his voice, an excited smile lighting up her face. "It's snowing!"

He groaned and fell back on the bed. "It thought it was something important."

"It is important! It's snowing – and it's Christmas Day."

"All the more reason to stay in bed I would have thought," he mumbled. "Come back to bed."

"Grumpy." She adjusted the curtains at the window before quickly running back to the bed, casting off the blanket and diving under the bedclothes.

Edward had turned his back towards her as he settled down to sleep again but she had other ideas. She snuggled into his back, their bodies spooning together perfectly as she wrapped he arms around him. "Its snowing, its Christmas Day, we're having a baby – and I love you very much," she whispered. She heard the low rumble of laughter that he tried unsuccessfully to repress. She warmed her chilled feet against his legs as he rubbed her hands back to warmth.

"This reminds me of the first time we shared a bed," he said.

"Really? In what way?"

"After the accident. I distinctly remember waking in Hanbury Court and there was someone lying on the bed beside me. I thought I was still delirious but no," he turned around to face her, "it was you."

"You knew all the time?"

He nodded in the darkness. "I made a vow to myself that very day. I knew that if God spared me I would devote myself to getting to know you better – and I did." He leaned forward and kissed her gently.

"I still don't know what made me do it," she said shyly.

"Well, whatever the reason, I have no regrets. Do you?"

"None at all." She sighed and turned onto her side, facing away but was pleased as he moved closer against her back, moving her hair as he bent to kiss the back of her neck. She felt the warm glow of anticipation as his arms wrapped around her waist, one hand coming to rest on her stomach, his fingers spreading wide.

"Do you think I will be very fat?" she asked.

"Probably," he muttered as he kissed her shoulder.

"Edward!" she said indignantly.

He chuckled as he continued to dot kisses over her shoulders, his hand now wandering over her stomach and up towards her breast. "And I will love you even more."

"Will you? Truthfully?"

"Yes. And I will prove my love as often as you let me – but you may not want to when you are very heavy."

"But how would it work?"

"Mmmm," he said as his fingers began to caress her already taut nipples.

She looked over her shoulder at him. "With my huge stomach in the way. I can't see how we would manage."

Edward stifled a laugh. "Well I imagine we would have to be inventive – but I suppose we could do something like this," he said as he then proceeded to demonstrate. His hands began to roam over her body, slowly and unhurriedly investigating every curve, cupping the fullness of her breasts, skimming her slightly rounded stomach, softly touching the delicate skin of her inner thighs as she parted slightly for him.

"You see," he murmured, "I can touch almost anywhere…everywhere."

"Hmm…yes. But I'm still not sure…"

"Patience – all will become clear," he chuckled.

She leaned back against him, relishing the touch of his hands as he roused her passions once more. Hot shivers coursed through her veins as she parted her thighs to his insistent fingers, stoking her intimately as she moaned with contentment. She recognised the low ache of desire in her belly; the same need that made her want to touch him in return. She could feel the hardness of his growing arousal smooth against the back of her thigh but she could not reach him. Instead she had to be content with stroking his hard muscled thighs as he pressed himself against her.

The urgency built within her as he stroked and caressed without mercy, his hands seemingly everywhere until she begged and pleaded for release, her hips arching wildly against his fingers

"Please…now."

He held her quite still as she tried to turn and face him. Instead he parted her thighs, sliding into her as she lay on her side.

"Oh…oh!"

Edward lay still for a moment as he allowed her to become accustomed to this new position. Very slowly he began to move again, his hands cupping her breast as he began to move inside her. Lauren pushed back instinctively against his hips and her whole body shivered with rapture as he rocked against her, this time deeper, harder and more deliberate. She felt his lips against her neck, nuzzling and nipping and the sheer joy of it flooded her body.

Just as she had become accustomed to this new way of making love, he rolled her slightly forward and raised her onto her hands and knees, his hands now moving to hold her hips as he started to thrust without restraint, again and again.

She could not have stopped him even if she had wanted – and she most definitely did not want to stop. Her mind was whirling, her body shaking with passion as she reached towards the end of the bed to steady herself. She felt wanton and even more exposed to him now; her breasts shaking with each thrust. Her hair tumbled across her shoulders and back, her thighs spread, her body shuddering with passion. She closed her eyes and held tightly to the end of the bed, letting the sensations wash over her, giving herself fully to him and meeting his passion with her own.

A moment later his hand moved around to her belly and then down to the point where they were joined, slick with passion. His fingers delved and caressed her intimate warmth, lightly flicking across the sensitive nub until she could feel the aching in her belly resolve into a wave of tingling, blinding sensation which engulfed her whole body, her hips bucking wildly as she shuddered in ecstasy, his name on her lips as she finally surrendered.

The sheer force of her passion took Edward by surprise but he was long past coherent thought, as he allowed his body to reach the ultimate pleasure. He held her hips as he drove blindly into her again, and again until at last he sheathed himself deeply, crying her name as his whole body jerked and stiffened, spilling himself into her in a frenzy of release. They collapsed, sated and happy amongst the blankets, still entwined as they recovered from their passionate loving.

Edward resisted the call of slumber and instead watched Lauren as she drifted off into a deep and contented sleep. Every day he was falling more and more in love with her - a thing he had not thought possible. He was happy but more than anything he felt warm and safe. His family lay safe in his arms and on this Christmas Day he could think of nothing better.

**. . . . . . . . . . to be continued.**


	23. Bearing Fruit

**So, here it is – the final chapter. Thank you all again for the wonderful reviews and encouragment. Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Of course, this fic would not have been possible without the wonderful stories of Mrs Elizabeth Gaskell and the fabulous BBC series 'Cranford' written by Heidi Thomas.**

* * *

**Chapter 23 – Bearing Fruit**

**Three months later . . .. March 1844**

"Boy or a girl?" queried Lauren.

"Hmmm?" Edward was momentarily distracted from the admiration of his wife's ever increasing girth. As they lay in their bed, his hands gently caressed her rounded stomach, guardian of their most precious hopes. He leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on her swollen abdomen.

She smiled and ran her fingers through his tousled hair as he pressed his ear against her stomach. "I asked whether you would prefer a girl or a boy and…what are you doing?"

"Listening. And no, I have no preferences at all – I just want a healthy child…and a healthy wife of course."

"Of course. Can you hear anything?"

He suddenly jerked back and smiled. "No, but I did feel something!" He placed his hand over the spot where the kick had occurred. "Quite feisty I would say – like their mother."

"I thought you liked women with some spirit," she teased.

"Oh I do," he said sitting up, "I thought I had proved that – many times."

Lauren yawned and stretched and squirmed until she found a comfortable position on the bed. Already she was finding it difficult to stay in one position for too long and especially when lying on her back.

"Is everything well?" Edward said with concern.

"Very well my darling – you must try not to worry so much."

Edward gazed at her as she lay back amongst the plump pillows, the light from the candles flickering, her hair spilling around her shoulders and onto her now voluptuous breasts. There was an inner glow and contentment that shone through her eyes, an inner glow which seduced Edward anew and sent his desire spiralling. She was like some renaissance Madonna – curvaceous and shapely, soft and warm to the touch and bursting with life.

Whatever his fears and doubts might be, and he still had many, he had decided to try and push them to the back of his mind. He did not want Lauren to be afraid, to be somehow infected with his misgivings and so he hid his feelings behind smiles and laughter. But sometimes, when he awoke in the long dark stretches of the night, he would light a candle and just watch her sleeping, drinking in her features even as his fingers skimmed protectively over the swell of her belly.

"A daughter would be lovely," mused Lauren.

Edward imagined a small helpless, little girl, pink and perfect and with Lauren's dark eyes. He would be a protective father of course; there were so many wicked forces in the world, so many dragons to slay to keep her safe…and suitors, there would be suitors! Oh God!

"Or a boy," he muttered. Boys could look after themselves.

"Hmm?" she said.

"Nothing, nothing at all," he said as he lay on the pillow next to her.

As she turned to face him, Lauren could see a flicker of concern reflected in his eyes. She smiled indulgently as her fingers brushed away his hair and then traced patterns over his forehead and cheek. She did not suppose she would ever be able to chase the worry away from his eyes – at least not until the baby was born safely. She had her own concerns too but they were not for the actual process of giving birth – at least not yet. No, she was more concerned about the kind of mother she was going to be. Before she had become pregnant, she had not given a single thought to being a mother. Oh, she liked children in an abstract sort of way but she had never dreamed that she would be a mother one day.

But she had no doubts about Edward's ability to be a good father. His qualities were plain for anyone to see; goodness and kindness and an innate concern for those less fortunate than himself. As she regarded his face, his eyes twinkled with amusement and a wry smile played about his lips. Her heart seemed to flip over and she shook her head slightly and laughed softly; would he always have this effect on her?

"What?" he enquired.

"I was just thinking how lucky I was – and how handsome you are."

"A veritable Adonis," he chortled.

She simply smiled as his hands began to wander over her body. His modesty was another one if his great charms, but she had seen how other women cast furtive glances of admiration when he passed by – she knew she was not alone in her opinion.

"_My_ veritable Adonis," she said softly, as he kissed her neck and a shiver of desire rippled through her body.

She did not resist when he gently pushed her back into the pillows as he nuzzled at her neck, his fingers tracing lightly over her shoulders and then across her rib cage until he met with the soft, ample charms of her breasts. His hands cupped and appreciated her soft flesh, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples and smiling as they peaked in response. She drew in her breath sharply as his lips kissed the heated flesh, gently teasing and licking until he finally drew one nipple into his mouth and suckled. She gasped as the resulting sensations shot through her body, causing her to arch against his mouth.

He continued to torture with his sweet ministrations until she cried out with pleasure; only then did he turn his attentions to her other breast. She tangled her fingers in his hair, holding him tight against her as he continued. Only when her body was molten and pulsing with need did he raise his head. He grinned and kissed her fiercely before kissing his way down her torso, only stopping to part her thighs and settle himself between them.

She shivered in anticipation as first his fingers and then his tongue touched her moist heat. She gasped and bucked as he devoted himself to her pleasure, caressing her intimate folds, teasing without mercy until she begged for more.

"Please Edward…please!"

He looked up and smiled, even as his magical fingers still moved, "Is that what you want – you want me to please you?"

"Yes," she gasped, sure that if they were not joined soon she would simply burst into flames.

"Shall I tell you what I want to do?" he said raising himself to his knees.

Lauren gulped and simply nodded.

He leaned forward and kissed her lips and then whispered in her ear. "I'm going to satisfy you…release you…pleasure you."

The husky murmur sent a renewed thrill racing through her body, as his fingers grazed her breasts and her swollen stomach. Ingenuity was now becoming a part of their lovemaking as the baby steadily grew within her and she wondered what he planned this evening. She watched as he knelt between her thighs and then reached for her legs, carefully placing her feet against his chest.

She moaned as he moved forward and she felt the tip of straining manhood, felt his slip easily inside her silken warmth as she raised her hips to meet him. She heard him groan as he pressed forward, inch by incredible inch until he was fully enclosed within her silky depths. And then drew back. And then slowly and deliberately he surged forward and back, each stroke causing her to gasp with pleasure as he filled her again and again.

"Yes…yes," she whimpered. But she needed to touch him, needed to feel his body even closer. She quickly repositioned her legs and wrapped them around his torso.

He growled his approval as his hands moved to support her back and thighs. The made love slowly, languidly, neither rushing to the final conclusion instead savouring each thrust, each jolt of wild sensation, until finally the onward rush of pleasure beckoned them, tantalizing and tempting them both. She whimpered and writhed as the pleasure built within her, felt the familiar tingling sensation radiating through her body until she convulsed as waves of ecstasy flooded her body in a dizzying explosion.

Edward felt himself jerking ever more erratically as the shock waves of her pleasure resounded through him; he buried himself deep inside her as he finally lost control and cried her name as he found joyful release, groaning as the exquisite sensations overwhelmed him in a fiery culmination of bliss.

Gasping for breath he collapsed beside her, wrapping his arms tightly around her as they both drifted back to earth. He closed his eyes for a moment and then felt her move, felt the blankets being drawn against his cooling skin, felt her kiss against his cheek as she wrapped her arms around him and they both drifted off to sleepy oblivion.

* * *

**Three months later. . . . . .**

"You must be very proud of the fruits of your labours?" Lizzie Carter said as she strolled slowly, arm in arm with Lauren.

"Yes, I suppose I am." They both stopped to admire the façade of the newly completed schoolhouse. Soon it would be filled to the brim with laughing schoolchildren, but for now they could enjoy the peace and tranquillity it afforded.

"Shall we sit?"

Lauren nodded and gladly lowered herself carefully onto the wooden bench whilst Lizzie looked on with concern.

"How are you feeling? Truthfully now."

"I feel like an elephant," she wailed. "How on earth do women put up with this?"

"I suspect we have no choice," Lizzie laughed. "At least if we want to ensure the survival of our species. But you haven't long to go now. What is it? Another two or three weeks according to your young doctor."

She nodded. "And I am very grateful Lizzie believe me, for I don't think that I could last much longer waddling around like…like…."

"A beached whale?" she suggested, "except from what I hear whales don't actually waddle."

Lauren laughed despite her discomfort. Edward's sister-in-law had only arrived two days ago but already it felt like they had known each other an age. It also helped that Lizzie had four children of her own; the youngest, Tom, had accompanied her on this trip.

"Oh, you don't know how good it feels to laugh Lizzie. You don't mind if I call you that?"

"And what else would you call me I ask?" She looked askance at Lauren. "Has Eddie not been laughing with you then?"

Lauren nodded slowly. "Of course. But then I catch a worried look in his eyes – only when he thinks I'm not looking of course."

"Well, he's bound to be worried after what he's been through don't you think? But what about you? Are you worried?"

"A little I suppose. But right at this moment I'd give anything for this ordeal to be over!" She stretched and tried to ease the pain in her back. "You will stay Lizzie – for the birth I mean?"

"But that's a good two or three weeks away! Are you sure you want me to hang around all that time? Won't I be in the way?"

"Not at all," Lauren said. "Edward is out and about his business on the estate most of the day. I'm sure that he would rest easier knowing you were here with me."

Lizzie Carter pondered on the matter. It couldn't do any harm she supposed. The two eldest boys were taking care of the farm and her daughter Ellen was away visiting Great Aunt Mildred, so she wouldn't be missed. Indeed, that was the very reason she had jumped at the timely invitation from Edward.

"Of course I'll stay – if you'd like. I imagine that Eddie had the idea in mind when he invited me - apart from keeping you company whilst his being in Birmingham these past two days. I'm surprised he left at all to be quite honest."

"It could not be avoided," Lauren sighed. "And I would rather he went now than risk his absence when the baby arrives. Lizzie, I do think he means to be at the birth!"

Lizzie laughed at Lauren's shocked face. "Well, that wouldn't be such a bad thing would it?"

"But…."

She patted Lauren's hand. "In our way of life, in the farming community, it's quite a natural thing for fathers to be at the birth. Well, they were there at the beginning so I don't see why they shouldn't be there at the end!"

Lauren looked aghast at Lizzie as comprehension slowly dawned, bursting into shocked laughter as Lizzie winked at her. She rested her hands on her large belly as the laughter gradually subsided. It had been such a tonic having her sister-in-law here and she now knew why Edward set so much store by her common sense.

And Lizzie was right. She did feel a sense of accomplishment regarding the new school. Whilst Edward had helped oversee the physical plans and organising the manual labour required, Lauren was responsible for forming the school committee which now governed all aspects of the education of the children and the future running of the school. She had been instrumental in helping to establish the school, interviewing potential teachers and other school staff and gathering support in Cranford for the venture.

"'The Lord Septimus School for Boys and Girls' – it's quite a mouthful," said Lizzie archly.

"It is indeed. But a small price to pay for Lady Ludlow's patronage I assure you. Without her support perhaps the Reverend Hutton and Doctor Morgan would not have been quite so keen to join the endeavour; they are both keen members of the committee now."

"And is your work here done Lauren?"

She patted her stomach. "Whilst I know the baby will be keeping me busy, I do hope to keep up my involvement. In fact I have been asked to head the school committee on a permanent basis; it won't take up too much time and then as the baby gets older perhaps I can spare more time to help out."

Lizzie nodded. "Quite rightly too. It would be a shame to waste that sharp brain of yours."

Lauren closed her eyes and savoured the warmth of the late afternoon sunshine. She _was_ content – or at least she would be when Edward returned. She wished they had not parted on an argument and she regretted the bitter aftertaste that it had left behind. As usual, it had been over nothing of great importance but she felt herself increasingly short-tempered at times and she had taken out her bad mood on the nearest available target - Edward. She shook her head; he was probably glad to get away from her for a short space of time.

As if reading her mind Lizzie spoke. "I shouldn't worry about it too much; Edward will have forgotten by now."

"I swear sometimes you are a mind reader!"

"No, just a woman who's been in the same situation – and overheard you arguing of course."

"You did?"

"Well couldn't help but hear really – you were quite loud," Lizzie laughed.

"I suppose we were – I am sorry."

Lizzie patted her hand. "No apologies necessary. Poor Eddie – he must wonder what's happened to his sweet natured wife."

Lauren snorted. "Well I was never exactly sweet natured to begin with, but these last few weeks are proving to be a trial – for both of us I suspect."

"He'll get over it; a little bickering never hurt a good marriage." A wistful expression crossed her face as she remembered her own good marriage.

"You still miss Dickon of course," Lauren said sympathetically.

She nodded. "He was a good man and we were married over twenty years. Sometimes I can go a whole day without thinking of him – but then I remember and I feel so guilty that it breaks my heart."

Lauren squeezed her hand. "I'm sure that if he was anything like his brother, he wouldn't want you to grieve over him forever."

"No," she said discreetly wiping away a tear, "he wouldn't. But, I'm still in mourning for another few months and even then, I can't imagine I would meet someone to take his place."

"No, not to take his place perhaps, but another chance for love?"

"Maybe one day." Lizzie raised her eyes to the horizon and began to wave when she saw the two small figures bounding towards them. "Well, there's our peace and quiet gone."

Harry Gregson and Tom Carter scampered breathlessly towards them, stopping only when they had reached the wooden seat, collapsing giggling and laughing onto the ground. Tom was somewhat older than Harry but the two had taken to each other's company nonetheless.

"I won, I won," Harry said.

Tom gave him a friendly shove. "Did not!"

"Now then boys, what have you been up to?" Lizzie enquired.

"We've been helping Dada at the school. He's building a pen for when the piglets arrive." Harry said.

"Piglets?" said Lizzie.

"Yes piglets!" Lauren replied. "We thought it a good idea for the children to have some small animals to look after. We don't just want to exercise their brains you understand – they will have practical lessons too. Harry's father is the new caretaker at the school and he is proving most capable." Lauren grimaced as she stretched and tried to ease the dull ache in her back.

"Good, that's good. Because I think we have need of his services. Harry, Tom – run as quick as you like and ask Mr Gregson to come around with the pony and cart."

Lauren frowned as the boys scampered off once more. "I don't understand."

"Quite simple my dear. We need to get you home now before you really start labouring."

"I…I…" she stuttered.

"Lauren, I've been watching you all morning. Those back pains are the first signs that the baby is on the way. Now, while first babies are notoriously tardy and it's going to be a long while yet, I'd rather get you home where you can be comfortable."

"But it's too early," Lauren wailed, as Lizzie helped her to her feet.

"Nonsense," she said casting an appraising eye over Laurens stomach, "you look fit to burst already. I reckon that baby is cooked enough," she laughed.

"But Edward…I need Edward!" she said, as they slowly started to walk towards the school gate.

"And he'll be here in good time trust me. This baby won't be arriving anytime soon I reckon and he'd only be in the way until then." She turned to Lauren. "You'll be fine my honey. Mrs Hodges and I have had eight babes between us and we'll send for Doctor H just to keep Edward happy. You'll see – everything will be fine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And if you would just sign here….and here….and finally here," the lawyer instructed.

Edward quickly but carefully appended his signature as instructed. He read the documents for what had seemed like the hundredth time and had no doubts or qualms about the contents.

"Thank you Mr Arkwright, you have been most helpful."

"Not at all Mr Carter. It has been a pleasure doing business with you…a positive pleasure. It is not every day after all, that one has the satisfaction of conducting business that will also benefit greater mankind. The Heywood Charity Foundation is a most excellent and worthy idea," Mr Arkwright beamed.

Edward nodded. "I hope that it will be a success."

"With both of our endeavours I am convinced that it will be so. I believe the new school is already quite advanced and your next project is currently being planned?"

"Indeed. The plans for the yearly scholarship are in place and my wife and I are also looking for a suitable site for a new orphanage."

"Excellent, excellent. You have not given any further thought to my suggestion?"

Edward blushed. "You mean the home for fallen women?"

"Exactly so! It is quite a popular charitable cause you know. Those poor wretched females." Arkwright shook his head and brushed away a tear.

Edward cleared his throat. "I do not believe there is much call for that sort of establishment in Cranford. No fallen women that I know of at least. I would much prefer to help children and improve their education in some way."

"Of course."

"And you are quite sure Mr Arkwright, that my name will not be connected with the foundation in any way?"

"Indeed sir, that is the case – at least until your demise when the true identify of the benefactor of the foundation will be revealed."

Edward nodded. Whilst he had also been on estate business whilst in Birmingham, he had also taken the opportunity to finally put his own affairs in order; which meant endless visits to lawyers and accountants, and all the time he continually stressed the need for complete anonymity. But now finally he was content that all was in order; the charitable foundation established, his personal will and testament changed to reflect his new circumstances and new investments authorised which would provide a stable income for the new school.

Now all he wanted was to go home. To Lauren.

Edward stood and made to shake the lawyer's hand. "Thank you Mr Arkwright. You have been all patience and efficiency."

Arkwright shook Edward's hand vigorously. "A pleasure Mr Carter, a monumental pleasure. And I can assure you of the best attentions of Arkwright, Arkwright and Guppy at all times." He waved as Edward headed towards the door. "And a safe journey to you!"

Edward strode purposefully out of the building and down the street. With a bit of luck, he could catch an earlier coach back to Cranford and be home tomorrow morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're doing very well Mrs Carter, very well indeed," Dr Harrison said encouragingly. "Now you must rest until you feel the next pain."

Lauren groaned as the pain finally began to ebb away once more. Grateful at least that the respite allowed her to think clearly, she began to wonder what time it was and more importantly where Edward was.

Nothing much had seemed to happen when she and Lizzie had returned to the cottage, and indeed the pains has seemed quite bearable. Doctor Harrison had arrived and examined her and confirmed that she was indeed in labour – the birth would be early but not unduly so. However he had also confirmed that it would be many hours before she actually gave birth and so he left instructions for her to relax as much as possible and that he should be called nearer the time. And then they had been the embarrassing incident where her waters had broken. Why did no-one explain about childbirth and how it actually occurs?

"If I may examine you again Mrs Carter?" Doctor Harrison said.

"Please do Doctor Harrison. I feel that the time for modesty has long since passed!"

Lizzie moved forward and began to dab at her forehead with a cooling cloth. "Soon be over now," she soothed.

Lauren laughed grimly. "Liar. You've been saying that for the past three hours now."

"Well 'soon' is relative term I suppose. It's always hard the first time but it does get easier. How is she Doctor?"

"Almost ready to push - perhaps another hour or so."

Lauren groaned again. "I want Edward. What time is it?"

Lizzie walked over to the window and parted the curtains. "Almost dawn now and it looks fair to be a beautiful day."

"That's easy for you to say," Lauren replied sharply, and then groaned as she felt the pain beginning to build once more. "Ohhhh."

"Come, turn over on your side," Lizzie said, "Remember what I said now. Try and relax, don't fight the pain and breathe nice and deep."

Lizzie reached for the bottle of sweet smelling oil that Mrs Hodges had provided. She slathered her fingers and gently but firmly began to rub Laurens back. "Does that feel better?"

"A little," Lauren replied through gritted teeth. "What is it?"

"An old family recipe apparently – clary sage, jasmine and lavender – smells nice anyway. Perhaps you could get Edward to use this when you let him back into your bed."

"He's never going to get anywhere near me again, I swear!"

Lizzie laughed, "That's what you say now," she dropped her voice to a whisper to spare Doctor Harrison's blushes, "but you'll soon change your mind when he looks at you with those big blue eyes. You'll forget this pain quickly enough trust me."

Lauren merely grunted but she had her doubts. The pain was ripping through her body like a tidal wave and she was seriously beginning to doubt whether this ordeal would ever end. She was so tired and she just wanted to go to sleep and then hopefully when she woke up it would all be over. In many ways she was glad that Edward wasn't here – she doubted whether he would be able to bear seeing her in so much pain. Perhaps it was better that men didn't attend the births of their children!

The next two hours passed in a blur of intermittent agony attended the by proddings of Doctor Harrison and the soothing touch and encouraging words of Lizzie and Mrs Hodges. They had had four children each – surely she could give birth to one? She looked up from her haze of pain to see the doctor and Lizzie whispering in the corner of the room.

"What's wrong? Is something wrong?" she mumbled.

Lizzie rushed back to her side. "No, not really. The baby's just a little slow that's all but you're nearly ready to push now. You should be starting to feel that urge to bear down soon."

"I'm so tired Lizzie…I don't know if I can."

"You can." Lizzie replied confidently.

Lauren turned her head to one side. "I want Edward…I just want Edward."

"Shhh, there now," Lizzie said as she soothed her again, "I'm sure he will be here soon. But you can't wait for him Lauren. You might have to do this without him."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward alighted from the coach and stretched his legs, glad to be finally released from the close confines of his chosen mode of transport. He waited as his bag was thrown down and then watched as the coachman cracked the whip and the coach heaved into motion and continued its onward journey to Manchester.

Stretching again to try and ease the creaks in his body, Edward decided he was getting too old to travel long distances in such an uncomfortable fashion, especially as there had been little respite; the coachman had been keen to press on and in the end they had only stopped for a few hours in the darkest part of the night. Perhaps the railway would be a good thing after all!

No matter. He was but a short walk from Rosewood and from his wife. He had thought about making his way to the estate office first but finally settled on going home to refresh and change his clothing and ensuring that Lauren was safe and well. He had no real doubts over that score and he was entirely confident that Lizzie could manage any untoward situation that might have occurred in his absence. After all she had managed four children, his brother and a farmhouse – there seemed little of which she was _not_ capable.

The sun was already high in the sky as he entered the grounds of Hanbury, quickly traversing the outskirts of the main house, across the wide-open spaces of the manicured great lawns, over a fence and across the pasture until he could see Rosewood only a short distance hence. He returned the friendly gestures of greeting from the various estate workers that he encountered, but he did not allow them to distract from his purpose – home and largest cup of tea that Mrs Hodges could provide!

With a smile playing around his lips, his boots crunched over the gravel drive leading to Rosewood as Harry careered around the corner and almost bumped into him.

"Hold there! What's all this commotion so early in the morning?"

Harry stood panting and trying to get his breath back. "Baby!" he finally managed to stammer.

Edward smiled indulgently. "Yes I know – in about three week's time I believe."

"No," Harry panted, "now! Mrs Carter's having a baby now. I just seen Tom and he told me!"

With a feeling of rising panic, he dropped his bag where he stood and ran towards the front door, bursting through and knocking Mr Hodges onto his back.

"Is it true?" he said ripping off his hat and jacket, "speak man – the baby?"

Slightly stunned Mr Hodges nodded. "Yes sir. They've been going at it all night I reckon and still nothing to show for it."

_Not again! This could not be happening again!_ With a speed that would have put a slighter and much younger man to shame, he ran through the house and clattered up the stairs, taking them two steps at a time until he stood outside the main bedroom. The door opened and Mrs Hodges appeared before him, quickly closing the door behind her.

"Now then sir?" she said kindly.

"What is happening Mrs Hodges?" he said tersely.

"The baby just decided to come a little early, is all sir. Mrs Carter is having a bit of a time with it but…"

Edward moved towards the door but Mrs Hodges quickly blocked his way, her arms outstretched to bar his way.

"Mr Carter! It's not proper!"

An agonised scream rent the air.

Steely eyes blazing with intent he moved closer. "Mrs Hodges if you do not move out of my way, I will move you myself."

Seeing the determined look in his eyes, she quickly stepped to one side and Edward placed his hand upon the door handle. He paused as images of the past flashed through his mind, images of chaos and pain and blood.

"Nooooooo!" Lauren screamed.

Bracing himself for the worst he burst through the door and blinked away the painful images of the past. Chaos – yes, there was still plenty of that but not much blood to be seen thank God.

"Eddie! Thank God you've come," said Lizzie, dragging him over to where Lauren lay.

"What's wrong?"

"She's just tired. The baby's been slow in coming but now she really needs to push to get this baby out right now."

Dr Harrison and Lizzie discreetly moved away as he approached her side.

"Lauren," he said quietly as he smoothed away the hair from her brow.

Lauren's eyes opened. "You…you…I hate you!"

"Lauren!" he said, eyes wide with shock.

"Its alright – she doesn't mean it," said Lizzie.

"I do mean it," Lauren said through gritted teeth before she closed her eyes again. "I can't do it," she moaned, tears streaking her face.

"The baby's head is almost out Mrs Carter," Dr Harrison encouraged, "one more push and the hardest work is done."

Edward took her hand. "Do you hear – almost over now?"

She lay silently.

"Open your eyes sweetheart – look at me."

Slowly her eyelids flickered open and she focused on his face. "I'm so tired Edward."

"I know you are but I'm here now – you must take your strength from me. I'm here."

Lauren looked into his eyes, now a shade of deep and eternal blue. Full of love, full of hope; she had to do this somehow. She closed her eyes again and groaned as she felt the beginnings of pain stirring from her very depths.

"Is it the next pain Mrs Carter?" Dr Harrison said urgently.

She nodded.

"Work with it love, like I told you," Lizzie encouraged, as she moved onto to bed at Laurens feet. "Here, put your feet against me and push as hard as you like when you feel it." Lizzie braced herself as Lauren placed her feet on Lizzie's shoulders.

Lauren opened her eyes and gripped Edward's hand tightly.

"You can do it love, you're stronger than anyone I know," he said. "I love you so much."

Intense waves of sensation washed over her as she continued to stare into his eyes and then she bore down with all her might.

"Here it is, here it is!" cried Lizzie, "just one more push."

Lauren pushed with renewed vigour, her fingers biting into Edwards flesh as she bore down until finally there was a sharp pain a something fell away from her.

Dr Harrison moved forward. "You can rest a little. Don't push now until the next pain."

"Is the baby here?" Lauren said weakly.

"Almost," replied Lizzie, "the head's out – just one more push and the rest will follow."

"My brave girl – you're doing so well," Edward said.

Lauren lay panting slightly as she recovered herself. There was going to be another pain but it was almost over – she could feel it now. Her face creased into a grimace as the pain started to gather.

"Ready?" Edward said as he gripped her hand.

She nodded and closed her eyes as the unrelenting urge to push overcame her. "Arghhhhhhh," and with that final push there was a rush and a slithering and an excited whoop from Lizzie.

"It's here!"

"Thank God," Lauren said as she collapsed back into the pillows. "Is everything alright?"

A baby's distressed wail rent the quiet of the room and they all laughed with relief. Dr Harrison cut the cord as Lizzie wrapped the baby and brought the precious bundle forward to Edward and Lauren.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Lauren said weakly.

"A healthy baby is what it is," said Edward with tears in his eyes, "a beautiful, pink and healthy baby."

Lizzie placed the loosely swaddled bundle in Lauren's arms. "Here, find out for yourself."

Lauren gently touched her baby's cheek before parting the swathes of cloth. She smiled and then looked into Edward's eyes. "It's a girl," she said.

"Perfect, just…perfect." He touched the tiny fingers with one of his own larger fingers and the little girl held on tightly. "My little girl," he said, as he instantly fell in love.

"You can lie back and try and relax now Mrs Carter," Dr Harrison said as he busied himself examining Lauren.

"Is my wife going to be alright?" said Edward.

"I see no reason why not. There is just the final errr…procedure and all will be complete."

Edward and Lauren looked at each other with a look of puzzlement evident on their faces.

Lizzie raised an eyebrow and whispered into Lauren's ear.

"Oh I see," said Lauren.

Edward and Lauren continued to fuss and coddle the baby as Dr Harrison frowned and continued to examine Lauren, eventually using his stethoscope over her still swollen abdomen.

"How do you feel Mrs Carter?" he said eventually.

"Remarkably well, although…although there is some pain now."

"I see." Dr Harrison's hands moved expertly over her stomach.

"Oh," Lauren's eyes widened as she winced with pain.

"Lauren?" Edward said with concern as he moved to hand the baby over to Lizzie.

"It feels…it feels..."

"Like you are about to have another baby?" supplied Dr Harrison.

Three shocked faces turned towards him.

Edward was the first to recover. "What do you mean 'another baby'?"

Dr Harrison smiled shamefacedly. "It would seem that there is another baby on the way. This can sometimes happen and ……"

"How can this be? How did you not know?" Edward exploded at the young doctor.

"Do you have any twins in your family Mrs Carter?" he said.

Lauren nodded and scowled with pain. "My brother and I are twins."

"Well, no time for discussion now," said Lizzie, "there's another baby to come and we'd best be ready."

"No, no, no! I can't," Lauren whimpered.

"Yes you can love. Just like before." Edward encouraged.

"I promise you Mrs Carter, this will not be nearly as painful or as hard. The first baby has paved the way for the second – you'll see," Dr Harrison said optimistically.

"I hate you," Lauren said, as Edward helped her to sit up slightly.

He laughed. "It's your family that has twins – not mine."

She shook her head in annoyance as she began to bear down once more. Luckily Doctor Harrison proved to be right in his assessment – with help and further encouragement from Edward and Lizzie, the second baby made a swift and noisy appearance, lustily crying from the first moment of birth.

Lauren collapsed back onto the pillows allowing the sounds and commotions to wash over her until Lizzie brought forward another bundle and placed it in Edward's arms. She watched as he tenderly removed the coverings, the baby still crying and wriggling. She saw the look of shock and then pure joy light up his face as he turned towards her.

"A boy…it's a boy," he said, his voice cracking with emotion. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Thank you…I…thank you."

Lauren smiled wearily, as exhaustion and elation combined to make her feel almost giddy. She watched with weary delight as Lizzie returned with her daughter, placing her carefully in the crook of Edward's other arm and he carefully balanced both of his children in his arms, looking from one to the other in amazement. She desperately wanted to brand the image in her mind, wanted to remember forever the sheer delight on Edward's face as he cradled his children.

A short time later she was propped up in bed, feeling weary but content and somewhat more human, as Mrs Hodges and Lizzie had tidied and cleaned and helped her struggle into a fresh nightgown. She ached as never before of course, but she felt wonderfully happy as she watched Edward rock the babies and then heard Mrs Hodges suddenly run off in a panic, shouting for Margaret as she realised they were one cradle and a huge amount of baby clothing short. Lauren had no doubt at all that the momentous news would reach Hanbury Court – and Cranford itself before too long.

Doctor Harrison departed with a quiet sense of satisfaction and assured Edward that he would return to check on Lauren and the babies' condition, but that he was confident that all would be well. Edward watched entranced as one of the babies was handed over to its mother to suckle. Mrs Hodges stood by to instruct and encourage Lauren until the baby finally latched and greedily fed. He watched open mouthed at this miracle of nature played out before him.

"Are you…how do you…I mean..." he stammered.

"I'm fine Edward," she smiled, "it feels strange and very intense – and yet somehow perfectly natural."

Lizzie finished washing her hands and tidying her hair before turning around. A lump gathered in her throat as she watched Edward cradle his daughter and Lauren nursed her son, oblivious now to the outside world. As Edward leaned forward to clasp his wife's hand, Lizzie crept silently from the room and left them to their peace.

"Thank you Lizzie," Edward said as he glanced up, "I will never forget this."

She left the bedroom and closed the door behind her. "And neither will I."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Epilogue**

"Well of course in my day, it simply wasn't done," opined Mrs Jamieson. "As soon as ladies found themselves in an _interesting_ condition, they simply disappeared from the social scene." She sighed as the looked around at the rest of the assembled guests. "I blame Mrs Carter of course. She set a very unseemly precedent. Why, she was gallivanting around town until almost the last possible minute."

"Ah, but young Sophie Harrison looks positively blooming," sighed Mrs Forrester, "and surely if Doctor Harrison has no objections."

"Exactly so," said Miss Pole, "some of these young girls look like a stiff breeze would blow them away. Stamina and fortitude – that is what is required of the residents of Cranford."

"I must say, it was very nice of Mr and Mrs Carter to invite everyone back to Rosewood for tea after the christening service," said Mrs Forrester.

"Twins," Mrs Jamieson said, "it's so…indelicate in a lady of good breeding."

Miss Pole nodded. "She has made a rod for her own back I'll be bound. I fancy she'll be wishing she never gave in to the dubious urges of matrimony."

"But more to the point," Mrs Jamieson continued, "since the closure of Mrs Carter's millinery establishment, there simply isn't a decent bonnet to be found in the whole of Cranford! It simply is most vexing."

"Ladies," Edward acknowledged in passing, as he strode towards the orchard to where he guessed he would find his wife. He looked around the gardens and was satisfied that his guests were all happy; the ladies of Cranford were gossiping in groups, the men had also formed into cliques to discuss politics and the railway and even Lady Ludlow and Sir Charles were seated in the shade of an old oak tree as the warm August sun shone brightly overhead. And as for the babies – well, they had so many people to fuss over them today he guessed that he would not get to hold his own children again until everyone else had disappeared.

"Eddie!"

He smiled and leaned forward to receive his sister-in-law's embrace. "Lizzie. I'm so glad you could come back for the christening."

"You couldn't keep me away. How is my god-daughter?"

He looked around trying to locate his daughter, and guessed by the billing and cooing that she was currently being doted over by Miss Matty and Mrs Mary Jenkyns. "Looks like your namesake is being fussed over by the ladies," he said pointing in their direction.

"'Elizabeth Mary Augusta' is a bit of a mouthful isn't it?" Lizzie laughed.

Edward nodded in agreement. "She'll grow into it – just like her brother will grow into his. Although I happen to think that Richard Edward Philip is quite distinguished. It could have been worse," he leaned over and whispered in Lizzie's ear, "I drew the line at Septimus." They burst out laughing. "It is good to see you almost out of mourning by the way."

"Well, I didn't want to frighten the little mites on their christening day. Where's Lauren?"

"I was just going to find her – if you could just…."

"Go, go," she shooed him away," I'll make sure everyone behaves."

"You're an angel in disguise."

He found Lauren exactly where had surmised; in the love seat which was tucked away in secluded spot in the orchard. Her eyes were closed and her face raised to face the sun and he thought that she was the loveliest sight he had ever seen. He walked quietly and came up behind the seat, gently placing a kiss on the side of her neck.

She smiled. "Edward."

"Well I hope you weren't expecting anyone else!"

"I don't think I've got the energy for anyone else, let alone the inclination," she laughed.

He walked around the bench and sat beside her, quickly folding her into his arms. They had learned to snatch whatever quiet moments they could in the last couple of months and this seemed like a heaven sent opportunity.

"The twins?" she asked.

"Being doted and cosseted and generally spoiled I should imagine. Lizzie is keeping an eye on proceedings."

Lauren relaxed and leaned against his chest, the soft thump-thump of his heartbeat resounding and somehow comforting. "Are you happy?"

He grunted in reply, "More like exhausted," he said, as his arms tightened around her, "but yes, happy above all else. And you?"

She nodded. "Happy, tired, but most of all I feel blessed." She sat up and looked into his eyes, "and it is all down to you. I cannot imagine what my life would have been like without you."

"Then lucky for us both that you do not have to imagine such a dreadful fate," he laughed before taking her face in his hands, his own face serious now. "I never imagined falling in love again; I was resigned to my fate. But then you came into my life, and now I feel that a lifetime is not long enough to show you how much I love you." His lips met hers in a gentle but all-encompassing kiss as she melted into his arms, content and happy in the arms of the man she loved.

Lady Ludlow smiled as she caught a glimpse of the happy couple and she steered Sir Charles away from the orchard.

"I suppose you are quite happy with the outcome?" Sir Charles said.

"Outcome?" she said, as they wandered towards the end of the garden and the stream beyond.

"I saw Mr and Mrs Carter in the orchard," he said, "they look almost sickeningly happy – and I think I detect your handiwork my lady?"

She smiled serenely, "Yes, they do look happy don't they?"

He escorted Lady Ludlow to a small wooden bench seat. "And the future of Hanbury?" he enquired.

Lady Ludlow observed the scene as Edward and Lauren rejoined their guests, swiftly retrieving their babies and holding them close as other guests surrounded them, gazing in admiration. She saw young Harry tug on Mr Carter's sleeve and how he was quickly admitted into the intimate circle of affection.

"I think the future of Hanbury is quite safe."

**THE END**


End file.
